Call me
by DjPuMa13g
Summary: Ellos tienen un trato que cuando el celular suena es para satisfacerse, no importa la hora en que llegue a sonar su celular él la tiene que atender sin importar nada. (Primer capítulo hay lemon)
1. Chapter 1

No era la gran fiesta que me esperaba pero no puedo negar que me estoy divertido al ver como mi amigo anda con esa actitud de conquistador con cualquier chica que cruce enfrente de él.

\- Esa chica esta para comérmela completita – dijo con suma lujuria Horo horo que no despega la mirada de esa mujer de cabello corto.

\- Si tú lo dices – ingerí un poco de cerveza mientras daba un gran vistazo a esta casa que no sabía quién era el dueño y organizador de la fiesta. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –

\- Porque Jeanne me ordeno que los invitara – al escuchar el nombre recordé a esa gentil mujer con exóticos ojos color rubí y hermoso rostro.

\- Tu mujer te manda, Rencito – vi como Ren le era indiferente la tonalidad burlona de Horo que ahora se atrevió abrazarlo sobre los hombros - Uyy… eres la gran decepción al género masculino, das vergüenza –

\- No, mi querido Horokeu, tu eres la decepción y que da vergüenza – él se quito el brazo de Horo y lo miro con cierta maldad - Porque no tienes novia y nunca lo tendrás –

Horo como respuesta aventó violentamente el vaso de cerveza al piso para después alejarse de nosotros - Ese fue un golpe bajo – Ren simplemente me sonrío.

Después de mi comentario no hablamos un buen de tiempo, resople de lo aburrido que estaba y era mi culpa el estar aburrido por rechazar a cada chica que me ofrecían un exquisito entrenamiento, ahora mismo me estaba arrepintiendo - Mira, ahí está Anna – deje de ver el piso para luego girar hacia donde apuntaba mi amigo, esa rubia estaba con Jeanne y se notaba que tenían una muy entretenida plática – Es una lástima que no tienen nada en común, hubieran sido la pareja perfecta -

\- Si, es una lástima – desvié la mirada de esa hermosas mujeres, sentí esas ganas de ir a orinar y todo por esas cinco cervezas que me bebí - Voy al baño – le avise a Ren que no tardo en indicarme donde quedaba el baño.

Camine con dificulta por medio de la sala que era prácticamente la pista de baile, subí sin dificultad las escaleras pero en ese pequeño pasillo oscuro había tantas parejas besuqueándose y manoseándose que no me hacían fácil el llegar a mi destino, así que tuve que empezar a empujarlos sin importar que se molestaran conmigo, llegue a la puerta del baño pero de la nada alguien salió y me empujo abruptamente hacia cierta persona que estaba a mi lado, ese aroma lo conocía como la dueña que podía conseguir ese costoso perfume – Anna – ella se daba masaje en el hombro– Disculpa mi torpeza - le acomode ese rebelde mechón rubio atrás de la oreja como mi forma de arreglar esta situación incomoda.

\- No te preocupes – a pesar del ruido de la música alcance a escuchar su melodiosa voz, nos miramos brevemente pero que para mi pareció eterno, no perdí detalle de esa mirada retadora y se relamió lentamente los labios tan provocadoramente, y sin decirme nada se fue de mi lado.

No le di importancia a su falta de cortesía a la hora de no despedirse y me decidí entrar al baño, solté una larga exhalación a la hora de aliviar mi vejiga, el lugar estaba tranquilo así que me decidí quedarme para darme un respiro a esa no tan divertida fiesta.

Inicie a contar los azulejos del baño y a inspeccionar que tenia la dueña en la caja de primeros auxilios, una vez terminado mi diversión era hora de volver abajo pero el sonido de mi cel. lo impidió -Aló… - la respuesta que tuve fue un simplemente "ven"; con esa palabra mi corazón se acelero y una sonrisa socarrona se formo en mi rostro. - Ahí estaré pero procura llegar antes que yo porque sabes muy bien que odio esperar - lo último que escuche de su parte fue un fuerte bufido y colgó.

Al regresar ahí estaba Horo pero no estaba solo sino con esa hermosa mujer de cabello corto de antes, no tenía que ser genio al interpretar esos gestos exagerados porque era claro que Horo le estaba presumiendo a Ren por la conquista que tiene. - Yoh te presento a Damuko –

\- Gusto en conocerte –

\- Igualmente - le sonreír gentilmente y ella me correspondió de igual modo.

Deje de observarla para fijarme en ellos - Amigos, me tengo que ir – con voz seria hable, Horo con Ren me miraban con extrañeza como si tuviera monos en la cara.

\- Pero la fiesta apenas empieza -

\- Lo sé pero es un asunto urgente, Horo –

\- ¿Tan urgente es? – asentí ante la pregunta de Ren.

Por la miraba que ahora me daba Tao era claro que quería un poco mas de explicación - Me llamo Hao porque al parecer algo le paso a la abuela - que los grandes espíritus como mi abuela me perdonen por semejante mentira que he dicho - Adiós – no deje que él continuara con sus preguntas que seguramente me diría.

Velozmente salí de la casa y cruce la calle para ir a mí Mustang 67, observe mi reloj que indicaba la 1 de la madrugada era la hora perfecta para lo que voy hacer, me subí al auto y maneje al límite de lo permitido.

En cada semáforo rojo observaba atentamente el escenario desolador de las calles y como la luna llena daba un cierto atmosfera romántico a la cuidad.

Estacione el auto enfrente de esa casa, respire tres veces para mitigar mis nervios, era algo irónico que lo siguiera sintiendo porque llevo varias noches haciendo esto. Una vez que sentí que aleje mis nervios y recordé esa adrenalina que me invadió al escuchar su voz suave salí del auto para encaminarme hasta quedar frente de esa puerta.

Toque tres veces…Al momento que abrió la puerta la estrechamente entre mis brazos para evitar que se escapara y cegado de la pasión que ella ha provocado atrape sus labios con los míos, mi deseo por ella se despertó desde el instante que me llamo.

El sentir su delicado cuerpo que esta tan caliente como el mío satisface una mínima parte de mi necesidad.

A pesar de la oscuridad no fue impedimento para que llegáramos a su habitación, la obligue a caminar hasta caer en la cama en donde me posicione encima de ella sin apartar mis labios, deslice una de mis manos desde su cintura hasta sus atractivas piernas donde pase mis dedos con lentitud, mentalmente le di las gracias a los grandes espíritus que el día de hoy llevara puesto falda porque me hacia fácil el sentir sus piel.

Gemí cuando sus dientes atraparon mi labio inferior ejerciendo fuerza pero solamente la necesaria para no llegar a lastimarme pero no me hubiera importado que me hiciera sangrar porque lo haría más excitante el momento. Al instante que soltó mi labio pase la punta de mi lengua entre sus labios como gesto de pedir permiso para entrar y que no tardo en aceptar, moví mi lengua de forma ondulatoria para rozarme con la de ella, con cada roce que hacía me dejaba encantado, observe sus ojos tan lleno de picardía como de lujuria y juraba que seguramente así se vería los mío.

Mientras la besaba con profunda pasión hice que flexionara su pierna hasta mi cadera para poder acariciarla en toda su extensión pero que al final mi mano se quedo sobre el muslo para que mis dedos jugaran el contorno de la ropa interior.

Deje sus labios para atacar ese níveo cuello, primero le di un corto beso a esa hermosa unión entre el cuello y hombro para después pasar la lengua, y por último posar mis labios e iniciar a succionar pero que en vez de cuando mordía, al escuchar cómo me nombro entre suspiros aumentaba mi excitación.

Sentía como sus uñas se enteraba ligeramente sobre mis hombros para después deslizarse por todo mi torso hasta llegar a mi cintura, sentí sus caricias por mi cadera y parte del abdomen, sus caricias son toda delicadeza a pesar de tener esa facha de ser agresiva, me gusta sus contrastes…

La ropa comenzaba a incomodarme, así que me aleje a duras penas de ese exquisito cuello para tener el espacio suficiente para desabrocharme la camisa con mis agiles dedos, me la quite lentamente ante esa profunda mirada para después arrojarla al piso.

Acerque el rostro hasta recargar mi frente con la de ella, solté un par de suspiros mientras miraba por breves instante esos labios hinchados que me ordenan que los bese nuevamente y como ella malditamente me ha acostumbrado que le debo de obedecer no tardo en desaparecer la distancia entre nosotros, atrape su labio superior para succionar e hice lo mismo con el inferior pero en éste lo mordí lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar, su delicioso sabor metálico me extasió tanto que me atreví en pasar mi lengua por su herida para degustar mejor su sabor.

Volví apoderarme de esos labios que se coordinan perfectamente con los míos en este ritmo pausado, percibí sus uñas sobre mi cadera, ese gesto era el inicio que ella necesitaba más piel que tocar como yo que no me basta el sentir la piel de sus piernas, del cuello y de sus suaves labios.

Era el momento de quitarle cada prenda, la abrace por la cintura para hacernos girar y una vez teniéndola sentada sobre mis muslos me asenté para empezar a quitarle esa blusa blanca de botones, sonreí cuando visualice ese brasier negro de encaje que hacía ver muy sexy sus senos, a pesar de ya haberlo visto varias noches no dejaban de encantarme e hice como en esas noches, delinee el contorno de la tela de la prenda que sostenía esas delicias de montes tan suaves.

Ella me hizo el favor de quitarse la blusa mientras que mis manos se alejaron de la zona de su pecho, después le quitaría el brasier así que no había tanta prisa en hacerlo ahora, mis manos tantearon los lados de esa falda para encontrar el dichoso cierre que enseguida lo baje.

Le di un corto beso para distraerla a la hora de regresar a la posición de antes, agarre la cinturilla de la falda para iniciar a deslizarla fuera de esas piernas y en ese momento me di cuenta que aún conservaba esas zapatilla negras, tome sus pies para darles besitos al mismo tiempo que le quitaba esas sexys zapatilla que le hacía ver tan atractivas sus piernas.

Al momento de levantarme de la cama observe detenidamente su rostro sonrojado y su cabello desarreglado, desvíe mi mirada a ese fabuloso cuerpo que únicamente esta en esa sensual ropa interior negro… se me hacia agua la boca al pensar de lo que le voy hacer.

Ella con el dedo me ordeno que me acercara nuevamente, y a gatas me coloque sobre de ella, no tarde en ser atrapado entre sus delicados brazos, sentí sus labios besando húmedamente mi hombro; mientras que ella así eso me entretenía tocando su expuesta piel, pase la yema de mis dedos sobre sus cintura y parte de su vientre plano al igual que ese adorable ombligo.

Mis dedos subieron hasta atrapar a esos no tan pequeños senos para estrujarlo suavemente, le arranque leves gemidos al momento de hacerlo, baje la tela únicamente lo suficiente para sentir como su par de protuberancia rosadas estaban excitada y caliente, comencé arrastrarme hasta quedar a la altura de ese par pero en el instante que realice mis movimientos escuche sus quejas por quitarle con lo que se estaba entreteniéndose.

Lo bueno de su brasier es que se abría de frente y así puede liberarlos tan fácilmente, mire esos hermosos senos que se veían tan hermosos como apetitosos para después delinear con la punta de mi dedo el contorno de esos par de delicados pezones, como me gusta sus senos porque son tan suaves al tacto como igual de esponjosos y son tan ideales para utilizarlos como mis almohadas, ese par son las responsables de todos mis sueños húmedos y de mi maldita obsesión de querer siempre probarlos día y noche.

Relamí mis labios porque los tengo tan secos ante la anticipación de lo que le hare a ese par de encantos, tengo que tratarlas como se debe pero antes de hacerlo necesitaba estar seguro que ella me viera lo que le voy hacer, así que alce la mirada y me encontré con la sorpresa que ella mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Me hace sentir orgulloso que ella tenga los ojos cerrados porque me da entender que está disfrutando y que está concentrada en las múltiples sensaciones que le doy pero ahora mismo no quería que se perdiera de vista lo que mi boca le va hacer - Anna – al susurrar su nombre obtuve lo que deseaba, le sonreí para después dar paso a que mi lengua trazara esa protuberancia rosada, vi como mordía su labio y sentí como se sacudió ante mi contacto húmedo – Aquí voy - y sin más preámbulo cubrí con mi boca ese excitado pezón para succionarlo perezosamente pero que también lo lamí hasta me atreví a morderlo entre tanto masajeaba el otro seno.

Note que ella se esforzaba en mantener abiertos los ojos, su frente brillaba por la capa de sudor, sus manos estaban agarradas de su hermoso cabello rubio pero lo que me excito fue ver su boquita que aspiraba y exhalaba trabajosamente, así que capture entre mis dientes su pezón para jalarlo levemente y obtuve como respuesta una profunda pero nada recatado gemido – No lo vuelvas hacer – entre cortado me hablo y por culpa de su tono de voz me animo a hacerlo nuevamente – Yoh – sentí un leve jalón de cabello.

Me separe de ella para hincarme sobre la cama e iniciar el proceso de quitarme mis tenis, me desate el cinturón baje el cierre para así desalojarme de esos pantalones y quedarme en ropa interior pero antes de arrojarlos saque cierto sobrecito plateado que coloque al lado de Anna

Volví a la acción a la hora de besar su lindo ombligo para descender hasta su vientre en donde le quite las bragas negras que posteriormente las avente atrás de mí, no era necesario tocar ese placentero lugar pasa saber que esta lista para mí.

Estaba por iniciar a bajarme mis ajustados bóxers pero las manos de ella me detuvieron - Te ayudo – la forma tan suave en que lo dijo me obligo a que la viera, tenía el rostro tan sereno hasta el punto que me atrevería a decir que desprendía calidez, me es tan irreconocible esa mujer que tengo enfrente a la que siempre me encuentro y tiene esos gestos arrogante junto con esa maldita voz mandona que me hace sentir intimidado.

Solté un largo gemido al hora del contacto de su mano tibia sobre mi miembro, me di cuenta que había colocado el condón cuando estaba distraído, se me dificulto el pasar la saliva ante lo que veía y tuve que retener mi gemido al sentir otra caricia en mi miembro, deslizo lentamente el condón con una gentiliza que me derretía de placer.

¡Wow!... lo que ella hizo fue tan sensual y que merecía un gran premio, al conectar mi mirada con la de ella supe que Anna ya quería que diera el siguiente paso.

La recosté y con la rodilla abrí sus piernas los suficiente para ubicarme entre ellas, la tome de la cadera para jalar hacia mi cuerpo, sostuve mi pene para ubicarla esa húmeda entrada pero antes lo restregué sobre toda esa línea de pliegues que están húmedos que me hace vibrar.

Ella dejo de respirar ante mi diversión, tenia los labios apretados y me dirigió una mirada de reproche pero de en vez de darme miedo me dio ternura – Deja de jugar – solté una ligera risa.

Deje de reírme para darle un besito sobre los labios - Esta bien – ella como yo no estaba de humor para mi juego y para ser sincero así que lentamente empecé a introducirme.

Respiraba profundamente para no perder mi cordura ante la sensación que me regala el cuerpo de Anna, empecé a sudar por el esfuerzo de controlar el impulso de entrar de modo violento en ese delicada y sensual cuerpo.

Anna me rodeo el cuello y me atrajo a sus labios, me beso suavemente mientras sus piernas rodeaban mi cadera para después mover el cuerpo de forma provocativa que hacía que sus senos chocaran con mi pecho, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin interrumpir el beso empecé a menearme despacio pero con fuerza, con cada estocada le arrebata el aliento hasta el punto que dejo de besarme para dejarme escuchar sus armoniosos gemidos que aumentan conforme a la velocidad de mi cadera y la violencia que ejerzo.

Sin dejar mi velocidad solté sus labios para irme otra vez a besar su cuello, en cada embate sentí como su interior empezó a tener fuerte pulsaciones que apretaba mi miembro y que es toda una delicia, sus dedos también me apretaban fieramente la espalda y sus piernas hacia los mismo en mi cadera, así que aumente la velocidad porque ella está a unos segundos de llegar a ese rico clímax.

Sentí como se envolvió mi pene en una vigorosa presión, el delicado grito que ella dio me produjo un extenso escalofrío en mi espina dorsal que fue disfrutable, todo eso fue la señal que ella sucumbió al placer y que ahora era mi turno de llegar a sentirlo, y para ello tuve que cambiar de posición.

A pesar de saber que ella está agotada por semejante orgasmo que tuvo la obligue a cabalgarme, ella al principio no comprendía mis acciones hasta que le sonreía y fue con ese gesto ella rápidamente capto mi deseo, empezó a impulsarse con mis hombros entre tanto yo pose mis manos sobre su cintura para ayudarla mientras que hacia eso tome con mi boca el seno que hace momentos atrás no trate como debía, lo bese, succione y hasta mordí a la vez que Anna gemía por mi semejante trato, era notable su sensibilidad que tiene su cuerpo a causa de su orgasmo.

Sentía ese hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo, estaba a unas cuantas estocadas… en tres… en dos… en uno…

Apreté los dientes, abrace posesivamente ese hermoso cuerpo tan angelical mientras era absorbido por semejantes sacudida ella me acariciaba el cabello gentilmente y sin aguantar más me desplome completamente sobre la cama con ella encima de mí. Nos quedamos abrazándonos hasta que nuestros acelerados corazones estuvieran estables.

Ella sin nada de gentiliza quito mis manos de su cuerpo y se levanto de mi para irse alojar sobre la parte vacía de la cama.

Mientras me quitaba el condón y lo tiraba al bote de basura observe como recogía las sabanas como la colcha para cubrirse, me coloque a su lado nuevamente y con timidez estire los brazos directo a esa calientes cobijas hasta taparme con ella – Ya te puedes ir –

\- Estoy muy agotado como para irme –

\- Idiota – murmuro con un toque juguetón pero sin perder su acidez, sonreí ante su insulto antes de dejarme llevar por el cansancio.

* * *

He aquí una nueva historia que es 100% YohxAnna, es la primera vez que hago un fic que es totalmente alrededor de esta pareja, voy a tratar que sea un corta historia pero muy intensa, ¡eso sí!

Ha pasado años desde mi último lemon, Uyyyy... XD

Por cierto, aquí tienes, sé que no es lo acordado pero verlo como una muestra de lo que estoy preparado para tu verdadero premio.

**Pd:** Lo sé, lo sé, como puedo hacer un nuevo fic y no he actualizado "_Si fuéramos_" pero ya pronto estará el capitulo nuevo que será muy intenso.

**Nos vemos, Amor&amp;Paz.**


	2. Chapter 2

\- ¡Despierta, Yoh! – lo hice inmediatamente al sentir su fuerte golpe.

Masaje la mejilla a la vez que me sentaba, la mire con mucho rencor – Tu siempre tan sutil a la hora de despertarme – ella me sonrió con soberbia y lo siguiente que hizo fue empujarme fuera de la cama – Maldita sea, No te haría mal ser delicada a la hora de despertarme -

\- ¿Quieres que te levante con besitos amorosos? –

Uyyy… imaginarme como Anna estaría dándome besitos no únicamente en mi rostro sino que en todo mi cuerpecito me produjo placer - No es mala idea –

\- Eres un idiota – me aventó la almohada justo en mi delicada zona pero a pesar del dolor no me doblegue pero al ver que tenía entre sus manos el despertador me dio mucho miedo, ella tarde o temprano me lo aventaría así que simplemente cubrí a mi "amiguito" y espere el golpee.

\- Hija – esa voz fue mi salvación porque hizo que Anna tirara el reloj al piso y se levantara rápidamente hasta la puerta sin importarle su desnudes, a pesar de tener un endiablado carácter tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

\- Demonios, llego antes de lo previsto – me gusta mucho como se muerde el labio inferior porque me generan unas ganas de besarla, apreté las manos para controlarme porque no era el momento adecuado pero ella no me lo hacía fácil porque aun seguía haciendo ese gesto sensual.

Deje escapar un largo suspiro, camine hacia su dirección hasta quedar frene a frente, alce su rostro para que nuestras miradas conectaran y sin más preámbulo la bese.

Al principio se puso recia pero no duro mucho su actitud porque sentí como sus brazos rodearon mi cuello y sus labios empezaron a corresponderme, al momento de abrazarla sentí el roce de sus senos sobre mi pecho y ese contacto fue tan exquisito que le dio un plus a nuestro beso.

Nuestro beso que inicio lento se estaba tornado algo salvaje y exigente, ella de en vez de cuando me daba un ligero mordisco sobre mis labios para después succionarlos, mientras me atacaba de esa forma yo la apagaba mas a mi cuerpo para acariciar todo ese cuerpo desnudo.

Comencé a sentir como aumenta mi temperatura al igual que mi necesidad así que la forcé a que retrocediera hasta que se estampara contra la puerta, moví una de mis manos de su espalda hasta su fina cadera para empezar a delinearla hasta la parte de la curvatura del trasero.

Sus manos me tocaban delicadamente la nuca para después ir lentamente hasta los costados de mi rostro, con la punta de los dedos trazo pequeños círculos sobre mis mejillas hasta que se detuvo para sostener mi rostro para obligarme a separarme de sus labios. – Tienes que irte -

A pesar de todo el deseo que sentía mi cerebro sabía que ella tenía razón - ¿La que llego es tu mamá? – fue una estupidez lo que dije pero era su culpar por nublarme la razón con sus labios y caricias.

\- No, ¿Cómo crees?, Es la vecina que tiene la costumbre de decirme "hija" y de entrar a la casa como si fuera suya – estoy de acuerdo que es mi culpa por preguntar algo tan estúpido pero no debía ser tan sarcástica, con un simple "si" era suficiente, ella debe trabar con su modales - Te tienes que ir – me empujo para ir hasta su armario y saco varias prendas que ahora mismo se estaba poniendo - ¿Qué esperas para vestirte? –

Camine por toda la habitación para recoger mi ropa, la única prenda que no encontraba era mis bóxers pero por el apuro que tenía no le di importancia y me coloque mi pantalón al igual que toda mi ropa. – Estoy listo -

Anna abrió la puerta pero antes de salir hizo el gesto de que guardara silencio, caminamos lentamente por el pasillo pero el piso de madera rechinaba y eso la molesto.

\- Hija – esa voz ahora se escuchaba atrás de nosotros, Anna abrió la puerta que estaba a nuestro lado y me obligo a entrar ahí para después cerrarla rápidamente.

Me había encerrado en la habitación de la limpieza, ese olor tan fuerte del detergente irritaba mis fosas nasales pero me aguante, pegue el odio a la puerta para tratar de escuchar lo que decían pero no funcionaba así que tuve que resignarme a aburrirme y esperar hasta que Anna abriera la puerta, espere por mucho tiempo y tuve que entretenerme tarareando mi canción favorita de Bob Love.

Por la larga espera comencé a pensar que ella ya se ha olvidado de mí pero me equivoque al ver como se abría la puerta pero no me alegre porque tal vez era su madre así que me puse al lado de las escobas y trapeadores, empecé a rezar para que no me notara.

\- ¿Qué haces? – nunca pensé alegrarme escuchar su irritada voz - Ven - me agarro de la mano, ante su contacto sentí un delicioso escalofrío… Mmmm… ¿Por qué siempre reaccionaba así mi cuerpo con ella a sabiendo que no tenemos futuro como pareja? Nunca lo comprenderé.

Llegamos velozmente a la puerta, soltó mi mano para abrirla lentamente pero antes vio hacia atrás por si venia su madre, la imite y al ver a nadie salimos. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que pregunte lo de costumbre - ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –

\- No lo sé, yo te llamo cuando te necesite – nos miramos detenidamente, no sé porque di un paso hacia su cuerpo y acerque el rostro a ella, fije la mirada sobre sus labios, escuche claramente como suspiraba – Adiós – entro a la casa y cerró la puerta enfrente de mi nariz, ella sí que sabia como despedirse groseramente, soy un bobo por aun creer que ella me dará un beso de despedida.

Camine perezosamente hasta mi auto, saque las llaves y me metí, solté un largo bostezo a la vez que echaba andar el motor.

Durante el camino no deje de sonreír por culpa del recuerdo de esa apasionada noche que tuve, apreté le manubrio al tan sólo recordar el sabor de su boca, como se siente sus piel bajo mi tacto, sus suaves senos, como olía exquisitamente y el escuchar como pronunciaba mi nombre en medio de sus gemidos era lo mejor.

El estar tan sumido en ese delicioso recuerdo hizo que el retorno a casa fuera rápido y nada tedioso, estacione el auto enfrente de mi casa y me detuve unos segundo en analizar mi hogar que es bonito al igual que espacioso y con aguas termales, no es un casa cualquiera porque en realidad es una posada vacacionar pero que actualmente ya no está en servicio porque tiene un pasado terrorífico, sacudí la cabeza para no intentar recordar esa historia.

Entre sigilosamente a la casa para no despertar a mi familia pero al ver que eran apenas la 9 am sentí alivio porque era seguro que mi madre estuviera rezando mientras que mi padre estuviera viendo las noticias o ensañándole rituales a Tamao.

Fui corriendo hasta mi habitación pero al momento de entrar me encontré con cierto intruso.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? –

De todas la personas tenía que ser él mi policía particular, me daba tanta risa pero me la aguante - Afuera – me quite la chamarra y la coloque en el respaldo de la silla donde después de senté.

\- Eso ya me di cuenta – porqué son tan molestos los hermanos mayores, ni es tan mayor que yo, solamente me gano unos segundos y ya, ni que fueran siglos esos segundos - Nuestra madre está furiosa porque no llegaste – no era nada bueno que mi madre estuviera en ese estado porque era un pase asegurado para visitar a los abuelos - Fuiste con ella otra vez-

Sonreí ante la afirmación de Hao pero decidí actuar desentendido – No sé de que hablas – comencé a quitarme los tenis.

\- Por supuesto que fuiste con ella – se sentó correctamente sobre mi cama.

\- ¿Por qué estás seguro de ello? -

\- Porque… – note que Hao me examinaba - Tienes esa sonrisa de idiota pervertido que siempre sacas cada vez que te revuelcas con ella – ahí está su sonrisa de superioridad que a veces detesto.

\- Tenle más respeto, es una gran mujer –

\- Si tu lo dices – se levanto de mi cama - Para mí es una antipática y una arrogante mujer – me dio un ligero apretón sobre el hombro cuando paso a mi lado hasta que llego a la puerta - Por cierto, hoy vamos a visitar a los ancianos por tu culpa – me miro con rencor porque a él tampoco le fascinaba ir a verlos.

\- Lo sé – él simplemente aumento su sonrisa socarrona para después salir de la habitación.

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo cortó pero es algo. Lo que pretende de este fic es secreto pero le gustara.

**Gracias por los Reviews**

**Annasak2**: gracias por esas lindas palabras, es un honor viniendo de ti porque me gusta como escribes (eso ya lo sabes pero me gusta repetírtelo) pero lo seguiré negando ¬¬ solamente para molestarte (sabes que me gusta molestarte) lo mío no es el Yohx Anna jajaja.

**jessi1424:** gracias por el comentario y aquí tienes el segundo capítulo, no lo abandonare porque lo vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

Después de que se fue Yoh mi alma se tranquilizo y ahora sí que podía actuar lo más normal posible a pesar de ese sentimiento de amargo que me produce cuando he fallado en mis planes.

Lo había programado todo perfectamente el día de ayer, ir a la fiesta, toparnos y después llamarlo, todo fue bien, hasta me atreví en calcular que al menos en la mañana tendríamos otra vez acción pero siempre hay cierto factor que arruina los planes, ese factor fue que mi madre llegara y tuve suerte que no llego junto con mi padre, eso sí era suerte de la buena, en fin lo importante es que saque a Yoh, al menos ahora sí que podía platicar calmadamente con mi madre.

Me dirigí hasta la cocina pero mientras caminaba recordé que gran logro conseguimos a la hora de llegar hasta mi habitación sin sucumbir en tener sexo en el sofá o piso como las primeras veces, sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos fantásticos recuerdos que hace que mi cuerpo quiera repetir esa sensación tan mágica que se crea entre nosotros.

Corrí hasta la cocina e inmediatamente bebí agua para calmar mis hormonas, percibí la mirada de mi mamá. Deje tranquilamente el vaso sobre el fregadero - ¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? – sonreí con ternura para conseguir que dejara de inspeccionarme.

\- Muy bien – se recargo en el refrigerador, tenía una sonrisa soñadora tan lleno de amor, nunca tendré esa estúpida sonrisa y lo juro por mi colección de cd´s de Awaya Ringo.

\- ¿Y papá, donde está? –

\- Fue a la casa de tu abuela -

Cuando pronunciaba esa frase me hacia tener escalofríos - Últimamente va muy seguido a verla –

-¿Hiciste algo mientras no estuvimos? –

Contuve la risita ante esa pregunta - Nada - me relamí los labio al recordar cierta acción deliciosa - Me aburrí en la casa –

\- ¿De verdad? – comprendo que no me crea porque es consciente de mi popularidad.

De repente se me ocurrió decirle la verdad – Me atrapaste, mamá - me senté, suspire un par de veces – La vedad es que fui a una fiesta pero era muy aburría así que llame a un compañero para tener sexo en mi habitación y hace unos momentos se acaba de ir mientras estabas en la cocina.

\- Anna, ¿Cómo es posible que tú…? -

Esa reacción es exactamente lo que me había imaginado junto con esa entonación enojada e indignada – Es broma, mamá – sonreí juguetonamente.

\- Una de muy mal gusto –

\- Discúlpame – se le relajo el rostro - Mejor cuéntame qué hicieron es su viaje -

Me narro que desde que llegaron a Okinawa fue bien atendida por mi padre, que fueron a la playa, compraron recuerditos, se tomaron fotos que después me enseñaría, que mi padre la llevo a cenar al mejor restaurante, que bailaron bajo la luz de la luna llena y después menciono que hicieron el amor… Wow!, ok, esa es mi señal de dejarla escuchar.

¿Qué le pasa a mi madre en decirme "hice el amor con tu padre? ¿Quiere que me arranque mis oídos?, de tan sólo escuchar esa frase me traumo… imaginar a tus padres realizando ciertos movimientos sugerentes… ¡Oh, por los grandes espíritus debo pensar en otra cosa!

Y de pronto recordé cierto rostro…

Otra vez desperté con él, ¿Qué me pasa por la mente a la hora de llamarlo?, la verdad no sé qué me pasa con él.

Yoh es tan… diferente que me asusta… tan irresponsable que me enoja al igual que su actitud de distraído pero dentro de la cama es muy distinto que me hace olvidar esos detalles, debo de admitir que es excelente moviéndose, si no fuera tan bueno en la cama me olvidaría fácilmente de él.

Realizo otra vez ese movimiento a la hora de despedirnos y que por poco obtiene lo que desea pero gracias a mi fuerza de voluntad no lo tuvo, él sabe que nada de besos fuera de la cama para no confundirnos pero es terco el muchacho, aunque he de admitir que el chico tiene agiles labios.

Al parecer no le basto con el beso que me dio en la recamara, Uyyy… ese beso, si no cortaba ese beso era factible que terminaríamos haciéndolo con mi madre rondando por la casa como esa primera vez que tuvimos sexo a sabiendas de la presencia de no solamente de mi madre sino que también de mi padre, esa noche nos dimos cuenta que hay mas futuro en la cama que fuera de ella; esa noche tuve que retener cuando gemido que me producía y viceversa, fue lo más excitante de mi vida por el peligro que implica.

\- ¿Qué tienes, hija?, estas muy distraída –

Debí de fingir que estaba muy atenta a ella - Nada - como no soporto ver su cara de angustia de mi madre decidí que es mejor retirarme - Voy a salir con Jeanne, así que con tu permiso me levanto – la deje pero no conté que ella me siguiera hasta mi habitación.

No deje que me molestara su presencia y como examinaba minuciosamente mi habitación, así que me distraje escogiendo la ropa que me colocaría después.

\- ¿Esto es tuyo? – volteé a ver como agarraba ese bóxer sobre la lámpara, Oh…Demonios!,¿Cómo puede ser que ese idiota se le haya olvidado su ropa interior?, tranquilízate Anna puedes inventar cualquier cosa, siempre te has salido con la tuya.

\- Si lo es – agarre rápidamente la prenda y lo hice bolita - Lo acabo de comprar -

\- Hija – el tono serio no me agrado para nada – Ese bóxer parece demasiado grande para ti – se cruzo de brazos y me miro fijamente. - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -

\- Es grande porque es un bóxer masculino - respire pausadamente para no generar sospechas a mi madre, ella sabe cuando miento – Lo compre porque son más cómodos – note su pesada mirada examinándome de pies a cabeza, di pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de verla directamente a los ojos – Es para tener una poco mas de libertad -

\- Anna –

Ignore la voz demandante que siempre utiliza para pedirme más explicación, observe el reloj con apuro fingido - Tengo que arreglarme para ir a ver a Jeanne – este cambio de tema junto con la huida era para impedirle que relacione la "broma" que le dije con esa ropa interior, camine rápidamente por pasillo hasta mi habitación.

Me tarde menos de 15 minutos en bañarme y vestirme con una blusa blanca, unos jeans, tenis negros y como accesorio mi inseparable rosario, este rosario que me fue heredo desde los 8 años, deje de ver el rosario para ver la hora.

Tuve que salir de mi casa como si fuera una ladrona para evitar a mi madre y sus preguntas, y todo por culpa de ese estúpido pero muy estúpido Yoh, lo que tuve que pasar por su idiotez… mil veces estúpido.

Es que ¿a quien se le olvida su ropa interior?, la vergüenza que tuve que pasar para decir esa mentira tan bizarra. Por el disgusto de la situación se me olvido desayunar, así que me apure para tomar el bus que me llevaría al centro comercial, una vez llegando a mi destino fui rápidamente hasta esa tienda de ropa que le gusta mucho a mi amiga ir a comprar.

\- Anna – Jeanne movía la mano exageradamente, desacelere hasta quedar enfrente de ella - Por fin llegas –

\- No te quejes, es la primera vez que llego tarde -

\- Lo sé pero déjame divertirme con tu tardanza –

Deje pasar su comentario - ¿Por qué tanta urgencia de que te acompañara hoy? – está era la duda que se me formo cuando platicamos ayer en la fiesta.

\- Porque me ayudaras a encontrar el perfecto regalo para mi aniversario de noviazgo –

\- Cierto, cumplen… - me lleve la mano al mentón - ¿Seis meses? –

\- Seis maravillosos meses – porqué tiene que tener que ser en ese tono tan melosos, me aleje de esa cursilería - Ayer te fuiste muy temprano de la fiesta – fue lo primero que me dijo al alcanzarme.

\- Tenia asuntos importantes que atender – nos detuvimos enfrente del establecimiento de ropa para caballeros.

\- Así llamas a ese tipo con quien te acuestas – solté una risita, se me había olvidado que ella sabe de mi relación extraña pero… - ¿Cuándo me lo vas a presentar? –no era tan tota para decirle quien era.

\- Nunca -

\- Por favor, dime, seré muy discreta – si que estaba desesperada por saber.

\- No te lo diré - y entre al local luego Jeanne me siguió.

**…..-….-….**

Otro domingo aburrido al lado de mis abuelos y de escuchar el mismo estúpido discurso respecto: la importancia de preservar la sangre shaman que corre en nuestras venas, la importancia de la naturaleza, de ser hombres de bien y por cómo iba el discurso tocaba el tema del maldito recordatorio de…

\- Yoh, ¿Me estas escuchando? – la pastosa voz de mi abuela me saco de mis pensamientos.

\- Si te estoy escuchando –me miro detenidamente, ella meneo la cabeza porque por supuesto que no se tragaba mis palabras, espere el regaño por haberle mentido pero no llego.

– En los pasados días tuve el placer de platicar con la abuela de tu prometida – como odio la palabra "prometida" y más cuando la pronuncia la Abuela – Hemos acordó cuando se conocerán y también la fecha de su boda –

\- Tengo entendido que la fecha de la boda me involucra como a mi… – trague la saliva, respire profundamente – Prometida – fue un gran esfuerzo pronunciar ese calificativo, hasta sude a la hora de hacerlo.

\- Pues ya ves que no – necesito una explicación respecto a su comentario tan ilógico y por su forma de verme creo que me lo va a dar – En esta época es cierto que los novios son lo que se deben involucrar en estos asunto pero según la antigua tradición tu solamente debes verla dos veces, el día de su primera cita y el día de la boda – el silencio que hubo en la sala después de su palabras fue interrumpido por una ruidosa carcajadas, ambos giramos a ver a Hao que no paraba de reírse escandalosamente y que no dejaba de ver su celular.

Ese maldito creído, de en vez de ayudarme con el asunto de mi compromiso se burla de mi. - ¿Por qué me tengo que casar yo y Hao no? – sonreí al ya no escuchar al risita burlona de él, nos mirábamos - Él es el mayor y según me ha contado mi Abuelo, son los primogénitos los que se casan con la mujer que eligieron la familia –

La Abuela se cruzo de brazos y miro a mi hermano - Tienes razón, el primer hijo es el que debe casarse – sonreí confiadamente - Pero en este caso – me tape los odios porque no era necesario seguir escuchando cierta información que ya me sé de memoria - Hao no tiene gusto por las mujeres –

\- Así es – Hao guardo su cel en su bolsillo trasero, camino hasta llegar conmigo y abrazarme - Se me hacen asquerosas las mujeres – tenía el ceño fruncido - De tan sólo pensar en besarlas me produce unas ganas de vomitar –

No me creo que mi gemelo esa gay, se me hace algo imposible porque tiene a cientos de chicas tras de sus huesos y que ruegan por ser suya solamente una noche, tiene amigas tan sensuales que lo besan, le coquetean y lo abrazan amorosamente, si esos gestos se lo hacen a cualquier otro hombre se excitaría.

Mmmm... ahora que lo pienso detenidamente y examino la actitud de Hao, él no se excita por semejantes cariñitos provocadores, derrocha una magnetismo tan varonil que atrae mucho a las mujeres, es tan elegante, se cuida la apariencia, siempre está a la moda, se ejercita mucho y siempre lo he visto con mujeres, tal vez si sea gay pero mi instinto me dicta que él no lo es - A mí se me hace que solamente actúas como gay porque no quieres casarte con la prometida que nos escogió la abuela – es lo que se me ocurrió.

Hao dejo de abrazarme y me miro molesto - Soy gay, hermano – sonrió levemente - Sé que no aceptas que alguien tan perfecto y maravilloso como yo lo sea –

\- No te creo –

\- ¿Por qué? – se llevo ambas manos a su cadera, deje de verlo para evitar avergonzándome por su posición.

\- Porque nunca te he visto con un hombre y por eso digo que tu finges o estas confundido de tu sexualidad – el ver la cara de sorpresa de él era lo mejor del mundo, hasta ahora he podido dejarlo con la boca abierta antes mis palabras, esto es un gran logro..

\- No estoy fingiendo, estoy seguro que soy gay –

\- No lo eres – refute con tonalidad infantil.

\- Si lo soy –

\- Que no – di paso hacia él y lo tome del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Que sí, idiota! –

\- ¡Tarado! – Hao coloco su puño en contra de mi mejilla, era su forma de intimidarme.

\- ¡Estúpido! – ok, ya nos estábamos desviando del tema por culpa de los insultos y si seguíamos llegarías a los golpes como cuando éramos niños.

\- Cállense, me están dando dolor de cabeza –

Nos alejamos uno del otro - Lo siento abuela – dijimos al unisonó y muy arrepentidos.

Al vernos seriamente entendimos que deberíamos sentarnos - Yoh tú te casaras y dejaras de quejarte – bufe ante la orden y porque mi gemelo estaba riéndose sin preocupación - Y tu Hao debes demostrarme que eres gay porque Yoh tiene razón en que no te hemos conocido algún novio – ahora me toco reír ante la cara de asustado que cargaba Hao.

\- Demonios – grito exasperado, a la Abuela no le agrado su falta de modales - Te demostrare que soy gay, abuela - una vez que dijo eso salimos de la sala para que la abuela continuara con su rezar- Estúpido Yoh – me tomo del cuello - Tenias que abrir tu bocota para decir semejante estupidez - yo simplemente le sonreír triunfalmente pero como respuesta me soltó y me enseño el dedo de en medio para después alejarse.

* * *

Aquí está el otro capítulo, lo escribí lo más rápido posible, gracias por sus reviews y palabras, Si actualizare mis otros fics y ya sabes Annasak2 porque el poco interés de Hao por Anna.

¬¬ me despido porque voy a exigir cierto premio.

**Nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Desde que llegamos de la casa de los abuelos me encerré en mi habitación, estoy tan furioso y todo por culpa de lo que me pidió la abuela… el tener que comprobar que soy gay. Otra vez estoy con este problema de comprobar mi preferencia.

¡Estúpido! mi hermano se pasa de ¡ESTUPIDO! por lo que me ha hecho.

¿Qué hare?, ya sé, primero me tranquilizo, si me dejo llevar por el enojo no encontrare la solución a mi problema, respire profundamente tres veces hasta que logre calmarme.

Ahora que estoy tranquilo ¿Cómo demonios le hare para convencerlos definitivamente que sí soy gay?

Necesito platicar con alguien para que se me ocurra algún plan y sin esperarme más envié un par de mensajes a mis amigos, ellos aportarían algo que me inspire para salirme de esta molesta situación.

Baje rápidamente los escalones para ir directamente a la puerta principal, me encontré en el camino a mi madre que se veía muy feliz.

\- Hola - solté rápidamente al momento de agarrar mis llaves.

\- ¿Cómo les fue con sus abuelos?-

Gire a verla - Nada mal – le sonreír - Voy a salir – al momento que iba abrir la puerta sentí como una mano me detuvo.

\- Hao – con fastidio gire para verlo, tenía su estúpida sonrisa tranquila que enamora a las chicas pero que a mí me inspira golpearlo fuertemente y sin cesar - No te enojes conmigo por lo que dije –

Mire de reojo como nuestra madre nos dejaba a solas y sin ser gentil lo tome del cuello de la camisa - Hiciste que la abuela desconfiara de mi – con tanto rencor le hable – Tú no sabes lo difícil que es el aceptar el ser gay y que la familia lo reconozca - lo solté como si me diera asco tocarlo.

\- Hermano –

\- No es fácil tener novio – le arregle la camisa con ternura - Aunque no me creas soy algo tímido en el asunto de relacionarme - me salió la voz lastimosa - Ahora si me disculpas, me retiro porque no soporto verte –

Salí de la casa rápidamente para evitar ver el rostro dolido de Yoh, avance un par de calles hasta llegar al parque, en el momento que me senté en esa banca de cemento puede respirar profundamente para después reír alegremente.

Ufff… me salió perfectamente mi actuación dramático, esas clasecitas dieron frutos, Hollywood ahí te voy.

\- ¡Hao! – no tuve que ver de quien se trataba porque con tan sólo el tono de voz sabía de quien trataba - Llegue a tiempo - dijo entre suspiros pesados.

\- Es un milagro – la verdad que si lo era, mi amigo no es conocido por ser puntual, siempre llega una o hasta tres horas después.

\- Hi, guys - saludo con su perfecto ingles.

\- Ey, Choco – contesto Peyote mientras que yo simplemente con la mano los invite que me siguiera a los columpios, note irritación en el rostro de Chocolove, en cambio Peyote tenia curiosidad.

\- Sabes, por tu culpa no dormí lo suficiente así que responde ¿Por qué tanto apuro en vernos? –

\- Deja de quejarte, Chocolove – me senté en el columpio - Tengo un problema –

\- Cuando no lo tienes –

Ignore su comentario tan agresivo - Aun quieren que les demuestre que soy gay –

\- Uyyy… ¿otra vez? – dijo Peyote con el cigarro entre sus labios - De verdad no quisiera ser tu -

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano te pedirían más pruebas – el regaño de Chocolove como las palabras burlonas de Peyote no me ayudaban para nada pero es razonable su reacción porque no es la primera vez que me piden semejante exigencia y que les pido algo de su apoyo - ¿Quién te lo pidió ahora? –

\- La abuela –

\- Eso es raro porque ya la tenias en tus manos –

\- Así era hasta que abrió la boca Yoh –

\- Detesto a tu hermano – sonreí levemente, no me agrada que Choco sienta coraje hacia mi gemelo pero me es divertido verlo enojado porque no todos los días ves enojado al siempre alegre y carismático moreno. - ¿Qué dijo? –

\- Piensa que solamente actuó como gay porque no quiero casarme y que nunca me han visto con un hombre – golpe la cadena del columpio por causa de mi frustración.

\- Son buenos argumento –

-¿A quién apoyas, Peyote? – cuestione violentamente.

\- A ti te apoyo pero debes de admitir que te fastidio muy bien tu hermano -

Tiene razón, me ha fastidiado muy bien mi hermano pero luego se la devolvería porque ahora mi mente está en este problema y no en mi venganza - Y ahora mi abuela requiere pruebas – después de las palabras hubo un largo silencio hasta que hable nuevamente - No sé qué hacer –

\- Y si les enseñas pornografía gay – sugirió Chocolove.

-Lo hice hace tres años para zafarme de la charla de mi padre "tú no eres gay" –

\- Mmmmm…y qué tal si la llevas al desfile gay – hizo una pausa - Espera, ya lo hiciste con tu mamá el año pasado – recordó rápidamente Peyote.

Observe como mi moreno amigos estaba cruzado de brazos y muy pensativo – Si te tomamos fotos muy sugestivas con distinto hombres y se las enviamos –

\- ¿Sugestivas?- esa palabra no me agradaba y menos si sale de la boca de Choco.

\- Si – cuando él sonríe no es para nada bueno – Tu desnudo mientras te toca un peludo hombre musculoso –

\- ¡No seas imbécil! - mis mejillas ardían por atreverme en imaginármelo.

\- Tengo una idea pero no te agradara – comento mi otro amigo.

\- Te escucho –

\- Mencionaste que tu hermano dijo "que no te ha visto con un hombre" ¿verdad? – levemente asentí - Que tal si tienes un novio y se los presentas a toda tu familia, tan sencillo como eso – remarco las últimas palabras.

-No me agrada la idea de tener novio, de tan sólo pensar en eso me da escalofríos –

\- Te dije que no te iba a gustar –

\- Lo sé como tu sabes muy bien que hay otra razón del porque no me agrada tu idea - voltee por todo el parque para si había algún conocido mío y gracias a los grandes espíritus que no había ninguno – Sabes muy bien que en realidad no soy gay –

\- Te dije que tendrías muchas dificultades con este plan de fingir – la mirada de Choco demostraba sabiduría y soberbia, eso lo detesto y tengo que aguantarlo todo gracias a Yoh que me arruino mi plan.

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, solamente tenía que soportar unos meses hasta que el bastardo se casara pero no contemple que ese bastardo pronunciara semejantes palabras tan lleno de dudas que lograron con su cometido de engatusar a la abuela.

\- Así es, me lo advertiste y tienes toda la razón, ¿feliz? – él amplio su sonrisa triunfal, me levante del columpio - Volviendo al tema, no quiero tener novio pero sobre todo no deseo ir a un bar gay para buscar novio – mi respiración se volvió acelerada - La última vez que fui tuve muchos pretendientes, me dieron sus números telefónicos y algunos se atrevieron a robarme un beso – me abrace – Fue muy traumático – a veces tengo flash back de esos hombres musculosos que no dejaban de tocarme el cabello y guiñarme sensualmente el ojo.

\- Jajajaja, es verdad – estallo de risa Chocolove porque fue testigo de ese acontecimiento, me dejo solo con esos tipos musculosos que me abrazan amorosamente - ¿Qué tal si contratamos el servicio de un prostituto? – dijo después de detener su risa.

\- ¿Y qué tal si te golpeo? –

\- De acuerdo, no contrataremos – se llevo una mano a la barbilla - Qué tal si le pedimos ayuda al único gay verdadero que conocemos –

-Pero Lyserg ya tiene novio –

\- ¿Hablas de Marco? – asentí - Terminaron ayer, Lyserg lo descubrió besándose con otro.- de forma desinteresada hablo Peyote.

Choco me abrazo. - Es una excelente oportunidad para ti porque te ayudara – acerco sus labios a mi odio para susúrrame - Está resentido y hará cualquier cosa para hacer sufrir a su ex –

\- Lo voy a pensar –

Me empujo levemente - ¿Qué tienes que pensar?, tu únicamente ve con él y cuéntale tu verdadera situación – me ordeno como si fuera mi jefe.

\- ¿Por qué le voy a contar mi situación?, mejor lo conquisto – sonreí sensualmente - No será tan difícil el poder conquistarlo –

\- Si lo será – gire a ver Peyote - Él duda de tu homosexualidad – tiempo después soltó una fuerte carcajada, tiro la colilla del cigarro para después pisarlo - Te ha descubierto viendo a las mujeres con cierto descaro –

-Demonios, pensaba que realmente si me creía, no he actuado muy bien mi papel enfrente de él – mis amigos se rieron ante mi comentario.

\- Arriésgate en pedirle sinceramente su ayuda porque si no lo haces - con tono serio hablo Choco.- Tendrás que aceptar la idea que te vas a casar-

\- No le pediré ayuda -

\- Entonces te veremos vestido de novio porque tu abuela te obligara a casarte al instante que no le demuestre que si eres gay –

\- Ella no me obligara – le reproche rápidamente a Chocolove que únicamente me sonreía.

\- No te engañes – me pido mi otro amigo que no dejaba de verme divertidamente - Tu abuela es un monstruo, es terca, fría y de carácter duro, no dudara encadenarte en el altar para casarte y será tu castigo por engañarla por años -

Es verdad, mi abuela haría eso y más - Si lo pones así – saque mi celular - ¿Tienes el número de Lyserg? – Chocolove me aventó su cel que ya estaba con el numero así que únicamente apreté el botón.

Había un incomodo silencio que siempre se genera cuando alguien habla por cel, como lo odio y creo que no soy el único - ¿Por qué no asististe a la fiesta de Jeanne? – escuche como le cuestiono curiosamente Peyote.

\- No pude ir porque tenía que terminar el trabajo de sociales –

Solté escandalosamente la risa que me invadía y que hizo que ambos me miraran - Que estúpido pretexto, mejor dile la verdad – sonreí malvadamente al ver como el moreno ponía cada de fastidio – Si no lo haces tú, yo se lo diré – espere varios segundos por si mi amigo se animaba hablar y también por si me contestaban pero al ver que nada de esas dos reacciones pasaba tuve que entrar en acción, primero colgué - No fue porque sabía que iría Pilika – Peyote se sorprendió - Ahora que recuerdo, tu ex llego acompañada de su nuevo novio - me frote las manos, voy a disfrutar molestarlo - Ella estaba radiante – camine hasta estar al lado de Chocolove, ante su fina atención me relamí lentamente los labios y cerré los ojos – Llevo una mini falda color rosa que enseñaba esas deliciosas piernas – al final gemí levemente - La blusa le quedaba tan ajustada que hacía notar sus curvas y su esponjosos senos – abrí los ojos para no perderme como él me miraba con odio puro - Bailaba muy pegada con ese chico –

-¡Cállate! – me empujo para después taparse los oídos. – No me interesa saber lo que hace y como fue vestida Pilika -

\- Alguien esta celoso –

\- ¡No lo estoy! –

-Lo que digas - empezó a brincar para calmarse, siempre hace eso cuando la ira lo invade o en este caso los celos.- En la escuela hablare con Lyserg – le devolví el cel a Choco una vez que dejo de saltar. - ¿Quieren hacer algo para matar el tiempo? –

\- Hay que ir al cine – dijo emocionado el punk mexicano.

\- Buena idea - me estire de brazos, camine a dirección a la entrada del parque - ¿Quién pagara? -

\- Chocolove –

\- Siempre yo – entre risa salimos del parque, estaba muy feliz a pesar que no me agrado tanto la solución pero era algo positivo para mi situación.

* * *

Otro capítulo corto pero es algo en el siguiente va estar algo movido, muy movido.

Una vez explicado la situación de Hao ahora sólo falta saber un poco de la vida de Anna y como se inicio su apasionada relación.

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

Les voy a ser sincera respecto a este fic, este fic salió de una apuesta que hice con Annasak2, así que se lo tienen que agradecer a ella ¬¬ por cierto, no vuelvo apostar contra de ti porque siempre pierdo.

Otra cosa más, ¡Disfrútenlo muchooooo! porque yo si lo estoy haciendo.

**Salu2 a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Otra vez es lunes la tragedia de todo estudiante, que aburrimiento es estar en esta molesta escuela que no es uno de mis lugares favoritos porque prefiero mil veces estar en el jardín de mi casa, observando el cielo mientras escucho mi música favorita.

Recargue la cabeza sobre mis brazos, cerré los ojos, espere que iniciara la clase, como deseo que este año escolar termine rápido para estar en esas dichosas vacaciones de verano, el tan sólo pensar que pasando esas vacaciones estaré en mi último año de preparatoria me ponen tan emocionado porque me alejaría de este lugar para iniciar una nueva etapa en mi vida.

\- Yoh – tuve que hacer el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos y posarlos con la persona que estaba sentada a mi lado.

\- Horo-horo, ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? –

\- Nada mal – me regalo su típica sonrisa picara cuando alcanzo algún objetivo importante - Estuve todo el fin de semana con Damuko –

\- ¿Es la chica de la fiesta? – el asintió – ¿Debo de imaginar que tuvieron sexo? –

\- No, no llegamos a tanto – se notaba su tristeza al no poder llegar a ese nivel con esa tal Damuko que no estaba nada mal, muy atractiva mujer y con un dulzura que promete muchas cosas para bien.

\- Sabía que no lo lograrías, no tienes el carácter ni el valor de tener sexo con una mujer – esas palabras hirientes eran de parte del némesis de Horo-horo.

\- Ren – lo nombro con tanta amargura, como es costumbre otra guerra de palabras entre ellos se inicio y yo me desconecte de ese conflicto, estaba empeñado en ignorar lo que estaba a mi alrededor hasta que la vi llegar junto con Jeanne, Anna es tan magistral y con un encanto singular que puedes odiar o amar pero que te atrapa de igual modo.

Sólo por unos segundos nuestras miradas se cruzaron y se mantuvieron conectadas hasta que fue ella que la desvió hacia su amiga.

La seguí observando detenidamente hasta que me sentirá satisfecho en grabarme algún gesto menor que nadie sea capaz de captar a primera vista, como el que hace en estos momentos en morderse brevemente el labio inferior antes de hablar con Jeanne, con ese gesto grabado en mi memoria deje de verla.

Para evitar seguir aburriéndome me sumergí en las profundidades de mis recuerdos, escogí un recuerdo que ha marcado en mi vida y que es cuando hable por primera vez con Anna.

Cuando la conocí no exprese profundas palabras llenas de sabiduría que está acostumbrada escuchar, no señor, mis palabras fueron ofreciéndole disculpas.

Recuerdo muy bien que desde el primer día de clases en la preparatoria se circulo el primer rumor de ella, lo tan linda que era, lo sexy que es, lo inteligente como lo arrogante y nada gentil que también es, pero lo que me sorprende es como se volvió tan rápidamente popular porque fue cuestión de horas que toda la escuela antes del descanso de ese día sabían quién era Anna Kyoyama sin siquiera verla físicamente, yo era una de esas personas.

La conocí a las 11 de la mañana del día viernes de la primera semana de clase cuando empezamos la Preparatoria, ahora que hago memoria, en la hora del descanso estaba con mi amigo Manta y estábamos platicando de la chica más popular de la escuela que impactantemente es de nuestro mismo grado, nadie se podía creer que una de primer año les ganara a los de grados avanzados en belleza como en inteligencia.

Sé que es algo loco el poder recordar el día hasta la hora y lo que hacía pero todo es posible en la vida, y más cuando te topas con ese tipo de personas que te marcan un antes y después de tu vida.

Esa mañana de viernes nuestro encuentro fue rápido y algo violento.

Iba caminado directo a la dirección porque me mando el profesor de matemáticas por dormirme en clases, ese fue mi primer castigo.

Recuerdo perfectamente que me puse los audífonos para hacer ameno mi camino, la canción era mi favorita, sonreía a todo lo que daba, tan feliz me puso el escucharla que empecé a tarareaba como también dar brincos hasta que sentí como empuje a alguien, gracias a mis buenos reflejos la tome del brazo y la jale hacia mi cuerpo, la abrace para que recuperaba el equilibrio.

\- Lo siento – pronuncie cerca de su oído.

\- Ten más cuidado - su delicioso aroma me embriago tanto que no deseaba dejar de abrazarla.- ¿Me puedes soltar?– sentí como posaba sus manos sobre mi pecho.

Eso era lo último que deseaba hacer pero tenía que obedecer para no incomodar mas - Por supuesto - me obligue a deshacer el abrazo, mis pensamientos me regañaba por hacer tal cosa y me exigía tenerla por mas minutos hasta saber porque ella me genera una sensación de felicidad, deje de pensar en aquella sensación agradable para ya no seguir atormentándome – De verdad, discúlpame, es que estaba muy emocionado con la canción que escuchaba –

\- Me di cuenta – tenia la boca abierta a ver semejante hermosa de chica con cabello rubio, esos ojos, esa nariz perfecta y esos labios delicados. Esa chica era digna para pintarla en un retrato.

Al ver semejante belleza mi instinto me ordeno que actuara rápidamente para obtener información de ella - Por cierto – extendí la mano a su dirección como parte de mi presentación - Me llamo Yoh Asakura – espere que ella hiciera lo mismo pero no lo hizo.

Ella me sonrió pero no de modo amble sino de forma fría y arrogante que me encanto aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué me gusto esa sonrisa? - No me interesa – alejo de un manotazo mi mano. – Ten más cuidado a la hora de caminar –

A pesar de su cortante actitud no deje de verla maravillado y aun más por su candencia a la hora de caminar, por unos leves instantes me puse triste de no saber el nombre de esa fría mujer que al aparecer me ha conquistado a pesar de esa actitud – Anna Kyoyama – grito la secretaria del director – Se te olvidaron tus papales - la señora le dio esos dichosos papeles pero lo que se me hizo realmente tierno era como Anna le sonreía tan encantadoramente y tenía una actitud más dócil con esa amable mujer que al final nos dejo solos.

No me podía creer que me había topado con la chica popular de la escuela, la que tiene a todos los chicos idiotizados y que me fastidiaba que todo mundo hablara de ella porque me obligaba a que yo hiciera lo mismo, vaya que la vida da sorpresas.

La verdad idealizaba a Anna vanidosa, superficial y con vestimentas mas extrovertida pero es lo contrario, es muy reservada al igual que arrogante y que utiliza el uniforme correctamente que curiosamente resalta mas su belleza – Así que tú eres la famosa Anna Kyoyama, eres muy… –

Ella como barrera alzo sus manos para que me detuviera - Te voy ahorrar saliva – soltó aire, se cruzo de brazos y me miro detenidamente - Sé que soy hermosa, que te maravillo y nunca has visto a una chica como yo – esa mujer sí que sabe leer la mente porque fue exactamente lo que le iba a decir – Desgraciadamente no acepto salir contigo –

\- Pero yo no te iba a pedir una cita – eso era verdad, ni se me paso en la mente hasta que ella lo dijo, yo únicamente quería saber su nombre pero sinceramente no era mala idea pedirle una cita.

\- Siempre dicen eso – me alarme cuando se retiraba nuevamente, la seguí sin impórtame que me esperan en la dirección - ¿Por qué me sigues? –

\- Porque me das curiosidad – le regale una de mis emblemáticas sonrisas. – No es mala idea pedirte una cita –

\- Ya te dije que no acepto –

\- Dame una oportunidad – me sorprendí de mi ruego e insistencia, tome su mano y no me rechazo como ha hecho a los que se han atrevido tocarla sin su permiso, es lo que he escuchado – Te divertirás conmigo –

\- Es una oferta tentadora como tu – me escaneo con tanto descarado. – Pero paso – se soltó de mi agarre, fue corriendo hasta comenzar a subir las escaleras.

\- Insistiré hasta tener una cita contigo – le grite una vez que la visualice en la planta alta.

\- ¿Qué paso "que no me ibas a pedir una cita"? –

\- Tú me hiciste cambiar de parecer, yo solamente quería saber tu nombre pero tu idea me gusta más –

Se recargo en el barandal, tenía una pequeña sonrisa incrédula – Te deseo mucha suerte en tu insistencia – nos miramos detenidamente hasta que ella se alejo del barandal - Cuídate y pon atención a tu alrededor cuando vayas caminando -

\- Lo hare y espero que tu también pongas atención a tu alrededor - con esas palabras obtuve otra vez su atención.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, yo no soy distraída como tu – dijo con tanta altanería. – No soy torpe -

Percibí que se ofendió con mi sugerencia así que rápidamente me explique - Hago referencia que si no pones atención a tu alrededor puede pasar que el amor de tu vida este justamente enfrente de ti y tú no te das cuenta -

Analizo mis palabras, frunció las cejas – Me estas tratando de decir que tu puedes ser el amor de mi vida – asentí, ella rio ligeramente - Vete al diablo – no me ofendió su insulto porque solamente incrementaba mis ganas de tener una cita con ella, vi como siguió caminando hasta llegar a su salón.

Durante todo ese día como los que le siguieron pensé en ella como también la posibilidad que sería una excelente novia para mí pero estaba mal, solamente era fantasía porque la verdad después de tratarla en esas citas y por durante estos dos años me he dado cuenta que no tenemos nada en común.

Sonreí ante ese viejo recuerdo, abrí los ojos y no me sorprendió ver al profesor de Química algo enojado por mi falta de atención, ignore su mirada inquisidora para sacar el libro como también mi libreta y escribí lo que había en el pizarrón.

Eche un rápido vistazo a esa rubia que estaba muy concentrada en la clase, con esa seriedad que me atrae e ilusiona y me hace preguntarme ¿sí que tal vez cometí el error en no seguir intentando que fuera mi novia? pero ese maldito carácter lo hecha todo a perder pero es lo que la hace famosa en la escuela porque no es solamente por su belleza sino que tiene la gran responsabilidad su actitud espeluznante y liderazgo que combinado con su belleza la vuelve irresistible.

Pasaron varias horas para salir almorzar, acompañe a mis amigos a la azotea de la escuela, Manta se entretenía observando el patio trasero, Ren leía un mientras trataba de ignorar la mala educación de Horo-horo a la hora de comer el almuerzo que prácticamente se atragantaba con la comida, en cambio yo estaba observando que había de interesante en el cielo.

\- ¡Chicos, miren! – nos llamo Manta de modo alarmante, al parecer había visto algo muy interesante.

Me levante perezosamente del suelo, arrastre mi cansado cuerpo hasta recargarlo en barandal – Qué sucede –

\- Miren abajo – mis ojos siguieron hasta donde señalaba la mano de mi amigo.

\- ¿Qué tiene de extraordinario mirar a Lyserg sentado? – cuestiono Ren que no dejaba su mala actitud ni en defensa propia.

\- Esperen y verán -

\- Hao… – susurro Horo, lo mire interrogativamente – Hao se está acercando a Lyserg – esa frase sí que me despertó totalmente.

A pesar de la lejanía pude distinguir como avanzaba lentamente como si estuviera nervioso y eso no es mucho en él- ¿Qué pretende mi hermano con Lyserg? –

* * *

¬¬ Una disculpa por la tardanza tenia deberes que hacer como también actualizar un fic pero he aquí la actualización aunque es corta pero es mejor que nada después de casi dos meses.

Gracias por sus palabras, me agrada que les guste este fic., poco a poco les quitare las dudas. Tratare desarrollar rápido este fic para terminarlo.

Que tengan un bonito día del amor y la amistad. =)

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tu puedes – me alentaba mi amigo con mucho énfasis porque sabía que estaba algo nervioso. - Cuando este solo aprovechas para platicar con él – estábamos ubicados al lado de los bebederos espiando a ese trió de chicos.

\- ¿Qué quieres que platique con él?, no tenemos nada en común –

\- Es cierto –vi como se recargaba sobre la pared y se llevaba una mano al mentón – Se me ocurre que lo invites a ir por un café en la tarde –

\- No aceptara –

\- Inténtalo – Chocolove a veces sí que es bien mandón y lo más increíble es que le hago casi cuando se pone con esa actitud.

Observe como sus amigas lo consolaban por su trágica situación, los minutos en esperar para que estuviera solo fueron eternos por culpa del nerviosismo pero mi espera valió la pena al ver como Lyserg al fin estaba sin esas amigas.

Era el momento indicado, lo sabía por el empujón que me dio Choco y porque no había nadie cerca en la parte de las canchas. Era ahora o nunca.

Con pasos titubeantes me acercaba a mi objetivo, él podía ayudarme en mi problema, no podría decir el único que me podría ayudar pero sí que me daba un poco de confianza para realizar la barbaridad que Chocolove se le ocurrió.

Entre tanto me acercaba tímidamente de en vez en cuando giraba el rostro para ver a Chocolove que mantenía los pulgares arriba, aproveche que Lyserg miraba hacia el piso como gesto de que está destrozado para sentarme con mucho cuidado como si fuera de porcelana esa vieja banca de cemento.

Estaba en una situación incómoda porque no sabía cómo iniciar platica con un hombre destrozado, pensé varías forma de iniciar hasta que me convenció el hacerme el gracioso para quitarme de encima esta tensión que me invadía. - ¿Por qué la cara tan larga?, ¿alguien se murió de tu familia?–

\- Si, yo me morí – contesto de forma dramática a la vez que levanto su rostro a mi dirección.

Odio la tristeza y por eso, sin tentarme el corazón - Te ves como si alguien te hubiera engañado – él no se rio, era de esperarse porque aun es muy pronto para hacer ese tipo de chiste ante su situación pero aun así me arriesgue.

Lyserg entrecerró los ojos – Lo sabes –

\- Toda la escuela lo sabe - me cruce de brazos, examine el patético aspecto de Lyserg, con esos ojos de cachorrito tan rojos por llorar, sin su cabello bien peinado, sin su colonia fresco y sin ese fastidio en los ojos cada vez que me ve; es muy extraño verlo así - Te ves patético lloriqueando por un hombre que te engaño – solté una risa burlesca, note como apretó las manos como la mandíbula - ¿Cómo se sientes ser engañado? –-

Dio un fuerte golpe con los pies al piso a la hora de levantarse - Tu no tienes ni una pizca de empatía ni cuando estoy así de deprimido – me señalo autoritariamente - Estoy mal, estoy destrozado, tengo miles de sensaciones y pensamiento así se siente ser engañado – respiraba con dificultad - Pero ahora siento un odio tremendo hacia ti por lo muy bastardo que eres para venir y burlarte de mi situación, eres un bastardo sin corazón –

\- ¡Wow! Ese es el Lyserg que me gusta ver – dije entusiastamente que lo deje sorprendido - Ese es el carácter fuerte que te conozco, esa mirada de enojo que siempre me das cada vez que te fastidio, nada de tristeza sólo furia – di breves aplausos.

Lyserg se veía descolocado por mi reacción pero poco a poco note que estaba reflexionando - ¿Me fastidiaste para ya no ver mi tristeza solamente mi enojo? – asentí levemente - Eres un patán –

\- No, no soy un patán y por cierto, no me tienes que agradecer por hacerlo – le guiñe un ojo y eso provoco que sonriera levemente.

\- No te iba agradecer - se cruzo de brazos - Estas loco –

\- Dime algo que no sepa – él pretendía irse pero no lo deje porque me levante rápidamente para tomarlo del brazo, me miro detenidamente para después posarlos sobre el agarre, es comprensible su sorpresa porque yo nunca lo he tocado ni por accidente – Lyserg, la verdad vine no solamente a joderte la vida sino para ofrecerte mi apoyo para lo que tú quieras – no me contesto y eso era bueno para que siguiera - Pero también porque, bueno,… – lo solté para poder meter ambas manos al pantalón, sentía un poco de calor a pesar que el día está nublado - Me preguntaba si deseabas ir a beber un café conmigo después de la escuela, ya sabes, para que platiquemos – no soporte verlo y preferir observar interesantemente al piso.

\- ¿Estás bien del cerebro? –

\- Si –

Nunca pensé que el silencio entre dos hombres fuera incomodo pero lo fue y mas por la espera de una respuesta que me daría oxigeno respecto a mi problema porque es un paso más para acercarme a mi próxima resolución - Son muchas sorpresas para mí y por eso declinare tu invitación –

Cuando escuche su negativa guiado por el enojo levante la mirada y vi como se alejaba - Me rechazo el imbécil – susurre porque ni me lo creía lo que me paso - ¡Demonios! – a los lejos vi como Chocolove se estaba carcajeando ante mi situación, lo bueno que Peyote no viene a nuestra escuela porque así puedo evitar más burlas.

**..…_..._...**

\- Anna –

\- ¿Qué sucede? – cerré el libro para ver a mi entusiasta amiga.

\- Hao –

Me molesta que mi amiga se atrevió interrumpir mi lectura por semejante nombre infernal - No me lo menciones – Jeanne agito las manos para que me acercara hasta a su lado - ¿Qué pasa? – mire por afuera de la ventana.

\- Él esta platicando con Lyserg – señalo a ese estúpido.

\- No puede ser – lo que veía era digno para grabarse, Hao estaba platicando con Lyserg, esto es demasiado para mi mente porque ellos raramente cruzan palabras pero cuando se hablan en lo general Hao anda fastidiándolo como buen idiota que es - Si le hace algo malo lo mato – tengo que cuidar a mi amigo del alma de ese barbaján.

\- No le hará nada malo -

\- ¿Por qué estás segura? –

\- Porque Hao no tiene esa actitud altanera que siempre manifiesta – es verdad, ese chico está tranquilo a comparación de otras ocasiones.

Observamos cada detalle de ellos, Lyserg se altero por algo que le dijo Hao pero instantes después se calmo, otro minutos de intercambio de palabras para terminar ver con un Hao incrédulo viendo como Lyserg lo dejaba solo, su rostro me dio mucha gracia -¿Por qué te ríes, Anna? –

\- Por nada - nunca había visto esa mueca en Hao, se veía muy furioso y puedo apostar que es por algo que le dijo Lyserg, me gustaría saber que fue.

\- Hao se ve muy enojado -

\- Le tengo lastima al pobre que sufra del desquite de nuestro compañero de clase –

\- Entonces, pobre Chocolove, me preparare para su funeral –

\- ¿Qué? - Jeanne tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, observe por todo el patio para encontrar a ese gemelo que precisamente se acercaba al moreno que también lastimosamente es mi amigo y que estaba muy divertido burlándose de Hao. - Creo que tendré que recoger sus restos –

**..._..._...**

\- ¡Déjate de reírte, imbécil! –

No debería reírme de él de forma escandalosa porque ahora no estaría temiendo por mi vida pero es que fue tan gracioso como fue Hao hasta Lyserg con aire de timidez, fue tan gracioso que no puedo quitarme esta sonrisa del rostro pero lo mejor fue ver como lo rechazaban.- Vamos, Hao, no fue tan patético – me agarro de la camisa y me agito con violencia, vislumbre que estaba sonrojado.

\- ¿Qué no fue tan patético? ¿Estás ciego o qué? –

\- Todavía no, pero dentro de unos años lo estaré - Hao dejo de agitarme, siempre se detiene cuando bromeo de mi enfermedad.

\- No pude decirle nada, el hombre esta desecho – Hao se recargo en los bebederos - No debí hacerte caso, solamente hice el ridículo -

\- Que importa qué hiciste el ridículo, necesitas de su ayuda – es tan orgulloso mi amigo que me desespera porque no sabe la gravedad de su problema.

\- Te has vuelto un insensible Chocolove – me miro de mala gana - Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta de ello –

\- No seas dramático -

\- Mi orgullo fue herido y eso me da derecho de ser dramático – se despejo del bebedero y abrió el grifo, se refresco el rostro - ¿Quién te volvió así de insensible? – ya sé hacia dónde va esta conversación.- Ella te volvió un insensible – me controle las ganas de golpearlo por respeto a nuestra amistad - Tan malo fue su relación -

\- Fue hermoso al principio pero no sé qué paso que ella comenzara actuar rara y hostil - desde que rompí con Pilika, o más bien, cuando ella rompió con nuestro noviazgo Hao ha estado muy curioso por saber que paso entre ella y yo, le diría con gusto lo ocurrido si no fuera tan indiscreto, burlón y tan malo; pocas personas saben lo ocurrido y esas pocas personas son: Anna e Yoh porque hubo una gran problema que los involucra - Siempre estaba con tu hermano – sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente que estaba siendo invadida de la sensación de enojo – Eso no importa ahora - el timbre que indicaba fin del almuerzo hizo que nos apuráramos subiendo hacia el salón.

Lo bueno de ir en un mismo salón con mi amigo es que él me pasaba la tarea y nos pasábamos las respuestas de los exámenes.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta nos topamos con la mirada interrogante de Anna, le tengo tanto cariño porque me ayudo a superar mi depresión - Chocolove –

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal tu almuerzo? –

\- Nada mal - después giro a ver a mi camarada - Hao, ¿Qué pretendes con Lyserg? – fue directa, así es ella, nada de preámbulos porque según ella es una pedida de tiempo.

Hao tenía una cara de fastidio – Que te importa - no entiendo porque no le cae bien Anna si es buena persona con un carácter de mil demonios pero linda cuando quiere serlo.

Puse atención a esa batalla de miradas que ellos mantenía - Me importa porque es mi amigo y que está pasando por un mal momento, no quiero que lo molestes –

\- Anna, Anna, mi adorada Anna – canturreo con fingido cariño mi amigo, se acerco hasta quedar cara a cara – Él ya es todo un hombre para cuidarse –

\- Es verdad, ya es todo un hombre –oh, no, esa sonrisa por parte de ella no es bueno - Es mas hombre que tu –

\- Cuidado – dijo amenazadoramente Hao.

\- Calma amigos – me interpuse para evitar que aumentara el calor del enfrentamientos - Anna te aseguro por mi vida que Hao no quiere dañar a Lyserg – ni con ese comentario conseguir relajarla - No hay que volvernos violentos por algo insignificante – ese comentario aumento la rigidez en la mirada de ella – Anna tu eres muy madura, no te dejes llevar por alguien tan bruto como Hao – le susurre al oído, luego fui con Hao para hablare de igual tonalidad – No le hagas caso a esa loca mujer– ambos simplemente sonrieron arrogantemente y eso me relajo porque al parecer ya no querían matarse entre ellos pero no me dio buena espina que me miran intensamente - Hay que comportarnos civilizadamente y no dejarse llevar por la ira – al parecer estaban recapacitando mis palabras, me atreví a proseguir con mi discurso - Tienen que dejar de pelearse cada vez que se ven, es que acaso ¿ustedes me ven diciéndole palabras de odio a la persona que me cae pésimo cada vez que nos topamos? – Anna y Hao me miraron incrédulos, deje de ponerles atención en el momento que sentí como alguien me empujaba – Fíjate por donde caminas - volteé para ver al responsable.

\- Lo siento – nos miramos a los ojos, esos ojos celestes rápidamente demostraron molestia al igual que los míos.

-Ten más cuidado, el corredor no es tuyo –

-Ni tuyo, estorbas el paso –

Esa mueca soberbia me hubiera bajado la molestia en otro momento pero ahora únicamente bajaba mis buenos modales - Niña mimada –

\- Bastardo sin futuro – me mostro la lengua, eso sí era el colmo, es tan infantil Pilika que me hace dudar porque fui su novio.

\- Eres una…- le iba a contestar como mi rencor me lo dictaba pero Pilika se fue corriendo hacia su salón. – Eres una cobarde – murmure de mala gana.

\- Que sereno estuviste, nada violento y tan civilizado – dijo con claro sarcasmo Hao. – Eres un buen ejemplo de cómo tratar a las personas que no soportas – me dirigí a mi sitio en donde por mala suerte me ubicaba en medio de Anna y Hao que estaría jodiendome con sus batallas.

\- Déjalo en paz – me defendió mi amiga – No ves que su ex lo ha fastidiado muy bien con solo su presencia –

\- Es verdad – ambos se rieron, que giros da la vida y lo digo porque ahora esos dos que casi se iba a matar con la mirada ahora se unen para burlarse de mí.

\- ¡Son insoportables! – grite todo lo que pude, me gane las miradas de mi compañeros y del profesor que no me había percatado de su llegada.

\- Chocolove, me hace el favor de salir del salón – señalo la puerta, arrastre mi cuerpo hasta salir al pasillo mire a mis dos amigos que ocultaban sus sonrisas, son unos malditos.

* * *

Aquí otro capítulo, otra vez gracias por sus comentarios, nunca me cansare de decir: me gusta que les guste mi loco fic.

¬¬ He llegado a la conclusión que no serán tan largos los capítulos para mi comodidad y que a veces algunos capítulos se trataran de Hao (como este), otros de Anna e Yoh (o de forma individuales). Respecto a Chocolove, no lo podía dejar sin entrar a la fiesta de este fic, (es mi personajes favorito) y que junto a Hao llevaran la parte cómica del fic. XD

Nos veremos en la próxima actualización.

**Amor&amp;Paz**


	7. Chapter 7

Al término de las clases no conseguí preguntarle a Lyserg de que hablo con ese gemelo porque se fue rápido de la escuela ni a Hao que se hacia el idiota para no decirme nada, por una parte me alegraba porque estoy tan agotada por las clases que se me haría difícil el asimilar la información que me dieran.

Las ultimas asignatura fueron pesadas y divertidas al ver como Chocolove estaba molesto por como lo fastidiamos, no es nada agradable el sentir el resentimiento de mi amigo pero valía la pena por conseguir que dejara de contar chistes a Hao que siempre me interrumpe mi concentración en las clases.

Como es costumbre invite a Jeanne a mi casa para estudiar pero es más bien para platicar de x tema.

Al llegar a la casa saludamos a mi madre que estaba en la cocina que gustosamente nos prepararía algunos bocadillo, le dije que nos lo llevara a mi habitación.

En la habitación como siempre Jeanne dejo en el piso su mochila para después ir a acomodarse en la cama.

\- ¿Averiguaste qué querían con Lyserg? –

Me mordí el labio por frustración por no tener esa información – No – coloque mi mochila sobre el escritorio, fui hasta la cama para sentarme - Pero no hay que ser genio para saber que cuando esos dos vándalos están involucrados nada bueno se trata – sonreí ante esa pura verdad, ellos son sinónimos de problemas.

\- Anna – deje de pensar en ellos para prestar atención a mi amiga - Me lo vas a decir quién es –

Sabía a qué hacía referencia tan solo ver esa mirada curiosa - Aun insiste con eso – mi amiga sonrío socarronamente - Pensé que deje en claro que no te lo diré porque siempre se lo cuentas a los demás –

\- Solamente contéstame esto - miro atentamente la puerta por si llegara mi madre - ¿Estudia en nuestra escuela? –

Si ella quiere información se la daré como buena amiga que soy - Si va en nuestra escuela – ella ahoga un grito de sorpresa en mi almohada.

\- ¡Wow! – se sentó correctamente en la cama, me miro detenidamente que me asusta - Me sorprendes –

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Teniendo una relación de este tipo –

La palabra "relación" me erizo la piel por el miedo que me provoca - No es una relación es solamente es sexo sin compromiso – ella me regalo esa mirada de "si como tu digas", como detesto esa mirada.

\- Tengo la duda de cómo te convenció con esta idea–

Me solté a reír, fui hasta la puerta para cerrarla y recargarme en ella – ¿Por qué piensas que fue idea de él? – con solo decir eso conseguí que ella abriera de mas los ojos y tuviera la boca abierta.

\- Entonces… - como odio que balbucee - Fue… -

\- Así es, fue mi idea – mostré mi mejor sonrisa encantadora que según diría Yoh y Chocolove "es la sonrisa que derrite a los hombres".

En unos segundos después escucho como tocan, abro la puerta – Lamento interrumpir pero les traje el té – le cedí el paso para que dejara la bandeja en el escritorio, mi madre giro a ver a esa perpleja Jeanne que aun no reaccionaba. -¿Qué le pasa? –

\- No lo sé, tal vez se le seco el cerebro – me encogí de hombros y tome una galleta - Gracias por las galletas y el té – sin decir nada más se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Bebí tranquilamente el té caliente en espera de que hablara o diera inicios de vida inteligente mi amiga - Debo saber cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso – dijo de forma atropellada -¿Por qué se lo propusiste? ¿Qué pensó él? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese acuerdo? – era la primera vez que veía que Jeanne se movía con tanta rapidez hasta llegar a mí y tomarme de los hombros para sacudirme - ¡Respóndeme! –

\- Primero que nada – aleje sus brazos – Respira, no quiero que te de un ataque en mi casa – me hizo caso y empezó a respirar lentamente - Y segundo, no te voy a contar detalladamente porque es un asunto entre él y yo, así que te diré solamente lo necesario, ¿aceptas eso? – ella asintió, no sabía cómo comenzar – La verdad no lo sé, no sé en qué pensaba a la hora de proponerle esa propuesta candente – me recargue en el escritorio- Hasta ahorita me va bien y a él no le molesta, es más, creo que le agrada mucho –

\- Por supuesto que aceptaría, es hombre al final del día –

\- No te enojes con él – relajo el rostro ante mis palabras - El acepto mi idea que tenía años queriendo ponerlo en práctica – me cruce de brazos - Te seré sincera, estaba buscando con quien hacerlo hasta que encontré a la persona adecuada que es él –recordé el rostro de incertidumbre de Yoh a la hora de confesarle mi deseo de realizar este tipo de relación - Al principio se negó pero al final acepto todos mis términos - ese día mis nervios tuve que controlarlos muy bien y tuve que tener mucho valor para proponérselo, fue una plática algo incomoda pero que al final resulto beneficiosa para ambos - Cerramos el trato de forma algo acalorada –

Jeanne otra vez tenia la boca abierta pero en esta vez su reacción fue más rápida – Cuando dices "cerramos el trato de forma algo acalorada", Es lo que me imagino –

\- Si lo es - nos miramos, ella tenía la boca abierta y le dije lentamente -Cerramos el trato teniendo sexo para empezar con esta nueva de relacionarnos –

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo - Espero que ese tipo no sea el responsable que no haya funcionado con Yoh –

Me tape la boca con la mano para que no viera mi cínica sonrisa -No fue su culpa, eso siempre tenlo en cuenta – dije una vez recuperada de mi diversión.

\- Es una verdadera lástima que no funcionaran como pareja – cuando hace ese tipo de comentario me hace preguntarme ¿Hasta cuándo dejaran de esta tristes mis amigos de que no nos hiciéramos novios?, si ellos supieran que nos llevábamos perfectamente bien con este tipo de relación sin nada de compromiso – Hasta parecía que hasta llegarían al altar –

\- ¡Basta! – me salió energéticamente esa orden, me molesto que hiciera ese comentario que me hierve la sangre, no soy del tipo de chica que le gusta el compromiso, es tanto mi aberración a esa situación sentimental que me provoca vomitar, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme - Era solamente apariencia, no tenemos nada en común - realmente deseaba decirle "que fuera de la cama no tenemos nada en común", sería muy gracioso ver el rostro de Jeanne a la hora de enterarse y eso si llega a enterarse que Yoh es el chico misterioso con quien me cuesto, pagaría por ver su reacción, deje a un lado de mi lado divertido para concentrarme nuevamente a mi discurso - Él tiene gustos tan raros y el peor defecto que tiene es tener ser el gemelo de Hao – tengo un mal sabor de boca a la hora de mencionar a ese poco hombre, como detesto a ese estúpido de Hao, no entiendo porque es amigo de Chocolove si ese moreno es agradable - Así que decidimos ser solamente amigos –

\- Que mal porque se veían tan bonitos juntos -

\- Lo que digas – abrí mi mochila para sacar el libro de sociales – Es hora de estudiar -

** ...-….-…..-….-**

Al llegar al departamento deje en el piso mi mochila, prendí la televisión, me acomode en el sillón para ver el béisbol**.**

Solté un largo suspiro el tan exhausto día que tuve.

Fue otro día en la escuela, otro castigo más y otra agotadora ayuda a Hao que genera mucha presión al igual que diversión, el ver cómo fue rechazado por Lyserg fue épico.

Pero lo que me canso y me dio miedo a la vez fue el salvarlo de Anna no es fácil porque ella es una depredadora porque no duda en asesinarte con sus filosas palabras, es mi amiga y la quiero mucho pero ella da miedo.

Si Anna no fuera mi amiga y no tuviera ese carácter de mil demonios sí que le daba sus… buenos días y hasta las tardes, es tan hermosa y tiene un cuerpo que me hace babear pero en fin, el destino nos puso como amigos.

Como quiero a esa tremenda mujer que me ayuda cuando tengo problemas en aritmética o cuando no tengo almuerzo porque no me da tiempo en comprármelo, esto es lo malo de vivir solo porque no tiene a alguien que te haga el favor de hacerte el almuerzo.

No todo es malo el vivir solo porque tiene sus ventajas porque puedes hacer fiesta cuando quieras, invitar lindas chicas y beber alcohol sin que nadie te regañe.

Volviendo con Anna y Hao, me arrepiento de haberlo presentados pero más me arrepiento en dejarla sola con Hao que seguramente le hizo alguna estupidez que la ofendió y desato su desprecio a él. Si alguien me hubiera dicho que ellos se volverían enemigos ni los presentaba.

Es mi castigo el ser su réferi de sus discusiones pero no es el único castigo porque la vida me hizo conocer a mi ex novia.

Ella que era todo para mí, pensaba que era el amor de mi vida pero al final resulto ser lo peor porque ella hizo algo imperdonable.

¿Cómo pude enamorarme de esa chica que me engaño con su amigo?, ¡Estúpida Pilika! ¡Estúpido Yoh! Pero el que es realmente estúpido soy yo por enamorarme de ella.

Deje de ver la televisión para irme a tomarme una ducha fría para bajarme el enoje pero en ese momento el teléfono sonó.

Alce la bocina del teléfono - Aló –

\- Chocolove –

\- ¿Qué sucede, Anna? –

\- Necesito que me hagas ese favor nuevamente –

Eso no era una gran novedad para mí pero aun sabiendo eso me hice el desentendido - ¿De qué trata es favor?, no entiendo de que hablas, hermosa y sexy mujer -

Escuche su risita – No te hagas el idiota porque ya sabes qué favor se trata - se alcanzaba oír el sonido de los claxon de los autos, la respiración pesada de ella que seguramente estaba desesperada por los lentos autos que tenía enfrente - Cuando llegue a tu departamento hablamos – lo siguiente que escuche fue el tono del colgado.

Mire el reloj de la sala, tenía poco tiempo para bañarme y arreglarme para cuando ella llegara.

* * *

Otro capítulo más… es corto

Gracias por sus reviews:_ Isa Dreyar y Sstridnt, t_ambién los que han puesto en favoritos y siguen la historia.

Ya saben un poco más de ese tipo de relación entre Yoh y Anna como también el papel de Chocolove. Apuesto que pensaran mal el tipo de favor quiere Anna jajajajaja XD

Ahora mismo ando apurada para terminar el capítulo de _Si fuéramos_. Hay que aprovechar estos días de descanso,

Espero que le esté gustando cómo va el desarrollo.

Les aviso que el próximo capítulo va tener algo de "acción" jajajajaja ¡Sí! Lemon porque una amiga lo desea y creo que también ustedes. De verdad intento apurarme con este fic que debe ser corto pero la escuela no deja y luego que soy muy distraída pero tengan por seguro que terminare este fic este año o el que sigue.

Me despido, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Amor&amp;Paz**


	8. Chapter 8

El sonido incesante del cel me interrumpió en continuar haciendo mi ardo trabajo de… descansar y seguir escuchando música, si me lo pregunta el vagar es muy cansado y no cualquiera lo puede hacer.

Apague el reproductor, tome el teléfono y de todos los números telefónicos no me esperaba este porque es Lunes, regularmente cuando ella quiere verme son del día Miércoles hacia adelante.

\- Anna, ¿Cómo est… –

\- Te quiero ver hoy – ella siempre tan directa que me parece una grosería porque ni si quiera me da tiempo de saludarla correctamente. – Yoh, ¿estás ahí? -

\- Disculpa me distraje unos segundos – ella suspiro con pesadez está claro que anda enojada y era un buen momento para divertirme - ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué quieres verme? – cuestione con mucha inocencia.

\- No te hagas el idiota - se detuvo, escuche su débil risa - Olvídalo, tu eres idiota de nacimiento –

\- Que amable eres –

\- Te mandare la dirección, te veo ahí a las 8 pm - oí algunos claxon - No llegues tarde –

Después de la llamada saque unos jeans, busque mis tenis negros como también una camiseta gris, guarde el teléfono en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón, me rocié colonia y medio me peine.

Una vez bien arreglado fui a buscar en mi armario mi cajita de madera para sacar un par de condones como también prepare la mochila en donde llevaría mi uniforme por si me quedo a dormir toda la noche. Sentí como vibraba el cel y lo saque, al leer la dirección no pude evitar sorprenderme.

Agarre la mochila negra, cerré mi habitación, baje las escalera y lo primer que encuentro a la hora de ir a la sala es ver como las manos de Hao sirve de poster para el estambre de mi mamá que está tejiendo un horrible suéter café.

\- ¿A dónde vas pedazo de imbécil? –

\- ¡Hao! – lo regaño febrilmente mi madre.

Si pensaba que me iba a dejar estaba muy equivocado.- A ti que mierda te importa –

\- ¡Yoh! – el mismo tono de regaño pero distinto nombre, pero a pesar que mamá nos regaño no detenía nuestra dura batalla de mirada, él aun sigue enojado por lo que le hice y sé por experiencia propia que me hará pagar, no sé cuándo y ni cómo pero lo hará.

\- Muchachos del demonio, muestren educación – genial, esto quería evitar a la hora de irme de la casa, la interferencia de mi abuela, los siguientes minutos serán mi infierno - ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? – ella se fijo en el reloj, eran las 6 en punto.

\- Tengo que ir a ver a un amigo –

\- ¿Qué amigo? – ya empezó el interrogatorio castroso.

\- Manta –

\- ¿Por qué lo vas a ver? –

\- Porque me va ayudar a estudiar – un punto para mí por responder con seguridad y precisión – Te lo había dicho hasta me diste permiso ¿lo recuerdas, Mamá? – gire a ver a mi progenitora, ella estaba confundida y por supuesto tenia la razón de estarlo.

\- De hecho no lo recuerdo – por supuesto que no lo recordaba porque nunca le pedí permiso, y esto era la ventaja de que ella tenga mala memoria porque me puedo salirme con la mía.

\- De verdad te lo dije, Mamá, te lo juro – cruce los dedos con mucha discreción -Ayer te avise, es sólo que tú estabas distraída haciendo la comida –

\- Tal vez sea por eso de que no lo recuerdo - estuvo pensativa hasta que me sonrió - Entonces ve y cuídate en el camino -

\- No llegues tarde - agrego mi abuela.

\- De acuerdo - ¡sí!, pase con honores este momento, ahora era irme del lugar lo más rápido posible para evitar más preguntas.

\- Mmmm... ¿Por qué llevas esa mochila, querido hermanito? –detuve mis pasos, gire a ver a mi hermano que tenía una sonrisa perversa, sip, él empezaría a vengarse.

Sentí las miradas curiosas de mis otras dos familiares que consiguieron ponerme nervioso pero conseguí controlarme - La llevo porque le voy a regresar sus libros –

\- Ohhhh…- Hao con cuidado se quito el estambre de las manos, se acerco a mi hasta estar enfrente, tenía un brillo en los ojos que revelaba que se divierte incomodándome - ¿Y por qué vas tan bien arreglado? – me olfateó - Hueles muy bien, hermanito –

La mirada de la abuela se volvió tan intensa porque está analizando mis reacciones, debo de terminar esto de una vez pero primero tengo que responder con mucha astucia - La abuela siempre nos ha inculcado tener un impecable aspecto porque somos los herederos de la familia Asakura, lo sabes muy bien Hao – ahora fui yo el que sonreía con cinismo.

\- Me alegra el saber que si me haces caso – las palabras de la matriarca de la familia me lleno de orgullo pero éste mismo orgullo se desinflo al ver que Hao no estaba molesto porque le gane esta vez y eso me hacia preguntarme ¿Por qué no lo estaba?

\- Hermanito – me agarro de los hombros para terminar abrazándome - Saluda de mi parte a Anna y dile "que no se meta en mis asuntos otra vez" - dijo de modo amenazante que me erizo la piel, deshizo el abrazo para ir nuevamente al lado de mamá y dejarse enredar la manos con el estambre - Parece que va a llover así que te recomiendo - me miro de arriba hacia abajo, amplió su sonrisa perversa - Protegerte de... la lluvia – entendí su doble sentido, es un maldito.

-No te preocupes, yo siempre me protejo de la… lluvia - acomode la mochila en el hombro - Me voy -

**.….-…..-…..**

Después del terrible trafico conseguí llegar a mi destino, baje del auto sin olvidarme de ese toper rosa, avance hasta el elevador entre tanto observe como estaba de solitario este gran estacionamiento,

Lo que me encanta de este edificio es lo lujoso que es, es un excelente lugar para vivir lástima que aun no es tiempo.

Al llegar al piso camine rápidamente hasta la puerta, lo bueno del piso en donde vive Chocolove es que aun no tiene vecino así que prácticamente es perfecto para hacer cualquier tipo de maldades sin tener la molestia de tener vecinos que se enoje, hay tanta privacidad que es agradable para las personas que gusta de la soledad.

Saque las llaves del departamento, claro que tengo copias para así no tener que esperar a que él me abriera, lo conozco, es muy lento a la hora de atender la puerta. Él sabe como odio a las personas lentas.

\- ¡Chocolove ya llegue!– grite al momento de entrar pero no obtuve respuesta así que avance hasta la sala en donde estaba la tele prendida y en el canal de deportes, que no es nada novedoso cuando un hombre vive solo.

No podía creer que mi amigo por fin se dio el tiempo de mantener limpio el departamento, surtió efecto el castigo que le hice para que dejara de ser tan descuidado con este hermoso departamento amueblado.

Seguí inspeccionando hasta ir al comedor que estaba reluciente, continúe caminando hasta que llegue a la cocina que está muy limpia y nada de trastes en el fregadero, estoy pensando detenidamente en darle un regalo a mi amigo por su buen comportamiento.

Deje el toper sobre la mesa para seguir deambulando por el departamento, continúe llamando a Chocolove pero no me respondía hasta me hacía pensar que tal vez salió sin embargo alcance a oír ruido por el pasillo que da a las habitaciones.

Escucho música proveniente del cuarto de baño y también alcanzo a oír la voz de mi amigo, al parecer está cantando o el intento de hacerlo.

Todo iba bien hasta que se abrió la puerta, no podía creer lo veía pero más es que no podía dejar de ver el torso húmedo de mi amigo, sin duda alguna le ha favorecido el estar yendo al gimnasio, se nota que está aumentando de masa muscular y marcando el famoso six-pack.

Seguí el viaje de varias gotitas de aguas que descendía hasta cierta parte que inmediatamente hizo que sintiera calor en mis mejillas y levantara la mirada, Chocolove aun no se daba cuenta de mi presencia porque estaba con los ojos cerrados, secándose el cabello y concentrado con la música que había dentro de la habitación del baño - Now that I know true, what am I supposed to do…- me encanta escucharlo cantar en ingles y verlo bailar pero ahora mismo no lo era porque lo hacía desnudo y por ende era difícil no dejar de ver como se movía cada musculo y como se le remarcaba las líneas del abdomen…¿Cómo es posible que su cuerpo me este hipnotizando? ¡es mi amigo por dios! - I look around and everything is beautiful as long stands you. - ¡Maldito, idiota! Aun no se le quita la costumbre de salir desnudo del baño – ¡Anna! – por fin se dio cuenta, fue ridículo como se tapo sus partes nobles con gran torpeza con ambas manos, estaba nervioso a pesar que miles de veces lo he atrapado de este modo – Llegaste rápido –

Al verlo abochornado y algo tembloroso mi retorcida mente me dictaba hazlo sufrir por salir desnudo, por supuesto que lo haría. - Siempre pensé que lo tuyo era el rap pero el cantar muisca pop ¿de verdad, Chocolove? –

\- El que me guste mucho el rap no significa que sea cerrado a otro tipo de género – di dos paso hasta estar cerca de él - ¿Hubo mucho tráfico?- le sonreí coquetamente al colocar mi dedo índice sobre la famosa "manzana de Adán" en donde sentí como vibro al momento de retener en la garganta ese tímido gritito, desde ahí fui descendiendo lentamente por medio de los pectorales en donde trace pequeños círculos, me entretuve por varios segundos, deje escapar suaves suspiros que surtieron efecto al escuchar como pasaba con dificultad la saliva - Mmmm… Anna -

\- ¿Qué? – pronuncie en medio de un gemido que provoco en él que estuviera sonrojadas esas mejilla.

\- No me has…- se interrumpió al sentir que ahora mi dedo sigo bajando hasta estar situado en sus abdominales. – Demonios - es muy divertido verlo en aprietos.

\- Si había mucho tráfico – algo en mi interior no se satisfacía con solo tocarlo con un dedo así que con ambas manos lo acaricie, arañe levemente, recargue la frente sobre su hombro para sintiera mi respiración y yo la de él que esta algo alterada.

Retrocedió pero le seguí, no saldría de esto, él merecía un castigo por no quitarse ese mal hábito aunque también tengo la necesidad de seguir divirtiéndome acosta de él.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto una vez que se estampo sobre la puerta del baño, levante el rostro para no perder detalle de la actitud alarmada de mi amigo – Anna, deja de jugar, por favor – el que me rogara solamente aumento mi actitud traviesa de seguir torturándolo, he adquirido habilidad gracias a mis noches con Yoh en donde he perfeccionado mi técnica en como acariciar sensualmente, mis manos se movieron de un lado a otro como si estuviera pintando, lo escuche suspirar y aproveche para ponerme en puntitas para darle un besito en la punta del mentón, él cerró los ojos y sentí como con un brazo me rodeaba la cintura para acercarme a su cuerpo - No sigas, sabes que no me gusta - susurro sutilmente pero que alcance percibir su ronques.

Se mordió el labio inferior por el disfrute que obtenían sus músculos - Eres muy incoherente - de poco a poco mis manos no solamente abarcaban el abdomen sino que también parte de esa afilada cadera – Te está gustando y… - se deslizaron hasta acariciar la mano que estaba ocupada ocultando su pene pero hice volviera subir las manos por el brazo hasta instalarse alrededor de ese cuello – Mucho – al termino de hablarle cerca del oído quede pegada más a su cuerpo, nuestra cercanía claro que es muy peligrosa, percibía que tenia complicaciones para ocultar su parte baja que al parecer estaba despertando.

Le di un besito sobre el pecho - Maldita sea, Anna, soy tu amigo - lo bueno era que él seguía quieto, manteniendo una mano en cierta zona roja y la otra rodeándome la cintura - Recuerda que tú tienes a otro para tus necesidades así que déjame en paz – gruño con disgusto.

Estoy jugando con fuego pero no importa porque sé que no llegare a quemarme - Si te comentara que tú estabas entre mis prospectos para tener ese tipo de relación ¿Qué me dirías? - murmuré tan cerca de sus labios que era una muy clara invitación para que me besara pero no lo haría.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, se notaba que le encanto mis caricias como mis palabras - Te diría… - ahora sí que mi amigo volvió estar desnudo, solamente mi ropa es la única barrera, sentí como una mano se aferraba a mi cintura mientras que la otra acariciaba mi rostro - Maldita hora en que mi abuelo fuera maestro de tu papá y maldita la hora en que nos convertimos en amigo porque así no hubiera impedimento – definitivamente él esta excitado y tanto que va atreverse a besarme.

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa, lo siguiente no le agradaría pero era necesario - ¡Contrólate! – le di un rodillazo en sus zona erecta, empezó a maldecir en ingles a la vez que se agachaba por el dolor - Mi padre te mataría como lo haría tu abuelo si llegaras a tocarme de forma inapropiada –

\- ¡Maldición! – sus ojos irradiaba enojo puro - Pero tú me has tocado de forma inapropiada y me has provocado, ¡mereces un golpe en la entre pierna! –

\- Tienes razón pero a una mujer no se le golpea - con mi habitual soberbia le hable - Si, te excite, te acaricie y te golpe pero no por placer sino porque era tu castigo por salir desnudo del baño –

\- Pero… -

\- Sabes que no me gusta encontrarte desnudo - odiaba que él se le olvidaba de mi disgusto por verlo desnudo, lo sabe muy bien porque se lo he repetido desde hace mucho tiempo cuando vivamos en ese entonces juntos en la casa de mis padres y lo encontraba en esas condiciones, ese detalle no les agrado a mis padres.

\- Pero… -

Alce la mano para que dejara de repetir esa palabra que estaba molestándome - No hay nada que objetar así que cállate y acepta tu error – el bajo la mirada como niño regañado - Ahora tapate tus virginales miserias –

\- Debes de recordarme mi defecto – recogió la toalla con la que se seco el cabello para amarrársela en la cintura mientras lo hacia lloriqueaba - Moriré virgen, que lamentable es mi vida – se oculto el rostro con ambas manos - ¡Soy un volcán de hormonas! -

\- Debiste hacerlo con Pilika cuando te lo propuso –

Rápidamente dejo de ocultarse para encararme - No la menciones – apretó los labios para después hacer un lado para salir del baño e ir a la sala - ¿Sabes porque no acepte? – negué lentamente – Porque no era el momento adecuado para mí y también para ella – soltó un par de suspiros de frustración - Yo quería que fuera especial no una carrera para demostrar que por fin dimos punto final a la virginidad –

\- Que romántico –

\- Búrlate – bruscamente tomo asiento, se cruzo de brazos e hizo un lindo puchero.

\- De verdad lo digo – me senté junto a él, cruce mis piernas sin importarme que se me revelaba un poco mas de piel pero conseguí con solamente ese movimiento su atención, sin embargo, necesitaba que se fijara mas en mi para que olvidara esa chica y por eso con discreción con la punta de mi pie acaricie su pierna - Encontraras una buena chica que corresponda a tu lindo y tierno corazón – lleve su mano a mi rodilla para que se animara acariciarme, actuó así con él porque es un pervertido por algo es el amigo de Hao y así puedo controlarlo a mi gusto.

Se relamió los labios y no dejaba de ver mis piernas como también su mano que estaba apretándome por los nervios que sentía pero que aun así subía lentamente - Gr… gracias – dijo tartamudamente y no pude evitar sonreír al escucharlo como también ver como con trabajo trataba dejar de observarme y como se ayudaba con la otra mano para retirar la que estaba ahora mismo en mi muslo - ¿Me puedes decir que favor quieres? –

Realmente era gracioso ver como se sujetaba la mano como si estuviera poseída, me aguante la risa para lo siguiente asunto serio - Quiero que te vaya del departamento –

\- ¿Perdón?, ¿me lo puedes repetir? –

\- Que quiero que te largues – dije lentamente, él se levanto con tanta violencia que casi se va al suelo - Necesito el departamento toda la noche –

\- Pero tengo tarea que realizar –

\- ¿Desde cuanto haces tarea? –

Se llevo una mano atrás de la nuca - Uno tiene sus momentos de responsabilidad – dejo de sonreír y se puso serio – Y tu mamá ¿Qué dirá al no verte llegar a la casa?, pero sobre todo… - tenía una cara de espanto - Tu padre vendría a llevarte a la casa sin importa la hora con tal que no estés conmigo – así es mi papá, haría cualquier cosa para no dejarme a solas con mis amigos pero sobre todo con Chocolove por culpa de esa vez que nos vio en una escena muy comprometida.

No tenía tiempo para que él se opusiera así que tenía que dar mi mejor carta, me levante y camine seductoramente, él no dejaba de verme, es lo bueno de los vírgenes porque son fácil de hacerlos doblegar - Mi mamá me dio permiso de dormir aquí hasta me dio galletas, y que por cierto son tus favoritas – estaba a centímetros de él, acaricie el nudo de la toalla hasta juguete en querer desatarla pero él me lo negó – Respecto a mi papá – toque con la punta de mi dedo su nariz - Mmmm… él fue a última hora a un congreso –

\- Tienes suerte – de modo hipnótico respondió.

\- Si que la tengo hasta ahorita - lo empuje dos veces hasta que cayó sentado sobre ese sillón individual, me senté sobre de él - Te ofrezco este trato - por mi tono de voz suave se dejaba acariciar su rostro, pasaba mis dedos por las mejillas hasta delinear sus labios. - Te pago el mejor hotel que hay en la cuidad, con servicio a la habitación, el canal pornográfico para que entretengas a tu virgen zona – susurre sobre sus labios hasta darle un beso - Y mañana te pasare toda la tarea, ¿te convence el trato? –

\- No me convence – trató de sonar seguro pero la temblares de su voz se lo impidió.

\- No me importa si no te convence – no quería llegar a este punto pero era necesario para que él se fuera - Al final a cabo es mi departamento – así es, mi linda abuela me regalo este departamento cuando cumplí los quince y que lamentablemente mis padres no me dieron permiso de vivir aquí hasta que cumpla los 21, falta mucho para cumplirlos, regrese mi atención a él al no poder alcanzar a oír su maldición - Así que tienes dos opciones, aceptar mi oferta o estar en tu habitación escuchándome gemir toda la noche -

Apretó los dientes - De acuerdo, acepto el trato – dijo en tono derrotado.

Le di otro breve beso y me pare – Tienes menos de diez minutos para que te vayas – él con pesadez se levanto, así siguió con esa actitud hasta perderse en su habitación.

Entre tanto él se arreglaba y preparaba lo que tendría que llevarse me entretuve viendo el canal de las noticias.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando por fin mi amigo estaba vestido y con dos mochilas cargando, seguramente una de ellas tiene el uniforme de la escuela.

Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba muy enojado y tenía ganas de reclamarme pero se resistía el hacerlo - Anna, me podías hacerme el favor que al termino de tu encuentro casual me cambies las sabanas – aquí viene sus molestas indicaciones que me valen un pepino - Odio llegar hacerlo y también dile a tu amiguito que no se le olvide sus bóxers, es asqueroso recoger la ropa interior de un extraño - si el supiera que no es tan extraño pero será mejor nunca decirle quien es porque lo mata - También dile que tire bien los condones, que agarre una de esas bolsitas negra de plástico que están atrás del espejo - se dirigió hasta la puerta, ni siquiera se acerco para despedirse de mí el muy grosero - Quiero vitar ver a sus amiguitos espermas ensuciando mi cesto de la basura –

\- Le diré todo eso, Mamá, ¿alguna otra cosa? –

\- Mmmm… - se giro para escanearme con la mirada - Que se graben cuando tengan sexo – sonrío perversamente.

\- Eres un morboso – le avente la almohada que tenía cerca.

\- ¿Mira quien lo dice? – camino hasta estar delante de mi - La chica que andaba encendiéndome –tenía una actitud superior pero a la vez juguetona - Como dice mi amigo Peyote "no prendas el boiler si no te vas a meter a bañar" – ahí estaba su sonrisa encantadora.

\- Si me metería a bañar pero no con alguien que sea virgen – me mordí la lengua al término de la frase. – Ahora lárgate – observe el reloj de la sala.

\- Ya voy – salió del departamento pero antes de cerrar la puerta dijo – Casi se me olvidan las galletas de tu mamá – iba entrar nuevamente pero rápidamente fui a interponerme en la entrada.

\- Olvídate de las galletas –

\- Anna – le di breves palmadas en el pecho para confortarlo.

\- Mañana estarán esperándote, ahora vete - no se veía muy convencido, tenía que seguir hablándole calmadamente pero me era imposible porque era cuestión de minutos para que Yoh llegara, necesitaba evitar que se crucen – Chocolove, te aseguro que mañana ahí estarán, nadie comerá tus galletas – con eso él empezó a retirarse lento pero ya se iba.

\- ¡Que no toque mis galletas ese pervertido!- grito desde el elevador, tiene suerte que no tiene vecino para que escucharan semejante comentario y es una lástima que estuviera lejos para mandarlo al mundo de la tinieblas.

**….-….-…..**

Estacione el auto enfrente del edificio, no era la primera vez que Anna me pedía que llegara a esta zona lujosa, era un edificio no tan alto pero eso no quitaba que fuera elegante.

Para llegar aquí me tardo más de una hora si el trafico es espantoso lo bueno que hoy estuvo favorable.

Baje rápidamente del auto junto con mi mochila, corrí hasta entrar al edificio para evitar mojarme, el maldito de Hao tuvo razón sobre el pronóstico.

Olvide a mi hermano para no seguir amargándome la noche, me enfoque en pasar el vestíbulo hasta el elevador que me fascina por lo bien cuidado que estaba, no hay ninguna mancha en sus paredes de cristal.

Una vez llegando al piso 8, los nervios me invadieron, sentía latir rápidamente el corazón, la respiración la tenia agitada y una leve capa de sudor.

A pesar de saber lo que me espera aun no se me van estos síntomas, con Anna no sabes que te esperas y ese rasgo me gusta de ella pero a la vez me asusta.

Con cada paso que daba mi respiración se normalizaba al igual que el corazón, sin titubear toque el timbre.

¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, es ver a Anna con ese lindo vestido negro corto que me deja ver sus lindas piernas.

\- Hola –

\- Tardaste – con esa palabra desaparecieron mi nerviosismo y me atreví acercarme hasta darle un suave beso.

\- Disculpa mi tardanza – ella solamente se encogió de hombro, tomo entre sus manos mi rostro para besarme pero con más intensidad.

Esta noche sí que va ser algo agitado.

* * *

Porque ustedes lo pidieron aquí otro capítulo, sé que dije que sería lemon pero mejor la aplace para el siguiente capítulo, quiero hacerlo con delicadeza.

La parte que canta Chocolove es de la canción de Justin Timberlake "Tunnel Vision" me encanta esa canción como el video.

No se preocupen lo que paso entre Chocolove y Anna es mero juego de ella. En este fic quiero que vean a una Anna seductora, sin miedo y que se divierte a costa de su amigo virgen (siempre tenemos a un amigo o amiga provocadora jajajaja)

Este fic es 100% YohxAnna pero me gusta a veces jugar.

Gracias por sus comentarios, seguir el fic y ponerlo en favoritos.

Nos vemos a la otra XD

Amor&amp;Paz.


	9. Chapter 9

Wow! No me canso de estar tan maravillado con semejante habitación, Anna tiene excelente gusto.

\- Esta habitación tiene balcón, mini bar, tv de paga, jacuzzi. – después que dijo jacuzzi ya deje escucharlo para dedicarme a examinar esa hermosa pantalla plana que es tan grande que mi cabeza, ya estoy ansioso de encenderla y ver esas películas porno, espero que sea cierto que Anna las pidió - Si requiere de alguna cosa mas no dude en llamarnos – dijo ese hombre que dejo mis dos mochilas sobre ese largo sillón blanco.

Sin contenerme más - ¿Tengo los canales para adultos? – ese tipo me miro con asombrado pero después recobro la compostura.

\- Si los tiene, joven – se aclaro la garganta - Lo solicitaron a la hora de realizar la recepción –

\- ¡Que bien! – salte de la emoción, tenía mi sonrisa de un millón de dólares pero que lamentablemente deshice al ver la cara larga de ese empleado.

\- Es por cumplimiento de la ley ética del hotel que debo de preguntar… - el hijo de perra me escaneo de arriba/ abajo - ¿Tiene la edad suficiente para ver dicho programas? –

Solté una breve carcajada sarcástica - A leguas se nota que no ¿verdad? – él asintió, fui hasta mi mochila y saque mi billetera - Tengo 17 años pero creo que con este par de billetes me otorga la edad necesaria – le ofrecí un dolor de a 100, es lo bueno que se me olvido cambiar mis dólares en yens. – Si me disculpa tengo mucho sueño -

Él tomo el billete y discretamente lo guardo en su bolsillo – Entonces lo dejare, disfrute de la estancia y buenas noches –

En el momento que cerró la puerta fui como loco a encender la tele, busque esos canales, lo sé, soy un pervertido de primera pero ¡al diablo!, estoy en pleno apogeo de mis hormonas y debo de aprovecharlas.

No tarde en llegar a ver esa excitante escena de dos mujeres en plena acción, sin contenerme abrace la tele – Eres una gran amiga Anna, te quiero mucho y no me importa que me despojaste del departamento para hacer tus perversiones –

**-…..-…..-**

Son tan suaves sus labios y el modo en que se mueven con tanta destreza me intimida pero que inexplicadamente es mi adicción esa actitud dominante que tiene.

Esta mujer cuando lo desea puede ser pura pasión descontrolada y me hace cuestionar ¿si la prefiero controlada o descontrolada?, para mí me encantan sus dos facetas.

Deje pasar varios minutos a que ella tuviera el control antes que de me toca contraatacar en ese sensual gesto.

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cintura para después elevarla hasta el punto en que ella atrevidamente abrazo mi cintura con sus esbeltas piernas, sentí como sus brazos hacían lo mismo pero sobre mi cuello.

Sin despejar nuestros labios y con algo de torpeza conseguir llevarla hasta la mesa en donde la obligue a sentarse.

Sentía sus dedos acariciándome las mejillas y parte de la mandíbula pero seguía bajando esa caricia hasta llegar a mi cuello en donde daba suaves rasguños que generaban mil sensaciones dentro de mi cuerpo.

Con dificultad aleje mis labios para ponerle mucha atención a esa mirada tan dura pero que tenía su encanto tan seductor que hace a cualquier hombre rendirse a sus pies. Junte brevemente mis labios sobre los de ella para después darle atención a su hermoso cuello, no tarde en hacer un pequeño camino de besos cortos desde su cuello hasta ese hombro que delicadamente lo descubrí, no me entretuve mucho en ese lugar y por el mismo sendero volví hasta estar en esa unión que se crea entre su cuello y hombro, lamí sin exceso de saliva, succione con dureza hasta que sentí como ahora las manos de ella estaba sobre mis hombros ejerciendo una deliciosa presión.

\- Hay que tranquilizarnos – alcance a escuchar entre sus jadeos.

\- ¿Por qué?, estamos en lo mejor – con maestría que no sé como la tengo pero conseguí bajarle en otro tirante y de poco a poco hice descender la parte superior del vestido hasta ver ese lindo brassier negro que hacia relucir tan sexy sus hermosos senos.

\- Lo sé – con sutiliza ella alzo mi rostro hasta volver conectar nuestras miradas - Tenemos que cerrar la puerta –

Con tanto ajetreo no había sido consciente de semejante hecho - Vaya - reí ligeramente al ver como estaba totalmente abierta la puerta y sin dudarlo fui hasta cerrarla, una vez hecho camine lentamente hasta volver estar entre sus piernas - ¿En dónde nos quedamos? – de forma inocente pregunte y que causo que ella sonriera.

\- En esto – me jalo de la camisa, con sus dedos acaricio sutilmente mis labios para después reemplazarlos con sus propios labios.

**-…..-…..-…..-**

Por el modo en que me miro mi hermano es seguro que me veo tan patético estando ayudando a mi madre con su suéter, debería estar en una fiesta y teniendo esos "accidentes" con esas mujeres jajajajaja… esos deliciosos "accidentes".

Cuantas veces he dicho a esas mujeres que fue por culpa del alcohol que tuve ese frenético desliz para salvaguardar mi falso gusto sexual y no puedo creer como se lo tragan tan fácilmente esas mujeres que hasta el punto en que se disculpan porque sienten que me van a confundir, son tan adorable.

Estoy tan agradecidos por eso "tropiezos" tan apasionado que me han regalado gratos encuentros de una sola noche, fabulosos besos con mis amigas que al parecer le excita la idea de besar a un hombre gay porque según me han contado les encanta de algún modo que un hombre de mi calibre no esté interesados en sus hermoso cuerpo y eso encienden algo dentro de ellas que le incita a provocarme.

Lo sé, soy de lo peor por aprovecharme de ellas, soy un desgraciado que le encanta probar y sentir como esas mujeres me confortan diciendo "No te preocupes lo entiendo, no volverá a pasar" pero a la siguiente fiesta sucede lo mismo, es sexo gratis y sin preocupaciones.

El tan sólo recordar el magnetismo que genera el cuerpo desnudo de las mujeres me está dando ganas de ir algún club nocturno o aun miseria de fiesta para tener un encuentro casual para que me quite mi excitación que está creciendo en mí.

Son las 11pm y dudo que me dejen salir, aun mas porque mi hermano no se encuentra, tendré que resistir esta frustración para mañana en la escuela para tener una sesión de besos con Marion o Matilde, ahora que recuerdo ellas van estar ocupadas con el equipo de natación para prepararse para la próxima competencia así que iré al plan b, y que trata el hablar con Chocolove para organizar una fiesta el fin de semana en su departamento o en la casa de Peyote.

Relamí lentamente el imaginar qué tipo de chicas Peyote llevaría, a pesar que es algo lento por no decir tonto y que no tiene nada galán pero ese hijo de perra tiene su pegue, y gracias a esa carisma consigue a las más sensuales mujeres. ¡Diablos! El tan sólo contemplar que este fin de semana tendré a una sexy mujer bajo de mi y dándole todo de mi amiguito se me hace agua la boca… ¡Maldición! tengo gana de jalar… - Hao – mire a mi madre que tenía esa hermosa sonrisa tan angelical que inmediatamente bajo un poco mis hormonas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, mami? – con mi mejor voz dulce le conteste.

\- Estas muy distraído, ¿en que estabas pensando? –

Solté una risita, Mamá si te contara que es algo perverso me mandas al templo, deje de reírme – En la escuela -

El fuerte exhalar de mi abuela atrajo nuestra atención porque sabíamos que algo importante va decirnos esa vieja gruñona - ¿Cuándo nos presentaras tus pruebas de que eres gay? – si me dieran 20 yens por cada vez que le atino sería millonario, bueno, más que ahora.

\- Mamá, ¿Por qué necesitas pruebas?, eso un falta de respeto para tu nieto – de un momento a otro mi madre me abrazo sobreprotectoramente, beso mi frente y acariciaba mi cabello, es tan cariñosa y como protectora por eso la amo mucho.

\- Le estoy hablando a Hao no a ti – uyyyyyy… la abuela sí que le dio duro a mi mamá y nadie se mete con ella.

\- No te preocupes mamá – le di un beso y me aleje de sus brazos hasta quedar enfrente de esa momia amargada, afile mi mirada como ella lo tenía, no me voy a dejar de alguien tan grosera - Dentro de un mes te presentare a mi… novio – costo decir eso.

Su aterradora mirada me escaneo como tratando de ver si encontraba algún signo de mentira en mi rostro, la conozco y por eso tenía el rostro tan serio como podía - Ahora resulta que tienes novio, que raro – su tono de voz burlón me hirvió la sangre - Porque no me avisaste que tenías novio cuando platicamos hace días atrás - intente no rechinar mis dientes pero me era imposible.

\- Porque apenas empezamos aclaramos nuestras relación – cruce mis brazos - No pensé que era necesario decirles de mi novio, me gusta mantener mis relaciones en discreción, por eso no les avise – nuestras miradas estaban en una dura batalla de poder hasta que sentí como mamá me abrazo por la espalda y ese gesto me tranquilizo.

\- Que lindo, mi hijito tiene un novio, ¿y cómo se llama? –

Gire lentamente para darme unos segundos para pensar en un nombre, obvio que no voy a decirle el de ese ingles de mierda así que pensé el de mi amigo del alma - Se llama C… -

\- Espero que no sea Chocolove o tu otro amigo patán porque eso si sería sospechoso y sería una desgracia para la familia –

Genial, la abuela arruino mi plan A, tendré que seguir con el plan de Chocolove que no me convence – Se llama Lyserg – suspire lentamente - Vamos en el mismo salón –

Un gritito de emoción por parte de mi madre me obligo a sonreír forzadamente – Me avisas cuando lo invites a la casa para organizar una cena en honor de su noviazgo –

\- Cl…claro, mami – oh, diablos, ¿cómo me metí en esta circunstancia? , bueno, sé cómo me metí ahora la pregunta es ¿cómo salir ileso de esta situación sin tener que decir la verdad?, tengo que pensar claramente - Con su permiso me retiro, tengo tarea que hacer – bese la mejilla de esa hermosa mujer que es mi madre e incline respetosamente mi cuerpo hacia mi abuela.

Camine lentamente hasta llegar al pasillo para corre hasta mi habitación, una vez ahí, cerré la puerta suavemente, busque mi cel y marque a mi amigo que es como mi salvavidas – Contesta, contesta, contesta – me mandaba al buzón pero aun así continúe llamando hasta que en la tercera llamada que realice el digno rey me contesto, estúpido, si vas a tener cel debes de contestar rápidamente, al escuchar su leve "diga" respire profundamente para que el enojo como el pánico no me controlara – Chocolove, amigo, ahora sí que necesito… ¿tienes compañía? –escuchaba claramente gemidos de mujeres - ¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué hay tantos gemidos? – la respiración irregular de mi amigo no era buena señal. - Ups, creo que llame en un momento inoportuno – rápidamente colgué. – Eres un pervertido - que vergüenza siento tener un amigo así de incontrolable.

**-...-...-...-**

Era muy confortable sentir la suavidad de la acolchonada cama como también sus dedos ásperos que no dejaban de tocar cada parte de mi piel que estaba expuesta, respirar su refrescante aroma, sus manos firmes sobre mi cadera que lentamente se deslizan sobre mis muslos descubiertos y que sin apuro regresaban a la cadera.

Adoro el modo en que me corresponde a mis labios, de forma lenta y con breves roces de nuestras lenguas, este es el lado bueno de tener a Yoh como amante porque no hay necesidad que le diga cómo me gusta y esto es producto de tener buena química entre nosotros.

Siento sus manos como ahora se escabullen debajo de mi vestido, siento como juega con el elástico de mi ropa interior. Es claramente que tienen la urgencia de quitarme la ropa e iniciar esa excitante faena que nos llevara al paraíso, interrumpo el beso pero antes le doy un leve mordisco que hace que él gruña.

\- ¿Por qué la urgencia de verme?-

Él sabe como romper el ambiente con semejante pregunta, me place las conversaciones que tengo con mi lindo amante pero el modo en que hablo fue en tono arrogante así que tenía que bajarlo de esa nube - ¿Por qué piensas que es un urgencia el verte? – me muerde el labio inferior que a pesar del dolor es algo excitante.

\- Porque es lunes y nunca me has llamado en pleno inicio de semana – susurro mientras sus manos acariciaba mis piernas con mucha cautela - Por eso digo que es una urgencia el verme – remarco sobre mis labios, sus ojos tenía ese brillo de superioridad que es tan seductor - Seguramente te gusto lo que te di el viernes –

\- Me alegra saber que tienes alta la autoestima – deslice mis manos sobre los botones de su camisa y empecé a desabrocharla a un ritmo lento que lo mata de la desesperación.

\- Tu tienes la culpa que tenga alta la autoestima – una vez abierta la camisa no dude en pasar mi mano sobre ese torso expuesto que no estaba nada mal para un flacucho que no se ejercita pero que aun así sabe defenderse con esos músculos – Entonces…- se mordió el labio al instante que deslizaba más abajo mis manos - Si no es urgencia para que llamarme – con dificultad habló.

\- Necesito platicar algo contigo – vi como trago con dificultad la saliva al momento que mis manos tocaba su cinturón para después quitarlo, desabotonar y bajar el cierre de su pantalón. – Es un tema delicado – seductoramente le dije y termine suspirando tan sugestivamente que hizo que Yoh temblara, y ese efecto me encanto.

\- Sobre de qué… tema – se notaba que Yoh se estaba controlando para enfocarse en mi voz.

\- Hao –

Bufo sonoramente - Arruinas la velada al mencionar a mi hermano – realizo un lindo mueca de disgusto.

\- Ni lo digas – conseguí sentarme al momento que Yoh se dejaba caer sobre el otro lado de la cama - Quiero que me hagas un favor –

\- Aparte de lo de siempre – reí levemente por el guiño de coquetería que me dedico.

\- Necesito que averigües ¿Qué quiere Hao de Lyserg? –

Por unos momentos solamente se escuchaba nuestras tranquilas respiraciones hasta que se aclaro la garganta, me sorprendió como él se me quedo viendo fijamente, su mirada había ese toque de dominante, a gatas se me acerco, me tomo del rostro y me beso con suma pasión, sin batallar me recosté, dejo mis labios para ir atacar mi cuello, donde mordió y lamio, su lengua subió hasta estar acariciando mi lóbulo para que más tarde lo atrapara entre sus dientes - Tal vez quiere que le haga una tarea – entre jadeo comento a la vez que abrió mis piernas y se acomodo sobre de mí.

\- Lo dudo mucho… porque…- interrumpí mi decir por culpa de esas deliciosas caricias - Tu hermano no es tan… afecto al estudio – el roce de nuestros cuerpos me nublo la mente - Él no se acerca a nadie al menos que sea para algo grande – conseguí decir algo coherente antes de perder el control, beso mi mejilla tiernamente.

\- Tienes razón– se quito la camisa y la aventó lo más lejos que pudo.

Deje de concentrarme en sus movimientos que atrapa a cualquiera - ¿Me ayudaras? – solté en un suspiro, mordí levemente mi labio como modo de castigo por no conseguir dejar de ver ese sensual espectáculo de como se quitaba ahora los tenis para después bajarse el pantalón y tirarlo al suelo.

Se levanto de la cama, estiro la mano y la tome, entendí que deseaba que me parara - Lo hare – dijo con voz rasposa que es tan diferente a la delicadeza de sus manos que se pasea sobre mi silueta, rozo gentilmente mi senos como también mi cadera hasta detenerse en la parte baja del vestido y empezó a enrollarlo hasta quitármelo sobre mi cabeza. - ¿Estás preocupada por Lyserg? – reí ante su mirada que estaba fija sobre mis otros par de "ojos", sonrió y sabía que esa sonrisa es por mi ropa interior de encaje negro con delicados tonos rojos.

Se acerco hasta el punto de abrazarme, recargo sus labios en mi hombro, escuche como aspiro profundamente - Si - al final le conteste, me fije en su bóxer negro y sin meditarlo enganche mis dedos índices en el resorte para ir suavemente bajándoselo - No quiero que tu hermano le haga algo malo –

\- Hao no es tan mala persona –su dedos delineaba mi columna y me alentaba a que fuera más atrevida. – Es solamente un patán -

Lo empuje salvajemente hacia la cama, inmediatamente me monte sobre su cadera y junte nuestros labios ferozmente, lo bese hasta quitarle el aliento – Eso no te lo niego – murmuré entre suspiros, acaricie su varonil rostro para al final darle un besito en la punta de la nariz.

Sus manos empujaban mi espalda para pegarme más a él, recargue la frente sobre la suya, ante la cercanía atrapo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior y lo estiro – Dejemos de hablar de mi hermano y terminemos esto – solamente asentí y le rodee el cuello.

Sus agiles manos desabrocharon mi brassier, me alce lo necesario para quitármelo y él tuvo el atrevimiento de deslizarlo fuera de mis brazos, se sentó lo suficientemente cerca de mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos tenían ese brillo que demuestra su timidez como cada vez que observaba mi pecho, a pesar de ese rasgo que aún conserva estiro sus manos hasta colocarse justo en mis senos, donde acaricio lentamente, primero los rozaba con la punta de sus dedos para después sujetarlos, lo que me sorprendió como acerco su rostro y antes de atrapar entre su boca mi pezón me regalo una picara sonrisa.

Exhale con extremo disimulo antes esas fogosa lengua que humedecía el contorno pezón, me robo el aliento cuando empezó a succionar suave para terminar con una fuerte mordisco.

Mientras hacia maravillas con su boca con la otra mano masajeaba el otro seno como si se tratara de lo más frágil del mundo, conforme al movimiento de su lengua sobre mi pezón comenzaba a hacerme delirar de placer.

Los gemidos salían de mi boca, el calor de mi interior me está matando y de algún modo tenía que sacar esta adrenalina así que sin controlarme jale de su cabello para incitarlo a que succionara con más ímpetu, él siguió hasta el punto que nuevamente jalo mi sensible pero ya endurecido pezón.

Cambio de posición, ahora me tocaba tener la espalda sobre la cama y desde mi punto de vista observe como él respiraba con algo de dificultar pero eso no me impedía iniciar a darme besitos desde el punto medio de mis senos, pasando por mi obligo hasta quedarse en la orilla de la ropa interior, donde sin previo aviso me lo quito.

Distinguí un leve sonrojo, es tan lindo verlo así que me da ganas de comérmelo a besos pero será en otra ocasión.

Sin cohibirme por mi completa desnudes me acerque a él y junte nuestros labios para iniciar un suave pero tortuoso beso, sentía su fuerte respiración que era resultado de como pase mis manos sobre sus hombros, baje por sus hombros pero nuevamente subí para luego acariciar su pectorales, juguete con sus tetillas hasta alojarme por segundos en su abdomen, con ese breve momento reuní valor para lo siguiente.

Nuevamente enganche mis dedos en su bóxer y con un ritmo lento para no lastimar a nuestro "invitado" bajaba la prenda, él dejo mi beso para ver atentamente mi acción.

Una vez expuesto él termino de sacarse la ropa interior, compartimos la mirada antes de dar el siguiente paso, ataco mi cuello para lentamente acomodarme sobre la cama, sentí como se coloco entre mis piernas, acaricie su ancha espalda de arriba/abajo hasta dejarlas quita las manos sobre su cadera.

Por la ansiedad de querer mas contacto inicie a ondular mi cuerpo para darle entender ese deseado contacto intenso y agradecí a los grandes espíritus que lo capto.

Sentí como me mordió el cuello y eso no se iba a quedar así, contraataque, atrape su oreja que no deje de succionarla y mordisquear, él se sacudió levemente, se levanto por unos centímetros, me miro divertido pero su gesto cambio a uno de sorpresa - ¡Diablos! –

Él no es mucho de maldecir al menos que sea algo realmente grave - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Se me olvido el condón en mi…- lo mire seriamente - Mochila – con apuro termino, esto no era posible y ahora que estábamos a poco de saciarnos pero al joven se le olvida el condón en la sala, es un idiota - Voy por eso –se comenzó a levantar.

No podía permitir que fuera hasta allá y arriesgarme que me enfríe como también se duerma su "arma"- No te preocupes – automáticamente se me ocurrió la loca idea de que mi amigo "el virgen" tenga un miserable condón, me estire hasta llegar a la mesita de noche, inspeccione el primer cajón pero nada, en el segundo no me podía creer la cantidad de revistas eróticas que tiene Chocolove pero en fin luego hablare con él sobre este tema, busque en ese cajón hasta hallar algún condón que apuesto mi herencia que tiene uno por si un día tiene suerte.

Y bingo, lo encontré pero al momento de tomar la caja, no me creía lo que también tenía, una foto mía de traje de baño. ¡Ohhh, mierda! ¡lo voy a matar! No me quiero imaginar cómo lo utiliza aunque no era necesario porque ya tengo una idea. A primera hora le hablare seriamente pero ahora debo de terminar con esta necesidad.

Gire a verlo y le enseñe el condón – Eres una mujer preparada – le lance el sobre y él con cuidado lo abrió, se lo coloco como también sobre de mi - ¿En que estábamos? – con toque sensual me dijo, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraer esos varoniles labios chocar contra los míos.

Percibí sus fuertes manos alrededor en mi cadera, una vez bien ubicado con lentitud entraba en mi, al sentirlo como se introducía hizo que jadeara en medio del beso, cuando lo sentí completo deje de besarlo para relamí mi labios.

La primera embestida que fue suave tuve que apretar los labios para no dejar que esos gemidos que se formaran en mi garganta se escaparan.

Recargue la barbilla en su hombro, respire varias veces para controlar mi impulso, Yoh acaricio mi piel con movimientos circulares, me dio besitos en el hombro al ritmo de como se mecía.

Con cada embestida que me daba cortaba mi respiración pero que aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco, mi cuerpo empezaba a paparse de sudor como también el de él, nuestra piel se pegaba deliciosamente.

Su pesada respiración lo sentía sobre mi hombro, escuchaba entre sus gemidos mi nombre y eso es realmente ardiente, el saber que eres dueña del placer de ese guapo hombre alza mi orgullo.

No sé cómo pero tenía la fuerza para tener entre mis manos su atractivo rostro hasta hacer que se recargara su frente sobre la mía – Arriba - solamente pude murmurar esa palabra y fue un gran logro por mi cortante respiración.

Él abrazo mi cintura, me sostuve firmemente de esos hombros a la hora de cambiar de posición, di un rápido vistazo a mi amante para después de cerrar los ojos, respire profundamente, una vez hecho eso comencé a subir y bajar conforme a nuestra respiración.

Sentía como sus manos acariciaba mi rostro y de en vez en cuando acomodaban un mechón atrás de mi oreja, me pego más sobre su cuerpo, su fuerte pecho contrataba con mis delicadas curvas, lo abrace lo más fuerte que podía.

Esa electricidad empezaba despertar desde esa conexión de nuestras intimidades y que se expandía entre mis nervios, de un momento él comenzó ayudarme con mis movimientos para que fueran más rápidos y dura, esa muestra de desesperación indica que también esta sintiéndose cerca ese breve pero tan placentero exposición de nuestras células.

\- Anna – entre abrí los ojos ante ese llamado pero también por causa del exceso de fuerza del agarre de Yoh, lo vi apretando los dientes, dejo de ayudarme para abrazarme. Con esfuerzo seguí con el meneo a pesar de ser presa de esos brazos que ya tuvieron su momento de gloria, ahora era mi turno.

Lo sentía, era cuestión de….ohhh… sí ahí estaba, esa deliciosa explosión que me hace sentir tan fuerte por la adrenalina pero a la vez débil como el suave pétalo de una rosa.

Me mordí el labio inferior hasta que saboree mi sangre, no me importo enterar mis uñas en los hombros de Yoh, el corazón me latía rápidamente hasta el punto que me daba miedo que podría darme un ataque al corazón pero conforme se pasaba el orgasmo todo mis sentimos se comenzaban a tranquilizar; con algo de dificultad conseguí controlar mi respiración y de poco a poco deje mi lado pasional.

\- Fue increíble – susurro Yoh que mantenía una sonrisa que mostraba su satisfacción.

\- Lo sé – deje de abrazarlo y con nada de delicadeza me quite sus manos, con esfuerzo me recosté al lado de él y me cubrí rápidamente con la sabana.

\- ¿Podemos repetir? – solté una risa, se me olvido que en algunas noches Yoh es algo insaciable.

Acerque mi rostro a él, lo bese con delicadeza - Dame unos minutos - con eso dicho él ensancho su sonrisa y me abrazo.

\- Eres la mejor – me atrajo a su cuerpo, y gracias a ese acto se bajo mi sabana así que estábamos piel a piel, que por cierto era piel sudada, Oh, qué asco!, lo sé, lo sé, antes me excito pero era en mero acto sexual ahora solamente me urgía bañarme.

\- Sé que soy la mejor pero no es necesario tanto abrazo – con violencia lo empuje hasta hacerlo caer – Sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cariños y menos toda sudada -

\- Lo siento - ahí está su cara de cachorro abandonado que me harta ver.

De mala gana recogí la sabana y me tape con ella hasta cubrirme la cara, no tengo deseos de ver ese gesto - Buenas noches –

\- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿entonces ya no lo volveremos hacer? –no tardo en sacar sus lloriqueos – Anna, vamos, hagámoslo otra vez – cerré fuertemente los ojos y me tape los oídos.

\- Olvídalo, perdiste tu oportunidad al momento de abrazarme - deje de taparme los oídos, podía escuchar su susurros de inconformidad - Ahora hazme el favor de dormirte o irte, tú eliges – Yoh no es tonto y sé que elegirá.

\- Buenas noches - soltó con enojo.

Controle mis ganas de reírme - Buena elección – dije con mucha altanería.

* * *

**Hola,** regrese después de casi dos meses ¬¬ una disculpa es que estaba algo bloqueada y ocupada con la escuela pero aquí tiene el lemon entre AnnaxYoh.

Estos son nuestros protagonistas principales. ¬¬ Hao como Chocolove serán fuertes protagonistas, voy a jugar un poco con estos cuatros y espero que les guste y se divierta. Con forme se desarrolle el fic hay una posibilidad que cambie de categoría.

Gracias a los que ponen en favoritos y siguen este humilde fic, de verdad muchas gracias. y también a los que dejan reviews ¡Mil de gracias!

Tengan por seguro que terminare este fic este año.

Bueno, nos vemos al otro capítulo ahora tengo que actualizar otros fics.

**Amor&amp;Paz,**

**Salu2**


	10. Chapter 10

El gruñido por parte de mi estomago me demandaba comida pero lo ignore, sin embargo lo que no ignore fue el potente olor a tabaco que consiguió que me despertara, odio esa costumbre que últimamente ha adquirido, se lo he dicho muchas veces que me fastidia que lo haga porque me irrita la nariz y de paso era todo una odisea quitar el olor a tabaco a mi ropa.

Talle suavemente mis ojos antes de posar la mira sobre de ella, se veía radiante, ella recargada sobre el ventanal, observando detenidamente el amanecer que estaba haciendo acto de presciencia.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que fumar a nuestra edad es malo?- ella giro lentamente para verme y camino a mi dirección.

Soltó lentamente el humo que guardaba celosamente en su boca para echármelo en cara – Tu siempre me lo dices –

Agite las manos a la altura de mi rostro para alejar esa fumarada - No es muy educado de tu parte soltar el humo en el rostro de las personas–

Sonrió malvadamente - Que delicado eres – le dio una gran calada y a pesar de ese sutil insulto no me ofendí ni tampoco perdí detalle de lo tan sensual que estaba con su ropa interior negro y de encaje, pase la mano por la barbilla para limpiar algún rastro de saliva, que por cierto es mi reacción habitual cada vez que veo tal escena sensual que ella me regala – Sera mejor prepararnos para ir a la escuela – sin nada que más que decir apago su puro y se fue de la habitación.

Mis ojos viajaron a su hermosa cadencia de esas caderas, ella sí que es mi perdición, solté un sonoro suspiro antes de sentarme a la orilla de la cama, respire profundamente para relajarme antes que ese arrebato de calentura me invadiera.

Al recordar semejante noche que tuve sonreí gustosamente ante esa pura pasión que experimentamos, y ante tal recuerdo cierta parte de mi anatomía me incitaba a que lo volviera a repetir pero lastimosamente no había tiempo para eso así que deje de tontear y busque con la mirada mi ropa para luego recogerla, me coloque la ropa interior y pantalones, salí al pasillo con la camisa entre mis manos.

Observe a detalle este elegante departamento, que ciertamente, no es la última vez que estoy en este sitio pero es la primera vez que me doy el lujo de inspeccionar sin la pesada mirada de Anna que al parecer no le gusta que ande de curioso en este lugar pero no entiendo el porqué de esa actitud de disgusto que ande de curioso en el departamento.

La última vez que estuve aquí encontré un par de camisas de hombre, pesas ocultas en la esquita de la sala, colonia, la rasuradora eléctrica que he encontrado en el baño y uno que otra revista de play boy. Con esas evidencia está claro que este departamento es de un chico porque dudo que sea de Anna y lo digo no solo por esos objetos sino también por la decoración que lo clasificaría: muy masculino; me gustaría saber quién es el dueño pero más me enfoco el saber qué tipo de relación tiene con Anna, si es solamente amistad o es como la nuestra, no sé qué haría si me entero que con él también se acuesta, genial, me estoy poniendo celoso.

Debería de preguntarle sin embargo recuerdo que ella se negara y me dirá su típica frase "que te importa", ya la conozco.

El gruñir de mi estomago me recordó el porque me levante temprano, a pesar del frio suelo seguí hasta la cocina, busque comida pero solamente había comida congelado o dañada pero al momento de observar en la puerta fue un alivio encontrar leche, tendría que conformarme con eso; una vez que cerré la puerta fui a buscar un vaso, esta cocina era una gran decepción porque ni había fruta.

En el proceso de buscar el vaso encontré algo realmente sumamente delicioso… unas galletas que irían perfectamente para acompañar mi leche, rápidamente me serví la leche y abrí el recipiente de las galletas que a mirar detalladamente eran caseras.

Al morder la galleta fue la gloria al saborear semejante sabrosura, seguí comiendo hasta que recordar que debería dejar algunas para mi acompañante y con esfuerzo deje unas seis para ella, el dejarlas fue lo más difícil porque eran tan deliciosas, había una disputa mental pero que no duro mucho por como soy débil así que gano el partido de "comer otra mas no me haría daño".

Relamí mis labios ante la anticipación del agradable sabor, estaba a unos centímetros hasta que -¿Qué haces? – gire lentamente el rostro hasta ver una húmeda visión y de inmediatamente ya no tenía hambre por la comida sino por otra cosa.

El ver a Anna cubierta con esa toalla color violeta, el cabello húmedo, las gotas escurriendo sobre su cuerpo y algunas de ellas traviesamente descendía por sus senos hasta caer por ese pasillo que se forma entre esas dos linduras que no canso de tocarla, la humedad de su cuerpo la hacía ver tan apetecible, si no fuéramos a la escuela me echaría otra ronda con ella ¡Maldita escuela!

Deje de examinar su exquisito cuerpo y con todo mi esfuerzo la mire a los ojos – Est... Estoy De… desayunando – maldita voz temblorosa, soy el hombre no una gallina.

\- Eso veo – se cruzo de brazos por debajo de sus senos, no lo hubiera hecho porque resaltaba más su suculenta delantera. ¡Diablos, esa mujer me quiere matar del deseo! - Te iba a invitar a la cafetería de la esquina para desayunar pero ya desayunaste, será para la… – se acerco a la mesa, note como apretaba la mano y mordía su labio inferior - Esas galletas –

\- ¿Qué? – no comprendía porqué de repente ella se quedo callada y mantenía la mirada en ese plato, por su actitud me hace pensar que tal vez cree que esas galletas me las voy a comer por eso rápidamente le dije - Te deje estas para ti, por cierto, están deliciosa – otra vez mis ojos me jugaron mal porque comenzaron a viajar sobre ese cuerpo, ese hombro desnudo y ese cuello, su piel se veía tan suave y que efectivamente lo es.

\- Diablos – murmuro ella a la hora de tomar una galleta, la observo detenidamente, no era fácil tener semejante tentación enfrente de mí, así que tome la decisión de dejar que mi instinto tomara control de mi cuerpo - Sera mejor que te duches – ignore lo que me pedía y seguí caminando hasta estar a su lado, le di un beso en el hombro, la verdad yo no estaba de humor para bañarme sino para otra cosa, estaba planeando como decirle eso pero primero debería hacer que me mirara, no soporto que no me mire y por ese motivo alce la barbilla pero inmediatamente me arrepentí de hacerlo, su mirada me quito mi calentura y me genero miedo porque ella parecía que me mataría en cualquier momento – Vete a bañar ahora mismo – camine hacia atrás, debería tener espacio para escapar de su ira que inexplicablemente no comprendía porque ahora estaba enojada, camine hasta el pasillo a pesar de la distancia escuche claramente su lamento - Me lo va a reprochar cuando se entere – pegue mi cuerpo a la pared del pasillo, asome lo suficiente para no ser notado, vi como ella estaba inclinada sobre la mesa, vi como la galleta que aun mantenía lo llevaba a sus labios - Al diablo, si me va a regañar que valga la pena – fue muy sensual verla degustar ese bocadillo, deje que ella siguiera comiendo para obseder su petición.

En el baño fue con agua fría para bajar mi calentura, también recordaba cosas que me dieran asco para que surtiera mejor el efecto de aplacar las hormonas.

Una vez terminado el baño regrese a la habitación para cambiarme pero fue una mala idea porque ella también lo estaba haciendo – Lo siento pensé que estaba sola la habitación – ya me iba a retirar pero su voz me detuvo.

\- Quédate, falta poco para que termine – y era verdad porque ya tenía la falda como también la blusa escolar, en esos momentos estaba subiendo sus calcetas escolares de uno en uno, que le llegaron hasta por debajo de su rodillas, no sé porque cada cosa que ella hace tiene un toque de sensualidad – Sera mejor que te cambies de en vez de verme como un pervertido –

\- Lo siento – prácticamente me di un cachetada antes de abrir mi mochila, cada prenda que sacaba me lo ponía, solamente me falta colocarme el saco y hacer el nudo de la corbata.

Coloque la corbata en el cuello fui hasta el espejo, estaba batallando con el nudo, miraba de reojo como Anna se colocaba sus zapatos, se ponía el saco y empezaba a cepillarse el cabello; deje de batallar con mi corbata para tener mi total atención en ella, se movía de un lado a otro con tanta eficiencia, en uno de esos movimiento la hizo quedarse enfrente de ese mueble, abrió el cajón y saco algo de ahí, no me fije muy que era porque se lo guardo rápidamente en el bolsillo, luego ella me miro y camino hasta estar delante de mí, agarro mi corbata para hacer el nudo y una vez que termino, siguió avanzando hasta quedar en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hay que irnos - agarre mis cosas de la habitación y la seguí.

* * *

Ese maldito sonido del teléfono me despertó, maldita sea ¿Quién demonios llamaba a esta hora?, estaba claro que mataría al idiota que me despertó, sin delicadeza conteste – Diga –

\- Buenos días, joven – esa sexy voz cambio mi pésimo humor - Este es el servicio de despertador que solicito –

\- ¿Solicite? – con mi mejor tono sensual le respondí y que causo en ella una melodiosa risa.

\- Así es, se solicito este servicio desde que se realizo la reservación - Ohh…Anna, ella es una maniática del tiempo, diablos, ella detesta que sea impuntual – Que tenga un excelente día – esa frase fue lo que me volvió a mi realidad.

\- Gracias, lindura - otra risa encantadora, le iba a pedir su nombre pero sería mucho desespero de mi parte.

Cuando termine de colgar me levante de la cama, realice mis ejercicios de estiramiento, camine hasta la ventana para abrir la cortina, aun estaba oscuro y es normal porque son las 5:30 am.

Como de costumbre abrí un poco la ventana para respirar la frescura de ese nuevo día, cerré los ojos e inevitablemente una cabellera peli celeste y unos hermosos ojos invadieron mi mente y como consecuencia cierta nostalgia me envolvió, ¿Qué estará haciendo ella? ¿Aun pensara en mí como yo lo hago? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Realmente era un juego?… ¡Mierda! Debo de dejar de pensar en ella, esa chica no vale la pena, me destrozo el corazón.

El amor apesta.

* * *

Genial, genial, malditamente genial… no pude dormir en toda la noche, la agitada voz de Chocolove y esos gemidos se me grabaron en el cerebro. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan pervertido? ¿Dios, porque me diste un amigo con esa manía?

Al verme en el espejo notaba mis ojera, parecía mapache y esto no es nada atractivo pero Soy Hao Asakura y todo en mi es atractivo. ¡Maldito ego que tengo y que enamora a mis admiradoras! Caray, si no tuviera que fingir ser gay ya tendría el doble de admiradoras pero no debería quejarme porque tengo un buen numero de seguidores de mi mismo sexo, muchas cartas de amor que alimenta mi ego, tiene su lado bueno el fingir ser gay.

Ahora que lo analizo, el lado bueno de ser gay, las mujeres sin temor de ser miradas lujuriosamente se desvisten enfrente de mí, me abrazan cuando tiene poca ropa o incluso sin ella, en esos casos tengo que amarrar mis hormonas, actuar desinteresadamente y concentrarme en la plática que tengo con ellas; es un maldito record el no ver esas curvas, esos apetecible senos y esas piernas. Uffff!... nuevamente doy gracias a mis clases de actuación que tuve en ese verano.

El lado malo, es lo inverso de lo anterior, a la hora de cambiarme en los vestidores de los hombres siento esas miradas perversas que se devoran mi sexy cuerpo luego esas insinuaciones y la coquetería barata ¡No lo soporto! Y por eso le pido de favor a Chocolove que me acompañe a las regaderas, él es mi protector porque aleja a todo galán que quiera conquistarme; y por ese motivo se rumora que él es mi pareja ¿Quién puede pensar que ese pelmazo sea mi pareja?, es una ofensa a mis gustos.

Respecto a ese rumor lo he platicado con él y no le molesta ni tampoco está a favor, prácticamente le vale lo que piensen lo demás de él, eso es muy extraño en él, realmente ha cambiado desde que esa tipa le rompió el corazón, ya no ha sido el mismo Chocolove que golpeaba a quien hablaba mal de él o de sus amigos, el irreverente, al que se ponía al tú por tú con cualquiera, el arriesgado a la hora de conducir y que andaba coqueteando de forma juguetona a sus amigas, realmente extraño al viejo Choco.

Debo hacer algo para recuperarlo y para hacerlo necesito reunirme con sus principales amigos, entre esos amigos esta esa pesada de Anna, para una buena causa hay que hacer sacrificios, hablar con ella será un enorme sacrificio.

Al salir de los sanitarios ahí se encontraba mi amigo o como dice Peyote "mi compadre", que curiosamente traía muchas cosas - Ey, pervertido, ¿Por qué traes esas dos mochilas? –

Chocolove miro sus mochilas y después a mi –Lo que pasa es que…- se quedo unos minutos analizando lo siguiente que me diría - Voy a mandar a lavar mi ropa –

\- Que bien porque ya apestaba mucho tus prendas – reí burlonamente.

\- Me alegra que te diviertas con algo tan simple – comenzó avanzar para el salón.

El antiguo Chocolove no me hubiera dicho eso sino me hubiera dado un golpe con sus mochilas o seguirme la corriente - No te pongas sensible con mi burla, discúlpame – lo detuve en medio del pasillo, me percate que llamamos la atención y como a mí no me molesta ser el centro de la atención aproveche para hacer una gran actuación. – Amor, no era mi intención el molestarte –con mi mejor tono meloso le hable, coloque mi mano sobre su mejilla para después abrazarlo sin importarme que tenia esas mochilas – Perdóname, cielo – roce mi nariz con la de él, me aguante las ganas de reír al verlo rojo por mi acciones.

\- Te disculpo – contesto tímidamente, sonreí encantadoramente, él se arreglo las mochilas, si pensaba que termine con mi escena pues era al revés porque apenas era el comienzo.

Continúe con mi actuación con el hecho de abrazarlo del brazo, me le pegue mucho al cuerpo de mi cuerpo como si fuéramos enamorados, todos nos miraban con la boca abierta también me percate como mi amigo claramente bufaba molestamente- Awww, que lindo – escuche ese tipo de comentario conforme avanzábamos hasta llegar al salón.

Una vez que llegamos al solitario salón Chocolove me aventó a mi asiento, tenía una mirada enfurecida – No vuelvas hacer eso – dejo caer sus mochilas y se sentó en el pupitre.

\- Admite que fue divertido lo que hice – dije entre risa, me había aguantando mucho esta alegría.

Él sonrió – Es verdad, fue muy divertido verte hacer el ridículo –

\- No es ridículo es actuación –

\- Como sea – reímos como locos ante el recuerdo de hace unos minutos atrás, tan divertidos estábamos que no le hacíamos caso de como se estaba llenando el salón.

Deje de reír para ponerme serio - Necesito que ahora si me ayudes con todo lo que puedas respecto a Lyserg –

\- Pero ya te ayude, te di una gran idea y te aliente para que hablaras con él – se cruzo de brazos - Al final lo arruinaste y lo hiciste enojar –

\- Esta vez será diferente, lo hare tal como me lo digas –

Me dirigió una mirada examinadora - ¿Me lo prometes? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Con el corazón? -

\- Si -

\- ¿Como buen boy scout? –

\- ¡Chocolove! – ya estaba harto de su jueguito.

\- Respóndeme –

Alce la mano derecha y coloque la izquierda en el corazón - Como buen boy scout te lo prometo - mi amigo se levanto de su asiento y me ofreció su mano que gustosamente le correspondí efusivamente – Sabes que no soy boy scout –

\- Yo tampoco lo soy – ese maldito, la verdad había pensado que si lo era y mas porque es muy conocido que en EU la mayoría de los niños se convierten en boy scout y también porque estaba muy efusivo con eso de las promesas pero estaba equivocado, ahora era mi turno de vengarme.

Le pique duramente el pecho - Ahora tú prométeme que harás todo lo que tengas al alcance para ayudarme con este nuevo problema –

\- Lo prometo, señor Asakura –

\- Muy bien, señor McDonell – era tradición entre nosotros a la hora de pactar un trato decirnos de esa modo formal - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –

\- Tu déjamelo a mí – Chocolove tenía esa sonrisa socarrona que saca a relucir cuando tiene un buen plan, le iba a preguntar de que trataba pero en esos momentos la chicharra se oyó y era el inicio de las clases, así apresuradamente le pude decir con gran preocupación.

\- No te pases de la raya, Amigo –

Él me miro traviesamente - Tú confía en mí – y alzo el dedo pulgar.

* * *

Aquí tienen otro capítulo, disculpen la demoras pero estaba relajándome y escribiendo un capítulo que lo he dejado algo abandonado (sip, así es, en esta semana actualizo mi otro bebe "si fuéramos" es tanta la emoción que ando encerrada terminando de editar el capítulo).

Sobre el capítulo, no sé que piensen ustedes pero para mi es sumamente sensual ver a una mujer fumar un puro porque le da ese toque de domino que enamora, jajajajaja Son mis gusto.

¬¬ He cumplido, días después pero aquí tienen, espero que les guste.

Si ven un error ortográfico una disculpa pero es que entenderán que a veces se nos escapan de mi vista.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

¡Saludos a todos y nos vemos a la otra!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. **

Salí rápidamente del salón para ir al baño pero la verdad mi intención era otra, y esa intención era ir hablar con Lyserg, no me importa si esta en clase para eso tengo mi ingenio para poder sacarlo del salón.

Al correr por los pasillos no me había dado cuenta que eran muy largos, perfecto para una película de terror, lo digo no solamente por la distancia que tienen sino que también por ese silencio que hay, y que hace ese famoso eco de las pisadas; y no hay que olvidar que da esa sensación que en cualquier momento saldría en la próxima esquina el peor monstro que es… un maldito payaso con una motosierra, ante ese pensamiento me detuve para observar esa esquina que lamentablemente es la más oscura de la escuela.

Camine sin hacer ruido hasta quedar a unos centímetros, asome la cabeza y fue la peor decisión que hice porque en seguida distinguí una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente.

Lo más inteligente que hice fue hacerme para atrás, pegarme a la pared y empecé a rezar.

El sonido de las pisadas de esa sombra se acercaba cada vez más, mi pulso aumento como también mi sudor, cerré los ojos, esto parecía una pesadilla.

Se me fue el aliento cuando se detuvieron esos pasos a mi lado y sentí que me miraba fijamente, escuche como soltaba pesadamente el aire de sus pulmones que hicieron que apretara automáticamente las manos.

\- Chocolove - no puede evitar soltar un "varonil" grito ante esa voz tenebrosa, mis castos oídos fueron profanados - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me asuste terroríficamente debido ante tal espectro demoniaco – ¡Pilika!, ¡que horrible rostro tienes! – ver a mi ex siempre me genera pavor, y creo que no soy el único que siente ese temor a la hora de estar frente a un ex malvado. – Deberías ponerte una bolsa de papel en la cabeza para evitar dar tremendos sustos a las personas –

-Que gracioso, exactamente te iba a comentar lo mismo - dijo antes de sonreírme sarcásticamente y seguir su rumbo.

Inevitablemente mis ojos siguieron el movimiento de esa cadera, es una perra mi ex pero no puedo negar el hecho que tiene tremendo trasero – ¡Bonito trasero! – le grite y ella solamente me enseño el dedo medio, ese gesto solamente me dio gracia.

Después de ver ese sexy perfil era el buen momento para ir por ese oscuro pasillo que me guiaría a mi tierra prometida.

Respire varias veces para después caminar rápidamente por el pasillo, detuve mi caminar hasta estar enfrente del salón A-1009, arregle mi cabello y el uniforme, toque suavemente hasta escuchar un "pase", avance lentamente por causa de esas miradas curiosas, esa típicas que te echan cuando eres el intruso en esa sociedad de alumnos.

\- Buenos días, profesor - con mi mejor voz suave le hable – El director requiere la presciencia de Lyserg – cuando dije el nombre todos observaron al muchacho.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo? –

\- Tiene una llamada por parte de su madre – vi como Lyserg suspiraba aliviado, el profesor con un gesto de la mano le dio permiso a su alumno de salir conmigo.

En silencio dejamos el salón y seguimos con esa actitud mientras caminamos rumbo a la dirección hasta que me detuve y él lo hizo también, lo tome del brazo y lo lleve al armario del conserje que afortunadamente estaba solo.

\- ¿Qué te sucede? –

\- Me urge hablar contigo –

\- Puedes esperar después de que hable con mi mamá – me empujo lejos de la puerta pero inmediatamente lo sujete de la muñeca.

\- Eso es mentira - solté una risita traviesa – Era la única forma que salieras del salón –

Jalo su mano y me regalo una mirada tipo regaño de mamá enojada - Tú y tus ocurrencias – se cruzo de brazos - De que quieres hablar –

\- Te lo diré sin rodeos – infle el pecho, le dedique mi mirada de águila - Hao me manda a preguntarte ¿Si ahora es un buen momento para que le aceptes la invitación de ir a beber un café a la hora de la salida? – él automáticamente frunció el ceño.

\- Dile que otra vez declino su invitación -

Maldito, se hace el difícil, es hora del segundo plan que consiste: rogar – Él realmente quiere salir contigo, por favor, acepta, por favor, por favor… acepta – le implore, lo que uno hace por su mejor amigo, me miro detenidamente – Sólo te pido que aceptes aunque sea esta vez, te aseguro que él se va a comportar - seguía observándome rigurosamente para averiguar si había una señal que delatara alguna falsedad de mis palabras, no tenía miedo a su mirada porque gracias al cielo que he tenido práctica en aguantar la mirada de Anna

\- Tú sabes que no confió en él –

\- ¿Pero confías en mí? – asintió – Para que estés tranquilo, yo iré – vislumbre algo de alivio en él - Si gustas puedes llevar a alguien, no hay problema si lo haces, nosotros invitamos el café hasta lo que quieran comer con tal que vayas – lo mire tiernamente para causar que se doblegara, si Anna y Hao tienen sus métodos yo también los tengo a la hora de convencer a las personas - ¿Que dices? -

\- Deja que lo piense y te digo en el descanso –

\- No hay mucho que pensar–

\- Si hay mucho que pensar cuando se trata de un idiota como Hao, necesito platicarlo con una amiga – mordí mi labio inferior porque sabía a qué amiga hacía referencia y que seguramente lo acompañara a la cafería.

\- Entonces espero tu respuesta – vi el reloj en mi muñeca - Tengo que regresar corriendo al salón, espero tu respuesta – sin escuchar su despedida salí del armario y corrí como si mi ex estuviera persiguiéndome, se nota que detesto mucho a Pilika pero es lo mínimo que debo sentir ante tal humillación que me hizo.

Al regresar al salón el profesor me regaño ante mi demora, tuve que mentir diciéndole que fui también a la enfermería porque no andaba bien del estomago y se lo creyó.

Anna me observaba detenidamente, creo que estaba algo preocupada y Hao estaba dormido como de costumbre en esta clase de historia. Durante el resto de la clase me enfoque en lo que decía el profe e intente leer mi libro pero como siempre se me hacían borrosas las letras y comenzaba a darme esa maldita migraña así que cerré de mala gana el libro.

Después que se fue el profesor vi a mi amigo que continuaba muy cómodamente durmiendo, se me ocurrió un plan malvado para despertar, tome dos de mis libros y los azote entre ambos, Hao despertó y se cayó de la silla.

\- ¡Eres un maldito! – grito furiosamente el gemelo a la hora de levantarse y tomarme del cuello de la camisa.

\- Me la debías de todas esas travesuras que me haces - con un par de manotazos me zafé de ese agarre y comencé a correr por todo el salón siendo perseguido por mi amigo.

Éramos el espectáculo de nuestros compañeros, corríamos entre los asientos hasta que me detuve en cierto asiento en donde lo considero mi "zona de seguridad" y lo llamo así porque Hao se detendría en querer atraparme y tal como lo pensé él lo hizo.

\- Que tramposo eres – refunfuño y me miro con mala gana pero esa mirada iba más dirigida a la persona que estaba en ese asiento.

\- Eres tan cobarde – saque la lengua infantilmente, coloque ambas manos en esos delicados hombros, sonreí a todo lo que daba mi boca – Hoy estas radiante, Anna – le dije al momento de agacharme hasta dejar mi barbilla sobre su cabeza, respire el delicado aroma que ella tenía. – Y hueles muy bien -

\- Gracias – me dio una ligera cachetada que indicaba que le respetara su espacio personal, rápidamente aleje el rostro pero antes le di un tierno besito en la mejilla, ella me miro con incredulidad y con algo de irritación pero al final sonrió – Eres un torpe cursi –

\- Lo sé pero aun así me quieres – nos miramos detenidamente, me encanta verla con ese ligero sonrojo ante esos simples detalles que no está acostumbrada.

Esa fingida tos llamo nuestra atención - Quieren que nos vayamos todos del salón para que tenga un excitante momento romántico – reí ante la burla de Hao.

\- No seas celoso – lo abrace y junte nuestras mejillas - Sabes que solamente te amo a ti, bebe – me fulmino con la mirada, así aprenderá cómo se siente cuando él juega de ese modo conmigo a la hora de aprovechar ese rumor que soy su "pareja".

\- Chocolove – aleje mi atención de él para dirigírsela a Anna – ¿Y tus lentes? –

\- No los tengo y… y …no los necesito – la tartamudez se me hizo extraño saliendo de mi, Hao agitaba de modo reprobatoria mi respuesta – Y lo más importante, no me gustan -

\- No me importa que no te gusten pero sabes que es para tu bien - quede en silencio al ver como ella se levantaba e iba al asiento de atrás en donde para mala suerte tomo mi mochila y encontró inmediatamente el estuche de los lentes para después extendérmelo, inevitablemente lo agarre - Recuerda lo que te dijo el doctor –

\- Al diablo con el doctor – deje de mala gana el estuche para cruzarme de brazos. – Para que los utilizo si aun puedo ver bien – ese era una mentira, a veces había episodio que veía todo borroso y eso me desesperaba y me ponía de mal humor. – Solamente me estorban y destruyen mi guapura – escuche el pesado suspirar de Anna, después sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho.

\- Así que ya tenías tus lentes – la voz dura de Hao me congelo por el miedo por su regaño - ¿Desde cuándo ya lo tienes? – si creía que le iba responder para que me diera una paliza estaba mal de la cabeza.

\- Lo tiene desde hace más de un mes – respondió Anna sin nada de delicadeza, ella sí que anda al pendiente mis cosas, me hacia cuestionar ¿Cómo supo el tiempo exacto?, ella me miro – Vi la factura en el escritorio de mi padre cuando llegaron – su boca era un línea tensa.

\- ¡¿Por un mes no los has utilizado?! ¿Estás mal de la cabeza? – rayos, él parece como si fuera mi abuelo con semejantes gritos - Como bien dijo Anna es para tu bien el utilizarlos – Hao abrió el estuche y saco los lentes, los limpio para después ponérmelos – Si no lo quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo aunque sea por nosotros que deseamos tu bien –

No me lo creía, Hao estaba de acuerdo en algo con Anna, esto era tan irreal que tenía que pellizcarme – Diablos – sí que me dolió.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –

\- Es que ambos están de acuerdo en algo, parece un sueño o… pesadilla – le dije a Anna que tenía una cara de fastidio.

\- Claro que estaremos de acuerdo cuando involucra tu salud visual – le tembló ligeramente la voz a mi amiga, no me sorprende que aun le cueste asimilar el diagnostico de mi oftalmólogo si aun yo no lo asimiló completamente el pronóstico que dentro de cinco años o menos empezare a perder parte de mi visión.- Así que ya utiliza tu anteojos todo el tiempo –

\- Pero no me gustan porque bajan mi atractivo –

\- Ya basta de tanto lloriquear por tu maldito atractivo – Anna se puso delante de mí, tomo mi rostro – Te ves intelectual, más sofisticado y… - me dio un beso en la mejilla – Guapo, no eres el tipo de chico que me gusta pero para mí siempre tendrás un poco de encanto –

\- Sólo lo dices porque eres mi amiga –

\- Así es – me gusta cuando no sienten algo de lastima por mí.

\- ¿Vas a tener sexo conmigo cuanto este ciego? – de modo juguetón hable.

\- Con mucho gusto me acostaría contigo cuando estés ciego pero… - ella sonrió arrogantemente - No me acuesto con vírgenes –

\- Pero en ese tiempo no lo seré – nos mirabas intensamente como lo hacíamos cuando éramos niños, ese típico juego de quien resiste mas con su mirada.

\- Te conozco, eres muy inocente, tímido y romántico, es obvio que serás casto y puro hasta que te cases – rayos, eso piensa ella de mí, acepto que soy un romántico incorregible tipo caballero de cuentos de hadas pero no acepto que piense ¡que soy inocente y tímido! ¡Eso es un golpe a mi orgullo masculino!, creo que es momento de acelerar el proceso de quitarme la etiqueta de virgen, y ya sé cómo empezar, le pedí con el dedo índice que se acercara y ella dio un paso hacia mí - ¿Qué pasa? –

Me quite los lentes para que no me molestara para lo que voy hacer, tome su suave barbilla con delicadeza, sin apartar mi mirada de ella acerque mi rostro hasta sentir su respiración – Ahora sabrás que no soy tan inocente y tímido como tú piensas – le susurre con mucha seguridad, y sin perder tiempo aplaste mis labios con los de ella, escuche ahogados gritos por parte de nuestros compañeros.

Cerré los ojos para esperar ese golpe que habitualmente Anna da como respuesta cuando alguien se sobrepasa con ella pero pasaron segundos y ese golpe nunca llego.

Me atreví a abrir mis ojos sin despegar mis labios, su modo de mirarme me daba a entender que no sabía cómo reaccionar conmigo, era clarísimo que ella estaba lejos de su zona de confort porque siempre es ella que inicia con esas travesuras de querer darme besos o esas palabras provocadoras que nunca llegan hasta el final. Estaba orgulloso de hacer quedar en ese estado de shock, se lo merece por esas veces que me molesta.

Ahora que lo pienso bien debería aprovechar este momento y que ella no me golpeo, con esa idea me impulso para mover mis labios.

Fue tembloroso mis movimientos pero que no dejan de ser suave y gentil pero aun así ella no hace nada, sin más remedio mordí su labio inferior para invitarla a que se animara, al principio sentí aun su rigidez pero segundos después aprecie como ella empezaba a corresponderme sutilmente.

Coloque una mano sobre su espalda para pegarla más a mi cuerpo, mientras que la otra se traslado desde su barbilla hasta cadera.

Sus labios son tan sedosos y que se mueve con una cadencia deliciosa, su sabor tan adictivo que aumenta mi temperatura, luego están esas manos que no dejan de acariciar mi rostro mientras que la otra no deja de darme caricias con sus dedos en el cuello.

Esos labios dan muchas sensaciones que me hacen perderme en ellos.

De un momento a otro no sé cómo pero ella alejo sus labios como también su cuerpo con un ligero empujón pero me negaba a dejar escapar ese pedazo de cielo que hizo que mi corazón junto con mi respiración latiera rápidamente. Ella noto mis intenciones de atraparla entre mis brazos y seguir el beso por eso dio un par de pasos lejos de mí.

Anna se toco la boca, me lanzo una mirada fiera que congelo mi sangre pero aun así le dije – Ya ves que no… no soy… inocente ni… tímido – genial, Anna tenía razón si soy tímido, hasta siento mis mejillas arder por lo que acabo de hacer -– ella me sonrió.

\- Te creo – soltó un largo suspiro, observe detalladamente como Anna guarda sus libros para irse a su clase que química que lamentablemente es la única materia que no compartimos juntos, cuando paso a mi lado puedo jurar que vi un ligero sonrojo que se la hacía ver tan linda - A la otra que quieras demostrar lo contrario que sea sin público – murmuró entre dientes, me guiño después se aclaro la garganta, y rápidamente frunció el ceño con fingida molestia para que el salón la vieran – Luego me vengare – su "amenaza" me pareció muy divertida y creo que hasta ella se divirtió con tan sólo decirla.

Salió rápidamente del salón y azoto la puerta sin importarle que el profe la mirara con asombro, deje de ver la puerta gire para ver a Hao que tenía la boca abierta como también mis demás compañeros y el profesor que estaba como idiota.

\- ¿Hice algo malo? – le susurre a mi amigo después de ver esas caras de asombro.

\- No, para nada, solamente la besaste sin recibir un golpe de su parte – suspiro - Eres la primera persona sin tener esa respuesta – esas palabras me hizo sentir orgulloso.

Sonreí al ver la mala cara de Hao – Profesor, no se quede como estatua y comience la clase - le grite para que saliera de su estado de estupidez y él extrañamente obedeció.

Con mucho entusiasmo me senté y no deje de ver por la ventana, tenía una sonrisa de idiota porque aun sentía esa calidez de esos labios aunque fueron breves minutos valió la pena porque fue glorioso y delicioso, mi amiga sí que sabe besar.

**_..._..._...**

Durante toda la clase de Química no puede concentrarme pero eso no fue lo peor, lo fatal fue que llegue tarde, lo bueno es que el profesor pasó por alto mi tardanza.

En el transcurso de la clase sentí las miradas de mis compañeros, escuchaba susurros y uno que otra exclamación, también note que muchos veían sus cel, así que deduje que ya se sabe lo que paso en mi anterior clase, no puedo creer que vuelan rápido la información, ¡Todos de esta escuela son unos chismosos!

No sería objeto de esas miradas curiosas hasta incrédulas sin mi amigo no hubiera hecho tal barbaridad y pero también es mi culpa por corresponder al beso.

Entre esas miradas puedo ver como dos son totalmente diferente al resto de los demás compañeros, una de esas dos personas es mi amiga Jeanne que tiene una mirada picara que me da un poco de gracia y la segunda mirada es de Yoh que tenía el ceño fruncido, es fácilmente deducir que está molesto y celoso, ahora tendré que lidiar con los comentarios celosos de él cuando estemos solos por culpa de Chocolove.

Ay! Chocolove, Chocolove, Chocolove, de todas la veces que jugaba con su nerviosismo ahora no solamente me regreso la jugada sino que la concreto, no puedo aceptar que me hizo sonrojar con ese beso pero lo que más me da coraje es que no le di lo que se merecía.

A pesar que fue corto, tiene buenos labios y besa tan bien, tienes unos labios muy seductores, será muy afortunada la futura dueña de esos labios, es una lástima que Pilika desaprovecho. Pilika… como ella pudo jugar con él, lo hirió mucho, siento mucha culpa en no descubrir rápidamente sus malas intenciones. Si hubiera sido más rápida y no me hubiera concentrado en Yoh tal vez Chocolove no hubiera tenido un amargo sabor de boca con ella.

\- Anna –

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Te pregunto lo mismo – Jeanne se levanto del asiento sin perder esa mirada picara - Durante toda la clase andabas en la luna –

\- Oh... ¿ya termino la clase? – mire por primera vez al frente del salón y era verdad, termino la clase y yo ni enterada - ¿Dejo tarea? –

\- Luego te la paso, dime ¿es cierto? – no puede ser, ella está interesada en saber - Es verdad que besaste a Chocolove – ahora resulta que yo lo bese, eso es un ultraje; no me alterare ante eso.

\- En primer lugar; él me beso y en segundo lugar; como voló rápidamente la noticia –

\- Cuando se trata de ti no es para menos - sonrió descaradamente -¿Qué tal besa? –

Relamí lentamente mis labios - Sólo fue un besito corto, nada fuera de lo normal –fue la mejor forma de disminuir el impacto de esos hábiles labios.

Jeanne dio un leve grito emocionante -Me encantaría ver su rostro cuando se entere – escuche su risa traviesa – Su cara de disgusto será épico -

\- ¿De quién hablas? –

\- De Pilika –

Ahora entiendo la cara burlona que tiene Jeanne - Seguramente le dará igual –

\- Eso piensas tú porque no la conoces tan bien como yo –

\- Entonces ilumíname -

Se acerco a mi hasta que nuestros hombros rozaran – A Pilika no le gusta que toquen su "mercancía" –

Me dio gracia su modo de conceptualizar la plática así que también me anime en seguirle el juego - Pero esta "mercancía" ya no es de su propiedad –

\- A ella no le interesa ese detalle, es de mentalidad de "una vez que lo tuvo, siempre será de ella" –me puse de pie y fui hasta la ventana - Es algo celosa cuando se meten con sus antiguas "mercancías" y más cuando sus antiguas "mercancías" están cerca de esas mujeres que son mejores que ella –

Lo último me halago, por supuesto que soy mejor que ella, todo el mundo lo sabe –Es enfermiza tu amiga –es lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle, vi a lo lejos como Chocolove andaba jugando football americano con Hao y otros chicos, se veía feliz y tiene que estarlo porque me beso.

Sonara soberbio de mi parte pero es la pura verdad, soy excelente a la hora de besar e Yoh lo sabe, Choco solamente probo una leve parte de mi habilidad porque andamos en la escuela y tenía que ser reservada, me siento insatisfecha por no haber dado mi máximo en ese beso y por tal motivo ahora me propongo como modo de venganza besarlo y así sabrá como yo realmente doy mis besos - ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto Jeanne, vio mi sonrisa malvada.

\- Se me ocurrió una travesura –

\- Amigas –

Ambas giramos a ver a nuestro amigo que estaba parado en la entrada del salón - Lyserg – estaba visiblemente muy agitado, seguramente corrió mucho - ¿Qué sucede? -

\- Necesitamos hablar – él nos vio como esperando algo de nosotras ¿pero qué sería?, se nota algo preocupado – Podemos hablar en otro lugar - para que él mencionara esas palabras es probable que quiera platicar de un tema que lo está volviendo loco.

Estábamos siguiendo a Lyserg que iba muy apurado, esta actitud comprueba que está en un dilema que no puede resolver sin nuestra ayuda.

Al momento de girar choque hombro con hombro con alguien - Lo siento – esa voz me hizo detenerme inmediatamente lo mire directamente - Debemos hablar –no se veía feliz como de costumbre

\- No tengo tiempo –

\- Anna –

\- Yoh – él me miro seriamente y es raro en él ser así, la verdad no tenía ganas de platicar con él y escuchar sus comentarios celosos - Mi amigo me necesita –

\- Yo también te necesito –pronuncio con voz baja y muy varonil, fue muy atractivo que me hizo acceder a su petición.

\- Luego los alcanzo - al momento de decir eso Yoh me tomo de la mano firmemente sin importar las miradas picaras de mis dos amigos, ese par comenzaron a hacer esos típicos ruidos molesto de simulación de besitos.

\- No hagan travesuras en el armario del conserje – dijo Jeanne, esa maldita como me hace abochornarme y eso que no sabe que Yoh es mi amante, en estos momentos me alegro de no revelarle la entidad porque seguramente sus burlas serian peores y más embarazosas.

\- ¡Bésala mucho, Yoh, para que se olvide del beso de Chocolove! – grito Lyserg, es un hecho, todo la escuela sabe del beso.

\- ¡Al parecer tienes competencia, Yoh! – continuo Jeanne - ¡Durante toda clase estuvo muy pensativa y relamiéndose varias veces los labios! – ese comentario me dejo fría porque era cierto; entonces es un hecho que mi amiga me observo por mucho tiempo como para saber esos ademanes.

Estaba jalando a Yoh para dejar de escuchar los vergonzosos comentarios de mis amigos, llegamos hasta el vacio salón de música -¿Que sucede?- solté sin mucha paciencia.

\- Así que es verdad – su tono era triste y decepcionado.

\- Si estás hablando respecto que Chocolove me beso, si, es verdad – me cruce de brazos - Voy hacer énfasis en esto: yo no empecé el beso fue él que lo hizo –

\- ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara? – ahora está enojado y muy celoso, a veces pienso que él es bipolar por estos cambios repentinos.

\- Me agarro con la guardia baja, no podía hacer gran cosa, aparte que es mi culpa por qué le dije que era un tímido e inocente… y… - empecé a decir rápidamente hasta que recordé - Y porque te tengo que darte explicaciones –

\- Porque soy tú… ehh – él se paso lentamente la mano sobre el rostro – Soy tú amigo – dijo tímidamente.

\- ¿Somos amigos? ¿de verdad? – él asintió, sinceramente todo era muy confuso lo que somos una vez fuera de la cama, es más fácil decir dentro de un habitación a solas que somos amantes, en otro momento hablaría de este tema con Yoh pero por ahora seguiré con esa etiqueta de amistad que dice él - Si realmente somos "Amigos" confórmate con lo que te diré respecto a ese beso – respire profundamente para que me llegara las palabras correcta para evitar que Yoh siga con este tema en próximas ocasiones - Chocolove solamente me beso para demostrarme lo equivocada estaba respecto a él, si te preguntas "¿si me habrá gustado?" si me gusto y también a él, no significo mucho como para iniciar un romance, fue un beso entre amigos que accidentalmente se dio - solté una risa porque realmente estoy pensado que no será la última vez que me besare con Chocolove, me falta hacer mi venganza por su impulso. – Ahora si me permites tengo una plática pendiente con Lyserg y Jeanne - con todo eso dicho, salí fugazmente del salón para alcanzarlo.

* * *

**Hola**

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, una disculpa pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, luego mi computadora se descompuso y se borro todos mis capítulos ¬¬ y eso fue a finales de julio, También estoy en un proyecto secreto jajajajajaja será muy divertido. XD

Lo que importa es que tiene otro buen capitulo, hablemos de este capítulo, si se besaron Chocolove y Anna (denme gusto, a mi me gusta esa pareja rara jajajaja hay algo atractivo y muchos detalles que tiene en común, cuando escribo de ellos me emociona) Lo amantes de Yoh no se preocupen que Chocolove no es competencia, solamente es para poner un poco celoso a Yoh y mover un poco el trama y divertirme un poco, tanta seriedad me aburre jajajajaja soy malvada.

Hao aun hará sus travesuras, a mi me gusta como Anna molesta de modo sensual a mi morenazo y eso siempre estará en los capítulos (¿Quién no ha tenido esos amigos que se pasan de vivos y andan de coquetos?, yo si he tenido jajajaja)

Sé que no le he dado protagonismo a Yoh pero tranquilos, en los próximos capítulos estará de vuelta su protagonismo en estos últimos capítulos quería mostrar a mi lindo Chocolove, Hao y la sensualidad de Anna, Así que en el próximo capítulo saldrá más Yoh.

Habrá más lemon, por supuesto que sí jajajajaja

Si tiene dudas o algo por el estilo me lo pueden preguntar.

Antes de despedirme gracias a los que últimamente sigue y ponen en sus favorito como tambien sus comentarios esta divertida y sencillo fic. Muchas gracias.

**Nos vemos a la otra.**

**Amor&amp;Paz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12.**

Su actitud arrogante e hiriente me molesto mucho, es tan insoportable como me deja por ir con sus amigos, me siento algo dolido por semejante humillación.

Detesto su actitud superior, sin embargo, comprendo porque tiene esa actitud hacia mí, no sé qué paso por mi mente al reclamarle por ese beso, a mi me tiene que dar igual a quien besa, bueno, no tanto porque es mi amiga o eso creo.

Todo este lío es por culpa de Chocolove, ¿Por qué diantres la beso? ¿Qué le paso por la mente? ¿Y ella porque no lo detuvo?

Arg! Estoy celoso pero es más por escuchar y ver esas sonrisita que conozco bien de ella, estoy seguro que le gusto hasta creo que quiere repetirlo pero ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué motivo?

Y para rematar me recuerda que no le puedo reclamar, prácticamente tengo las manos atadas.

Tengo la necesidad de oír sus respuestas, si de verdad somos amigos se lo puedo preguntar pero mi instinto me dice que es mejor no tentar tanto a la muerte.

Por este tipo de situaciones se complica nuestra relación porque nuestras emociones nos hace malas jugadas, debo de controlarme.

Fui rápidamente al techo donde están mis amigos esperando, antes de salir a la azotea me detuve enfrente de la puerta, para respirar y calmarme.

Ya tranquilizado salí a encontrarme con ellos – Hola, Yoh – me saludo Manta una vez dejando el libro.

\- Hola –

\- Ya llego el cornudo – dijo con tonalidad juguetón Horo-horo.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas así? - Diablos, mi voz sonó tan agresivo pero él tiene la culpa por decirme así, los celos volvieron al recordar esas sonrisa de Anna, espero que no sea evidente.

\- Wow! Creo que te afecto mucho esa noticia – dijo Ren con media sonrisa, me encogí de hombros, esa sonrisa estaba haciéndome hervir más mi sangre – Yoh Asakura está enojado, es un momento único en la vida –

\- No estoy enojado – apreté las manos como también mis labios para retener las ansias de gritarles para que se guardaran sus palabras burlonas.

\- Si lo estas – Horo dejo de lado su almuerzo - Es muy gracioso verte celoso por ese chisme del beso - me abrazo, creo que piensa que con ese gesto se me bajara el mal humor, es un idiota por pensar así - Debes tranquilizarte porque a veces ese tipo de noticias son mentiras –

Deje escapar un largo suspiro, así que él no lo sabe - Es verdad la noticia, si ocurrió –de en vez escuchar palabras consoladoras oí su idiota risa como también el de Ren.

\- Entonces tiene justificación que andes de mal carácter– empezó a decir Horo, le iba aclarar que antes de llegar con ellos me calme pero por culpa de sus estúpidos comentarios me volvieron a enojar - Ese moreno no tiene derecho de tocar lo que es tuyo – que él dará por hecho que Anna es mía sin saber nuestra extraña relación pasional hacia que mi orgullo se incrementara.

\- Ella no es de Yoh, no son novios y Chocolove tiene más derecho que Yoh porque son amigos de años, por eso no se me hace raro que se besaran - contraataco Manta fríamente, me dolía lo que decía porque era la pura verdad - No deberías estar celoso y enojado con Anna –

\- No estoy enojado con Anna pero si con Chocolove – esto sí que era mentira porque la verdad era al revés, estaba enojado con ella por permitir ser besada y luego con él.

Oyamada negó lentamente con la su gran cabeza – No deberías estarlo con él porque deberías estar enojado contigo por no concretar ese noviazgo con Anna – otro dolor en el corazón como en el orgullo.

\- Eres un imbécil – agrego Ren sin una pizca de humanidad.

\- Dejemos en paz a Yoh – no me sorprendía que Horo ahora me defendiera después que me recibió con burlas – Sera mejor platicar de otras cosas –

\- ¿Cómo de qué? – le pregunte y él giro a verme.

\- Sobre qué haremos en vacaciones de verano – su sonrisa traviesa avisaba que ya tenía una idea de que podríamos hacer en verano, últimamente sus ideas no son tan malas.

**-...-...-**

Una vez librada de Yoh me encontré rápidamente con mis amigos que estaban platicando junto a los bebederos.

\- No puedo creer lo que te dijo Chocolove – fue lo primero que escuche al estar juntos a ellos y no me gusto la tonalidad en que lo pronuncio Jeanne.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? –

\- Al fin llegas –al ver los ojos de preocupación de mi amiga me hizo pensar ¿Qué tramara Chocolove esta vez? - Explícale desde el principio – le exigió a nuestro amigo, él se notaba algo nervioso pero lo supo controlar conforme avanzaba con su relato.

Lyserg me conto como Chocolove fue a su salón y lo saco de ahí con una mentira, como lo llevo a la habitación del conserje para después acorralarlo, eso sonó muy atrevido porque todos sabemos que ese lugar es para tener encuentros calientes entre parejas, me hace dudar de la sexualidad del moreno y creo que también mi amigo lo pensó pero después tenía esa risa tranquila – Pero no paso nada de lo que se imaginan sus pervertidas mentes - solté un suspiro de alivio y Jeanne rio levemente – Me invito de parte de Hao a tomar un café después de salir de la escuela – así que eso era lo que querían de él pero ¿Por qué Hao le invita ir a beber café juntos?, hay algo más ¿Qué será?.

\- No piensas ir con ellos ¿verdad?, ellos no son de fiar – Jeanne no es de su gusto Hao y Chocolove, ese mala sensación se lo implanto Ren porque les cae mal y apoya mucho a Yoh.

Era muy gracioso como esta agitando a Lyserg por los hombros. – No vayas, que tal si es una trampa –

\- También lo pensé pero es la segunda vez que Hao me invita y además tengo curiosidad de saber que quiere de mi – yo también tenía curiosidad de saber que quiere por eso no dude en decir.

\- Te acompañare y así averiguamos sus intenciones -

Lyserg me sonríe y me abraza – Gracias, Anna, esperaba escuchar eso de ti – sus dulces palabras siempre tiene un efecto en mí, me da una ternura que me hace siempre ayudarlo cuando lo necesite.

\- Espero que a ellos no le sea inconveniente que vaya contigo -

\- Al contrario, Chocolove me dijo que podía llevar compañía – ese astuto moreno tenía que ser digno de mi amistad, él sabía que no dejaría ir solo a mi amigo con ese idiota de Hao – Ellos pagaran todo lo que consumamos –

\- Si te dijo eso es porque será una larga platica lo que nos espera – aun tenía mis duda si es de verdad la invitación o es una broma para burlarse de Lyserg, conozco muy bien a Chocolove a veces se deja arrastrar a los juegos mal intencionados de Hao, con ese razonamiento decidí que era bueno ir a platicar con él y aprovecharía en hacer mi venganza por su osada - Quiero hablar con ellos para asegurarme que sea cierta tu cita -

\- No es cita – él gruño disgustadamente.

* * *

Hola, regrese.

Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado ocupada con la escuela, luego mi perro requiere mi atención y entre otras cosas, la inspiración me deja muchas veces.

Sé que es un capitulo corto pero es mejor que nada, les aviso que a veces cambiare el tipo de narración para avanzar más rápido en la historia.

Tratare de actualizar al menos cada mes, tengo que actualizar todos mis fics.

Gracias a los comentarios a los que agregan este fic en sus favoritos y la siguen, Miles de gracias.

Nos vemos en el otro capítulo.

**Amor&amp;Paz.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13.**

Como me encanta jugar básquetbol porque aplastamos a nuestros rivales y es gracias a mi compañero norteamericano, que sabe jugar muy bien este deporte como hubiera nacido para hacerlo.

Prácticamente Chocolove y yo somos los reyes de la cancha, nadie nos ha vencido durante estos dos años que llevamos en la preparatoria.

El marcador iba 15 a 6, estábamos jugando contra unos de tercer año que están altos y musculosos pero con cero cerebro; nuestra competencia estaba en juego el dinero del almuerzo durante toda una semana, siempre apostamos con cada rival para darle picardía.

Ellos les tocaba sacar, tanto Choco y yo estábamos preparados pero lo que yo no estaba preparado fue como ese grandote idiota me lanzo la pelota directo a mi estomago.

\- Fíjate como lanzas la pelota, imbécil – tire el balón para ir a darle su merecido pero Chocolove me agarraba para no hacerlo.

\- Tranquilízate – pidió mi camarada – ¿No ves que anda embobado? – vi el rostro de ese chico que suspiraba y sus ojos parecía que en cualquier momento brillarían.

\- No es mi problema que ande así – me solté del agarre, acomode mi uniforme.

\- Anna – dijo el compañero del bobo – Siempre tan hermosa – esa rubia como costumbre alterando las hormonas de las personas que la ven, eso realmente es molesto, sin embargo, era una gran oportunidad para molestar a cierto moreno.

\- Tu novia viene a verte -

\- No es mi novia es mi amiga – hablo rápidamente, me reí de su sonrojo – ¡Deja de decir esas barbaridades! -

\- Dejare de decir barbaridades si dejas de hacer cada tontería –

Chocolove se llevo ambas manos a los bolsillos, le hecho una mirada rápida a esa rubia para después observar el piso, su cara se volvió más roja que antes - ¿Hablas por el beso? –

\- Por supuesto que hablo del beso – vi como nuestro competencia rodeaba a la rubia, Anna se le notaba disgustada y estaba seguro que los mandaría a la mierda, y no fui el único en descubrir sus oscuras intenciones porque Lyserg actuó rápidamente para deshacerse de esos tipos que lo miraron de mala gana por atreverse tomarle de la mano y alentarla a seguir caminando hacia nuestra dirección - ¿Por qué la besaste?, ¿Estas enamorado en secreto de ella y por eso el beso?, ¿quieres tener una relación con Anna? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que hay una larga lista de pretendiente y tiene un fuerte pretendiente que es mi hermano – esas preguntas las tenía bien formadas en la mente desde ese momento en que sus labios tocaron a los de Anna, no se las puede decir en ese instante porque la voz no me salía y por la falta de tiempo. Estaba esperando cuando decirle para no quedarme con la curiosidad y por esta vez me alegre que la vida me facilitara el realizarlas.

\- El besar a alguien no siempre significa que es por querer tener una relación – levanto la mirada conforme hablaba, había un poco de timidez - Ese beso fue de agradecimiento por sentir cariño por mí –

Le iba a replicar ante su tonta excusa pero justamente para mi mala suerte ella llego - Al parecer te gusto el beso de Chocolove – no puedo evitar fastidiarla -¿Vienes por otro? –

\- ¿Como lo adviniste, Hao?, debes trabajar como adivino en un parque de atracciones - su sarcasmo en todo su esplendor, debo de reconocer que es muy encantador y algo excitante; vi como tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Choco que estaba por explotar de lo cerca que estaban esos labios delicados de los de él, ella estaba disfrutando y por eso, llevo más cerca los labios hasta rozarlos pero al final en un movimiento rápido se alejo y le dio una cachetada, sonó tan aparatoso que todos lo que estaban en la cancha nos veía – Te lo mereces por el beso que me robaste - tenía una mirada malvada, Chocolove estaba algo catatónico, se sobaba la mejilla y en cambio yo estaba a punto de romperme la mandíbula por lo tan abierta que la tenía; me recompuse de la sorpresa

– Eres una maldita, agresiva y… - inevitablemente vi esa pierna, la hormonas me jugaron mal porque me dieron una ganas de acariciarlas pero sacudí esa idea para se salieran de mi mente - Provocativa mujer -

Se llevo una mano al corazón – No podre dormir por tus palabras – fingió llorar sobre el hombro de Lyserg.

\- Exagerada –

Dejo el hombro de ese chico y nos mostro una hermosa sonrisa que conquista a cualquiera como también esos ojos fríos, nos miramos detenidamente, recuerdos vinieron rápidamente a mis pensamientos pero que afortunadamente controle a que se esfumaran, ¡Demonios, ella todavía me afecta! - Acepto ir a beber ese café contigo – dijo Lyserg rompiendo la batalle entre nuestras miradas.

\- Me alegra escucharlo – de modo automático conteste sin dejar de verla, ella desvió su mirada y saco de su pequeña bolsa su celular, por sus gesticulaciones lo que leía no le caía bien.

\- Será en otro día – Anna guardo el cel - Hace un minuto cambiaron mis planes en la tarde –

\- ¿Puedes cancelarlo? – le susurro Lyserg cerca de su oído, no sé porque me molesto eso.

\- Es imposible porque se trata de mi… - vi como se mordía el labio - Padre-

Chocolove que al parecer se recupero del bochorno hizo la cuestión que nos interesaba a ambos - ¿Cuándo sería la cita? –

Lyserg y Anna se miraron, hablaron en voz baja hasta que al parecer se pusieron de acuerdo, solo entonces el chico nos hablo - El viernes –

\- Nos parece perfecto – el moreno me miro para ver si tenía alguna objeción pero no encontró nada y sonrió.

\- Espero que no sea una jugarreta – dijo duramente Anna, vi como Choco se puso serio.

\- No lo es – le tomo de la mano – Tienes mi palabra -

\- Si me entero que al final si lo es, me olvido que eres mi amigo – dirigió la mira a Chocolove y soltó su mano - Se arrepentirán de conocerme -

\- Me gusta como lo proteges – mi voz salió dura, esa actitud protectora que mostraba me hervía la sangre porque me recordaba que así no se puso cuando su amiguita Pilika hirió a mi amigo - Debiste de ser así con alguien más ¿no lo crees? – la mire con rabia.

\- Hao, no lo hagas – Choco me suplico porque sabe hacia dónde dirijo la plática - Ya hablamos de ese tema y acordamos no tocarlo más -

Apretó las manos para retener mejor las ganas de reprocharle como es debido a esa chica – Si lo hablamos pero nunca estuve de acuerdo – le solté tajantemente. – Solamente tú y ella acordaron eso -

\- Pero… – se detuvo para observar a nuestro espectadores – Será mejor que se vayan porque esta discusión va para largo –

Comenzó a iré Lyserg pero Anna se paro delante de mi - Tienes razón, actué mal esa vez por eso no quiero cometer el mismo error dos veces - al escucharla le di la espalda.

\- Será mejor que le hagan caso a Chocolove, no quiero decirte unas cuantas verdades – sentía tanta furia contra esa mujer, aun no me creía como ella estuvo de lado de Yoh que significaba en que aceptaba esa jugada sucia por parte de esa Usui.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que mi amigo me hablo - Aun le guardas rencor -

\- Un poco – si supiera Chocolove que me decepciono mucho su modo de reaccionar, no hizo nada para proteger el honor de nuestro amigo en común.

\- Sabes que esa sensación debería tenerla yo – gire para verlo con su sonrisa.- Debes hablar seriamente con ella para que no tengas mas ese rencor –

\- Lo he pensado pero no quiero escuchar otra vez sus absurdas excusas - sujete el balón que estaba cerca del poster – No comprendo porque le sigues hablando –

Se puso pensativo Chocolove - Porque es muy buena, tiene unas piernas y una delantera que… OMG! – estallamos de risa

Poco a poco nos recuperamos de esa chascarrillo - Hablando en serio, ¿Por qué aun sigues siendo amigo de Anna?, ella no te apoyo hasta dudo de ti - vi como respiro hondo es su clara respuesta de que no le gustaba platicar de este tema, a mí tampoco me gustaba pero aun no comprendía porque aun la quería a su lado - No merece tu amistad –

\- En ese tiempo ella estaba cegada por Yoh, por lo que él la hacía sentir – no comprendí porque me daba esa información que ya sabía – Entiendo porque actuó así conmigo, no podía cree que el chico que estaba enamorada fuera participe en ese acto cruel, ese chico que lo creía perfecto y tierno –

\- Se cegó por el chico que le da placer, estúpida –

\- No la insultes, es mi amiga a pesar de eso – pidió amablemente - Le sigo hablando porque es mi amiga de años, prácticamente crecimos juntos y la quiero mucho, por ese motivo la quiero a mi lado a pesar de su error – me quito el balón – Y para que sepas también soy leal contigo a pesar de tus locuras -

\- Eres un cursi – reímos como locos hasta.

Él iba rebotando la pelota hasta que se detuvo en seco y giro a verme, tenía el ceño fruncido -¿Cómo es eso que le da placer?, hablas en modo presente ¿no te habrás equivocado?- así que él no sabía a lo que me refería - Anna nunca me dijo que tuvo sexo con Yoh - Ohhhh… no me lo podía creer que Chocolove no lo sabe, no sabe el secreto de ellos, pensaba que Anna se lo había dicho pero no, yo lo sé porque vivo con Yoh y porque estuve de chismoso con su cel para averiguar quién tanto lo llamaba a esas noches.

No sabía si decirle o no, y me decidí en no decirle para que Anna se lo diga y yo me encargare que lo haga, no puedo creer que le tenga ese secreto.

El tan solo imaginar esa platica con ella me asegura que será una plática algo tensa, pero volviendo a la realidad sonreí tontamente como lo hace mi hermano - No me hagas caso, cuando estoy enojado digo cada idiotez –

\- Te creo – miro desafiantemente a nuestros oponente - Hay que seguir aplastándolos –

\- Así se habla - chocamos los pechos como lo hacen los de NBA.

**…..-….-…..-….**

Fue un partido cansado pero ganamos, esos tipos prometieron darnos todo su dinero del almuerzo, sé que es malo hacer eso pero así son las apuestas.

Cada clase se me pasaron rápido porque estaba absorto en Anna, entiendo lo que siente Hao pero no soy como él que pide sangre y venganza soy más tranquilo y alegre, por supuesto que me dolió que no me apoyara pero ella es mi amiga que quiero mucho hasta el punto que varias personas lo confundiría con el enamoramiento.

Hao sabe que ella se disculpo conmigo y varias veces se quedo en el departamento para hacerme compañía en mi dolor y aun con la pesada mirada de reproche del gemelo.

Son mis grandes amigos y no los cambiaría por nada, lástima que no se lleven bien, bueno, nunca se han llevado bien desde que se conocieron pero antes bromeaban y se hablaban cordialmente, tenían el mismo sentido de humor hasta me hicieron creer que se enamorarían y que Hao desistiría en seguir pretendiendo ser gay y hasta me lo comento un día pero todo se arruino por culpa de mi ex.

Pilika, esa chica que me volvió loco de amor, nunca entenderé porque me engaño y me enamoro por puro juego. La detesto pero no la odio, algo anda mal en mí.

Tanta preguntas tenia para ella pero no quería prolongar mi humillación con preguntas tan común.

A pesar que va a cumplirse un año aun sigue doliendo.

Hao sigue presentándome a cada chica para salir adelante pero no puedo, no tengo animo de estar con mujeres, bueno, solamente soporto tener a mi lado es a mi mamá y Anna.

Justamente ella me miraba en estos momentos – Te llevare a tu departamento ¿tienes algún inconveniente con eso? – su voz sutil me dio a entender que si le dolió que Hao le recordara su error.

\- ¿Termino la clase? – ella asintió, guarde mis cosas rápidamente – No tengo ningún inconveniente, me siento alagado que me lleves – antes que ella tomara su maletín lo agarre, me colgué mi pesada mochila.

Caminamos con cautela hasta la puerta, gire para ver si alguien nos notaba pero gracias a los grandes espíritus cada compañero estaba guardando sus libros o platicando, sin embargo, la vida me detesta porque percibir como Hao nos prestaba atención, parecía águila en vigilancia.

Hao con la mirada junto con señas que realizaba con las manos me pedía una explicación y yo con señas le dije que me iría con Anna y le pedí que no hiciera escándalo pero el muy bruto sonrió perversamente y me mostro sus dos dedos pulgares – ¡Tu puedes tigre! – lo grito a todo pulmón que hizo que todos nos miraran -¡Y no te preocupes, amor, no soy celoso! ¡Gustosamente te comparto con esa hermosa chica! – Anna tenia la boca levemente abierta, sus ojos mostraba una furia que contenía con mucho esfuerzo - ¡Anna sabrosea ese cuerpo que tantas noches me da bien rico! – tanto ella como yo teníamos el rostro rojo por semejantes comentarios, me daba gusto que Hao se le paso el enojo y ya no le iba a seguir reprochándole pero era un maldito desgraciado - ¡Haz lo que te dije, amor! ¡Se lo mueves tan bien como a mí! – empezó el griterío burlón de nuestros demás compañeros, algunos estaba riendo y otros que son los admiradores de Anna estaban tan serios que parecían asesinos seriales - ¡Gocen de sus cuerpos sudorosos! ¡Y no olviden usar preservativo! -

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta! – explote por la vergüenza.

\- Yo también te amo – Hao me lanzo un sonoro beso.

\- Salgamos rápidamente de la escuela – ordeno Anna al salir del salón y la seguí.

Caminamos velozmente pensé que el escándalo de nuestro salón no se escucharía pero me equivoque porque todos nos veían con curiosidad.

\- Voy a Matar a Hao – murmuré con tanta indignación.

\- Te ayudare –

Fue un alivio salir rápidamente del edificio pero fue toda una odisea dejar la extensa entrada de la escuela porque sentía esas miradas curiosas y susurros nada sutilices, alcance escuchar la palabra "besaron", me di cuenta que estaban así por ese beso por consecuencia es mi culpa – Discúlpame por lo del beso, te he causado problemas – ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo de problemas -

Al cruzar la reja y subir auto de mi amiga me sentí tan aliviado y no fui el único porque ella también tenía el rostro totalmente relajado, no tardo en encender el motor y ponerse en marcha.

La música del radio armonizaba perfectamente el viaje, miraba por la ventana, el sentir el viento en mi rostro era realmente reconfortante.

Gire a ver a mi compañera, se veía segura enfrente del volante, el que la viera no me creería que esa rubia alguna vez estuvo nerviosa al manejar, me encanta como supera los desafíos hasta hacerlos ver fáciles, ese es el encanto de Anna.

Esa joven rubia tiene habilidades sorprendentes, tiene un carácter tan misterioso que atrae.

Serian idiotas el no enamorarse de ella y yo soy de esas pocas personas que es un idiota, los que me conocen no me creen que no sienta nada por Anna aparte de amistad, que no me haya enamorado de ella pero soy así, solamente la veo como mi amiga de la infancia y por eso, la defiendo mucho de Hao y de otras personas.

Recordé las palabras que le dije a Hao a la hora que me cuestiono ¿Por qué seguía siendo amigo de ella?, me da risa al recordar que le hablo porque es sexy.

Eso me hace recapacitar respecto a que considero sexy a mi amiga.

Sería un ciego al no admitir su atractivo, baje la mirada para ver sus piernas se ven suaves y me gustan, me da curiosidad el saber ¿Cómo sentirán al tacto esas piernas?

\- Llegamos – su anuncio pero yo seguí observando detenidamente su cuerpo.

Su cintura encajaría perfecto entre mis manos, subí un poco más los ojos, ese busto no está nada mal.

Ahora mire su rostro, esos labios… son tentadores y saben delicioso, a pesar que fue un rozón cualquiera nuestro beso pero aun así pude saborear un poco de ella. Como sería sentir esos labios en un verdadero beso apasionado seguramente vería las estrellas.

Pero lo que la hacen tan encantadora son esos ojos que te pueden mostrar su dureza, su frialdad, su maldad y su orgullo pero también su timidez, su felicidad y su cariño. Ahora mismo su mirada reflejaba incomodidad.

Al parecer ella se sentía incomoda por el modo que la analizaba – Disculpa por mirarte intensamente – ella sonrió con timidez.

\- Descuida - se cruzo de brazos - Sinceramente es extraño que me mires de esa manera – no entendía a lo que se refería, soltó una ligera risa que notaba su nerviosismo - Estoy acostumbrada que los demás chicos me miren con tanta intensidad pero en tu caso no lo estoy -

\- Comprendo – deje de mirarla para ver hacían enfrente, me quede pensativo por lo siguiente que quería hacer y que era necesario para tranquilizar los roces entre Hao y Anna, saber que todo estaba bien entre ellos – No le hagas caso a Hao, dice tontería cuando anda enojado – fugazmente la mire, ella estaba con el ceño fruncido – Discúlpalo por lo que te dijo –

\- Él tiene razón así que no hay nada de que disculpar – su dulce sonrisa me encanta pero lo que no, es ver cierta tristeza, y el modo que bajo su mirada - No comprendo porque aun sigues siendo mi amigo –

Esa confesión no me era extraña, se podía percibir que el ambiente cambio a melancolía así que me propuse hacerla sentir bien – Sigo siendo tu amigo porque eres súper sexy a pesar de tu endemoniado carácter – oí su risa suave hasta que se calmó, la tome de la mano y ella alzo la mirada para verme - La verdad es que te amo y mucho, eres mi amiga y no imagino mi vida sin ti – le di un beso en la frente, aun era consciente que aun Anna se reprochaba por su actuar de esa ocasión, mi instinto de protegerla siempre salía para confortarla - Sabes si no encuentro a la mujer digna de mi amor y tu no encuentras el hombre adecuado para ti, quisiera que tú fueras la madre de mis hijos, ¿aceptarías? – ella me mostro esa bella sonrisa que siempre procuro que tenga.

\- Estas loco pero yo estoy más al aceptar – el seguirme el juego demostraba que estaba recomponiéndose, agarre mis pertenencia y salí del auto - Nos vemos mañana en la escuela –

\- Por supuesto – di pasos hacia atrás para ver como se alejaba, no tarde en perderla de vista, fui corriendo a la entrada del edificio hasta el elevador que no tardo en estar disponible para mí.

Al llegar al departamento prendí la tele, arroje la mochila y me recosté en el sillón, prolongue la espera para ir a mi habitación que seguramente era un desastre. Vi un poco de beisbol hasta que el hambre apareció.

Arrastre mis mugrosos pies hasta el refrigerador, saque la comida congelada para meterla al microondas, calenté un poco de agua para hacerme té y lamente que no hubiera galletas para acompañarlas sin embargo recordé que estaba equivocado porque recientemente Anna me había traído las galletas horneadas de su madre.

Fui hasta la alacena en donde las guarde en un frasco que dicho envase de cristal estaba vacío.

La histeria estaba por comenzar.

Le dije a Anna que no se las comieron y les valió.

\- ¡Malditos desgraciados los matare! – grite furiosamente.

**.….-…..-…..-…..-…..**

Después del barullo que arme entorno de mi amigo fui rápidamente a la casa para ver mi anime favorito que empezaba en 5 minutos, lo sé, soy tan infantil y me importa una mierda lo que pensaran las personas de mis gustos.

Ágilmente me quite los zapatos al momento de acomodarlos vi que había visitas pero a mí no me importa porque a mí solamente me importa ver mi anime favorito.

Después de media hora de batalla me sentí satisfecho y muy feliz - ¡Fue el mejor capitulo! – se deslizo una lagrima por la alegría.

\- Viendo anime a tu edad es toda una vergüenza –

Esa voz amargo mi alma, era como si me arrastraran al infierno después de probar el paraíso - Discúlpeme señora amargada pero a mí no me avergüenza el ver anime –

\- Hao, ten más respeto a tu abuela – la vieja bruja siempre la defendía mi adorada madre ¿Qué haría mi abuela sin ella?, tal vez se moriría sola y amargada en su templo, ¡Ah, no! Eso ya lo hace.

Podía irme y mandar a la mierda a mi abuela pero estaba mi mamá, no tenía otra alternativa tenía que ser todo un caballero - Discúlpame abuela – solté recuperándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Porque está aquí, mamá? – esperaba que no soltara a reproche por esa presencia tan maligna que asusta a los mismos demonios de la casa.

\- Porque quiero hablar contigo y con tu hermano – quería que mi mamá me respondiera no esa vieja bruja sacada de un cuento de hadas.

\- Uyyy que novedad – dijo con tanto sarcasmo Yoh al momento de entrar a la sala, la Abuela capto ese atrevimiento y le dio un golpe con su bastón en el mero centro de la cabeza.

\- He platicado con los padres de tu prometida y hemos acordado que dentro de dos semanas se realizara la cena de compromiso –

No había visto tan pálido a mi hermano, se podía hacer pasar como fantasma en la casa del horror, no debería molestarlo por la angustia que puede ser que sienta en estos momentos pero soy Hao y mi necesidad de fastidiar es más poderosa que mi lado bueno - Al fin la conocerás, que buena suerte tienes que por fin conocerás a tu prometida -

\- No olvides hermanos que también puede ser tu prometida – él contraataco con cierta malicia.

\- Soy gay –dije sin titubear.

\- Aun no lo demuestras – se cruzo de brazos para tratar de intimidarme pero no consiguió ese efecto.

\- Te detesto –

\- Yo te detesto el doble –

\- Eres mi copia mal hecha – vi como él frunció el ceño, se quito los audífono, el muy cretino se me iba a lanzar a los golpes pero la abuela le corto la inspiración dándole otro golpe con el bastón que lo tuvo al suelo.

\- ¡Basta niños! –

\- ¿Nos dirás quién es? -

Me observo, su sonrisa autoritaria la detesto porque me recuerda a esa rubia - No les revelare de quien se trata para que sea una bonita sorpresa –

\- Nada mas vienes para matarnos de ansiedad, vieja bruja – con altanería comento Yoh que se sentó en un cojín de nuestra sala tradicional japonés; otro golpe recibió por su grosería pero ese golpe se lo dio nuestra mamá.

\- Hao – su semblante serio no era buena señal – En la cena de compromiso quiero que me demuestres que eres gay si no lo haces despídete de tu soltería – empecé a sudar frio ante la demanda de mi abuela.

-Entendido – hice un saludo militar y salí corriendo a mi habitación, me encerré como si me hubieran seguido zombis.

* * *

Otro capítulo… quiero avanzar todo lo que pueda antes de regresar a mis deberes.

Jajajajaja me encanta Hao y Chocolove, son mis personajes favoritos como también es Anna. Se nota mucho. En fin, se acerca los se acerca capítulos importantes, descuiden, también habrá lemons.

Saludos, y gracias por leerlo.

¬¬ Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Era muy raro que mi padre solicitara hablar conmigo en la cena, las pocas veces que lo ha hecho es para avisarme de detalles que no son de mi agrado, como esa vez que me anuncio que iríamos a vivir por tres a Estado Unidos.

Lo único bueno que saque de esa experiencia fue aprender hablar excelentemente el ingles, bueno, también el conocer a Chocolove.

Cuando lo conocí era un adicto a decir uno que otro chiste cada vez que abría la boca y por causa de eso siempre me metía en problemas, muchas veces lo calle con fuertes cachetadas para que dejara de contarlos. Pero aun así con las mejillas rojas y adoloridas seguía haciendo sus bromas; según él el humor estaba en sus venas y cada escenario en que estaba le daba la chispa necesaria para realizar esas graciosas ocurrencias.

Un verano prácticamente él dejo de hablar, nadie sabía el por qué de ese comportamiento pero yo sí, le había hecho una apuesta que si decía algún chiste durante el verano le rompería la boca y para rematar me daría por un año el dinero de su almuerzo, sin embargo, si él ganaba yo le daría lo que quisiera. Al principio note como hablaba despacio para evitar el juego de palabras que podría resultar graciosas, con mucho cuidado de no dejar escapar algún chiste pero se notaba en sus ojos que en cualquier instante soltaría alguno, seguramente supo que no resistirá y por eso opto por no hablar durante dos meses.

Al principio no le di importancia porque sabía que tendría que hablar tarde o temprano y cuando lo hiciera explotaría diciendo unos chistes, estaba tan confiada que ganaría y él lo sabía, el muy astuto compro una pizarra y se comunicaba por medio de ella para que así su Abuelo dejara de insistir en que hablara.

Al ver esa jugada hice de todo para provocarlo que pronunciara algún chiste pero nada. Al final del verano, exactamente a la media noche me llamo, esa fue mi peor noche pero con el mismo orgullo que propuse esa apuesta le pregunte "¿Qué era lo que quería de mí como pago de la apuesta?", él simplemente dijo "No sé qué quiero de ti pero cuando lo sepa te lo cobrare, solamente debes estar preparada cuando te lo diga."

Ha pasado exactamente cuatro años y aun sigo esperando el pagar esa apuesta perdida.

Lo que puedo sacer de bueno de esa apuesta es haberle quitado esa mala costumbre de contar cada aburrido y pésimo chiste.

\- Bienvenida – la dulce voz de mi madre que surgía desde la cocina me saco de mis pensamientos del pasado.

\- ¿Y papá? –

\- Aun no llega –

\- Que novedad – agarre una manzana y contemple antes de morderla - Sabes algo acerca de lo que quiere hablar conmigo - vi como dio respingo y mordía su labio inferior, esas reacciones no era nada bueno para mí, lo sé por experiencia.

\- No sé de que hablas – percibí su ligero titubeo, le explique el mensaje misterioso de parte de él y se puso más nerviosa – Tu no te preocupes, seguramente no es nada malo – le di un sonora mordida a la manzana, mastique lentamente sin dejar de inspeccionar la actitud de mi madre.

\- Si tú lo dices – salí de la cocina para ir a mi habitación, deje mi mochila para recostarme sobre la cama. - Ahora que me saldrá mi padre esta vez -

**….-…-….**

Podía perdonar que dejaran hecho un desastre mi cama, también perdonaría que no dejaran limpio mi habitación del baño y que tocaran mi gel, lo que no perdono es que se atrevieran a comer las famosas galletas que hornea cada mes la señora Kyōyama

No podía creer, Anna no pudo hacer algo sencillo que era "NO tocar mis galletas favoritas" pero NOOO! La señorita le valió y se las comió.

Esto no se quedará así, Anna me va escuchar.

Marque el número con sumo enojo y espere que me atendieran pero nada, la llamaría hasta que me contestara, no importaba si era buen momento o no, no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que esa rubia me escuchara.

...-...-...

El insistente celular no cortaba el ambiente de asombro y tensión que me genero la noticia que me dio mi padre.

Sabía que mi padre me diría una mala noticia pero esta era lo peor.

Adoro a mi Abuela y la admiro mucho porque es una líder nato, poderosa, inteligente, y también es de en vez en cuando cariñosa; pero en los últimos años ha sido muy estricta conmigo, nada de mimos, la exigencia al mil y la comprendía, ser la heredera de su imperio tiene su sacrificio.

A veces me daba sensación de miedo mi abuela cuando me visitaba porque como al igual que mi padre, ella no hace llamadas o te visita para saber cómo andas, viene con dobles intenciones que repercute en la vida.

\- Va venir la Abuela – apreté el tenedor hasta poner blanco mis nudillos.

\- Si, dentro de tres días llega – mi padre, el gran Fausto Kyōyama, el reconocido y muy galardonado cirujano platico, hijo de la gran Goldva que es dueña de imperio de cadenas de hoteles.

\- ¿Por qué viene? – mi madre me acaricio la mano, ese gesto era para pedirme que no me exaltara - No me desagrada la idea que venga pero… – el sonido de los cubiertos caer sobre el plato me impidió que continuara con mi decir, mi padre me miraba calculadoramente.

\- No mientas, te desagrada la idea que venga – no pude mantenerle la mirad por era cierto lo que decía, no me agrada que venga porque era seguro que pondrá de cabeza mi mundo - Pero contestando a tu pregunta, viene por dos razones –

\- ¿Cuáles son? –

\- La primera razón es para ver como estas y… - soltó un largo suspiro, me agarro la mano como dándome a entender que me disculpara pero ¿de qué quiere que lo disculpe?, regrese mi mirada a él, había algo extraño en sus ojos, como preocupación - La segunda razón es sobre asuntos de negocios –

Desvió la mirada y retomo los cubiertos, corto la carne con suma fuerza que casi parte el plato - ¿Por qué mientes? –

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

\- Te creo que quiera verme pero lo segundo es imposible –solté una risita sin nada de gracia - Silver no me ha informado de algún nuevo negocio que desee realizar la abuela - mi madre me abrazo, me dio un beso en la frente, vi su sutil sonrisa de orgullo que también tenía una así mi padre - No me sonrían así, como buen Kyōyama debo estar al tanto de nuestra riqueza – solté con un poco de amargura – Me vas a decir la verdad, papá -

\- ¿Vas contesta tu celular? – señalo mi cel que reposaba sobre la mesa, hasta ese momento recordé que me andan llamando.

\- Puede esperar, dime la verdad sobre su visita de la abuela –

\- Hija, sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas – su actitud pacífica me colmo la paciencia.

\- Que ironía – lo mire fríamente - Tu también me haces esperar por saber la verdad -

\- Contesta tu cel porque puede ser importante – su voz gélida me obligo a obedecer, de mala gana agarre el cel, el que estuviera jodiendo estaría muerto al día siguiente.

\- Hable – no me importo hablar bruscamente, no estaba de humor de ser sutil - ¿Quién habla? ¿Eres tu Chocolove?, habla más despacio ¿Qué galletas?... Ohhhh…. - el muy idiota me interrumpía por esa tontería, eso me irrito como también el hecho que no le podía entender a sus reclamos y no estaba dispuesta en comprenderlo – Maldición, lo hablaremos mañana en la escuela, adiós – lo último que escuche fue un "no cuelgues."

\- Parecen esposos– mire algo extrañada a mi madre que tenía su sonrisa cálida que casi se me hacia olvidar mi mal humor.

\- ¿Quiénes parecen esposos? – me hice la desentendida.

\- Tú y Chocolove –

Solté un risa forzada y lenta - Que graciosa, mamá –

\- Aun sigues viéndolo – la voz tensa de mi padre no era nada nuevo, no le agradaba mi amigo y no entendía el porqué el dejar de apreciarlo si antes lo consentía mucho cuando éramos pequeños. Recuerdo que todo cambio cuando nos vio en el sillón durmiendo juntos después de ver una película de terror a partir de ahí cayo de su gusto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, vamos a la misma escuela y también porque es nieto de tu querido profesor de medicina – explique lógicamente, sin ir a mas detalles como que es mi amigo de la infancia - No me vas a decir la verdad –

\- No sé qué verdad hablas – bebe su copa de vino rosado.

\- Eres imposible papá – susurre molesta, me levante de la mesa y fui hasta el pasillo que lleva a mi habitación pero no fui a esa zona, me quede para escucharlos.

\- Debiste decirle la verdadera razón del porque viene tu madre – el efusivo reproche de mi madre era algo nuevo porque nunca lo hace al menos que sea grave el asunto.

\- No puedo porque aun no lo consigo procesar – el tono desesperado y enfadado por parte de él me surgió mucha curiosidad de qué es lo que no procesa - Prefiero que ella se lo diga, porque ella la metió en ese lío - lo siguiente que escuche el arrastre la silla que segundos después se cayó al piso, era claro que mi padre estaba enojado.

**…..-…..-**

No conseguía concentrarme en la tarea de álgebra por causa de esa maldita cena en donde conoceremos a mi prometida, mejor dicho, a la prometida de Yoh, si todo me sale bien con el engaño me librare completamente de ese pesar.

Ahora más que nunca necesito la ayuda de Lyserg, de alguno modo tengo que hacer que cuando platiquemos acepte la idea de hacerse pasar por mi novio a la buena o a la mala, si tengo que conquistarlo lo haré, si tengo que darle dinero también lo hare, si tengo que acóstame con él….Mmmmm… ahí si me lo pienso, tampoco estoy tan desesperado, ¿a quién engaño?, por supuesto que ando desesperado y por culpa de ese aviso de la abuela.

Tanta ansiedad me dio sed, camine con tanto pesimismo hasta la cocina, bebí directamente del cartón de la leche.

\- Utiliza un vaso – escupí la leche por el susto que me dio esa voz, gire a ver a mi hermanito que tenía su típica risa – Eres un asqueroso –

\- No estoy de humor con tus comentarios hirientes – guarde la leche adentro del refrigerador, agarre un tapo y limpie el piso manchado - ¿Qué haces levantado tan tarde? –

\- Lo mismo que tu, tenia sed – Yoh paso a mi lado y abrió el refrigerador para sacar el jugo de naranja, fue por un vaso de vidrio y se sirvió, me lo mostró – Así debes beber tu leche –

\- Luego no te quejes porque te golpeo – frunció el ceño mientras bebía - ¿Qué piensas sobre la cena que organizo la Abuela con tu prometida? –

\- Dirás tu prometida - me miro desafiantemente.

\- Es tuya -

\- Aun no es probable hasta que tu… –

\- Ya, ya lo sé – lo corte inmediatamente para que no me estresara al recordar mi dolor de cabeza llamado "comprobar que soy gay".

\- Sabes… - Yoh se cruzo de brazos, se le veía muy pensativos - Tengo mucha curiosidad y también algo de miedo de conocerla, hasta ahora me he puesto a pensar en ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Será agradable o no?, espero que sea agradable, que sea dulce y comprensiva –

Era curioso esta plática porque es la primera vez que hablábamos entre nosotros sobre la misteriosa prometida sin tener nuestra familia presente – Espero que aparte de agradable, dulce y comprensiva que tenga bonita cara, que tenga buen gusto, muy atractiva – cerré los ojos para imaginar a esa chica a mi gusto – Con hermosas piernas, suave piel, hermosos ojos y con un par de… - escuche como mi hermano se aclaraba la garganta, abrí de golpe los ojos y vi como me observaba divertido – Un par de… maravillosas cualidades –

\- Para ser gay sabes lo que quieres de una mujer –

No di muestra de nerviosismo por esas palabras tan certeras de mi hermano - El ser gay no me quita el buen gusto de saber con exactitud lo que busco en una mujer – le di una fuerte palmada en el hombro – Te dejo, voy a continuar en resolver la tarea de álgebra, descansa -

**….-….-…..**

Mi hermano sí que tiene buenos gusto, lo digo por la descripción de cómo se imagina a mi futura prometida, mas bien, nuestra futura prometida.

Este tema me genera mucha tensión, debo de relajarme o si no me volveré loco, observe mi cel sobre mi escritorio, inmediatamente se me ocurrió un modo de quitarme la tensión, sin embargo me quede quieto mirando mi cel entre mis manos.

Aun sigo algo indignado que haya besado a Chocolove sin embargo, para ser sincero ese beso que se dieron aumenta las ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos, recordarle quien es el que verdaderamente la hace sentir apasionadamente bien, me apegue a esa sensación y rápidamente, y sin pensarlo mucho, le escribí por whatsapp _"Quieres divertirte mañana", _pasaron cinco minutos cuando respondió

"_Eres un descarado para ofrecerme semejante invitación"_

Su carácter se puede sentiratreves de ese mensaje, aun seguía algo irritada por mi actuar en la escuela así que tenía que mantener la calma para conseguir lo que quiero de ella _ "Aun sigues molesta por el reclamo que te hice" _

"_Ya no estoy molesta, ¿y tú?, ¿aun sigues con esa actitud infantil de pedir explicaciones?" _

Esta plática no iba a llegar a nada bueno, lo sé porque estaba volviendo a irritarme con el asunto del beso, así que para hacer que Anna acceda a tener sexo conmigo mañana tendré que hacer lo que tanto le gusta y es ser sumiso, así que elegí las mejorespalabras para percibiera mi fingida derrota ante este tema _ "Discúlpame por esa actitud que tuve contigo pero tienes que entender que Chocolove se me hace amenazante para nuestra extraña relación" _Anna sabe que Chocolove no es de mi total afinidad.

"_Que mi amigo Chocolove te resulta amenazante suena totalmente ridículo" _yo tratando de hacer una tregua y Anna no deja.

Podía imaginarme sus sonrisa de superioridad, está haciendo menos mi sentir sobre ese chico_ "No es ridículo por el simple hecho de que tiempo atrás me confesaste que él era tu primera opción para tener este tipo de relación que tenemos, entiéndeme, soy algo celoso cuando se trata de ti" _pasaron varios minutos para que ella me respondiera, hasta pensé que se durmió pero mi cel vibro.

"_Es verdad, era mi primera opción porque lo conozco desde años, hay confianza y sé que no me destrozaría el corazón como alguien que conozco" _esa frase le dio un duro golpe a mi orgullo, y le iba a replicar celosamente sin embrago ella volvió a escribirme _"Ahora volviendo a tu invitación, acepto pero que sea en la noche porque en la tarde no puedo"_

Ahora si estábamos en el tema que deseaba, moví rápidamente mis dedos para enviarle_ "Mañana a las 8:30 pm en el lugar de siempre"._

Un minuto después recibí_ "Me agrada la idea de la hora pero que te parece si hacemos algo diferente, de en vez de ir al lugar de siempre lo hacemos en un hotel aunque también están opciones en que podemos hacerlo en tu casa o en tu auto" _

Me encanta su atrevimiento. _"No me decido en cuál de las tres opciones, la verdad las tres opciones me excitan mucho, ¿Qué te parece si mañana lo decidimos dependiendo de nuestro humor?"_

"_Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana" _con eso dicho se dio por terminado nuestra breve conversación, no le respondí porque sé que ella gusta de tener la última palabra.

Humedecí mis labios ante la idea de tener un próximo encuentro carnal con Anna, no me canso de su cuerpo y sus diversas maneras de gemir mi nombre. No puedo creer que ella aceptara después de ya haber tenido sexo prácticamente el día de ayer, creo que ella también anda algo tensa, lo digo por la facilidad que accedió porque si no tenía ganas esta conversación hubiera terminado en un rotundo "No" por parte de ella; por mi está bien que ande con ganas porque así ambos ganamos.

* * *

Hola, mucho tiempo sin escribir para este fic, he tenido muchos contratiempos que quita inspiración, tensiones de la escuela, luego que se me ocurrió hacer un proyecto que ando escribiendo poco a poco, un dolor de muelas que afecta mucho la concentración.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, he tomado una decisión que les divertirá mucho, ahora sí que será muy candente el próximo capítulo y espero que los siguen también.

Voy a ser totalmente sincera me encanta Chocolove, me encanta los morenos con esculturales cuerpos y así me lo imagino, hecho un bombón jajajajaja se preguntaran ¿Por qué me dices eso? Por el simple hecho que hay que probar de todo en la vida como en el sexo. Solamente adelantare que Chocolove será la causa de los celos a Yoh.

Habrá sorpresas, si todo sale bien pronto sabrán quien es la prometida secreta de los gemelos aunque creo que ya se lo figuran quien es XD

Quiero poner más candente este fic porque se lo merece y porque me gusta hacer cosas diferentes, salirme de la línea de en vez en cuando.

Una buena pregunta es ¿Dónde terminaran teniendo sexo Anna e Yoh? ;)

¬¬ Gracias a los que siguen leyendo este fic, también a Annasak2 porque anda apoyandome y pidiéndome mas lemon para este fic, así que ya saben a quién agradecer cuando empiecen los lemons muy subidos de tono XD

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15. **

Durante la mañana estaba con una ansiedad de estar con Anna, en la noche tuve sueños intenso con ella, tantas posiciones que se me antojaba probar con ese cuerpo.

Apreté los labios para controlar mis hormonas pero se negaban hacerlo, trate en prestar atención a las clases pero era imposible, mi mente esta descifrando como tocare ese cuerpo y que sonidos saldrán.

Cuando fue la hora del descanso deje el salón para buscarla, no me importo dejar a Manta y Horo que me esperaba para ir a la azotea; necesitaba probar sus labios para calmarme o me volvería loco.

Pensé detenidamente donde podría estar.

Fui a su salón para que al final saber que no se encontraba ahí, me tarde un poco para irme porque un grupo de chicas me estaban dando sus números telefónicos y me pedían que se lo pasara a Horo y Ren, ese tipo de reacción es normal porque somos cotizado por ser guapos, se escucha soberbio pero es la verdad, hay una lista de los chicos más calientes de la escuela y lógicamente estamos nosotros tres al igual que Nichrome que es el capitán de football americano también Lyserg y Hao que tienen un gran número de fans a pesar que son gay´s.

Me apresure en anotar sus números telefónicos al final solamente se lo daré a Horo porque Tao es fiel a su novia, me consta esa fidelidad porque una vez por accidente fui a ver a Ren para saber porque se tardaba en salir de los vestuarios y lo que me encontré fue algo excitante, una chica tan hermosa en ropa interior de encaje color rojo, era obvio que iba por ese chinito, recuerdo muy bien la mira intensa de la chica y Ren con su mirada de fastidio, fue muy triste como Ren la corrió de los vestidores. Admiro el temple de hierro de Ren al no ceder a sus bajos instintos.

Deje de recordar tonterías y otra vez me puse las pilas para encontrarla.

Fui al baño de las mujeres en la planta alta pero nada.

Fui al patio delantero de la escuela donde suele estar con Lyserg pero fue tiempo perdido porque nada mas esta Lyserg platicando con sus otros amigos.

Fui al salón de Jeanne y no la encontré, sin embargo, un par de chicos me comentaron que las vieron irse rumbo a las canchas.

Corrí rápidamente hasta las canchas, no tenía mucho tiempo para poder darle un buen beso.

Ahora sí que era una carrera contra el tiempo, tenía solamente 10 minutos para convencerla para ir a un lugar oscuro y besarnos.

Como detesto que la escuela sea tan grande.

Con el sudor escurriéndome conseguí hallarla bajos los arboles, ella estaba riendo de lo que Jeanne le decía, se veía muy hermosa.

Trote lentamente porque las piernas no me daban para más, debo ejercitarme más teniendo sexo ¿qué mejor ejercicio que ese? - ¿Por qué esa risa? – alcance escuchar a esa francesa que me miraba curiosamente.

No tenía el aliento para contestarle y por eso Anna se aprovecho en responder - Seguramente se ríe de sus estúpidos pensamientos – esa rubia me conoce bien.

\- Anna podemos platicar – conseguí decir una vez recuperado de mi maratónica búsqueda. – Tenemos un tema pendiente –le sonreí cariñosamente.

Ella me miro detenidamente como tratando de recordar qué "tema pendiente", discretamente frote las manos cuando esa linda rubia se levanto, se acerco lentamente hasta que se detuvo por culpa del sonido de la campaña; chaqueo los dedos y gesticulo - Lastima, será para otro momento – me guiño, se puso de puntitas y me dio un pequeño beso que encendió nuevamente mis hormonas a su máximo, sus labios carnoso que quedaron justamente a la orilla de mis labios, tuve que reprimir un gemido ante la satisfacción de sentir sus labios aunque sea un poco sobre los míos – Es un gusto siempre verte - sus ojos mostraba que disfrutaba ponerme ansioso pero la hare pagar cuando la tenga entre mis brazos.

Vi como se alejaba junto con Jeanne, que hermosa vista tenia al ver su retaguardia.

Necesito ese cuerpo.

Sin importarme en llegar tarde regrese al salón.

Al llegar el profesor me castigo con quedarme fuera del salón, suspire resignadamente, hecho una rápida mirada al salón, me tope con Manta que me miraba desaprobatoriamente luego observe a Horo que me saluda con entusiasmo.

Por una parte me alegraba en no estar en esa molesta clase de Física, como andaba solo en el pasillo saque sin ningún problema mi cel.

Le envié un rápido mensaje a ella que decía _"Después de clases te veo cerca del armario del amor"_, me reí ante tal apodo que le han puesto al armario del conserje, es muy conocido porque van parejas para tener un momento de intimidad.

Sería la primera vez que la utilizaríamos, será una experiencia rara pero espero que gratificante.

En la última clase entre al salón, acomode mi cuerpo en el pupitre, no me intereso pedir la tarea que dejo el de Física.

Realmente nada me interesa de las clases, nada más lo que me importa es solamente ir con Anna, tenía que calmar mi inquietud así que saque mis audífonos y lo conecte a mi cel, durante la clase de historia escuche mi música favorita hasta que por fin se dio el último toque de la campana.

Por fin podía ir a verla y saciar mi gusto por sus labios.

Antes que mis amigos me preguntara si los acompañaría a la pizzería salí del salón para ir al baño, donde tuve que espera unos 10 minutos para estar seguro que nadie estuviera en el pasillo donde se ubicaba el armario del conserje.

Camine con cuidado que nadie me viera, vi a los lejos la puerta del armario que estaba cerrado, así que fui y toque para saber si estaba ocupado, otra vez la suerte me sonreía.

Me recargue en la puerta para esperar cómodamente a mi invitada.

Unos pasos se detuvieron a mi lado, sonreí porque sabía quién era - De todos los salones me tenias que citar en este asqueroso lugar -

Con ademan le pedí que entrara al armario y después lo hice, cerré la puerta. - Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió –

Ella miraba esa pequeña habitación y frunció la nariz -Tu mente es estúpida y nada creativa – ella se paso de la raya.

\- No insultes – deje de sonreí, la mire duramente porque no me encanta esa actitud que tiene ahorita – Tu no deberías estar enojada –

\- ¿Entonces quien sí debería estarlo? – su tono desafiante y esa sonrisa soberbia que se formaba en esos labios, esos labios que ese moreno se atrevió a tocar.

\- Yo debería estarlo porque besaste a Chocolove – la encare, no podía controlar estos celos que me invadían al recordar ese hecho, vi sus labios, el pensar que él los profano me hierve la sangre - Tus labios me pertenecen - murmure.

\- Mis labios no te pertenecen – la mirada de Anna se volvió fría - Pensé que habíamos arreglado ese asunto –

\- Pensaste mal - apreté los puños - ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué te dejaste besar? –

Ella dejo de lado su mirada fría, se le notaba nerviosa y preocupada - Me tomo por sorpresa y… - en esa breve pausa regreso su dura mirada - ¿Por qué no él?, Chocolove es agradable y guapo –

\- Por favor, has visto su rosto – dije con mucho veneno esas palabras.

Creo que mi comentario burlista la hizo enojar, pues claro, es su amigo - Yo no hablaba de su rostro sino de su atlético cuerpo – esa declaración no me gusto porque era fácil de entender que lo ha visto sin ropa, eso es imposible.

\- No te creo –

Anna tenía una sonrisa arrogante, estaba disfrutando viéndome sufrir con sus palabras - Es verdad, lo he visto sin camisa cuando hace ejercicio - lastimosamente vi como se humedecía los labios y sonreía con coquetería - Me gusto lo que vi y… sentí – apreté los dientes – Su piel es suave, es una lástima lo que se perdió Pilika pero mejor para mi -

Tenía tensa la mandíbula, no debo caer en su juego de provocación, me está castigando, debo de controlarme pero no puedo - Si tanto te gusta su cuerpo porque no tienes sexo con él – dije entre dientes.

\- Lo haría si no fuera porque… - dejo de sonreír para verme tranquilamente y ese detalle me despojo de mis celos para dar paso a una ligera esperanza de que ella quiera volver a lo que estábamos intentando antes de llegar a esta rara pero excitante relación.

\- Continúa hablando -

Anna entre abrió los labios pero rápidamente los cerro y sacudió la cabeza - Vamos a entrar en acción o seguiremos platicando de Chocolove – la agarre de las manos y la jale hasta que se estampo contra mi cuerpo, subí mis manos hasta acunar su rostro.

Nos mirábamos intensamente, sus ojos reflejaba expectación, le sonreí suavemente – Te doy mi palabra que dejare de actuar como idiota por culpa de mis celos - con los pulgares delinee sus apetitosos labios rosados hasta que metí entre sus labios uno de mis pulgares, la humedad que tenia era cálida y tan embriagante.

\- Me parece excelente –dijo una vez que aparte mi pulgar, segundos después roce mis labios sobre los suyos de modo tentador, su agitada respiración está golpeando mi rostro.

Esa agitada discusión que al principio me enfado al final resulto ser algo bueno porque alentó mas mi deseo por ella, me excita mucho su hermosa cara, su sonrisa arrogante, su sexy piernas y ese carácter poderoso que incita a querer doblegarla.

Deje de restregar mis labios sobre de ellas, solté su rostro para hacer lo siguiente; sin nada de delicadeza la empuje a la pared más cercana, pegue todo mi cuerpo al suyo, con una mano inmovilice su rostro mientras con la otra la sujeto de la cadera; atrape sus labios en un fogoso beso.

Sus labios bailaban al mismo ritmo de mi loco corazón, prácticamente estaba devoradora.

Tengo un hambre por ella, por sentir su piel sobre la mía.

Ese hambre aumentaba con cada movimiento de nuestro beso pero exploto al sentir como su bocas le daba la bienvenida a mi lengua, sentí como su lengua rozaba la mía de modo tan erótico que sería la envidia de la industria pornográfica.

Mi mano dejo su rostro para rodear con ambos brazos su delicada cintura, sentí como se altero su respiración cuando mis dedos se escaparon debajo de su blusa, con las yemas de los dedos toque esa cálida piel.

Sus manos que atraparon mi cuello y que sin contemplaciones sus dedos se enterraron en mi cabello para jalarlo; eso no era su única muestra de salvajismo, empezó a morder mis labios hasta arrancarme jadeos, pero yo no me quedaría con los brazos cruzados, así que contraatacaba con chupar sus labios.

Con la adrenalina en las venas conseguí elevarla lo suficiente para que rodeara mi cadera con sus atractivas piernas; mientras que con una mano la sostenía de la cintura mi otra mano libre le acariciaba toda la piel que podía de su pierna hasta alojarse debajo de su falda.

Ella dejo de besarme para ir directo a mi cuello, donde se dio todo lujo de detalle para besarlo, lamerlo, chuparlo y mordisquearlo, no sería raro que apareciera numerosos moretones el día de mañana.

Ese tratamiento salvaje está haciendo que el calor corporal está subiendo, tengo sudoración, el aumento de los latidos de mi corazón hasta el despertar mi parte sur de mi cuerpo que me exigía ser atendido debidamente.

No podía evitar jadear ante esas deliciosas mordidas que ella me daba, el deseo estaba descontrolándose intensamente.

Si no parábamos íbamos a terminar en tener sexo en este sucio armario y me niego hacerlo aquí, este sitio que es testigo de varios encuentros candentes, solamente la cite para tener un par de besos pero esta maldita necesidad de aliviar la tensión me exige tener la satisfacción.

Seguimos tocándonos, volvimos a besarnos y mordernos como si fuéramos unos malditos vampiros, nuestra necesidad se compararía como un par adictos urgidos de su buena dosis de éxtasis.

Deje sin muchas ganas sus labios para degustar sus atractivo cuello, le di besos húmedos y también mordí su piel, ella clavo sus uñas en mi espalda por el tratamiento que le daba.

\- Yoh… -gimió mi nombre tan deliciosamente que aumentaba la dureza de cierto "amiguito"

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le susurre al oído a la vez que atrapaba su oído, le succione con maestría para arrancarle otro gemido.

\- Hay que detenernos – aun con su piel entre mis labios asentí lentamente, le di un última chupada y me aleje todo lo que puede de ella para evitar recaer a esa tentación.

Respire lentamente, cerré los ojos para concentrarme en cosas desagradable para así bajar mi emoción, una vez que ya no sentía presión en el pantalón abrí los ojos.

Puse atención a ella que no me veía, no pedí detalle como ella esta sonrojada y daba largas respiraciones para calmar sus corazón, sonreí soberbiamente al saber que yo la puse en ese estado, ya quisiera ver que su amiguito Chocolove la deje en ese estado, ok, debo de dejar de sentir celos de él porque es absurdo y porque él debería sentir celos de mi porque yo si puedo tocar a Anna a mi gusto, seguramente él siente celos y me alegro que sea así.

\- Hoy hay que terminar este… asunto– comento ella a la vez que arreglaba la falda y la blusa, se veía tan atractiva haciendo eso.

\- Así es – también me acomodaba la camisa y el cabello - Por eso lo vamos a terminar en mi casa – era la primera vez que la llevaría y sentía una gran emoción de hacerlo

\- ¿Es seguro hacerlo en tu casa? – por fin me dirigió la mirada.

\- Es totalmente seguro, mis padres y abuelos no estarán en casa hasta mañana – tuve la suerte que durante el desayuno ellos nos avisaron que irían a una reunión y que llegarían mañana temprano, no sé donde es su reunión porque la verdad perdí interés después de las primeras palabras.

Anna se ve presentable pero lamentablemente esas ligeras mordidas se le podían ver -¿Y Hao? –

\- Él va ir a la casa de Chocolove, así que no te preocupes - me aproxime hasta poder darle un abrazo y respirar su aroma, ella se quedo inmóvil y muy tensa, tiempo después deje de sujetarla - No podemos salir juntos del armario porque tendremos problemas, así que tu sal primero –

\- Mejor tú –

\- ¿Segura? – ella asintió - Te veré en el parque que se encuentra enfrente de la pizzería – tome su babilla y de le di un suave beso que fue muy bien correspondido – No tardes – salí sigilosamente del armario, no había nadie.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo hasta la salida de la escuela, fui hasta donde estacione mi auto.

**-…...-.…..-**

Durante este día todo fue tan tranquilo, no hubo nada de tensión hasta que por mala suerte vi como Anna seguido de Yoh entraban al armario, eso me dio mucha curiosidad así que fui acercarme.

Vi por ambos lados del pasillo y sin nadie a lo lejos pegue mi oído a la puerta, tenia curiosidad de que hablarían o que perversidad harían, estas hormonas son un infierno porque siempre ando pensando en sexo.

Quitando el hecho de que es mi hermano junto a esa arpía, es sexo gratis, así que no tengo sentimientos en conflicto, mi santa madre me ha enseñado que debo de aprovechar lo que dios me da, y si dios me da el espiar las perversidades de mi hermano quien soy yo para negarme este placer.

Y me alegro de haber elegido hacerlo porque se podía escuchar un poco de palabras pero si me concentraba bien podía descifrar que esos son leves gemidos, ¡esto es porno gratis! Lo malo que no lo podía ver pero el escucharlo es mucho mejor porque da rienda suelta a mi perversa imaginación.

Soy un completo pervertido y no tengo perdón de dios, es clarísimo que me iré al infierno.

Vi como se acercaba una pareja que obviamente también quería tener su tiempo en el Armario del Conserje o como mejor conocido como "el Armario del Amor", suena mejor.

Como no quiero que me arruine mi diversión tuve que alejarlos de aquí, le dije "que está ocupado y que tardaran", me miraron furiosamente pero no me importo.

Si creía que ya nadie me molestaría fui un tonto, porque ahí venía un par de profesores que me miraban detenidamente pero que al final siguieron su camino hacia la oficina del director.

Ese no fue el único susto porque ahí venía el conserje, fue fácil alejarlo con pedirle que su fuera junto con algo de dinero.

Una vez que se fue el conserje nuevamente pegue la oreja a la puerta.

\- ¿Hao, a quien espías? –

\- Nichrome – me lleve una mano al pecho por el susto que me dio - No espió a nadie -

\- No mientas – también pego la oreja en la puerta, sonrió perversamente, él iba a golpear la puerta pero pude evitarlo a la hora de tomar su mano y llevármelo lejos. – Suéltame –

\- Es hora que te vayas a tu casa – lo jale hasta la salida del edificio donde lo solté – Que tengas un buen viaje a tu hogar – le sonreí maniacamente, él únicamente me miro con miedo para después irse, limpie el sudor de mi mano en el pantalón y corrí todo lo que pude hasta el armario pero me detuve al ver como mi hermano salía.

¡Maldición! No podía creer lo que me perdí por andar espantando a los otros intrusos.

Por hacer mi berrinche no me di cuenta cuando llego Chocolove con Anna, rápidamente me pegue a los lockers, di miradas fugaces a mi amigo y no era difícil asumir que fue a la biblioteca por esos libros que los tenía muy bien agarrados.

\- ¿Qué haces todavía en la escuela Anna? –

\- Te estaba… esperando – no me era imposible escucharlos claramente desde mi posición.

\- ¿Por qué? –

\- ¿Debo tener una razón para esperar a mi amigo de la infancia? –

\- Sí, siempre tienes una buena razón – vi como él tenía el ceño fruncido - Déjame adivinar necesitas otra vez el departamento – Choco esta de mal humor, será mejor que me largue.

\- No, hoy no lo necesito – por supuesto que no lo necesita porque ya hizo mucho en el armario, solté una risita que desgraciadamente hizo eco en ese no tan solitario pasillo y que me dio como recompensa que me vieran.

– ¿Por qué estás aquí, Hao? – pronuncio ella con tanta amargues.

Sin más remedio me acerque a ellos – Hola a ti también Anna y la respuesta a tu respuesta es… aquí estudio y por eso ando aquí – reí al ver su cara tan disgustada.

Los tres nos miramos fijamente, era obvio que ella como Chocolove están irritados, en cambio yo ando alegre – Los dejo tortolitos – gire sobre mis talones a dirección a la salida de la escuela, a la hora de caminar solo di unos cuantos pasos hasta que me detuve al escuchar la voz cortante de mi amigo.

\- Nos vemos - su tono voz frío y brusco que solamente lo saca con las personas que lo han ofendido fue inaudito porque lo está dirigiendo hacia Anna, su amiga de años - ¿Ahora qué? – note que Anna lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo que se girara al mismo tiempo que lo acerco a ella.

\- ¿Por qué has estado enojado conmigo todo el día? – ahora que ella lo pregunta no me había dado cuenta de ese hecho, con razón todo el día estuvo tranquilo y silencioso porque él está enojado - Discúlpame por el asunto de las galletas, no pude evitar que se las comiera - de que putas galletas habla ella ¿Quién se las comió? o será una metáfora, rasque mi mejilla frustradamente - Le pediré a mi mamá que haga más galletas exclusivamente para ti – Anna tomo su rostro cariñosamente - No estés enojado conmigo por algo tan insignificante – Chocolove tenía un actitud infantil hasta bufo sonoramente y creo que por eso ella le dio un beso en la frente como también en la mejilla - ¿Me perdonas? -

Qué bonita escena, la verdad si no los conociera diría que ellos son pareja, lo digo por el modo en que ella le dio esos lindos cariños y él como respuesta se sonroja. Se me hace extraño verla cariñosa, me había dicho mi amigo que ella era tierna con él cuando eran pequeños, nunca le creí hasta este día.

Ahora se abrazaban y ella le susurra algo al oído que le saca una tímida sonrisa a mi amigo, es están linda la escena que me dan ganas de vomitar y para evitar el regurgitar tenía que detener esa cursilería de amistad, sin embargo, no tuve que intervenir porque ella termino el abrazo, le dio un último beso en la mejilla.

Después de despedirse de él camino por donde estaba, se acomodo la mochila a la hora de estar al lado mío.

Teniéndola cerca observe sus cuello de la blusa que está mal acomodado como también vi unos no tan sutiles mordisco, la falda esta algo arrugada, alce la mirada a su rostro que esta levemente sonrojado, por supuesto por el calor del momento que tuvo con mi hermanito.

\- ¿Qué me ves? -

Su tono tan irritado me causa tanta gracia porque me recuerda ese momento cuando nos conocimos – Veo lo hermosa que eres – con ese alago ella dejo de fruncir el ceño – Y lo cursi que eres con tu amigo –

\- Estúpido – ella sonrío sutilmente para continuar su caminata, inevitablemente vi su sutil andar, sus piernas siempre me han gustado.

\- Hola, Hao – deje de ver a ese ogro que lamentablemente debo admitir que es muy sensual para ver a mi feo amigo.

Ese condenado tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Alguien está muy feliz y no te culpo porque yo también estaría feliz que mi amiga sexy me diera abracitos y besitos – - le di un golpe juguetón en el hombro para que tiempo después pasara mi lengua por mis labios secos - Como quisiera que alguna de mis amigas fueran así de cariñosa conmigo -

Chocolove se rio fuertemente – No seas descarado, tus amigas siempre te tratan así o hasta mejor – bien que lo sabe, siempre me regaña por aprovecharme de ellas – Sigue en pie que vayas a mi departamento a dormir -

\- Por supuesto – al caminar por el pasillo se escuchaban pasos atrás de nosotros, así que gire el rostro, y en efecto, eran un par de chicas están atrás de nosotros y no son solamente unas simples chicas, ellas son peligrosas porque esparcen los chismes a toda la escuela.

Al parecer ellas están teniendo una conversación muy agitada y ahora estaban señalando a Chocolove, me dio curiosidad de que teman están hablando porque puede ser que también me involucre.

Así que para tratar de averiguar me detuve en los escalones, Chocolove siguió caminando hasta que se percato que ya no lo seguía, me senté en los escalones y fingí amarrándome las agujetas de mis zapatos, procure estar atento cuando ese par de chicas pasaran a mi lado, cuando lo hicieron alcance a escuchar tres palabras: "Chocolove", "Anna" y "Juntos".

Sonreí satisfecho de que no hablaban de mí pero sentí una extraña preocupación por mi amigo.

Deje de "amarrar" las agujetas, camine hasta Chocolove, él empezó hablarme sobre que llamaría a ese restaurante italiano, mientras que él seguía hablando estuve pensando en esas chicas y sus palabras, lo más seguro es que aun están conmocionadas sobre ese beso que Choco le dio a Anna pero inexplicablemente mi instinto dictaba que eso no era, esto me está poniendo de mal humor así que deje de pensar en ellas y me enfoque en la magnífica tarde que tendré con mi camarada.

* * *

Hola a los que leen esta humilde fic. Disculpen la tardanza pero he estado ocupada como he tenido problemas de inspiración, súmenle que andan calentándome la cabeza XD.

¬¬ Sé que se está volviendo algo tedioso y lento pero solamente aguanten este capítulo porque el próximo hay lemon. Ya tengo el lemon solamente queda acomodarlo bien.

Empezare a subir de tono este fic, realmente estoy pensando en cambiarlo de calificación a (M).

Gracias por sus Reviews:_ Nia Shi Dae, Anitaleefics y Christal MP._

Tambien a los que siguen y ponen en favoritos este fic.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras la espero no puedo evitar reír ante lo sucedido, la idea principal para llamarla al armario era para darle un beso y fue cumplido, sin embargo, ese beso se nos salió de las manos.

Sin duda Anna tiene un valor para detenerse bajo esas calientes circunstancias y que deja un mal sabor de boca, pero en unas dos horas nos quitaremos esta frustración sexual.

\- Deja de estar en la luna y ábreme la puerta – siempre ella siendo tan delicada con las palabras.

Inmediatamente quite el seguro y así ella entro sin problema alguno, se acomodo y ajusto el cinturón.

Encendí el motor y empezamos a ir a nuestro destino.

Durante todo el camino fue en silencio, de en vez en cuando ella suspiraba y mantenía la vista dirección a la ventana, estaba muy pensativa que me daba ganas de preguntar ¿En qué piensa?, pero guarde esas ganas.

Al llegar a mi hogar estacione el auto en el garaje, Anna espero en la puerta, a diferencia de otras chicas ella no andaba curioseando o estar sorprendida, eso es extraño porque debería estarlo por el simple hecho que es una hermosa casa de un tamaño considerable y también porque es la primera vez que la invito; me es intrigante su poca fascinación.

**-...-...-**

Al entrar al departamento inmediatamente aventé la mochila al suelo y me acosté en el tan reconfortante sillón.

Observe este lugar y no me canso de hacer, me encanta su elegante diseño, el departamento de Choco es tan espacioso y agradable. Este lugar es mi sitio favorito cuando requiero de alejarme de mi fastidiosa familia.

\- Ya ordene la comida, en una hora llega – dijo al momento que colgó el teléfono y se sentaba en el otro sillón - ¿Quieres jugar algún vídeo juego mientras esperamos? –

\- De acuerdo – me quite el suéter y doble mis mangas, Choco conectaba la consola - ¿Has hablado con Peyote? –

\- No he tenido tiempo –con tanto ajetreo se me olvido el mantenerme en contacto con Peyote, esto es lo malo de que él vaya a otra institución

\- Pido al cielo que no ande en problemas – comento momentos antes de ir a su larga colección de juegos, ambos estamos preocupado porque Peyote tiene esa facultad de meterse en grandes líos si no andas vigilándolo.

Mientras jugábamos el maravilloso vídeo juego entre risas e insultos llego la comida, Choco me impidió pagarla.

Nos acomodamos en la sala, Chocolove fue a la cocina por unos platos y vasos, la comida olía deliciosa.

Una vez que regreso me dispuse en ver que pido para comer, nada más y nada menos que es lasaña a la boloñesa, mi favorita, esto es lo bueno de tener amigos que conocen muy bien tus gustos.

\- Hao, tu saliva va a mojar la lasaña – su regaño hizo que me avergonzara.

\- Lo siento – me limpie la boca.

Una vez que sirvió me devoré ese delicioso manjar.

Comíamos en silencio, gracias a este silencio recordé ciertas palabras dichas por mi amigo "_necesitas otra vez el departamento_", no tengo que ser inteligente para interpretarlo, es claro como el agua. Así que aquí mi hermano hace sus porquerías con Anna.

Es una sorpresa el enterarme que él le presta el departamento a su amiga para que tenga sexo con mi hermano.

Uyyyy… esto es oro puro.

Si Chocolove supiera que Anna se coge al tipo que más detesta.

Mi malvada mente me dicta que hay que aprovecharnos de la circunstancia a nuestro favor, porque ella haría cualquier cosa para que evitar que yo le informara a Chocolove que Yoh es su amante secreto, así que tengo poder sobre ella, la tengo entre mis manos y me hace sentir tan bien.

Tengo que ser muy ingenioso para hacer que ella me ayude con Lyserg, sonreí con más ganas ante mi fabuloso plan - ¿Te han dicho que tu sonrisa se parece al gato morado de Alicia en el país de las maravillas? –

\- Es la primera vez que me lo dicen - él me miraba como tratando de averiguar el motivo de mi sonrisa - ¿Qué hay de postre? -

-...-...-

Una vez adentro la invite a tomar asiento sobre el sillón mientras verificaba por si se encontraba Hao u otro familiar que tal vez no quiso ir a esa dichosa reunión pero nada.

Me desplace a la cocina serví dos vasos de agua.

Al llegar a la sala le ofrecí el agua, se lo bebió lentamente a la vez que observaba la decoración de esa habitación, sus ojos serenos siempre me han encantado porque son tan misteriosos, vi esos dedos que son delicados y fuerte al mismo tiempo, que a veces se comportan traviesos a la hora de robarme el aliento.

Le di un largo sobro al agua, deliberaba si invitarla a comer algo antes de comenzar a saciar nuestro otros instintos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu habitación?- siempre tan directo.

\- Esta arriba - ella se levanto del sillón, se llevo su maletín.

Con asombro la vi como ella con esa actitud de líder avanzaba por las escaleras, con cuidado coloque el vaso en la mesita, sacudí la cabeza y deje de lado mi estado de idiotez para perseguirla.

De dos en dos subí los escalones hasta toparme con ella que estaba viendo detenidamente el pasillo.

Sutilmente agarre su mano, por inercia ella me miro, jale suavemente para que me siguiera hasta que nos detuvimos en la última puerta del pasillo.

Respiré profundamente y abrí la puerta, con un gesto la invite a pasar, ella no dudo y fue hasta el centro de la habitación. Con mucho cuidado cerré la puerta y para evitar algún inconveniente le puse el seguro.

Por primera vez la tenía en mi habitación y sinceramente deseaba que no fuera la última, el tenerla aquí es un sueño hecho realidad porque desde que la conocí soñé tenerla aquí, al pasar los días este sueño se volvió una obsesión cuando intentábamos ser una pareja.

Lamentablemente por incidentes que estaban fuera de mi control arruino esa dulce posibilidad de tener algo bonito con ella a pesar de nuestras actitudes que chocan mucho.

No me estoy quejando de este tipo de relación que tenemos que funciona bien para mí y para ella pero la cuestión es que a veces me altero con cuestiones como ¿hasta cuándo seguirá siendo beneficioso para nosotros?, porque algún día ella conocerá a alguien que atienda cada necesidad suya tanto físicamente como emocional, y eso será un golpe fuerte para mí, es seguro que mi reacción será peor a comparación a mi reacción sobre el asunto de Chocolove.

Después que escuche ese acercamiento cariñoso entre ellos cada minuto que pasaba no pude evitar imaginarme como ella acariciaba el rostro él, besarlo y susurrándole palabras provocadoras al oído, ese detalle es una exageración de mi parte pero estos celos me siguen carcomiendo y lo peor de todo no puedo quejarme con ella porque enseguida me recuerda que no tengo el derecho de reclamarle.

\- Deja de pensar en ese beso – sus palabras y el modo en que anda acariciando mi rostro me volvieron a la realidad.

\- ¿Por qué supones que pienso en eso todavía? –

Ella sonrío con coquetería, sus manos se deslizaron a mi cuello, acerco su cuerpo hasta quedar pegado al mío, y con tono bajo con tinte seductor dijo - Es obvio por como tenias fruncido tus cejas – con ambos brazos abrace su cintura - Eres fácil de leer – empujo mi nuca para que nuestras frentes estuvieran pegadas, sentí su sutil aroma tan embriagadora.

Nunca me cansare de mirar sus hermosos ojos y de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, en cámara lenta acerque mis labios hacia ella, fue una bendición lo bien recibidos que fueron.

Aprecie como su rostro se relajaba y se entregaba a mi ritmo, la abrace por la cintura, sentí el subir y bajar de su pecho, su respirar golpeando sobre mi piel.

Por falta de aire nos separamos, ambos respiramos profundamente, ella tenía ligeramente las mejillas rojizas, sus labios estaba hinchados, se veían tan apetitosos que añoraba sentirlos nuevamente pero debía aguantar.

Solté mi agarre de su cintura para ir por una de sus manos, nos miramos y sin apartarla la guie hasta la cama, ella se sentó mientras que yo incline mi cuerpo para captura sus labios nuevamente, la bese lentamente.

Succione su labio inferior y le arranque uno que otro suspiro, luego seguí a morderlos hasta que sentí como tenia la boca entre abierta, fue en ese momento en que mi lengua podía entrar en acción.

Su humedad que incitaba a saborear cada rincón de esa entrada, su lengua dando toque sutileza a la mía y que está incitando que saque mi lado salvaje.

Poco a poco empecé a caer sobre ella procurando que mi peso no le molestara y con sutileza abrí sus piernas para ubicarme en medio ellas y que rápidamente rodearon mi cadera.

Estando sobre de ella su calor empezó a consumir mi cuerpo, de repente esas ganas de quitarle la ropa y darle duro hasta que se le olvide su nombre esta palpitando en mi mente, sin embargo, me contuve con el simple hecho de acariciar sus piernas hasta llegar a sus muslos, deje de besar sus labios para ir a mordisquear su cuello.

Ella empezó a hacer esos deliciosos sonidos que me encanta, su cuerpo se encorva y daba como reacción que su pecho se pegara con el mío, sentía sus manos se volvieron locas sobre mi espalda.

Entre esa locura tuvo un momento de sensatez en que deslizaba una de sus manos hasta mi pantalón para intentar desabrocharlo, obviamente tuve que ayudarle, deje de mordisquear su cuello para retirarme de su cuerpo.

Estuve hincado sobre la cama para comenzar primeramente en quitarme los zapatos mientras que ella se acomodaba al centro de la cama, ella estaba muy pendiente de mí y eso alegro mi ego.

Le sonreír presumidamente porque se me ocurrió la brillante idea de darle con mucho gusto un espectáculo digno a su belleza.

Sin dejar de sonreírle, le guiñe e inicie en jugar con los botones de mi camisa que lentamente los desabrochaba, conforme abría la camisa deslumbre como su mirada empezaba a cargarse de deseo, sin contemplaciones me relamí los labios, restregaba mis manos sobre mis pectorales y que lentamente van bajando por el abdomen hasta quedar en la cintura del pantalón, donde me entretuve con el cinturón varios segundos hasta que me lo quite.

Escuche claramente como ella soltó un largo suspiro, es obvio que lo está disfrutando así que con mas atrevimiento me volví a inclinar hacia ella para agarrar sus manos y colocarlo sobre el botón del pantalón, espere que ella captara la idea de que me ayudara pero no lo hizo y fue una lástima.

Moví sus manos a los costados de mi pantalón y una vez que sujetara la tela traslade mis audaces dedos, su mirada estaba atenta como desabroche y baje suavemente el cierre hasta que se viera mi ropa interior color negro, le alce la barbilla para que me mirara, coloque mi manos sobre las suyas para obligar que bajar mi pantalón entre tanto le daba beso más ardiente que el anterior.

Sin despegar sus labios de los míos removió sus manos para tocara mi piel, sus dedos se divertían en tocar la poca piel que podía.

Con maestría me quite el pantalón y mientras nos besábamos abrí mi camisa de un jalón y la avente al suelo.

Mi cuerpo está en calor y exigiendo en sentir la piel de esa mujer, era momento en que ella también estuviera fuera de esas molestas telas.

Sin perder tiempo deshice el beso y de un tirón abrí esa blusa hasta quitársela rápidamente, al ver ese sencillo pero sensual brassier mi cuerpo está a un paso por explotar de deseo sin no consigo tenerla desnuda, sin duda alguna continúe con esta brusquedad en quitarle la falda, me detuve brevemente para contemplar su lindo conjunto de encaje blanco, se veía como una sensual ángel.

Ahora era el turno de esos zapatos y esas tobilleras, mis manos bailaban por esas piernas hasta tomar ese par de tela para bajarlas y quitarlas junto con sus zapatos, volví a subir las manos hasta dejarlas en la cadera.

Nuestra respiración esta en sincronía, nos mirábamos porque sabíamos que estamos llegando al mejor momento.

Ella se acerco para tomar mi rostro y darme besitos empezando por mi barbilla hasta llegar a mi oído para mordisquearlo, jadee suavemente por causa de sus caricias.

Guíe mis manos para acariciarle su espalda, toque tentativamente ese broche pero después roce sus brazos luego fui a entretenerme a su abdomen y parte de su cintura, su piel esta tan suave, sentí la humedad que está cubierta esa delicada piel y que le da un toque sensual, inconscientemente baje mis labios para lamer su cuello hasta el hombro, deguste el sabor salado.

Sus brazos se colocaron alrededor de mi cuello, la cercanía me dio la facilidad de abrir el broche y acariciar esa porción de piel hasta ir a la nuca para tiempo después tocar sus hombros, la acosté completamente en la cama, recargue la frente en la suya y deslice su prenda de sus brazos hasta que la avente, baje la mirada a ese par de bellezas suaves, me mordí el labio inferior ante la anticipación de la sensación que tendría mi mano al tocarla.

Me recargue sobre mi hombro izquierdo sobre la cama para así tener la libertad de tocarla, con delicadeza tome su seno izquierdo, deje de lado mi estado de desesperación para acariciarla suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos hasta rozar su endurecido pezón, escuche un gemido que hizo vibrar todo mi cuerpo y me alentó a repetir la misma dosis al otro seno, mi mirada se dividía entre ese seno y ese rostro que expresaba placer a pesar que mantenía sus labios apretados.

Con las puntas de los dedos acaricie la zona de en medio de sus senos y fui trazando un camino pecaminoso al sur hasta llegar a esa tela.

La mire y ella tardo unos segundos para hacer lo mismo, en ese breve momento interprete su mirada como dándome permiso de continuar hasta el final, le di un beso en la frente cuando mi juguetona mano acaricio su vientre y luego ese territorio placentero que a pesar de tener aun sus bragas podía sentir su humedad que me indica que está más que lista para mí, mis hormonas estaban feliz pero no complacidos así que no tuve otro remedio que seguir provocando esa zona erógena.

Con nada de apuro la acaricie con astucia hasta que sentía como mis dedos se humedecían, escuche claramente como entre jadeos pronuncia mi nombre, su excitante voz tiene el efecto de sacudirme de deseo hasta el punto de endureciéndome.

Hasta en ese momento me di cuenta lo incomodo que estoy con la ropa interior, no lo tome a mal esa sensación tan conocida sino que lo tome como buen señal que ya es el momento adecuado de ir al banquete principal.

Con vivacidad volví a estar arriba de ella, le di un brevísimo beso para después quitarle con sutiliza su ropa interior hasta que desaparecerla de sus largas piernas e hice lo mismo con la mía.

Fue un alivio completo el tener libre a mi amigo inseparable.

Observe detenidamente ese cuerpo desnudo que varias veces lo he tenido bajo de mí, sigue maravillándome sus curvas, su piel suave que tiene un hermoso tono y gracias al sudor brilla tan seductoramente.

Con cuidado pase mi mano sobre su piel y jugué con su pequeño ombligo, no me aguante las ganas y utilice mis labios que poco a poco ubique estratégicamente cada beso, el primero fue en medio de sus hermosos senos, el segundo cayó sobre su hombro, el tercero en el ombligo, el cuarto viajo hasta el muslo derecho y quinto fue en el otro muslo, el último beso fue en su vientre, vi de reojo como ella mordía su labio inferior y estaba a la expectativa de lo que haría.

Sentía una arrogancia y que claramente lo expongo en una sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer a la hora de utilizar mi lengua y bajar tortuosamente hasta su zona pélvica, donde deguste lentamente su sabor, al momento que juguete con ese nódulo ella lanzo largos gemidos.

Mientras la saboreaba mi instinto me ordenaba "_es hora de divertirnos en serio_", con todo el dolor de mi corazón y mas por mis hormonas tuve que dejar chupar esa sensible piel.

Me acerque a mi pequeño mueble, abrí el último cajón y al tanteo encontré ese sobrecito, escuche como ella respira profundamente.

Con mucha habilidad abrí el sobre con cuidado y de la misma manera me puse el condón, me lance por esos labios que me recibieron fieramente.

Sentía sus manos jalar mi cabello mientras había una disputa campal entre nuestras bocas, se nota que ella está concentrada en el beso en cambio yo intento perfilarme para entrar en ella.

Cuando sentí como ella mordió mi labio era una señal perfecta para lo siguiente, y de un fuerte empuje entre en esa embriagante cavidad, ella dejo de besarme y gimió sonoramente, ese sonido es mi favorito como también esa sensación de cómo ella aprieta a la perfección mi miembro.

Deje su boca y recargue mi frente con la suya, nuestras miradas se conectaron, vi a perfección como tenía su boquita entre abierta y subconscientemente me rete en sacarle sonidos tan excitantes.

Con un poco de titubeo inicie mi movimiento de pelvis, nuestros roces erizaba mi piel por la exquisita sensación, alocado por ese calor tan embriagador aumente la velocidad de mis estocadas.

Siento como ella aprieta sus dedos en mi cabeza y no me molesta, escucho como susurra un que otra palabra vulgar que aumentaba mi excitación.

Sus débil gemidos se convirtieron en gritos de placer, es claro que esta absorbida por el gozo al igual que yo.

Sostuve su cadera firmemente, ya no sé cuantas estocadas he estado realizando solamente sabía que sus gemidos incita a aumentar la velocidad como la potencia, sus uñas que ahora tortura mi espalda en el rasgamiento de mi piel, decidí en chupar su cuello hasta morderlo.

Seguí con un ritmo demoniaco hasta que sentí que estaba por llegar y ella no estaba tan lejos de acompañarme, sentía sus pulsaciones apretando mi miembro, es un doloroso placer.

Era cuestión de segundos que llegaría así que di uno que otro empuje hasta que se me costó seguir el ritmo de las estocadas, ella intento en reprimir su grito de placer.

Sus pulsaciones vaginales apretaron por unos segundos y después se relajaron débilmente, ella llego al clímax, me alegro por ella pero falto yo de tener ese goce.

Continúe para llegar a mi propio paraíso, ella gime débilmente.

Ya no podía respirar por un breve momento, detuve mi cadera, apreté la piel de Anna tan fuerte que creí que le dejaría unos moretones, sentí una neblina tan placentera que nublo mi mente, solté una largo ronquido a la vez que sentía como me derretía dentro de ella, después de esa explosión de sensaciones me derrumbe sobre de ella.

Fue tan excitante que a pesar del cansancio sonreí. .

\- Fue… increíble – dije entre cortado.

\- Lo fue – me levante lo suficiente para verla, ella tenía un tímida sonrisa y con el cabello muy desarreglado que le daba un toque salvajemente.

Lentamente salí de ella y que provoco que ella gimiera, me arroje al lado de ella y la atraje a mi cuerpo, le di un beso en la frente sin impórtame su gruñido y su ceño fruncido, sé que estoy rompiendo la regla de "_nada de cariños después de tener sexo_" pero tenía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca de mí – Disculpa por hacer esto, sé que no te gusta – dije tímidamente y como respuesta ella murmuro algo que no alcance a entender y ni me atreví en preguntar que dijo, respire suavemente para lo siguiente - También disculpa mi actitud sobre el tema de Chocolove –

\- Ya basta, no tienes que disculparte – ella intenta alejarse de mi abrazo pero rápidamente la sujete fuertemente, siguió peleando conmigo pero al final cedió a mi fuerza.

\- Tengo que hacerlo – ella alzo su rostro, me miro detenidamente, definitivamente no está contenta con esta conservación pero no me importa porque tengo que decirle como me siento para así olvidarme de este episodio llamado "Chocolove" y así avanzar - Disculpa mi actitud celosa, aun me cuesta controlarlo –

\- Lo he notado –dijo muy disgustada.

\- Sin embargo, también tienes que entender que no soporto la idea que alguien más saboree tus labios –

Anna sonrió arrogantemente - Pero tienes que aceptarla, algún día conoceré a alguien que tenga más que mis labios – odie sentí ese tirón en mi corazón por esas palabra – Seré sincera, yo ya me acostumbre con la idea que tu encontraras alguien mejor que yo - quería decirle _"que no era cierto, que nadie será mejor que ella"_ pero decidí callarme por esa mirada fría que ella me da – No olvides que lo único que nos relaciona ahora es el sexo, así que nada de sentimentalismo – lamentablemente era cierto, aun me regaño por no seguir convenciéndola en continuar con esas citas que tenían como fin en ser una pareja de verdad pero me acobarde por su enojo que era causa de ese error - El mejor sexo que hasta ahora he tenido - aprovecho el afloje de mi abrazo para levantarse de la cama, sin importarle su desnudez inicio a buscar su ropa interior y se la coloco, siguió buscando la otra parte de su cuerpo y en ese instante fui atrás de ella.

\- ¿Por qué el apuro de irte? – la abrace fuertemente - Quédate a dormir conmigo –

\- No seas cursi – deshizo mi agarre, sin embargo la hice girar para que me mirara y la volví a tener entre mis brazos.

Le di un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y el último en sus labios - Por favor, solamente duerme un rato conmigo – susurre sobre su labios.

\- Me urge irme – su voz era suave.

Aun no estoy preparado para que vaya, y por causa de esa ansiedad hable rápidamente - Si te quedas a dormir aunque sea una hora te juro que te llevare rápidamente a tu casa

\- De acuerdo, vamos a dormir - aun abrazados caminamos a mi cama, ella fue la primera en acomodarse al lado de la pared, agarre las sabanas que cayeron por causa de las salvajes acciones anteriores, nos tapamos con ellas, voltee mi cuerpo para ver como ella miraba hacia el techo, nuestras respiración están aun sincronizadas, lo último que vi fue como ella cerró los ojos.

* * *

Hola a todos ¬¬ aquí otro capítulo y el lemón.

Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba ocupada.

No hay mucho que decir, Mmmm… tratare de hacerlo más ardiente, amo a Chocolove así que también estará en el desquite, hare capítulos cortos para avanzar porque me estoy desesperando.

Gracias a los que leen el fic.

Nos vemos pronto

**Amor&amp;Paz**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17.**

De camino a mi casa me tope con mi amiga Marion que tenía un asunto importante que quería decirme así que por eso ella me acompaño a mi casa para platicar cómodamente y sin interrupciones.

Al llegar a casa lo primero que noto es lo muy silencioso que esta, eso es raro porque pensaba que estaría mi hermano pero al parecer me equivoque. Mejor para mí que no esté porque podremos platicar tranquilamente.

\- Tenemos la casa para nosotros – la invite a pasar, ella dudosamente camino hasta estar en la sala.

Como todo un caballero le ofrecí un vaso de agua que gustosamente ella acepto, nos sentamos en el sofá para comenzar nuestra platica - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué la urgencia de verme? –

Mi tierna amiga se levanto del sillón camino enfrente de mío como león enjaulado para después detenerse a verme, la angustia que siente se refleja en sus ojos y eso me preocupo - Necesito tu opinión –

\- Sobre de qué – se mordió el labio, jugueteo con el cabello y como ultimo signo de nerviosismo abrazo la bolsa que durante todo el trayecto a casa lo sostenía como si fuera su salvavidas, al no soportar más que su hermosa cara tuviera ese ceño fruncido me atreví acariciarla su mejilla – Puedes decirme cualquier cosa – espere que estas palabras le ayudara a calmar la ansiedad que tenía pero no fue así porque tembló.

Su modo de actuar me preocupa porque ella siempre es tan indiferente y rara vez se altera al menos que sea de un asunto delicado.

En el momento que le iba a pregunta "¿_qué pasaba?"_ un ruido extraño me quito la inspiración.

Observe al techo como queriendo que me avisara que pasaba pero solamente obtuve otro breve sonido.

Deje pasar unos segundos para volver al tema pero nuevamente ese ruido pero que ahora era constante junto con leves gruñidos, esto último me dejo frio porque de poco a poco inicie a reconocer que significaba ese ritmo.

Esos gemidos a cualquiera que sea casto e inocente se pondrían rojo e huiría pero yo no porque es mi casa, esos gemidos que son el resultado del sexo intenso que está teniendo mi hermano.

Sin visión de rayos x sé que mi hermano anda dándole placer a Anna, esa chica es su droga, es comprensible su capricho con esa mujer.

\- Maldita sea – no pude evitar susurrar por la vergüenza que estoy sintiendo por tener a mi amiga como testigo de los semejantes ruidos de mi hermano y su amante.

\- Al parecer tu hermano está en casa y por lo que escuchamos tiene compañía - me gusto escuchar su tonalidad jovial y al mirar su pequeña sonrisa se me quito la vergüenza de lo que hacia mi hermano – Sin duda alguna es tu hermano, es igual de descarado que tu –

\- Si que lo es – nos quedamos viéndonos mientras escuchábamos ese espectáculo, nos pueden decir pervertidos pero en esta situación no sé sabe cómo se debe reaccionar – Tienen mucha intensidad –

\- Mmmmm… Es leve a comparación de... - su lindo modo de llevarse una mano al mentón y dándole ese gesto pensativo me divierte mucho – Cuando tu y yo solíamos tener sexo –

\- Tienes razón – acerque mi cuerpo a ella, acaricie su lindo rostro, roce sus labios con mis dedos hasta que la solté rápidamente al igual que me aleje de ella.

No pude evitar cruzarme de brazos y enojarme, detesto no poder tener sexo con ella y todo porque ahora anda de novia con el cabeza hueca de Nichrome.

Puedo ser un idiota, un bueno para nada, un mentiroso, un pervertido también un excelente amigo pero nunca de los nunca voy ser el tipo que arruina las relaciones de otros, el mejor conocido "el tercero en discordia".

Soy del tipo libertino que respeta los noviazgos y por eso mismo mi regla de oro es: nunca meterme en una relación, en pocas palabras, nunca meterme con la novia de alguien; por esta regla siempre busco a mujeres solteras para tener sexo sin compromiso.

He visto lo fatal que es meterse en una relación y que da resultados dolorosos.

\- Sera mejor que les demos privacidad – Marion se levanto, se acomodo su bolso y se encamino pero rápidamente se detuvo, se dio cuenta que no la seguía.

\- Es mi casa y me quedo - ella me miro detenidamente como diciendo "¿de verdad te quieres quedar?", sonreí traviesamente - Soy un pervertido y esos gemidos es música para mis oídos -

\- Es tu hermano – dijo con tono disgustado.

\- Y que tal si son mis padres que llegaron temprano para calentar la cama con sus cuerpos sudorosos - su cara mortificada me dio mucha risa, me divierte mucho el molestarla.

\- Hao, detesto cuando hablas así - ella se apuro a ir a la puerta – Antes que sigas con tu estúpido delirio acompáñame a mi casa –

\- De acuerdo – como Marion vive como a 15 minutos de mi casa sería el tiempo suficiente para que ellos terminen con su jornada.

Ella abrazo mi brazo mientras salíamos de mi casa, caminamos en silencio hasta que ella empezó la plática - Con quien estará Yoh – la mire de reojo, estaba muy pensativa – Es muy difícil tener un idea con quien estaría porque lleva mucho tiempo soltero y ya no se acerca tanto a Anna – sonreí levemente por lo que dijo al último, si ella supiera – El que ya no se junten es un alivio para los admiradores de cada uno – sus locos admiradores que están perdidamente enamorados de ellos, a veces pienso ¿Qué admiradores son mas locos de amor, si son los de Anna o las de Yoh? - Sabes quién es -

\- No lo sé, él no me dice muchas cosas – dije con tanto desprecio y dolor, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos contábamos todo.

\- Debes dejar de estar de rencoroso con él, es tu hermano –

Me detuve abruptamente, no me gusto el tono regañón de mi amiga - No estoy de rencoroso y podemos dejar de hablar de él, me pone de malas -

\- Te pone de malas porque aun no olvidas lo de la apuesta - así que vamos hablar de ese tema, ella sabe que no me gusta hablar de ese suceso. – Debes de perdonarlo –

El sonido de los coches pasar aumentaba la tensión que intentaba bajar, escuche como ella suspiro - Él no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho y no pudo evitarlo – es lo primero que dijo Yoh para defenderse, algunos le cree pero yo no.

\- No importa si estaba borracho o no, él sabía perfectamente lo que hacía desde el momento que escucho los términos de la apuesta - esa estúpida apuesta que lamentablemente me entere después de la humillación, si me hubiera enterado antes del desastre tal vez hubiera hecho algo para evitarle el dolor.

Apretó las manos por causa del enojo que siento, esa decepción que siento por mi hermano, yo pensaba que era él es mejor ser humano que conocía, que no dañaría a las personas con estupideces o caprichos pero que equivocado estaba – Es una bajeza jugar con los sentimientos de otros - cerrando los ojos aun puedo ver los rostros tristes de las personas afectadas.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y miro al cielo - Todos cometemos errores -

La mire con cautela, perfectamente entiendo lo que ella dice pero me niego aceptarlo por causa de la desilusión que tengo con Yoh y sus amigos pero más por Anna, me hacen pensar que no vale la pena esta sociedad pero cuando me junto con personas como Choco que te hace olvidar el pesimismo con sus malos chistes te hacen ver una nueva perspectiva - Pero ese error hirió a mi mejor amigo y en el peor momento de su vida – en esa época Choco había recibido varios golpees duros, por eso en ese tiempo para él la relación con Pilika era lo único bueno que tenía, mucho mejor que su amistad con Anna, así es uno cuando anda enamorado, sin embargo al final del invierno todo era una mentira con esa Usui.

\- No comprendo tanta lealtad a tu amigo, deberías ser más leal a tu hermano –Marion no comprende que ese moreno ha sido un gran alivio a la gran presión que siento por ser un Asakura, tener ese apellido no es tarea fácil porque tienes amigos falsos o no los tienes, los rivales que te surgen y esa atención en tus movimientos es demasiado para una persona, lo peor de todo es que así será durante toda mi vida - Quieres mucho a Chocolove y eso me hace dudar que solamente son amigos – sonreí ante su sutileza sugerencia, Marion es muy buena amiga pero no tanto como saber mi verdadera orientación.

– Solamente somos amigos – gire sobre mis talones y empecé a caminar, ella enseguida me alcanzo - Es mi primer amigo que hago sin que mi hermano este atrás mío diciéndome "ve hablar con él", por eso es especial para mi Chocolove – mis otros "amigos" son de pura cordialidad, es una amistad superficial muy diferente a que tengo con Chocolove y Peyote.

\- Llegamos – Marion rápidamente me dio un besito en la mejilla - Gracias por traerme y te veo mañana en la escuela –

\- Mañana te puedo recoger para ir a la escuela juntos – apresure a decir antes que cerrara la puerta.

\- Gracias por la oferta pero mejor me voy por mi cuenta – por tu tono de disculpa y esos ojos nerviosos me decían la verdad.

\- Oh…, se me olvido que tu novio viene por ti cada mañana - ella asintió tímidamente - Entonces, nos vemos –le di un beso en la mejilla y salí rápidamente.

Un poco retirado de esa casa me di unas leves cachetadas por ser despintado, por supuesto que ella ya no espera que la recoja.

¡Demonios!, si ella no tuviera novio hubiéramos aprovechado el tiempo haciendo una excitante actividad, sin embargo, me alegra que ella tenga pareja, se lo merece porque es una chica tranquila y carismática. Aun me intriga que quería platicar conmigo con tanta urgencia será hasta mañana cuando le pregunte.

Camine sin mucha energía devuelta a mi casa, esa casa que es testigo del sexo desenfrenado de mi molesto hermano y su arpía amante. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de ellos, ahora no estaba de humor para ser un pervertido como en el armario.

¡Qué vergüenza me da ser así de pervertido!, la falta de sexo está sacando mi lado perverso en cuestión de segundos.

Ante mi necesidad sexual mi meta en este fin de semana es tener sexo para dejar de ser pervertido.

Esta tarea sexual va está en mi lista de prioridades al lado de la plática pendiente con Lyserg.

El asunto pendiente con Lyserg es tan molesto como la típica piedrita en el zapato, la verdad estoy en la encrucijada si pedirle que me ayude en pretender ser mi novio o hacer que se enamore de mí, es claro que la segunda opción queda descartada, tal vez dos años atrás lo hubiera hecho sin problema alguno.

La cuestión es ¿Cómo haré que acepte ser mi novio ficticio y sin tener el riesgo que él me chantajee después?

Debo buscar algo que me dé ventaja sobre él.

Al entrar a mi casa no hice mucho ruido y fui hasta la cocina, comí una galleta mientras pensaba sobre esa ventaja.

Suspire varias veces hasta que recordé que Anna es muy amiga de Lyserg, y si Lyserg como Chocolove no sabe del amante secreto que es Yoh.

Ya tengo mi ventaja, es arriesgada pero es todo o nada.

Corrí hasta ir a las escaleras, di pasos suaves como si fuera un ninja sobre los escalones y lentamente pase por el pasillo hasta que me acerque a la habitación de mi hermano, pegue mi oreja a la puerta y no escuchaba nada, eso significaba que terminaron su "práctica".

Había un porcentaje que ella no se encontrara y arruinara mi plan.

Despacio gire la manija de la puerta hasta que empecé abrir sin mucho ruido, empuje hasta poder verlos dormirlo, que suerte tengo.

Ellos tan tranquilos estaban, mi hermano con su sonrisa de bobo y abrazándola, ella con el rostro tranquilo hasta se podía decir que se veía angelical.

Esta escena es perfecta para mí, me relamí los labios que se me secaron por la ansiedad por lo que voy hacer.

Saque de mi bolsillo mi cel, le quite el sonido, controle el temblor de mi mano y les tome varias fotos, luego con suavidad me acerque a ellos y les tome otras fotos para más detalle.

Con la misma agilidad de un gato salí de esa habitación y fui a la mía que es cruzando el pasillo, cerré mi puerta y ahogue mi risa.

Con estas fotos no solamente tengo a Anna entre mis manos también a Yoh y posterior mente también a Lyserg. ¿Y porque a Lyserg?, porque él haría cualquier cosa por su amiga Anna.

Mis padres no solamente me hicieron guapo también un maldito genio.

* * *

Hola de nuevo, disculpen la tardanza pero estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones.

Me encanta escribir sobre Hao, es un personaje divertido y hará sus travesuras. Su amistad de Chocolove son de esas que son mejores que con tus hermanos porque te comprenden mejor. Hay amistades que son lo mejor que te pueden pasar, hay duraderos y otros nop.

Disculpen si es corto el capítulo pero es más fácil y rápido el desarrollar.

Gracias a Hachikowo por su comentario, haré todo lo que pueda para hacer realidad tu petición.

Gracias a los que sigue mi fic y a los lectores que pasan.

Gracias por leer el fic y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

AmoR&amp;pAz


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18.**

Estaba escuchando música en mi laptop mientras revisaba algunos archivos cuando esas luces me llamaron la atención, me acerque a la ventana.

¡No puede ser!... la sorpresa fue enorme a verlos bajar del auto.

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y baje las escaleras, no me creía que estén aquí cuando ellos comentaron que volvían mañana.

Me quede unos segundos viendo la puerta principal y tiempo después gire a ver las escaleras, espero que mi hermano y su amante estén despiertos pero dudo que lo estén.

¿Qué debería hacer en estos momento?, tal vez ir para avisarles que llegaron nuestros padres o dejar que se hunda.

Mientras deliberaba este acertijo no me di cuenta cuando entraron mis padres y abuelos.

\- Hao – sentí el abrazo cálido de mi madre -¿Cómo estás?, ¿hubo alguno problema durante nuestra ausencia? –

\- Estoy bien y no hubo ningún problema durante su breve ausencia, madre – me dio un beso en la frente, la seguí hasta la sala - Pensé que regresaban mañana –

\- Tu madre no resistió la idea de dejar a sus dos hijos por un día – dijo mi padre con un tono de fastidio - Así que aceleramos la reunión – se aflojo la corbata y se sentó cómodamente en el sillón para ser abrazado por mi madre lo abrazo, se notaba muy cansado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de reunión? ¿Negocios? –

\- Se podría clasificar como negocios – me respondió mi abuelo, tenía ese ceño fruncido y esa mirada de dura - Fue una reunión con los padres de su prometida – y al terminar sonrió, me dio escalofríos esa sonrisa porque mi abuelo solamente sonríe cuando se divierte a costa de la desgracias de otros.

\- Aun no me puedo creer que ellos pidan más tiempo para preparar a su hija –hablo mi madre.

\- Alégrate que aun se mantiene en pie la cena de compromiso dentro de tres semanas porque en mis tiempos conocías a la suegra en el día de la boda – explicaba la Abuela a la vez que encendió su cigarro, lentamente giro a verme - Será mejor que te apures –

\- Lo haré - mi voz salió firme a pesar que todo mi cuerpo temblaba por el enojo de ese compromiso y por el fastidio de mostrar mi "gusto".

\- ¿Dónde está Yoh? – pregunto mi padre.

Tenía planeado mentir para ayudar un poco a ese cretino pero el ruido fuerte en la parte de arriba arruino mi plan - Esta en su habitación –

Escuchamos leves murmureos, lo bueno es que ya están despiertos pero lo malo es que están en una apretada situación - Al parecer alguien está con él – dijo el abuelo con voz tan rasposa que da miedo.

Reí levemente, estos nervios que sentía es gracias a esa intimidante mirada del abuelo que me daba - Él a veces habla solo, está loco mi hermano – deje de reír, desabotone tres botones de mi camisa - Está practicando para… - las miradas de esas cuatro personas no me ayudan para que pensara alguna idea coherente, desvié mi mirada hacia esa repisa llena de libros, un titulo me llamo la atención "el teatro" - La audición –

\- ¿Audición? – repitió mi madre con cierto tono incrédulo, era lógico que reaccionara así porque Yoh le cuenta todo lo novedoso de la escuela.

\- Si, ¿Yoh no te dijo? –ella negó levemente con la cabeza, respire profundamente para poder generar más ideas para sostener esta mentira - A él le interesa un personaje de la nueva obra de teatro de la escuela que se realizara para el homenaje de fin de curso – tanto mi madre, padre y abuelo asintieron felices, se lo creyeron.

\- ¿Cual es el título de la obra? –

Maldita bruja, ella siempre preguntando - Se llama…"El inoportuno" - la abuela me observa detenidamente para ver una señal dentro de mis gestos que me delate, ella sabe cuando miento como yo sé como disfrazar mis tic de mentiras, he practicado mucho para engañar esa mirada - Porque siempre se viene cuando menos lo pienses – intente no reír ante mi propio chiste de doble sentido.

Mi abuela siguió observándome hasta que se fue a la cocina, conseguí nuevamente engañarla.

\- Iré a verlo –automáticamente fui a detener a mi madre.

\- Yo voy por él para que baje a saludarte – la guie hasta sentarse en el sillón - Tu descansa - le di un beso en la frente y retrocedí hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras – Maldición – subí en dos en dos los escalones, corrí brevemente hasta sin miramientos abrí la puerta.

**…...-…..-...-**

Esa sensación de hambre me obligo a despertarme, intente estirar mi cuerpo para oír el crujido de mis huesos pero no fue posible porque uno de mis brazos era aplastado por el cuerpo de esa linda chica que milagrosamente esta abrazándome.

Es tan tierna la imagen que me regala Anna, su boquita media abierta, su cabello perfectamente derramado sobre mi pecho, el sentir su cálido aliento que tiene un ritmo lento, su mano descansando en mi abdomen y sus ojos apretados demostrando que está soñando algo bueno. Espero que este soñando conmigo.

Se ve tan indefensa.

Estar entre sus brazos me devuelve las ganas de volver a intentarlo.

Con nerviosismo acaricie su hermoso rostro, roce sus labios y toque la punta de su nariz.

Adoro demasiado a esta mujer.

No puedo dejar de sonreír ante la imagen de este ángel que cuando despierta se vuelve un diablo.

Tanta paz a nuestro alrededor invita a ese sucio deseo que no le agrada a esta rubia.

No puedo evitar, lo tengo que hacer.

La abrace fuertemente hasta arrimarla más hacia mi cuerpo, le di un beso en la frente y al final recargue mi babilla en ella.

\- Maldita sea, No soy tu oso de peluche para que me andes abrazando - esa voz molesta arruino mi felicidad.

Pensé cuidadosamente la palabras para eliminar su mal humor - Eres tan adorable que siempre me dan ganas de abrazarte –

\- Suéltame - mis palabras dieron el efecto contrario, me imaginaba que Anna diría "que lindo eres" pero ya no es la misma Anna de hace un año. –Yoh, suéltame y aléjate de mí – su tono exigente me congelo, no sabía cómo reaccionar pero ella si sabe cómo reaccionar así que me dio un fuerte codazo y de un empujón me saco de la cama.

Ese tremendo dolor en el coxis es insoportable, no sé de dónde saca esa fuerza esa mujer. Un día le preguntare a sus padres, bueno, una vez que los conozca.

Espero que esta fuerte caída resonó fuertemente lo bueno que no me tengo preocuparme por el ruido.

Lo malo de mi habitación es el detalle que la sala está ubicada debajo de nosotros, es fácil que escuchen en el piso de abajo.

**-…-….-….**

Me detuve unos segundos porque esta escena es muy divertida, Yoh desnudo en el piso y sobándose el trasero; Anna con esa sabana que solamente la tapa de la cintura para abajo, a pesar que su rostro refleja su molestia sus atractivas "amiguitas" libres, de buen tamaño y que al parecer tiene frio, Awwww…! Quisiera ayudarlas a entrar en calor.

\- ¡Hao! –gritaron al unisonó y gracias a eso deje de contemplar ese par de buenas almohadas que desgraciadamente Anna se las tapo con el brazo – Hao – gritaron otra vez y ahí reaccione, cerré la puerta y fui inmediatamente a la cama y le tape la boca a Anna - Lárgate de mi habitación y suelta a…–Yoh se acerco a mi amenazantemente, gracias a su cercanía le di un puntapié para evitar que terminara la frase mi hermano.

\- Nuestros padres están abajo – le susurre rápidamente.

\- No te creo – dijo altaneramente, tenía una mirada de molestia absoluta ante mi presencia.

\- Está bien no me creas, será divertido ver el rostro de nuestros padres y abuelos cuando vean a su pequeño Yoh con una linda jovencita desnuda en su cama - la mirada de Yoh se convirtió de una de enojo a una preocupada hasta se puso pálido - Ufff… me imagino que te mandaran a un internado ante tal descaro-

Mi hermano se llevo ambas manos en el rostro, creo que está empezando a entender que no estoy mintiendo - Llegaron antes –

\- Serán mejor que se pongan la ropa y que tú bajes para saludarlos porque si no lo haces ellos subirán - Yoh busco su ropa, se coloco su bóxer, pantalón y camisa; se arreglo todo lo que podía el cabello. - Y dudo que quieras que vean a tu linda amante al desnudo –me mordió la muy maldita - Eres una salvaje –

\- Mira quién lo dice -

\- Hermano, déjala en paz – Yoh me miro con reproche mientras recogía la ropa de esa mujer.

Los golpeteos de la puerta me helo la sangre y no fui el único, Anna se agarro de la sabana e Yoh dejo caer la ropa - Chicos, ¿Por qué tardan tanto en bajar? – era nuestra dulce madre que ahora mismo estaba girando la manija de la puerta, mi gemelo rápidamente fue hasta la puerta – Yoh – le dio un beso en la mejilla e intento empujar la puerta para entrar pero mi hermano no dejaba que la puerta abriera más de lo necesario - ¿Por qué esa actitud? – con una sonrisa pregunto, era obvio que estaba algo extrañada por el actuar brusco de su pequeñín. -

Entre tanto yo obligue a Anna que se acostara en la cama y la tape el rostro, por el ángulo de visión que tenía mi madre sabía que no la veía pero por si acaso tenía que cubrirla.

Mi madre intentaba ver hacia la habitación pero no podía gracias a que Yoh le estorbaba en cada intento – Llegaron antes, ¿Por qué se debe eso? – sin dejar de hablar sujetaba la puerta.

\- Fue una visita rápido, demasiado rápido para mi gusto y no podía dejarlos solos -

\- No te muevas – le susurre a Anna, me acerque a mi madre e Yoh – Será mejor platicarlo en el comedor –

Ella nos miro con cautela -¿Está todo bien? –

\- Por supuesto - respondió Yoh.

\- Los esperamos en el comedor - ella se fue rumbo a las escaleras.

\- Ve con ella – le ordene a Yoh.

\- ¿Por qué yo?, ve tu –

Cerré la puerta y lo empuje - Tienes que saludar a los abuelos, tú sabes cómo son - le di leves cachetadas – Yo cuido de Anna –

Él me miro desconfiado - ¿Seguro? –asentí, Yoh se puso sus sandalias de madera - Y que hago si preguntan por ti, ¿Qué les diré? –

\- Diles que me estoy bañando– me miro fijamente en cambio yo le sonreí - Ahora ve con ellos – Yoh fue con Anna y le entrego una camisa, le susurro palabras que no puede escuchar y al final salió de la habitación, espere que el sonido de sus pisadas se alejaran más - Ahora podre hablar sin complicaciones -

* * *

Hola, lo sé es muy corto pero era esto o esperar hasta quien sabe cuándo y más cuando ando escribiendo un largo capitulo para mi fic favorito, es evidente que me desespere así que espero subir la continuación el viernes.

Gracias por los comentarios y leerlo, nos vemos después.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

No me da buena sensación dejarla con mi hermano pero no tengo otra alternativa, tendré que tragarme la mala sensación.

Apresure en bajar las escaleras hasta toparme con ellos.

Fui directamente con la Abuela, le di un rápido beso y me despeje rápidamente, soy muy consciente que no estoy en la mejor de las condiciones – Papá –él me dio un fuerte golpe en hombro. - ¿Y el Abuelo? –

\- Fue a la cocina - dijo mi padre - Tengo hambre, es buen momento para cenar – observo su reloj.

\- Yo paso, tengo mucha tarea – sin embargo mi estúpido estomago el gusto la idea de comer algo. Mi madre me regalo esa mirada de "ven a comer sin objetar".

Arrastre los pies hasta la cocina, de mala gana me senté en el banco, observaba como mi mamá tomaba el teléfono - ¿Todavía crees que estén en servicio? –

\- Si, son apenas van a dar la 8 – no puedo creer que dormimos 5 horas, Anna me va a matar, ella solamente quería dormir una hora.

Tengo que sacar a Anna de la casa de algún modo, pienso y pienso pero nada se me ocurre, los nervios me está ayudando.

\- Que tanto hace Hao allá arriba – entono exasperante la abuela - Si no eres tu es él -

\- Me dijo que iba a bañarse –

\- Tú también deberías hacerlo porque apestas – a la abuela nada se le escapa, me estoy arrepintiendo de tomar esa siesta. - ¿Estabas entrenando? –

\- Si -Mi abuela y su obsesión de que entrene espero que con esta respuesta me deje tranquilo aunque sea por esta noche.

\- Hao dijo que andas practicando para una obra –

Gire a ver a mi padre - ¿Practicando para una obra? – susurre.

\- No seas tímido, hijo – creo que mi mamá interpreto mi rostro de incomprensible por timidez - Escuchamos tus murmureos -

Ahhhhhh… no puede ser, nos escucharon ahora mi preocupación esta al doble pero más con el hecho de que si ellos escucharon eso tal vez Hao escucho, necesito saber que cuanto tiempo estuvo - ¿Que vamos a cenar? – siempre la mejor salida para evitar continuar con temas incomodo es cambiarlo.

\- Nos traerán ramen – contesto gentilmente mi hermosa madre.

\- ¿Dónde vas, papá? – fui corriendo para evitar que saliera de la cocina, lo agarre del brazo.

\- A mi habitación y de paso hablar con Hao – dijo lentamente, tenía una ceja levantada por culpa de mi arrebato.

\- No, papá, él se está bañando – agarre el brazo de mi padre para obligarlo sentarse.

\- ¿Por qué estas nervioso, hijo? –

\- ¿yo nervioso?, para nada –seque mis manos sudorosas sobre mi pantalón.

\- Yoh, seriamente apestas a sudor -

Gracias al comentario agrio de la abuela aprovecho para que sea mi salida - Voy apurar a Hao–

...-...-...-

Pasaron varios minutos desde mis últimas palabras. Me cuesta como inicial el tema que quiero.

Mis palabras no salían por culpa por como ella me mira, con mucho rencor, desprecio y odio, yo también le daba esas sensaciones de mucho rencor y odio… trate de seguir mirándola con esos sentimiento pero no puede por cierta "delantera" que ahora mismo está descubierta, definitivamente Anna se olvido el cubrirse con la playera que mi hermano le dio.

No es la primera vez que se las veo y es por eso que me detesto porque después de tanto tiempo su sensualidad aun tiene poder sobre mí.

Intento ignorar esos senos pero la tentación me está matando, ¡Demonios! _Ellas_ me están apuntando, ¿Por qué deben tener frío?

¡Al demonio con todo voy a ver esos senos!

Y sin pena las mire todo lo que quería - Nos volvemos a ver – murmuré lentamente, creo que Anna me escucho porque estaba roja y se cubrió con un brazo – Teniéndote en esta posición me trae un muy grato recuerdo –

Ella sabe a lo que me refiero por eso muestra esa sonrisa amarga – Para mí no es un grato recuerdo – se olvido de la camisa y se envolvió con la sabana, se levanto de la cama - Fue una pesadilla, una humillación – me senté en la cama para observar como ella batallaba en recoger la ropa, pateaba la camisa de mi hermano, fue un deleité ver como ella se colocaba sus bragas rojas en su hermoso trasero y después el brassier que hace juego con las bragas - Deja de mirarme mientras me pongo la ropa –

\- No puedo evitarlo, eres exquisita, siempre me han encantado tus senos –ella giro a verme, aun en ropa interior impone respeto - Si te incomoda solamente imagínate que soy mi hermano. No será difícil porque somos gemelos –

\- Bastardo – se coloco su falda después los zapatos.

\- Tú eres una linda dama -

Ella se veía en el espejo que tiene mi hermano atrás en la puerta - Chocolove no lo sabe ¿verdad?- Anna dejo de arreglarse - Me he dado cuenta de eso – fui tras de ella y coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros para hacer que me viera, al sentir su piel fue maravilloso pero no deje que ese sentir me ablandara para lo que voy hacer - Es tu amigo y deberías decirle –

\- Si no le cuento a mi madre que soy activa sexualmente crees que le diré a Chocolove con quien me acuesto –quito mis manos sobre de ella y se coloco la blusa - Así que hazme el favor de no decir tonterías –

\- Choco te dice todo pero tú no -

\- Él también guarda secretos al igual que yo, no le hará daño que no le diga sobre Yoh - dijo con esa tenacidad y confianza que encanta a cualquiera - Si hablamos de confianza, Chocolove falla en ese rubro porque no me ha dicho lo que quieren de Lyserg ¿Dónde está ese argumento de que "Choco te dice todo"?, es claramente que él también se guarda algunas cosas, así que no le dolerá sobre Yoh -

Controle las ganas de sonreí por la satisfacción de que ella atrapo el anzuelo - Aprovechando que mencionaste a Lyserg, tú harás que me ayude –

\- ¿Me estas ordenando? –se cruzo de brazos.

Relamí mis secos labios, es hora de poner mis mejores cartas - Si, y debes obedecer al menos que quieras que le diga a tu amigo de la infancia, ese amigo que tanto te quiere y volvió a confiar en ti a pesar que estuviste apoyando a Yoh durante ese conflicto entre ellos – ahora sí que sonreí - Cuando se entere sobre la verdad de tu amante le dolerá mucho – la abrace por los hombros - Me imagino su cara de decepción al darse cuenta de esos meses que llevas teniendo sexo con su peor enemigo, con ese enemigo que le presento a esa mujer infernar que le hizo odiar al amor y le hizo dudar en las personas, ese tipo que está teniendo sexo salvaje en su departamento con su amiga de la infancia -

\- Es mi departamento –

\- Ese detalle es minúsculo para mí – la verdad no sabía sobre ese detalle pero controle mi asombro, la tome del rostro, su mirada prácticamente quiere matarme y eso me divierte - Así que Anna tendrás que hacer que Lyserg acepte ser mi novio hasta que yo me harte de él y si no lo haces le diré a Chocolove sobre este secreto –le di un besito en la mejilla - Se buena chica y hazlo –

\- No lo haré – es firme la mujer pero no tengo tiempo para su rudeza, palpe mi bolsillo de mi pantalón en donde tengo mi cel.

Lentamente metí mi mano en ese bolsillo-No me dejas otra opción así que… - tenía el celular en la mano pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió rápidamente.

Vi la mirada enojada de Yoh, es seguro que no le gusta mi cercanía con ella - Hao ¿Qué estás haciendo? –me aleje de Anna — Espero que no estuvieras molestándola –

Suspire largamente – ¿Tienes alguna idea para sacar a Anna de aquí? –- cambie de tema para aligerar el ambiente.

\- No – el rostro angustioso de Yoh me es muy divertido.

\- Son las 9 pm – escuche el murmuro de ella -Maldición, iban a estar solamente dos horas –

\- Lastima – al ver que Yoh solamente está ahí parado pensando y peleando en trazar un plan de escape, él tardara en tener un buen plan así que es mi oportunidad perfecta para "ayudarlos".

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – mi hermano como ella me miraron sospechosamente.

\- Tú no ayudas a nadie al menos que tengas planeado en pedir favores – dijo Yoh.

\- Créeme que no te pediré un favor… a ti – susurre lo último para mí y gire a mirar a Anna.

\- No acepto tu ayuda – Yoh me miro duramente, maldición era la situación perfecta para tenerlo entre mis manos pero en fin, sin embargo aun así la tengo a ella y gracias a que tome esa foto.

\- Suerte – salí de la habitación para ir a bañarme porque la verdad lo necesito mucho.

Durante todo el baño tengo una sonrisa traviesa por sé que mañana cuando le muestre la foto esa rubia aceptara a la mal. Será un día duro mañana.

Al termino de la ducha me enrolle toalla a la cintura y fui a mi habitación, al encender la luz me di un susto tremendo a ver a mi hermano pero fue mas mi sorpresa de lo rápido que al parecer saco a su bella amante o es posible que me tarde mas de la cuenta en el baño, al final nunca lo sabre.

\- ¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi habitación si tenía seguro? – Yoh me enseño un clip, el muy rufián sabe abrir la puerta como un vil ladrón. – Lárgate de mi habitación -

\- ¿A qué hora llegaste hoy a la casa? -

\- Si hablamos de "llegadas" tú me ganas y por largo tiempo – solté una risita al recordar esos gemidos largos que escuche por parte de él - Es impresionaste como te haces llegar varias veces tu linda Anna -

\- Hao, que vulgar eres –

\- Si hablamos de vulgaridades… tu también me ganas – me crucé de brazos y mire directamente a mi hermano que estaba sonrojado - Largarte o te seguiré avergonzando -

\- Eres de lo peor – se levanto de la cama, me empujo con el hombro.

\- En realidad somos de lo peor – gire a ver como se detenía en la puerta y me dio una larga mirada para que tiempo después salir de la habitación.

Si, de verdad soy de lo peor y más por lo que le voy hacer a Anna para salvar mi pellejo, es muy vil de mi parte pero así de cruel es la vida.

* * *

Hola, una disculpa no es suficiente por estos dos meses de ausencia pero necesitaba vacaciones y echarle ganas a la escuela como al gym, duele todo pero se siente bien XD

Quiero divertirme con este fic hubo un tiempo que no lo hacía y por eso no actualizo así que también esa es la razón que necesitaba reposo para volver darle sentido de diversión, Si no me divierto en lo que hago como por ejemplos el escribir me bloqueo, en estos meses de descanso y después de reflexionar voy a seguir con mi planteamiento principal porque me divierte.

Me encanta un Hao malvado, descarado y de muy buen sentido de humor. Yoh no sufrirá porque tendrá sexo ¿Quién sufre con eso?, con Anna tengo grandes planes y Choco será una sorpresa de diversión.

Necesito actualizar mi otro gran amor "Si fuéramos" lo tengo muy abandonado y pero estoy lista para retomarlo porque también me dio un bajón de diversión.

Me dio mucha batalla este capítulo porque no sabía cómo terminarlo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo, mil gracias por sus comentarios en especial Aiz Aragn y Nia Shi Dae, también a los que los siguen y los ponen en sus favoritos.

Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos en esto.

Saludos a todos.

**Amor&amp;Paz.**


	20. Chapter 20

El madrugar no es lo mío pero tengo que hacerlo porque hoy será un día muy movido, mi instinto me lo dicta.

Con esa ansiedad me fui a bañar y ponerme el uniforme, una vez arreglado me fui a desayunar.

Comí lentamente el cereal porque meditaba que palabras utilizar con ella.

No sé si sería bueno decirle "Anna, si me ayudas yo no te perjudicare", Mmm… no me convence, se me ocurre la idea que tal vez debería empezar en enseñarle la foto y dependiendo su reacción será como le hablare. Sip, este último plan me agrada.

Deje el plato en el fregadero, agarre una manzana y tome mis llaves. El sonido de pisadas llamo mi atención.

Reí levemente al ver a Yoh bajando por las escaleras con el cabello alborotado con el uniforme mal puesto, él es un desastre en la mañana. Se detuvo y nos miramos detenidamente.

Me pregunto ¿Cómo le hizo para que Anna saliera ayer de la casa?, tal vez le pregunte a ella en la escuela.

Sin decir nada deje la casa.

Para llegar a la escuela por fin puedo utilizar mi auto que por fin salió del taller mecánico.

Nota mental: no volver participar en carreras ilegales porque sale muy caro la factura.

A diferencia de mi hermano yo si tengo buen gusto en autos, este hermoso Mustang Gt negro junto con la horrible camioneta de Yoh son el regalo del abuelo por pasar a la preparatoria y también con el motivo de que conquistara fácilmente a mis "chicos", ese abuelo.

Con este auto soy la envidia de toda mi escuela por tenerlo a mi edad de 17, también gracias al auto han caído rendidas hacia mí cada mujer.

Con el rugido del motor me fui rápido hacia la escuela al llegar al estacionamiento de los profesores respire profundamente y agarro mi mochila.

Antes de entrar a la escuela se me antojo un buen café americano.

No hay tanta gente así que me atienden rápido, aparte de comprar mi bebida también pido un muffin de chocolate.

Después de pagar tropiezo con Damuko.

\- Disculpa -

\- Ohh… Hao – en sus ojos percibía dolor, angustia y compasión hacia mi persona, me hacía sentir incomodo - Lo lamento tanto – me abrazo tiernamente como si fuera un niño que acaba de perder su globo.

\- Ehhh… ¿gracias? –

\- No agradezca, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu lamentable situación -

\- No quiero sonar grosero, Damuko, me agrada que me abracen chicas tan linda con tu pero quiero saber ¿De qué "lamentable situación" hablas? Y ¿Por qué esa cara de tristeza? –

\- Estoy triste por el engaño – aun así no comprendía, ella dejo de abrazarme - Escuche sobre la infidelidad de Choco –así que Choco esta de infiel pero lo que yo sé es que él no anda de novio con nadie, entonces a que se refería Damuko, la mire fijamente para intentar descifrar una pista - Que te engaña – Ohhhh… entonces ella piensa que jajajaja, es tan gracioso, parece ser que si se creen que entre mi amigo y yo hay algo más que amistad, soy buen actor para que se crean mi actitud "amoroso" con Chocolove, reiría enfrente de su cara pero aguantare hasta el final para saber de dónde saco eso de la "infidelidad".

\- ¿Con quién me engaña según tú? –

\- Con Anna-

\- Ahhhh… -esto se está poniendo cada vez bueno, así que el desgraciado de mi amigo me "engaña" con esa mujer, esto es lo más divertido que me han dicho pero debo seguir serio - ¿Por qué piensan que me engaña con ella? -

\- Ayer los vieron enfrente del armario – se me viene el recuerdo de ese par de chicas que estaban cuchicheando sobre mi amigo y la rubia, se me había olvidado este detalle - Tú conoces para que es utilizado –ella se sonrojo - Se dicen que Anna estaba muy cariñosa con Choco – así que vieron esa actitud dulce de ella con él.

Tendré que arreglar este malentendido -Choco y yo no andamos -

\- Por supuesto que ya no andan – su violento arrebato me asusto, tenía la manos echas puños - Él te cambio por ella – se suavizo su mirada y acaricio mi rostro – Si alguna vez sientes que el dolor te invade no dudes en llamarme – me dio un par de besos en las mejillas.

\- Yo no…- antes que consiguiera completar mi frase Damuko salió de la cafetería, ahora sí que no sé qué hacer.

Camine fuera de establecimiento hasta la entrada de la escuela, en el momento que di un paso dentro sentí como las miradas caían sobre de mí, es un hecho todos saben de esa falsa noticia.

De un momento a otro, varias chicas se me acercaban y parecían que murió alguien de mi familia porque me están dando sus condolencias, intentaba desmentir pero ellas me trataban como un dolido hombre que aun niega su situación.

Rápidamente deje de desmentir y acepte sus palabras, en el momento que tenía varias hojas que contenía números telefónico me di cuenta que las mujeres eran las que más se acercaban, me abrazaban y besaban mis mejillas junto con sus bonitas palabras y al final me entregaban sus números de teléfonos por si quería desahogarme o salir por un café.

Creo que gracias al chisme de Choco las chicas piensan que ando con el corazón roto no dudan en acercarse a mí, es una mina oro porque podre tener sexo con ellas, así que tengo que aprovechar al máximo esta situación.

Busque rápidamente a las chicas más chismosas de la escuela, si querías que se difundiera bien una mala reputación o querías crear un buen chiste tenias que ir con ellas, estaban sentadas cerca de la entrada, tanto Sally y Sharona platicaban – Hola, chicas - ellas enseguida me vieron y me dieron una tímida sonrisa.

\- Lamentamos tu situación – dijo Sally.

\- Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarnos – otros números para mi colección.

\- Gracias – con voz baja les dije. - Así que todos están hablando de mi asunto –

\- Si, es la novedad – contesto Sharona - Es la noticia más candente – lo creo, no puedo conseguir imaginar cómo reaccionara mi hermano cuando se entere que su linda Anna "me quito" a mi hombre.

Se me ocurre que esta situación también me ayudara con el tema de Anna con respecto a Lyserg así que debo de modificar el chisme para mi conveniencia – Chicas… – susurre, ellas me observaron - No quería que todos se enteraran así pero ni modo – con la mejor voz triste y desganado les hable - La verdad es que yo ya sabía que él me engañaba – saque mi pañuelo del pantalón y fingí secarme las lagrimas, vi de reojo como ella llevaron un puno al corazón, se lo están creyendo - Apenas me entere ayer cuando los seguí al armario, Chocolove me conto todo, me dijo que ellos llevan como dos meses saliendo a escondidas -

\- No te creo – de verdad está muy sorprendida Sharona.

\- Te lo juro por la vida de mi abuela que quiero tanto – seguramente esta estornudando mi abuela ante tal vil mentira

\- Debió ser traumático - comento Sally que estaba muy consternada.

\- Lo fue – me limpie la nariz.

\- Las chicas que te vieron dicen que saliste con él de la escuela muy feliz –

\- Por supuesto que salimos felices - dije mirando seriamente a la rubia - Yo aun lo quiero como amigo y a ella también, y estoy feliz por ellos –

\- Eres tan lindo y maduro – Sally susurro para después darme un fuerte abrazo - Porque si yo estuviera en tu situación los mato por engañarme –

\- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta que…? – con ademanes completo la pregunta la rubia.

\- ¿Recuerda el chisme del beso? – ellas asintieron – Desde ese momento lo sospeche que algo pasaba entre ellos, Chocolove no es de atreverse en dar besos en público –

\- Nunca en mi vida hubiera sospechado que andan ellos – se rascaba la mejilla la Pelirroja - He visto como ella lo trata muy mal y no es nada cariñosa, se burla de él, no parecen pareja –

\- Pero así se empiezan, del odio al amor hay un paso - cruce mis brazos, tengo que ser más astuto - Cuando ellos lleguen lo van a negar, van a decir que son solo amigos así que les pido que no les crean - relamí mis labios – He visto lo tan locamente enamorados que están, por eso les pediré que no arruinen este amor que apenas va floreciendo entre ellos – es lo mas cursi que he dicho pero hay que seguirle - Así que podrían decirles a toda persona que encuentren que ellos son novios y que no los molesten, también digan que Choco y yo termínanos en buenos términos - ellas movían lentamente la cabeza como entendiendo lo que estoy pidiendo - Y que no siento rencor con Anna –

\- ¿Por qué no sientes rencor a ella?, te quito a tu novio – dijo fuertemente Sally - Podemos arruinarle la reputación –

\- Corrección con este chisme se le está arruinando - sonrió malvadamente Sharon.

Aunque me encanta la idea que se le está arruinando la reputación a Anna no puedo dejar que sea así, Chocolove nunca me lo perdonaría así que con todo el malestar que siento tengo que ayudarla pero que al final también me beneficiara – Tienen tener en claro que Choco y yo ya no andábamos bien en nuestra relación – tome una mano de Sharon y una de Sally, las mire con amor - No le tengo rencor porque sé lo que se siente enamorarse. Así que les suplico que no le den mala fama, ella es una buena persona y la quiero mucho - ellas suspiran amorosamente - Hay que celebrar el nuevo romance no el odio -

\- Por supuesto – contesto Sharon.

\- Gracias – bese sus manos y me levante para alejarme de ellas.

Gire hacia la entrada y la vi entrar a la que me quito a mi "novio", ella me miraba intensamente y yo solamente le lance un beso.

Ahora no me arrepiento de madrugar porque tuvo sus beneficios.

...-...-...

Cuando entre a la escuela sentí las miradas de todo el alumnado que estaba en el patio, Jeanne se acerco a mí con el rostro sonrojado y a lo lejos vi a Hao platicando muy animadamente con un par de chicas y que al final me lanzo un beso que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Deje de ponerle atención para platicar con Jeanne pero más bien era yo quien hablaba porque ella nada más asentía con la cabeza o apretaba los labios y sus puños. Al parecer ella quería decirme algo que seguramente no me agradaría pero la verdad me importa un pepino que me quiere decir porque estoy tan de mal humor y todo por culpa de Yoh.

Por culpa de Yoh tengo raspones en mi espalda y rodillas, definitivamente no volveré a su casa y todo gracias a su gran idea que salirme de su casa por la ventana.

El sonido de la campana evito que siguiera pensando la noche de ayer y eso fue un alivio porque sentía tanta vergüenza.

Fui directo al salón donde y otra vez soy la atención de esas miradas. No me es extraño ser la atención de todo pero algo había diferente en su actitud porque había muchos susurros, más de lo habitual cuando llego.

Sin darle tanta importancia a mis compañeros tome asiento, saque el libro que ando leyendo actualmente y espere la llegada del profesor.

Baje el libro y vi como llego muy alegremente Hao, nos miramos y él antes de girar el rostro me guiño el ojo, siempre tan soberbio que me da nauseas, como detesto a ese tipo.

\- Hola, Anna –

\- Sally – intente volver a mi lectura pero sentía la intensa mirada de esa chica, cerré el libro para encararla - ¿Qué sucede? –

Miro sus manos para que tiempo después observarme y sonreírme - Felicidades –

\- ¿Por qué esa felicitación? –

\- Por tu noviazgo con Chocolove –

Solté una sonrisa sin humor -¿Me puedes decir otra vez porque la felicitación?, es que creo que escuche mal – hable suavemente.

\- Te felicito por tu noviazgo con Choco -

Se me heló la sangre ante tal tontería pero que poco a poco el enojo está calentando mi sangre - ¿Qué demonios te pasa para sacar semejante estupidez?, ¿Chocolove y yo novios, parece un chiste absurdo?- me levante de la silla, trataba de controlar el enojo pero no podía, siempre me molesta que las personas sacaran conclusiones tontas - Chocolove + Yo = novios, eso no cuadra, es imposible –

\- No mientas porque todos sabemos la verdad de tu noviazgo -

Respire profundamente para tranquilizarme y así conseguir saber quien creó esta tontería de mi "noviazgo" - ¿De qué verdad me dices? – agarre entre mis manos mi mochila para así evitar sacudir a mi compañera de clases - Mejor dime ¿Quién te dijo que ese… Choco y yo somos novios? –

\- Hao no aclaro su secreto romance y que está feliz por ustedes –lo dijo en un tono soñador, estaba maravillada con Hao, no la culpo yo una vez lo estuve de esa serpiente venenosa - Y no te guarda rencor por quitarle su pareja -

Había un silencio tenso pero que fue roto por la risa macabra de Hao, lo mire, él… siempre él… te detesto tanto Hao.

Cuando iba con esa serpiente el profesor apareció - Bien, clases – de mala gana tuve que tomar asiento - Hoy repasaremos las 3 leyes de Newton… -

\- ¡Por fin llegue! – el grito Chocolove en la entrada interrumpió al profesor que claramente se molesto.

\- Otra vez tarde – la dura voz del maestro intimido a mi amigo - Estas fuera de mi clase por esta semana hasta que aprendas llegar temprano – sentí pena que mi amigo fuera castigado y regañado, era mi culpa por su retraso porque él se desvelo por mí cuando fue a recogerme una vez que me fui de la mi casa de Yoh, es un largo viaje de ida y vuelta entre nuestras casas.

\- Pero profesor, llegue tarde porque me desvele por cierta persona que me necesitaba – que no me mire pero al final uno no tiene lo que quiere. Chocolove me miro, guiño un ojo y después me sonrió con tanta alegría, ese gesto fue una mala idea ante tal situación que nos involucra, escuche los típicos "Awwww" y el comentario "picaros". Sentía mis mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, me tape el rostro para evitar que me vieran.

\- No me interesa porque te desvelaste - y lo último que escuche fue la puerta cerrarse. - Salte ahora de mi clase -

...-...-...

Otra vez castigado y ahora no fue mi culpa.

Mis planes nunca salen como quiero, ayer me dormí temprano como las 7 pm para así llegar temprano a la clase de Física pero no conté que me llamaría Anna por ayuda.

Tuve que ir en taxi hasta donde ella estaba, fueron tres horas de viaje para ir por ella y otras tres horas para regresar al departamento, una vez que llegue a mi hogar tarde mucho en volver a dormirme.

La desvelada no fue el único problema también fue esa larga cuenta que tuve que paga por el taxi. Sin embargo, lo bueno del asunto fue cuando me dio las "gracias" mi amiga, es muy raro escucharlo en los labios de Anna y su tono suave me derritió el corazón así que valió la pena.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Anna estaba en esa zona?, ahí no vive Jeanne o Lyserg. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí en la noche? Se lo preguntare cuando la vea.

Estando en el pasillo, libre de la clase es relajante, el profesor piensa que es un castigo pero está loco, como si fuera un castigo no estar en la clase de química jajajaja.

El rugido de mi estomago me recordó que no he desayunado así que no dude en sacar mi emparedado de jamón, me senté en el pasillo mientras me lo comía.

Siempre las mañanas son un problema conmigo desde que llegue a Japón, es por este detalle que me castigan pero tengo que ser puntual y soportar levantarme temprano por estas 3 últimas semanas de clases.

Por fin vienen las vacaciones de verano y en ellas tengo grandes planes como ir a la playa, ir al cine, también ir a fiestas, comer mucho, ejercitarme y dormir mucho como si fuera un oso; con todo el tiempo libre que tendré junto con mis actividades no solamente es mi motivo de mi alegría sino también por el hecho de que ya no tendré que soportar los rostros de mis compañeros que me ve como un insecto extraño y todo por culpa de Hao que siempre me recibe con un abrazo y me besa las mejillas… no me desagrada lo cariñoso que es pero si hay una chica que esté interesado en mí él me las ahuyenta. Argg! ¿A quién engaño? No voy a tener novia hasta que salga de la preparatoria y regrese a Estados Unidos.

Ahora que lo pienso, fue extraño que Hao no me recibió con cariño, él siempre lo hace sin importa que este el profesor en nuestra presencia.

\- Ahora comiendo –

Casi me atraganto por el susto que me dio el profesor y él lo noto por eso me dio leve palmadas en la espaldas – Lo siento – conseguí decir a pesar de la sensación de ardor de mi garganta – Es que no desayune - él solamente asintió.

\- Entra al salón – agarre mis cosas, no me había dado cuenta que termino la primera hora de clases.

Como si fuera un imán atraje todas las miradas, eso fue extraño y me genera nerviosismo, camine lentamente hasta mi pupitre y mis compañeros me seguían viendo.

\- Hao, Hao - él estaba recostando como queriendo dormir, lo agite para que me hiciera caso pero él no se movía - Hao – él seguí sin levantar la cara, esto me está preocupando - Oye, ¿Por qué me ignoras? –

\- Necesito tiempo te lo dije – su voz suave pero con tono dolido me sonsaco.

\- ¿Cuándo me lo dijiste? –no puede evitar hablar sutil.

\- Ayer – él al fin alzo el rostro, sus ojos estaban tristes como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Soy de ese tipo de Hombre que sabe cómo se debe actuar cuando ve a una persona a punto de llorar y así lo hice, me aleje de Hao para no verlo llorar y fui con Anna.

Me pare al lado de ella - Tú sabes que tiene – le susurre en oído, ella reacciono alejando mi rostro de ella.

\- Le llego su menstruación por eso hace tanto drama – Anna murmuro burlonamente pero no tenia esa chispa de diversión que siempre tiene cuando habla mal de él, sentía enojo y resentimiento en esa frase.

Deje de indagar porque Hao actuaba raro y mejor me dedique a copiar los apuntes de Anna que con algo de resistencia me los otorgo.

Mientras escribía otra vez sentía esas miradas intensas sobre de mí. De verdad no se siente agradable.

**...-...-...…**

El sonido de mi tercer bolígrafo partido a la mitad no apaciguaba mi enojo. Me di masaje en mi sien para tratar de tranquilizarme y olvidar las palabras que me dieron al llegar.

Y es que no es agradable que cuando llegas a la escuela con excelente humor te reciban diciendo "Yoh, escuchaste que Anna de verdad anda con Chocolove"

¡Maldita sea!, necesito platicar con ella, el tan solo escucharla diciendo "que es mentira esa información" de verdad me dará paz.

Odio estos ataques de celos, me desgastan cada día con cada nuevo chisme que sacan de mi ex. El último chisme del beso fue verdadero y creo que por eso me está afectando más de la cuenta este nuevo lío.

Al oír la campana anunciando el final de la clase salí del salón para tomar aire puro, no me detuve por las palabras de Manta y Horo que querían platicar conmigo, no tengo que tener el poder de leer la mente para saber de que ellos querían preguntarme si era cierto era sobre lo de Anna con Chocolove.

En el pasillo había alumnos que me miraban con lastima, este el lado feo de ser popular.

\- Yoh – sentí como me abrazaban con suavidad – No te lo creas lo que dicen porque la verdad pienso que ese chisme es pura mentira –

\- ¿Por qué piensas así, Pilika? –

\- Porque es absurdo e ilógico – dijo alzando la voz, soltó mi cuerpo y me miro con mucha determinación. – Chocolove no está en el rango de Anna, así que no te preocupes -

\- Gracias por tus palabras pero ellos se conocen de años, se quieren y puede suceder que se enamoren, a veces el amor es así - estos celos de verdad que si me da duro, hasta me hacen decir detalles que tiene cierta lógica que hace que duela mi alma.

\- Eso es muy cursi - Pilika me miro detenidamente como estuviera examinando mi alama – No debes sentirte amenazado por él, ¿has visto como el rostro de Chocolove?, da risa – tenía una mirada llena de odio, a veces quisiera preguntarle qué fue lo que Chocolove le dijo una vez que supo lo de la apuesta, tal vez fue algo tan doloroso que hizo que Pilika realmente lo odiara - Te aconsejo que deberías de dejar de preocuparte por Anna porque ya no es tu novia –

\- Y yo te aconsejo de no deberías decir pestes de tu ex – le digo rápidamente.

\- Tu no entiendes, él fue lo peor que me sucedió -–y soltó una suave risa – No me extrañaría que lo siguiente que escucháramos es que ella anduviera con Chocolove por perder una apuesta o por hacerle una broma pesada – esas palabras me dolieron, así que ella no se arrepiente de lo que le hicimos. – Eso ya no sería nada nuevo pero si divertido ¿o no, Yoh? – sonrió torcidamente.

\- Voy a regresar a mi salón –

Ni di tres paso cuando sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro -Yoh, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme – volteé el rostro y ella me guiño un ojo.

Sonrió tímidamente - Lo tendré en cuenta –aleje su mano y me fui corriendo al salón.

La verdad no comprendo sus cambios de actitud, solamente sé que me genera escalofríos cuando empieza ser amable y después empieza con comentarios crueles.

**…-….-…..-…..**

En la clase de literatura estaba muy tranquila perfecto para reponer mi sueño pero la voz de la maestra arruino mi plan -Harán equipo de tres para trabajar con el análisis del libro - hubo risas cómplices como que algunos ya sabían con quien reunirse – Pero yo les diré quienes son su equipo - con eso dicho hubo un silencio tipo cementerio, empezó a nombrar uno por uno los equipo hasta que me nombro - Chocolove vas con Hao y… - ahí se escucho un silbido de angustia - Anna – al final se escucho claramente como un "Uyyyyy".

Me arrime con mi pupitre con mis compañeros hasta estar al lado de Hao - Nos están mirando mucho –susurre con nerviosismo.

\- No les hagas caso – tomo mi mano con mucha suavidad y me la acaricio.

\- Hao, realmente estas actuando más raro de lo que me tienes acostumbrado – mire de reojo como Anna saco su libreta y suspiraba pesadamente.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono con inocencia.

\- No me saludaste como siempre lo haces y no me has hecho bromas – enumere con mis dedos - Pero sobretodo no has molestado a Anna – señale a la rubia, en esto último note un brillo de maldad en la mirada de mi amigo pero rápidamente se extinguió.

\- Ohhhh… - se acomodo el cabello, dejo mi mano para taparse la boca – Te aviso que ya no lo volveré ser cariñoso o hacerte mi bromas, ya no más, todo porque tú y… - lanzo una mirada a mi amiga.

\- ¿Yo qué? – incline mi cuerpo hasta estar rozando a Hao. – Dilo – le exigí.

\- Deja de actuar con tanta drama – hablo en susurro Anna - Eres un maldito -

\- ¿Qué? - Hao giro el rostro en busca de la ubicación de la maestra y luego miro a Anna - Yo no estoy actuando -

\- Claro que lo estás haciendo, pareces un actor de telenovela barata – note como Hao apretaba los labios evitando querer reírse. – Tú iniciaste ese chisme ¿verdad? – estrecho los ojos Anna.

De que chisme hablara Anna se lo iba a preguntar pero Hao le respondió –Yo no lo inicie –

\- No te creo, desgraciado – ella apretaba mucho el lápiz que parecía que lo iba a romper pero no lo hizo.

\- Te estoy diciendo la verdad, Roba novios – Hao se tapo la boca para ocultar lo divertido que estaba por darle un insulta tan ilógico.

\- ¿Roba novio? ¿Por qué la insultas así? –le cuestione, con eso obtuve la mirada de mis amigos.

Hao desvió su mirada de mi hacia como la profesora salía del salón, ahí deduje por su cómo sus ojos se ampliaba que iba hacer una de sus travesuras - Estoy tan feliz por los dos - dijo fuertemente.

\- Andas actuando raro – él se saco un pañuelo y se lo llevo a los ojos - ¿Por qué estas llorando? –

\- Por la felicidad que me invade - se levanto y me obligo a seguirlo - Se que es extraño que un ex novio este feliz que su ex ande con una buena mujer – me abrazo efusivamente después levanto a Anna y la abrazo amorosamente, esto en doble extraño - Hay que darle un aplauso a los novios - todos nuestros compañeros aplaudieron algunos dieron gritos de felicidad.

\- ¿Novios? ¿Hablas de Anna y yo?– él asintió, sentía el latido de mi corazón en mis oídos. – Nosotros no somos novios, somos amigos -

\- Siempre negándolo, te ves tan adorable cuando lo haces – pellizco una de mis mejillas - Chocolove, ya no tienes que fingir porque toda la escuela ya lo sabe, ya te perdone tu infidelidad y estoy contento de que mantienes un hermoso romance con Anna – siento que me voy a desmayar por lo que escucho, mi respiración es pesada -A pesar que me duele que me engañaras con ella durante estos dos meses soy sinceramente feliz por ti, porque a pesar que ya no somos novios siempre seremos amigos. Y sé que Anna te cuidara y te tratara mejor que yo - después que dijo eso todos nuestros compañeros suspiraron.

\- Deja el teatro, Hao – Anna me alejo de Hao y me indico con la mano que me sentara - Tú sabes que no somos novios y deja de seguir el chisme como si fuera verdad –

\- ¿Chisme? ¿De qué chisme hablan? -

Otra vez fui ignorado por mis amigos - Deja de negarlo, Anna – Hao seguía hablando fuertemente -Ya te descubrieron, más bien, los descubrieron salir del armario del amor – vi como el rostro de Anna se contrajo ante tales palabras - Así que ya no puedes seguir fingiendo que no hay nada entre tú y Choco -

\- Carajo – susurro ella, no se dio cuenta que se sentó sobre mi regazo, se notaba muy sorprendida y algo irritada pero al final su rostro mostraba angustia ¿pero porque sentirá angustia? – Soy una tonta por acceder a ese lugar – alcance a escuchar lo que susurraba, no me gustaba verla preocupada así que la abrace como cuando éramos niños para tranquilizarla cuando ella se metía en problemas.

Ahora entiendo porque me miraban tanto, es por ese chisme y hasta donde yo he captado que el chisme es: Anna y yo somos novios; no culpo a mi amiga por estar angustia así que debo de buscar un modo para deshacer este enredo.

\- Hare todo lo que pueda para aclarar esta situación – le susurre al oído mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – Así que no te preocupes porque aquí está tu amigo -

\- Gracias - escuche claramente su suave voz que me encantaba como cuando éramos peques, ella giro el rosto y me sonrió.

Mi corazón latió rápido, sentí mis rostro caliente, todo mi cuerpo sudando y un delicioso nerviosismo. Con este tipo de reacciones a causa de momentos de conexión íntima entre ella y yo son cuando más me he cuestionado ¿de verdad solamente siento amistad por ella? Pero tiempo después recuerdo que ella es mi temible amiga de la infancia que me gastaba bromas pesadas hasta el punto de llorar, que me daba órdenes tan crueles y que la quiero como una hermana así que se me pasan la duda.

* * *

¬¬ Hola, no tarde mucho en actualizar porque este viernes se cumple 3 años de este fic, sí que vuela el tiempo cuando uno se divierte.

Ahora sí que me sorprendí con sus comentarios, me halagan sus palabras y sus sugerencias las tendré muy en cuenta.

Gracias por sus palabras: _Annituz, Loli, Guest, Guest ,Sury, Annasak2, Marcus Lm, Lalalupsi, Guest, Ak, Guest, Guest y Jos Armando._

También gracias a los otros lectores.

Quieren lemon y lo tendrán solamente paciencia, les aviso para que se preparen que otros personajes tendrán sexo.

Estaré planeando sobre que Yoh y Anna tengan sexo en la escuela, si la inspiración me ayuda con mucho gusto tratare de darles ese capricho.

Otro problema para Anna, esto se está poniendo muy divertido y me gusta.

Reitero gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.

**Amor&amp;Paz.**


	21. Chapter 21

Caminando junto con Damuko, ahora mi actual cuñada que estoy conociendo. Lo poco que llevo conviviendo me he dado cuenta que ella es linda y carismática, se me hace extraño que se intereso en mi hermano que es un atolondrado.

Nos encontramos por causalidad en el pasillo, ella iba a dejar un documento a la oficina del director mientras que yo iba al baño.

\- ¿Qué harás en este verano, Pilika? -

\- Mi familia tiene planeado ir a Hokkaido, visitar al abuelo – no sé qué piensa mi padre en ir a un lugar con clima frío, yo preferiría ir a la playa.

\- Suena interesante –

\- La verdad no es todo lo contrario - ella se rio – Es muy aburrido -

\- A tu hermano le agrada la idea – no me extraña la reacción de Horo porque es más de campo que de cuidad - Sus ojos brillaron cuando me conto sobre su viaje -

Nos detuvimos para seguir platicando hasta 10 minutos y retomamos el andar, al girar para ir al pasillo no dimos más de tres pasos cuando Damuko se detuvo y estuvo muy entretenida viendo algo, me dio curiosidad que fue lo que tanto le llamo la atención.

Sin más mire en la misma dirección, se me fue el aliento a ver por la ventana como Chocolove abraza a Anna y que está sentada en él. Me acerque más para verificar que mi vista no me fallaba.

Si era él con Anna. Él siendo cariñoso con ella.

Sentía un burbujeante calor en mi interior.

No me agrada ver esa escena que a mi punto de vista es muy romántico.

Esa sensación de ardor exploto al ver como él le habla muy cerca del oído y acariciándole el rostro mientras que ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Es muy raro verla sonreír y con se calidez.

Al verlo como él le susurra no puedo evitar recordar cuando él me confortaba de igual forma, dándome palabras dulces con cierta toque de determinación que te alienta a creer que hay esperanza en encontrar una solución al problema que tengas.

Varias imágenes donde él figura me invaden la mente, todas esas tardes platicando, riéndonos, caminando tomados de la mano y que al final terminaba abrazándome como lo hace ahora con Anna.

Después de meses no puedo olvidarlo y eso me enfurece porque él para mí solamente fue un juego y nada más que eso.

\- Awwww! Qué linda pareja hacen – desde donde estábamos escuchamos claramente la voz de Hao que tenia toques de ternura. – De verdad, a pesar de que me fuiste infiel estoy muy feliz por ti, amado Chocolove - ¿amado Chocolove?, sabía que Hao es cariñoso con él pero no tanto. – Anna cuídamelo mucho, él es un chico extraordinario y espero que tú puedas "estrénalo" porque yo no lo conseguí – guiño descaradamente, reí un poco porque sabía exactamente a que hace referencia cuando dijo "estrenarlo", aun es virgen y eso es algo patético.

\- ¡Cállate! –Choco claramente esta rojo de la vergüenza y oculto su rostro en el cuello de Anna que estaba petrificada ante el descaro de Hao, yo también lo estaría en su situación. - Un amigo no puede consolar a su amiga sin tener sentimientos románticos – dijo fuertemente Choco cuando dejo de ocultarse.

\- Oh, sí, eres su "Amigo" – Hao hizo comillas con los dedos.

\- Basta, Hao – Anna intento levantase pero Chocolove la tenia bien agarrada de la cintura - Él y yo queremos hablar contigo a solas –

\- Mmmm… No me interesa los tríos si de eso quieren hablar – hizo una pausa - Al menos que me dejes la parte trasera de Chocolove, me encanta su trasero –

\- ¡Hao! – gritaron al unisonó Anna y Chocolove que estaban el doble de avergonzado mientras que Hao reía.

\- Pilika, hay que irnos – Damuko me tiraba de la manga del suéter. Caminamos tan rápido que conseguimos para llegar al pasillo que nos deja en nuestros respectivos salones.

\- Entonces si son pareja – hablo en un tono pensativo Damuko.

\- No creo que sean pareja –

\- Pero lo viste, Pilika – quedamos en medio del pasillo - Ella sentada sobre de Choco y abrazados –

\- El sentarte sobre un chico y abrazándolo no es indicación de que son novios – mi voz salió algo sobre exaltada, el enojo de la escena previa me está matando por dentro.

\- Al menos que seas Anna, que es muy conocida de no ser muy cariñosa con los demás – es cierto, ella nunca fue muy cariñosa con Yoh cuando eran novios pero no había duda ante quienes los viera que se sentía el amor entre ellos. Un cursi amor que fue un dolor para mí y que arruinaron mi vieja relación con Yoh.

– Ellos no pueden ser pareja –

\- ¿Por qué no? – esa pregunta de verdad me enoja - Lo que he escuchado de ellos son que se conocen de años, y yo pienso que tarde o temprano puede suceder algo entre ellos – tiene lógica lo que dice Damuko pero no lo acepto.

\- Como le dije a Yoh, Anna esta en otro nivel que Chocolove - la miro fijamente hasta que ella no me mantiene la mirada - Es imposible que se fije en él –

\- Pero tú fuiste su novia y estas en otro nivel – vaya, así que se entero de esa faceta ¿Cómo se habrá enterado, por mi hermano o por un alumno de la escuela?, pero me voy por lo primero porque Horo es un chismoso de primera - Pilika, te conozco poco pero puedo reconocer que estas celosa –

Reí secamente a esas palabras - Alucinas – me cruce de brazos - Si tuviera celos significaría que aun siento algo por él y eso es imposible – deje pasar unos segundos – Ahora que lo medito bien, lo único que siento por él es odio profundo - me dirigí a la puerta de mi salón - Te veo en el almuerzo –

\- Tardo mucho en llegar, señorita Usui– fue lo primero que escuche por parte de mi molesto profesor.

\- Fui a la enfermería - fingí que me dolía el vientre - Son esos días del mes – con eso el profesor dejo de mirarme con reproche.

Mientras escuchaba el resto de la clase o el intento de hacerlo no pude negar el estar meditando sobre el asunto de esa relación entre Choco y Anna.

Es imposible que anden, lo que recuerdo que él me decía cada vez que le preguntaba por su sentimientos por Anna es que la quería mucho y que no me sintiera amenazada por ella; Anna de igual forma me confirmo que solamente siente cariño por la amistad que tienen.

Necesito platicar con ella pero será difícil porque ya no somos tan amigas intimas no desde lo ocurrido. En ese tiempo cuando me contaba todo hasta los gustos que tenía Chocolove, así sabía cada detalle que me ayudo para hacer que él cayera locamente enamorado de mí y así ganar la apuesta.

Hablare con ella en el almuerzo porque debe aclararme como si es verdad sobre ese beso que se dieron hace unos días y si en verdad está con él como novia.

Si está con él puedo suponer que es por el hecho de estar arrepentida o para compensar su mala jugada de amiga. Tal vez sea por eso.

Tengo que platicar con ella o de perdida sacarle un poco de información, será difícil pero no imposible.

**-…..-…..-….-**

Anna se levanto del regazo de Choco, le dio una acaricia en la mejilla después me miro intensamente, se acerco hasta quedar a unos centímetros, su intensidad que reflejaba sus ojos era desafiante, sus labios se abrieron pero no salió sonido alguno, camino hasta sentarse en su pupitre y continúo realizando el análisis del libro.

La imite y continúe trabajando, de reojo vi como Choco estaba muy pensativo ante todo lo ocurrido y muy sonrojado.

La clase termino y la profesora nos dejo el trabajo como tarea.

Con mucho ruido cada compañero regreso a su lugar habitual de su pupitre.

Es la tercera clase y nos toca deporte así que todos nos fuimos a los vestidores, vi como las chicas iban alrededor de Anna, creo que intentan sacarle alguna información pero como siempre ella las ignora.

Adentro de los vestuarios, mis compañeros no dejaban de verme y a Chocolove, estaban lentamente cambiándose porque seguramente estaban esperando alguna escena entre nosotros pero gracias a los grandes espíritus mi amigo no andaba muy hablador como siempre lo es cuando nos toca educación física.

Es seguro que está procesando todo sobre el chisme, siento lastima y las ganas de solucionarlo por él sin embargo esta situación me beneficia porque puedo debilitar a Anna para poder convencerla.

Saliendo al patio Choco arrastraba los pies, hoy no es su día.

\- Vamos a practicar volleyball –anuncio el profesor que tenia sosteniendo el costal de los balones y que poco a poco estaba repartiéndolos a ciertas personas – Conformaran equipo de 6 y haremos un breve torneo – y como lo dijo cada uno tuvo su equipo, Choco estuvo en mi equipo.

Mientras estábamos jugando en contra del equipo de Anna capte como mi buen amigo andaba viendo a Anna y no era el único en darle el visto bueno a esa rubia, pues claro quién no está viéndola detenidamente como le queda ese short color rojo sangre que resaltan sus atractivas piernas, sus calcetas blancas que le da ese toque inocente, su playera blanca que hace ver sus muy bien formados senos, Oh, demonios que buen día fue ayer cuando las volví a ver desnudas

Sacudí la cabeza porque se me ocurrió una idea, más bien una travesura, con una sonrisa maliciosa y aprovechándome que ahora Choco tenía el ceño fruncido - Dejen de ver las piernas de la novia de mi ex – con ese grito todos mis compañeros se sonrojaron y desviaron su mirada de Anna cuando ella giro a vernos, también voltearon las demás chicas – Tranquilo, Choco, algún día dejaran de acosar con la mirada a tu dulce y atractiva novia así que relaja el rostro –– no sé como lo conseguí decir sin reírme a carcajadas.

\- ¿Eh? – tome de los hombros a mi amigo que claramente estaba aturdido y le di un abrazo confortante, luego acaricie su cabeza como si fuera mi muñeco de felpa.

\- Chicos, respeten a su novia y hagan el favor de evitar de mirar lujuriosamente las atractivas piernas de Anna – las chicas se empezaron reír menos Anna que me veía con ganas de matarme. – Maduren - con mi mejor voz de regaño les hable.

\- Hao, no puedo… respirar – me empezó a golpear en la espalda, fue ahí que me di cuenta que estaba apretando su rostro en mi duro y atractivo pecho.

Afloje el agarre y él me separo de un empujón – Sé que estas celoso y enojado que siempre hay hombres que ven con mucha lujuria a tu novia pero debes controlarte – lo sacudí fervientemente hasta el punto de marearlo - Ven te consuelo - le murmuro y otra vez intento abrazarlo pero él me da un manotazo en ambas manos.

\- Déjame en paz -

\- No actúes agresivamente, contrólate – lo tome de una mano, lo acaricie como si fuera mi hermosa doncella y le hable dulcemente - Siéntete orgulloso de tener una novia muy atractiva –

\- Estoy orgulloso de tenerla – mi moreno amigo tenia la boca abierta, no sé cree lo que acaba de decir porque con esa afirmación le está dando más credibilidad al chisme - Es decir, estoy orgulloso que es atractiva pero no es mi novia – rápidamente explico pero fue inútil porque con esa risa nerviosa soltó no le ayudo. – Ellos pueden ver sus piernas porque ella no es mi novia -susurro sin mucho ánimo.

\- ¿Ven lo que han hecho? Ahora mi buen amigo y ex amante esta inseguro por los celos que ustedes le provocan por ser lujuriosos y tu… - señale a la "novia" que tenía una expresión indescifrable y estaba apretando el balón - Deberías de venir y darle un beso para quitarle esos celos – con eso todos veían a la rubia que ahora sí que estaba más blanca de lo que es su piel, ella no esperaba mi idea ni yo lo esperaba - ¿Qué opinan, compañeros? ¿Verdad que Anna debe darle un beso a su novio? – todos gritaron un "Si", es muy divertido ver como Chocolove se cubría el rostro por la vergüenza y Anna apretaba el balón con ambas manos – Ahora todos conmigo digan "beso, beso, beso, bes…. - sentí un tremendo dolor en donde efectivamente ya no tendré hijo.

Maldición, es un dolor tan pulsante que me hizo caerme al piso. Me agarre mis testículos que están muy aturdidos.

\- Ups, lo siento, Hao – aun con los ojos entrecerrados vi como Anna tenía una expresión fingida de arrepentimiento - Se me resbalo el balón –

Así que fue con eso que me dio justo en el orgullo, esa maldita mujer me dio con todo su fuerza, sentía las ganas de llorar - Con las joyas de la familia no se juega – gemí esas palabras con el último aliento que tenía.

Anna apretaba los labios para no burlarse de su maldito acto agresivo ante mi inocente amigote.

\- ¿Te puedes levantar? –vaya, hasta que el profesor otra vez recordó que estamos en clase.

\- En serio me está haciendo esa pregunta - él es hombre y sabe el terrible dolor que es cuando te dan ahí.

\- Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería – conseguí levantarme apoyándome en el hombro del profesor.

\- Yo lo llevo –dijo Chocolove que tenía una sonrisa burlona, el muy estúpido está feliz de mi desgracia.

Choco paso uno de mis brazos sobre su cuello y empezamos a caminar pero nos detuvimos al escuchar como Anna decía - Los acompañare, me siento culpable por cómo se me resbalo el balón de entre mis manos – con voz inocente convenció al maestro.

Ay, sí, se me resbalo el balón con tanta velocidad, con esa potencia y con esa buena puntería en mi parte nobles, maldita mentirosa. Como quisiera gritarle pero se me ocurrió algo mejor.

\- Que ternura, como buena novia no soporta separarse de su pedazo de chocolate – puede conseguir decir a pesar de que ella me dio un golpe en la boca del estomago mientras me agarraba del otro brazo.

Caminamos en silencio, escuchaba el respiro profundo de mis dos compañeros. Quería iniciar una conversación pero no puedo pensar cómo hacerlo.

Al momento que ella sintió que ya no nos veían dejo de ayudarme, durante todo el camino hasta llegar a la enfermería Choco me daba su apoyo entre tanto ella jalaba mi oreja en todo momento, aparte de robar mi "novio" ahora lastima orejas.

Adentro del edificio y justo en la entrada de la enfermería ella abrió la puerta en donde vimos como la enfermera estaba en su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo la enfermera que se acerco a mí.

\- Un golpe bajo – con un leve movimiento de cabeza a mi zona sur la señorita enfermera señalo la cama.

\- Recuéstenlo -ordeno, Chocolove con dificultad me ayudo a subir a la cama - Ahora respira profundamente - escuche sus rápidas pisadas - Iré por hielo a la dirección - al salir cierro la puerta.

Los tres estábamos en silencio, yo veía el techo mientras sentía que el dolor y entumecimiento se estaba desapareciendo.

\- Esto te mereces y más – dijo Anna con dureza.

Me senté en la cama para ver como ella tenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Por qué estas furiosa ahora? –

\- Hao, no te hagas el imbécil – hablo Choco con seriedad - Yo también estoy furioso por el chisme que creaste, por tus actuaciones dramáticas y tus palabras de "apoyo" que claramente son burlas – acerco su rostro al mío, sus ojos grises no tenían el brillo divertido y amable de todos los días - Tienes suerte que Anna fuera la que te dio en tus bolas porque si yo hubiera sido te aseguro que te las hago polvo -

\- El chisme yo no lo invente, es su culpa – lo empuje del pecho, su cercanía me ponía nervioso. – Por estar enfrente del armario del amor y dándose abracitos como si fuera navidad, no es mi culpa que los vieran y crearan el chisme -

\- ¿Debemos creerte que tu no fuiste que empezó el chisme? – cuestiono Anna que ahora se mantenía viendo por la ventana.

\- Sí –dije con mucha convicción, Chocolove se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la mía, su mirada me examinaba para ver si decía la verdad.

\- Tú sabes muy bien que solamente somos amigos – expuso furiosamente mi amigo.

\- Te odio tanto –y agrego ella.

Me tape los oídos porque realmente me están cansando sus quejas - Dejen de chillar como nenas y escúcheme – Anna dejo de ver por la ventana mientras que Choco soltó un largo suspiro para que después observarme - Era y es mi único recurso el actuar de ese modo, si no fuera por mí, te tacharían de una zorra – señale a Anna y después a Chocolove - Y a ti de un maldito infiel sin corazón –

\- Tu crees que me importa lo que digan los demás de mí – ella camino directamente hacia mí, con un ritmo lento y no puede evitar deleitarme como sus cadera se balanceaba, tenerla con esa ropa y en la enfermería es como si se iniciara uno de mis fantasías sexuales, solamente faltaría que ella se desnudara y teniendo un látigo en mano pero como no es ninguna de mis perversos sueños, ella me pica con su dedo índice mi nariz - A mi me importa un maldito bledo lo que digan de mi, es mi vida y puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana –

\- No seas hipócrita, claro que te importa y más por cierta persona – Anna se cruzo de brazos y maldijo en voz baja, es obvio que sabe a qué persona hago referencia - Yo también llegue a la escuela y me entere del chisme por voz de Damuko, de verdad no podía hacer nada – mire a Choco - Cada vez que corregía parecía que estaban sordas antes mis palabras y además me dieron buenas palabras de consolación, la mayoría fueron por parte de mujeres – de pronto sentí calor y sonreí ante ese hermoso momento en que sentí cada abrazos y por ende sus pechos aplastándose en mi pectorales, sí, soy un maldito lujurioso – Admito que metí mano en el chisme pero por una buena razón, porque en el chisme anterior los dejaban como los más malditos infieles y créeme que les hubieran hecho la vida imposible si no hubiera actuado como lo hice – observe a ambos – Es sorprendente lo rápido que se expandió el rumor con las modificaciones que di, fue cuestión de una hora o menos –

\- Las únicas que pueden divulgar velozmente un rumor son Sharona y Sally – Anna se sentó al lado de Chocolove - No hay que ser inteligente para asumir que fuiste con ellas para modificar el rumor-

\- Fueron muy amables cuando platique con ellas –

\- Ellas son la viva imagen de lo que no es tener vida propia, malditas par de sanguijuelas -

Es divertido ver como ella las desprecia - Ayudaron a mis propósitos –

\- ¿Qué propósitos? – pregunto ella con mucho recelo.

Le regale una amplia sonrisa - En ayudar que ustedes salgan ileso de este feo rumor –

\- Ni tú te lo crees – mi buen amigo me conoce porque es verdad ni yo me lo creo. – Tu eres el único que estas bien librado, ahora entiendo porque me miraban con intensamente en el salón y tu muy feliz a mi lado sin decirme nada hasta el momento de tu Show, maldito -

\- Saben lo que le dio más credibilidad al rumor a parte de mi actuación en la clase de Literatura fuiste tu Anna, colocaste la cereza al pastel a la hora que te sentaste en Chocolove y como te dejaste abrazar por tu "novio", fue tan lindo – en realidad si fue muy lindo la imagen hasta me creí el chisme por un minuto al ver como Choco la confortaba.

Solté una risita porque recordé que esa escena estará en boca de todos cuando sea el almuerzo y entre ellos los amigos de Yoh, demonios, Yoh estará loco de los celos y hará cualquier estupidez para saber la verdad y ahí donde entraría yo. Soy un maldito genio.

\- No es gracioso – dijo Anna - No sé que estas planeando pero conmigo nadie se mete –

\- Anna, de verdad es gracioso, bueno, en mi punto de vista así lo es – ella se recostó en la cama como signo de cansancio, aproveche que ella no nos tenía en su campo de visión para con la mano indicar que Chocolove se acercara.

Teniéndolo cerca le susurre – Cuando me consolaron me dieron sus números telefónicos, debiste de verlas parecía que si lloraba ella harían cualquier cosa para calmarme y sabes de lo que hablo cuando digo "cualquier cosa" –

Chocolove se alejo de mí, miro a la chica antes de volver a mirar y murmuro -Hao, aun con esta situación piensas tener "algo" con ellas, ¿Por qué tanta obsesión de tener que "enterrar" tu amiguito en las mujeres? – disfruto hablar en clave con Chocolove porque nos volvemos ingenioso a la hora de cambiar las palabras con otras connotaciones.

\- No es "amiguito" es amigote y cuando disfrutes el placer del sexo me entenderás, maldito celoso virgen – lo mire desafiantemente y con cierto toque de arrogancia - Tu desearías "enterrar" tu cosita en ellas o en algo –

\- No es "cosita", es cosota – exclamo sin timidez y abrió los brazos - Soy virgen pero bien equipado –

\- Estúpido virgen –

\- ¿Desde cuándo ser virgen es un insulto? –

\- Desde que naciste, idiota –

\- Eres un envidioso porque no tienes mi "equipo" de trabajo - señalo su zona sur. Él alucina si piensa que le tengo envidia, hasta me dan ganas de sacarlo y ver quien lo tiene más grande pero esta Anna y debemos respetarla a pesar que la deteste soy un caballero.

\- ¿Te dieron muchos números? – su tono curioso me dio risa, simplemente asentí cuando recordé a lo que hacía referencia - Luego me las pasas –

\- No, yo soy la víctima y tu el bastardo que me engaño – Choco puso mala cara - Lo único que te darían es una patada en la ingle y no su "tesorito" – nos reímos ante ese apodo ridículo hasta que Anna hablo.

\- Porque quieres "enterrarte" en ellas si eres gay –

\- Ehhh… -Demonios, demonios, demonios ¿Qué le digo?

\- Estábamos bromeando, Anna, ya sabes cómo somos – Chocolove nos salvo luego se aclaro la garganta, volvió a tener la pose seria - Debiste de insistir negando el chisme, Hao. Si este chisme lo llegara a oír su padre, soy hombre muerto –

\- ¿Por qué tanto terror con su padre? –

\- Porque es un hombre aterrador – me agarro del cuello hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz - ¿Adivina de quien saco el terrible carácter Anna?, obviamente no de su mamá, su padre es doctor y sabe donde infligir dolor - su voz temblorosa me genero escalofríos.

\- Entonces no estás enojado más bien aterrado que se entere su padre – él asintió, la verdad es incompresible su terror hasta el punto de ser ridículo porque ¿Cómo se va enterar su padre? seguramente ese señor tiene cosas más importante de que preocuparse que la vida amorosa de su hija - Verlo del lado amable morirás siendo famoso por salir con Anna – Choco me dio un leve golpe en la frente pero eso no me detuvo - Anna ya no tendrá que preocuparse por sus acosadores – así es, Anna tiene un grupo de hombres obsesionado con ella que a veces la persiguen y no son muy buenos que digamos cuando se enteran de chismes de nuevos amores de su diosa, el último hombre que fue involucrado falsamente sentimental con ella fue encontrado en el basurero y con un tatuaje en forma de poni, que feo castigo - Y yo tengo números telefónicos de chicas sexys y que harían cualquier cosa para consolarme - codeé juguetonamente a mi amigo que sonrió levemente.

\- Pero es molesto tener encima ese chisme sobre nosotros porque somos amigos – se veía que estaba reflexionando mucho sobre ese tema - Ahora que lo pienso profundamente, tu eres el único que puedes eliminar el rumor como eres la victima de mi "infidelidad" todos te creerán así que… – tiene todo la razón él, no es tonto mi amigo; Chocolove me tomo de las manos – Por favor, dile a ese par de sanguijuelas ¿así les dices, verdad? – vio a su amiga que asentí lentamente - Diles que Anna y yo somos amigos, que fue una confusión, si lo haces me salvaras de la cruel tortura de su papá y de sus sádicos admiradores - su tono suplicante casi me convence en hacerlo pero tengo un objetivo con este rumor y es doblegar a Anna.

\- No me van a creer – como me rompe el corazón el no ayudarlo en esta ocasión - Finge por estas tres semanas que son novios –

\- No lo haré – soltó furiosamente mis manos, camino hasta la puerta - Si tu no hablas con ellas tendré que hacerlo yo a pesar que no me crean pero haré mi lucha – abrió la puerta donde estaba precisamente la enfermera – Arreglare este maldito problema – dejo pasar a la enfermera y salió dando un portazo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo al enfermera que ahora mismo me daba la hielo.

\- Un poco mejor – tome el hielo y lo coloque en mi sensual zona inferior. Vi de reojo a esa rubia que me observaba detenidamente. – ¿Tienes algo que decirme? -

\- Eres un estúpido –

\- No, tu eres la estúpida – me levante de la cama, note como la enfermera nos miraba así que agarre la mano de Anna y con lentitud salimos de esa habitación - ¿Qué creías que iban a pensar cuando ayer los vieron enfrente del armario del amor mientras abrazabas a Chocolove?, así que es tu culpa por no ser cuidadosa – apreté la bolsa de hielo - Yoh también tiene su culpa ¿Cómo se les ocurre ir a ese armario para soltar su lujuria? – Anna tenía una cara de sorpresa - Así es, los vi entrar como también al salir de ese armario, te creía con más clase -

\- Maldición – se llevo las manos al rostro –Tú hermano a veces es impulsivo y no piensa bien cuando se le calienta la hormona –

\- Dime algo que no sepa - hubo puro silencio.

El sonido del timbre indicando cambio el fin de una clase lleno el silencio que nos embargo, caminamos rumbo a los vestidores pero antes que ella entrara le dije - Anna, quiero platicar del algo muy importante contigo en el almuerzo -

\- ¿De qué se trata? -

\- Quiero hacer un trato contigo –

* * *

Hola, disculpen la tardanza es que a veces cuesta como iniciar un capítulo, que palabras y que intención ponerle.

En el próximo capítulo será más interesante porque se revelara un buen secreto que algunos ya sospechan, se empezara a mover mi reina, mi chica mala, mi Anna, les aseguro que ella no se dejara porque así no es mi chica mala, me gusta mi chica bien ruda tanto fuera de la cama como dentro de ella jajajajaja.

Sobre mi chico malo, mi amante o sea Hao también se pondrá rudo, será una batalla de inteligencia estratégica, si vieran mi sonrisa malvada lo que ando planeando.

Pilika apareció, será una buena pieza en este juego, siempre debe tener una razón de una actitud de mala leche hacia una persona.

¬¬ Sobre Chocolove, mi chico, mi morenazo, lo que hare con él es un secreto, la curiosidad a todos nos gana en algún momento de la vida y más en el sexo. Me encantan los morenos XD

Por lo que leo muchos quieren en el salón y me hacen imaginar que ustedes desean que Yoh acorrale a Anna, le de besos en el cuello hasta dejarle chupetones, que le quite la ropa con tanta desesperación casi al punto de rasgarle y que con enojo le succione los labios hasta dejarlos hinchados y que al final tenga sexo sobre el escritorio del profesor. ¿Ando mal?, yo creo que ando bien jajajaja son unos pillines.

De mi parte le garantizo que tendrán esa escena de la escuela solamente estoy acomodando en mi mente como sería, porque sería y cuando lo harían. Así que una vez acomodado la idea lo escribiré y será intenso.

Sinceramente gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sus ideas y sus reflexiones son muy buenos de verdad mil gracias a ustedes tanto lo que dejan comentarios como lo que solamente leen, quiero agradecer los comentarios de: _Lalalupsi, Jos Armando, Kinosama, Melmac, Anatolia G, Guest, Guest, Ak, Guest, Hunken, Sury, Annasak2, diana carolina, Yus, Nia Shi Dae, Tuinevitableanto, Kinosama y Guest._

Hay que seguir divirtiéndonos con este fic que en algún momento tendrá más sexo, nuestros personajes tendrán días agitados jajajaja aparecerán personajes y los que he mostrado serán más activo como Jeanne (la he dejado muy lado, es mi linda doncella y entrara más en acción).

Gracias por leerme y tratare de apurarme con el siguiente capítulo.

**Amor&amp;Paz.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Al llegar al vestidor veo como Chocolove anda sin camisa y en bóxers, gire a ver a mis otros compañeros así que aproveche para dar otro de mis grandes actuaciones.

Con lentitud me acerque hasta estar frente de su espalda, debo admitir que tiene buena musculatura. Despacio pase mis dedos de hombro a hombro para después bajarlos justamente por su columna vertebral él se sacudió ante mi caricia y giro a verme.

En su mirada se notaba su consternación y como respuesta le guiñe un ojo, coloque amabas manos sobre sus pectorales.

\- No sé si soportare ya no tenerte entre mis brazos –sin apartar mi mirada de él baje lentamente mis manos hasta posarlo en la cintura de su ropa interior - Esta será la última vez que tocare tu suave piel –

\- Hao, no… no sigas – era muy evidente su sonrojo de vergüenza.

\- Sé que no debo seguir porque tienes novia pero mi deseo por ti aun sigue negándose en dejarte ir – di un paso y sentí como Chocolove dejo de respirar por mi cercanía - Después de ti mis noches no serán lo mismo – él intento de apartar la mirada pero yo evite su cometido a la hora de tomar con ambas manos su rostro - Nadie llenara tus calzoncillos – hablando de ellos volví a bajar las manos y jugué con el elástico de esa prenda, Choco coloco sus manos sobre las mías para evitar que siguiera mi acción.

\- Tú… tu encontraras a alguien adecuado – se lamió los labios por el nerviosismo que siente - Así que déjame ir –me empujo pero yo inmediatamente lo abrace.

\- No te quiero dejar ir –

\- Maldición, Hao, no lo hagas mas difícil – forcejamos por varios minutos hasta que él gano en alejarme de él. – Lo hemos platicado y acordamos que ya no más cariñitos -

Nos quedamos observándonos, se notaba su molestia, con movimientos pausados agarro su pantalón se los puso al igual que los zapatos y sin molestarse de colocarse la camisa se largo a uno de los cubículos de los sanitarios.

Mordí mis labios al verlo escapar, tengo que aguantarme la risa que quiere salir de mi garganta. Fue muy divertido verlo tan nervioso y sonrojado.

Creo que ahora si me pase con la broma.

Sentí alguien atrás de mí, me extendió una hoja y tenia números - Llame – vi como se fue ese joven rubio.

Ohhh… dios mío, creo que tendré que cuidar mi trasero.

Rápidamente me cambie de ropa y salí de los vestidores, corrí hasta el salón donde fui empujado en contra de la pared a la hora de entrar.

Lo que vi fue esa mirada gris que está demostrando su furia.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – el tono violento en que habla Chocolove sí que me dio un poco de miedo – Puedo aceptar que Anna me moleste con su sensualidad pero tu… maldición – soltó su agarre de mi camisa.

Note que el salón esta vacio, perfecto para esta conversación - Ohhh… así que ella te molesta de eso modo - Choco se sonrojo, uyy… pagaría por ver como Anna juga con las hormonas Choco, por cierto, es una información muy valiosa para el futuro.- Ella te provoca -

\- Ehhh… –

Ese sonido que demuestra timidez que me animaba en seguir molestándolo - ¿Ella te excita? -

Se cruzo de brazos, desvió su mirada a la ventada –Sí, me excita –

\- Entonces porque tú… ya sabes, te "hundes" en ella -

\- A pesar que este muy excitado por ella aun así no voy hacer el amor con ella – mantuve mi boca cerrada para evitar mi carcajada ante la mención de "hacer el amor", es tan cursi mi amigo - Se aprovechan que soy… -

\- Virgen, si, nos aprovechamos porque es divertido ver como reaccionas con ese tipo de coquetería - lo tome del rostro, lo acaricie él me miro fijamente, su boca se entre abrió, su estado de shock me da tanta risa pero tengo de evitar reírme mientras le acaricio el rostro - Admite que te gusto lo que te hice en los vestidores - en tono ronco le hable, deje escapar un par de suspiros y lo mire suavemente.

A mi amigo se estaba sonrojando furiosamente - No… no… no me gusto, fue horroroso -

\- Te ves tan lindo cuando tartamudeas – di paso más a él, acerque mi rostro y sentía su respiración pesada.

Chocolove olía muy bien, no me había dado cuento de eso hasta ahorita como también no me había dado cuenta que me gusta sus ojos grises que ahora mismo refleja nerviosismo -Ha… Hao… al...aléjate – él intentaba poner distancia pero sostenía su rostro firmemente, no sé porqué, tal vez es su aroma pero me dieron ganas de acercar mis labios a los de él hasta que se rozaron. – Hao – su voz tímida me quito de ese trance.

Empuje a mi amigo lo tan lejos de mí, fui directamente a la ventana.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Me pesa repetidamente mis manos en mi cabellera como en mi rostro, esto fue preocupante, mi broma se me salió de control, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme – ¿Te encuentras bien? – yo debería preguntarle a él.

Di un profundo respiro, forcé una risa para aliviar la tensión que sentía -Wow! Fue muy divertido ver tu cara de preocupación – gire para verlo, Choco tenía el ceño fruncido – El ver que pensabas que te iba a besar fue muy divertido – reí exageradamente - Eso fue tan divertido, creo que te excite -

\- Cállate, no me excitaste –

\- Eres otra prueba de que tengo encanto para mi mismo sexo – y también es un recordatorio de que ya no debo seguir haciendo bromas de ese tipo porque se puede salir de mis manos, en una de esas hasta lo beso.

\- Tú ya lo sabes desde esa vez que fuimos al bar gay y te llovieron montones de bebidas gratis –

\- Ese fue mi peor día – un escalofrió me recorrió la espina dorsal, ese día fue tan largo estando en ese bar que tenia excelentes bebidas - Ese hombre grande y barbón no me dejo hasta que acepte bailar con él - sacudí todo mi cuerpo ante la sensación de ese hombre que me hizo dar vueltas en la pista de baile, tengo que admitir que no era mal bailarín y tenia buena complexión muscular, también tengo que aceptar que era muy atractivo. ¡Por dios en que estoy pensando!

\- Hao – en silencio agradecí la interrupción de mi amigo - No me vuelvas a coquetear de ese modo –

Estaba tentando decirle: claro, no lo volveré hacer; pero soy Hao así que seguí molestando - ¿Por qué? - lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y lo acerque a mi rostro - ¿Te hace sentir menos hombre o muy excitado? – lo ultimo lo dije en un sutil susurro.

\- Vete al diablo – él dijo cuando empezó a forcejear para soltarse pero antes que lo hiciera le di un beso la mejilla para divertirme pero fue todo lo contrario, con eso él dejo de pelear y me miro muy sorprendió, yo también lo estoy.

Demonios, ¿Por qué le di ese besito?

Nos miramos fijamente, no sabíamos que hacer.

**...-...-...**

Caminaba con mi demás compañeras que aun estaban insistiendo que le respondiera las siguientes preguntas: ¿Cómo surgió el amor entre Chocolove y yo?, ¿realmente estas enamorada de Chocolove? ¿Por qué elegiste a Chovolove habiendo muchos mejores prospectos como el capitán de football americano? ¿Entonces es un hecho que superaste a Yoh?, ¿sabes que piensa Yoh?, aun me sorprende que me pregunten de Yoh, malditas sanguijuelas.

Si tanto quieren saber sería una idea excelente el hacer una conferencia para responderles pero claro que no serían gratis mis respuestas, tiene que pagar my bien.

Al entrar al salón vi como estaba muy cerca Hao y Chocolove, ambos tenían la boca abierta y están como estatuas, no dejaban de verse dramáticamente.

Me acerque a mi amigo de la infancia –Choco, ¿Qué tienes? –

\- Ha…o… Hao – levanto la mano para señalarlo acusadoramente – Él… me… -

Me alarme ante la posibilidad que algo le hizo -¿Qué te hizo ese idiota? – Chocolove se sonrojo para después abrazarme fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de mí.

\- Estúpido, Hao – murmuró entre tanto Hao se fue caminando robóticamente a sentar en su pupitre.

\- ¿Que paso? – me gusta sus abrazos pero ahorita se está haciendo insoportable por su fuerza. – Afloja un poco el agarre – le ordene pero no me hizo caso, observe a mis compañeras que nos prestaba mucha atención.

En esta ocasión no me agrada ser el centro de esas miradas así que con delicadeza aleje a Chocolove lo más lejos posible.

\- Dime, ¿Qué te hizo? – ahora miraba a ese gemelo que estaba fingiendo leer el libro de Matemáticas con mucho interés, ese bastardo.

Chocolove abría la boca para después cerrarla, daba rápidos vistazos a ese gemelo, se acariciaba la mejilla y tenía el rostro aun rojo; él me miro – Él hizo... – se detuvo porque miraba con disgustos a nuestro público, él hizo más profundo su fruncido ceño hacia la dirección de Hao, iba a continuar hablando pero el timbre de cambio de clase los interrumpió - Mejor te lo digo en el almuerzo – genial, es un hecho que no podre comer tranquilamente porque tengo que hablar con Hao, ahora también con Chocolove, solamente me falta que Yoh me exigiera platicar.

Ahora mismo me tocaba la materia de Química que curiosamente compartía con Yoh pero que afortunadamente también le tocaba a Jeanne, era la única clase que no me tocaba tener como compañeros a Chocolove y Hao.

**...-...-...**

¡Maldita sea!

Ese maldito… No Yoh, no caigas en los celos pero me era inevitable al saber lo cariñosa que es Anna con Chocolove.

Había recibido una mensaje de Pilika, era muy detallado porque me contaba lo que vio en el salón de Anna, se me revolvió el estomago por los celos al imaginarme como Anna estaba sentada sobre Chocolove y abrazándolo.

No me lo puedo creer.

Respire rápidamente para tranquilizarme y lo conseguí.

Nunca pensé que me alegraría tanto el tener la materia de Química y eso era por dos muy buenas razones: la primera, Anna es mi compañera de clase y la segunda razón es debido a que después de esta materia seguía el almuerzo y así podría raptar a Anna para que me diera una explicación.

Es realmente molesto lidiar con cada nuevo chisme que surge alrededor de ella.

Ahora ando el doble de inseguro porque la otra vez fue cierto lo del beso y por el mensaje que me envió Pilika siento que el chisme de su nuevo noviazgo también sea cierto.

Y para rematar no solamente figura el nombre de Chocolove y Anna en la nueva noticia también suena el nombre de mi gemelo, y que me hace recordar cierto favor que Anna me pidió, tengo que platicar con Hao para averiguar lo que quiere de Lyserg, aunque me imagino porque su interese sobre ese Londinense, su tiempo se agota para demostrar que realmente es gay.

La vi llegar con el ceño fruncido y su molestia aumento al ser rápidamente rodeada por varias chicas, por como apretaba sus manos puedo saber que anda de pésimo humo, y que en cualquier momento va a desquitarse, iba ir con ella para calmarla y alejarla de ese grupo pero en ese momento llego Jeanne.

-Déjenla en paz con sus malditas preguntas – la voz de mando se me hizo tan divertido porque casi no se le puede escuchar irritada a esa francesa, que ahora mismo se llevo a la rubia al asiento que le corresponde.

Mi anhelación era ir con ella pero no lo sentía correcto por ahora, lo pensé mejor y esperaría cuando terminara la clase.

Suspire a la hora de sentarme, espere al profesor mientras veía como esa rubia escuchaba aburridamente a Jeanne, sonreí tímidamente cuando ella agitaba el rostro mientras que sus brazos se cruzaban formando una X, claramente se estaba negando en responder a las cuestiones de su amiga.

El sonido del puerta cerrándose me alerto que llego el profesor y tuve que mirar al frente.

Durante toda la clase no comprendí nada porque no me interesaba, mi mente estaba en esa rubia y su nuevo noviazgo.

Por culpa de los nervios mordí el lápiz mientras imaginaba como iniciaría mi conversación con Anna pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

\- Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el viernes - observe al profesor que guardaba sus cosas, gire por toda el salón para darme cuenta que mis compañeros sacaban sus almuerzos mientras que otros solamente guardaba su cosas y salían del salón entre ellos una rubia que caminaba apresuradamente junto con Jeanne pero Anna solamente ponía atención al celular.

Tome mis cosas y fue tras de ella.

Esas dos chicas caminaban muy rápido hasta me hacían dudar si conseguía alcanzarlas, sin embargo, Jeanne se quedo en el pasillo viendo por la ventana mientras que Anna se recargo sobre la pared y estaba entretenida escribiendo por el cel.

Arregle mi cabello y mi ropa, con pasos lentos llegue al lado de Anna, incline mi rostro hasta su oído -Felicidades por tu noviazgo – lo dije lo más suave que pude para evitar que mis celos se notaran.

\- No me vengas con eso Yoh – bajo la mano que sostenía el cel y me miro, su ojos ardía del coraje - No ando con Chocolove – dijo con mucha irritación.

\- ¿De verdad no andas con él? –

\- De verdad – suspiro, se cruzo de brazos, sentí alivio antes sus palabras pero al ver su cel recordé cierto mensaje.

\- No sé si creerte – solté sin pensarlo y debí de pensarlo porque Anna me miraba duramente, ya no había vuelta atrás y decidí en continuar - Me entre que en esta mañana andabas muy cómodamente sentada sobre las piernas de Chocolove, abrazándolo tan cariñosamente y que pasabas tus manos sobre todo su cuerpo – Anna se veía sorprendida.

\- Porque… - ella frunció el ceño - ¿Tu como sabes eso? –

Recargue completamente mi cuerpo sobre la pared, deje de verla -Me informaron – dije seriamente - Es cierto, ¿Verdad? -

Escuche su leve gruñido - Maldición, odio tanto a tu hermano – quise sonreír porque sentimos lo mismos por ese sujeto.

Sin embargo, esa respuesta no me tranquilizaba.

\- Anna – ambos volteamos a ver al dueño de esa voz.

Hao tenía una sonrisa brillante, caminaba con tan seguridad que rayaba a ser petulante – Tu y Yo tenemos una platica pendiente – Anna se separo de la pared sin muchos ánimos.

Camino hacia él, intente detenerla por el brazo pero ella lo alzo para evitar mi contacto.

\- Que sea rápido – ordeno fuertemente cuando paso a lado de él.

Hao dio una leve inclinación como aceptando su orden.

Tengo curiosidad de qué hablaran.

**...-...-...**

Di un rápido vistazo a mi hermano que no dejaba de observarme con mucha cautela como deseando descubrir mis intenciones con su amante.

Sonreí perversamente, camine hasta estar enfrente de él, recargue mi mano en su hombro derecho – Tranquilo, tigre – le susurre – No le hare nada que ella no quiera – le guiñe antes de girar y seguir a Anna que estaba esperándome en las escaleras que daba hacia el techo.

Anna estrecho su mirada, obviamente no le agrado mi interacción con mi hermano – Seguimos – señale las escaleras.

Ella camino rápidamente hasta que abrió la puerta de la azotea.

Resople al ver a los amigos de mi hermanos y no soy el único irritado en verlos, claramente a Anna no le agrada esa bola de patanes.

Le tome de la mano y la bese, ella me miraba extrañada por mi detalle – No te preocupes – solté su mano con delicadeza - Hare que se largue para tener privacidad -

Fui con ellos – Se pueden largar, Anna y yo necesitamos platicar en privado –

\- ¿Crees que solamente nos iremos porque nos los pides? – cuestiono irónicamente Ren.

Ren Tao siempre tan valiente pero a la vez tan soberbio, solamente porque tiene igual de riquezas que mi familia se atreve hablarme con tanta familiaridad.

\- No se los estoy pidiendo –le di leve palmadas en la mejilla y tome su barbilla – Se los estoy ordenando – él me miro con intensidad y yo le respondí de igual modo – Lárgate, Tao, junto con tus imbéciles –

Él agarro mi mano y me dio un fuerte apretón, no me queje porque sería mostrar debilidad y este Asakura nunca muestra debilidad ante seres tan insignificante como ese chino.

\- Somos más que tú – vi a Horo horo que se estaba acercando, sonreí a ver a Manta haciendo lo contrario de ese Usui.

\- He estado en peores situaciones – desde que me junte con Peyote y Chocolove, he estado involucrado en disputas con sus antiguas pandillas hasta hace unos meses que sus pandillas fueron encerrados.

Lo tome del cuello de la camisa, sentí su frente con la mía.

\- Hao, si vas a empezar a pelear me largo – la voz irritando de esa rubia no era bueno para mi negocio.

Solté de mala gana a ese chinito – Te salvaste – susurre.

\- Chicos, se puede ir solamente por diez minutos - con voz calma pidió Anna.

Note como Ren la miro y después a sus amigos que asentía - Solamente lo haremos por ti – la rubia inclino la cabeza como modo de agradecimiento, el chinito al pasar a mi lado me dio un fuerte golpe con su hombro.

Lo seguí hasta la puerta, vi como bajaban y cuando ya no los alcance a ver cerré la puerta.

Me recargue sobre la puerta.

Observe como ella se acercaba al barandal, la luz de sol le daba un toque hermoso casi angelical a esa bruja.

Era el momento, después de horas de ansiedad por fin llego el momento de mi plan "todo o nada".

Camine pausadamente, sentí la garganta seca por culpa de los malditos nervios -Tenemos un platica pendiente – es lo primero que dije al estar a su lado, ella seguía mirando hacia enfrente. Espere unos segundo por alguna respuesta pero no llego, así que seguí - Espero que ya le hayas dicho a Lyserg que va ser mi novio -

Anna sonrió burlonamente - Debes estar mal de la cabeza por pensar que le diría semejante idiotez a mi amigo –

Sus palabras hicieron que mi sangre hirviera y gracias a eso mi nerviosismo desapareció - Anna, te recuerdo que si no me ayudas le diré a Chocolove sobre la identidad de tu amante –

\- Mientes –

\- No lo hago – con tono serio le hable -Le diré si no me ayudas con Lyserg –

\- Nunca te ayudare, así que… anda y dile – ella giro el rostro, deslizo su mirada de arriba hacia abajo sobre mi cuerpo, maldita, me está viendo como si fuera poca cosa - No te va a creer – sonrió con astucia.

\- Claro que lo hará –saque mi celular, busque la imagen y le entregue el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué quieres que mire en tu…? – su voz se apago, sus ojos se ampliaron por la sorpresa que veía. – No puede ser-

\- Si puede ser – rápidamente le quite mi cel para evitar algún arranque violento ante mi aparato - Si no me ayudas esta foto lo subiré a mi cuenta de Instagram que está ligada a mi facebook y así todo el mundo se enterara de tu affaire con mi hermano -

Ella relajo la mirada y se cruzo de brazos - Ohhh – murmuró, no sabía cómo tomarme su calmada reacción.

Los minutos pasaban, mi tranquilidad tambaleaba al verla lo quieta que se encontraba pero era más mi intranquilidad al ver como sus ojos que se movía inquietamente como si estuviera pensando detenidamente sus opciones - Hazlo, total, tarde o temprano Chocolove se tenía que enterar– no me lo puedo creer su grado de indiferencia ante un potencial escándalo sobre su persona que puede repercutir a varios niveles.

\- ¿De verdad no te importa que Chocolove se entere de esta manera vil? -

\- Así es, no me importa - la mira de ella es dura hasta fría – Hao, chantajeándome con detalles tan simples no conseguirás nada de mí, esperaba más de ti – su actitud de serenidad con toque de superioridad me enferma.

\- Se te olvida que ahora Chocolove es tu "novio" – ella levanto la ceja – Ya te tachan de quita novios pero si ven la foto también te dirían zorra e infiel por engañar a tu "novio" con mi hermano, te comerían viva – la vida en la preparatoria es tan cruel que solamente poco sobreviven a esta presión – Sabes muy bien que yo puedo aumentar el chisme hasta que destruyan completamente tu reputación -

Ella soltó una suave risa - Como ya te lo dije - se paso la lengua sobre su labios - Me importe un bledo lo que opinan de mí - se alejo del barandal, dio unos pasos lejos de mi.

\- ¿En serio? - ella asintió jovialmente, maldita sea, me está sacando de quicio - Bueno, a ti no te importa tu reputación pero que hay de Chocolove e Yoh, no crees que ya han sufrido lo suficiente por tus estupideces –con mucho rencor hable. –Yoh siendo tu juguete y Chocolove por preséntale una arpía como Pilika que le destrozo el corazón -

Esa rubia meneo la cabeza, se llevo las manos al rostro -Te ves tan patético cuando sacas a colación el tema de Pilika cuando te sientes que te quedas sin armas para atacarme – me dijo lentamente, dejo de cubrir el rostro con sus manos, esa mirada fríamente me genero escalofríos - Solamente Chocolove me lo puede recriminar – se cruzo de brazos y volteo rumbo a la salida.

\- Te puedo ayudar sobre el chisme que tienes de tu nuevo noviazgo, lo puedo deshacer si tú me ayudas con Lyserg – dije desesperadamente pero ella seguía caminando hasta la salida. Demonios, ya no tengo nada más para tenerla entre mis manos, al menos que utilice "eso", no puedo hacerlo porque lo prometimos sin embrago es mi cuello que está en juego, suspire lentamente – Le diré la verdad sobre esa noche cuando nos conocimos – hable sin alterarme, note que ella se detuvo- Cuando… Cuando…. cuando tuvimos sexo –no comprendo porque me salió con tartamudez en este momento, tal vez es por lo que ella dirá o por lo muy agobiado que estoy.

\- No te atreverías, lo prometimos – camino hacia mi tan velozmente hasta apuntarme con su dedo; tanto Anna como yo acordarnos nunca decirle para evitar un conflicto - Si yo me hundo tu lo harás también – sonreí por el tono exasperado por parte de ella. -¿Has pensado en las consecuencias? -

\- Lo he pensado pero si tengo que arriesgar mi pellejo para que hagas lo que te ordeno con mucho gusto lo arriesgare –apreté las manos, tuve que sonar tan egoísta para que me crea - No tengo miedo de perder la amistad de Chocolove por salvarme – la verdad si tengo miedo de perder a Choco, es el mejor amigo que he tenido.

\- Chocolove estará muy furioso contigo - ¿furioso?, es poca cosa a lo que él sentirá, sentirá un coraje y una tremenda traición porque no hice lo primero que me pidió.

Recuerdo claramente esa noche en que nos conocimos, él me pidió de favor en no meterme con su amiga, su amiga de la infancia y que ama mucho porque es todo para él la amistad que tiene con ella.

No siento culpa por acostarme con Anna porque en ese entonces apenas nos conocimos, fue en una fiesta que organizo Chocolove en su departamento y como buenos adolescentes nos emborrachamos, nos invadió la lujuria y nos acostamos, en resumen fue un excelente verano. Lo que me sorprendente fue que Chocolove no nos descubrió en su cama, eso fue tener suerte.

Desde esa noche Anna ha sentido odio por mí, no por mi desempeño sexual sino porque le dije "fue lindo pero soy gay", si, utilice esa técnica con ella y por eso el desprecio como también su negativa en creer mis gustos por los hombres.

En fin, un secreto muy bien guardado pero estoy dispuesto a revelarlo con tal de no casarme con la prometida que escogió mi abuela.

\- Si, estará enojado y tal vez me golpeara pero al final me perdonara, en cambio, él estará dolido porque le has mentido durante mucho tiempo – tengo que hacerla sentir culpable para que acepte.

\- Hao, maldita serpiente –entre diente dijo, su mirada feroz no es apta para los débiles de corazón.

Me acerque a ella - Así que más vale que vayas con Lyserg y le digas que se prepare para ser mi novio – le dije firmemente, ella me miro detenidamente y sin despedirse se largo.

Respire profundamente, me sentía frágil después de esta tremenda platica – Espero que todo salga a mi favor – pedí al cielo.

* * *

Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar, he estado ocupada escribiendo cosas divertidas jajajajaja, luego el estudio y el ejercicio te agota, también tuve mis conflictos en la escena de Anna y Hao, no quería hacer un Anna frágil, es mi chica patea trasero pero tampoco quería que Hao sea tan débil, creo que me salió bien el equilibrio.

¿Qué hará Anna?, la rubia es astuta y sabrá manejar la situación ¬¬

Y así es, ya lo saben porque el desprecio de Anna a Hao jujujujuju (mi risa malvada)

Espero no tardarme en actualizar, quiero hacer ese lemon entre Yoh y Anna

Me alegra que algunos le dé curiosidad de cómo sería un lemon entre Chocolove y Anna porque es solo sexo, sexo con amigos, sinceramente si lo he pensado jajajajaja un interracial, Ohhh… la dulce lujuria se desatara jajajajaja

Estoy planeando muchos lemons ¡si! jajajajaja

**Gracias por su Reviews**:

Guest, Tuinevitableanto, Jos Armando, Annasak2, Kinosama, Melmac, Guest, Myur, Guest y Lalalupsi. Me gusta leer sus opiniones, sus conclusiones porque siento su emoción.

Lo que tienen que saber sobre este fic como mis otros, nada es seguro, me gusta dar sorpresas, ser diferente, dar emociones y divertirme.

Bueno, hay que seguir divirtiéndonos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Amor&amp;Paz.**


	23. Chapter 23

Camine lo más rápido que pude para llegar al salón donde Anna tuvo la última clase antes del almuerzo, alcance a llegar pero solamente me encontré con un Yoh que tiene el ceño fruncido y que fue más profundo al verme, ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?, me voy a acercar al gemelo, de mala, él debe saber sobre Anna.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – soltó agresivamente.

\- Ehh…- no entiendo su mal humor y no estoy para tratarlo - Nada – sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro, gire y vi que es Jeanne, ella me dedico una sonrisa burlona. - ¿Has visto a Anna? –

\- Mmm…- se llevo una mano en la barbilla, claramente esta fingiendo pensar- ¿Cuándo hablas de Anna, haces referencia a la rubia? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Esa rubia que es mi amiga? – su voz inocente que no combinaba bien con su sonrisa burlona, esos gestos esta empiezan a impacientarme.

\- Si –

\- Esa rubia que fue tu amiga pero que ahora es tu novia – Argg! Ella está jugando con mi necesidad de encontrar a Anna.

\- Si, esa misma ¿por dios, Jeanne, es tan difícil de…? –hasta ahorita soy consciente en la otra palabra que dijo, esa francesa descaradamente se rio – No es mi novia – murmuré.

\- Lo que tu digas – dijo sin creerme – Ella salió con Hao –

Ahora que quiere mi amigo con ella - ¿Sabes por dónde se fueron? –

\- A la azotea – esa voz fría me hizo voltear, ahí está el siempre molesto Ren junto con Horo y Manta.

Llevo mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz dirigida hacia mi persona, vi como Jeanne va abrazarlo a pesar que ese chinito no le gusta.

Deje de ver esa pareja de tortolos enamorados para caminar hasta las escaleras, estoy tan inquieto porque nada bueno sale cuando Hao y Anna andan solos.

Me quede con la boca abierta al verla bajar a quien tanto buscaba, eso era lo bueno pero lo malo es que ella tenía el ceño fruncido, ella esta de pésimo humor - Anna – la llame sutilmente pero no me hizo caso así que le agarre del brazo.

Ella se detuvo, me miro como queriendo matarme - Déjame –lo dijo bajo pero sin quitarle el tono amenazante que es muy su característica.

La solté, me acerque a ella lentamente como si fuera una animal salvaje que en cualquier momento me arrancara mi cuello - ¿Qué te hizo, Hao? – susurre, le acaricie la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

Sonrió con amargura, alejo mi mano, se lamio los labios – Tengo que buscar a Lyserg –

¿Qué tiene que ver Lyserg con lo que pregunte?, Ohhh… ya entiendo, platicaron sobre eso y sin mí, ahora tengo que saber de qué platicaron.

\- Anna… - ella caminaba rápidamente, no solamente me dejo a mí atrás también dejo a Jeanne que le estaba llamando.

No era el único mirando hacia donde se fue ella, Yoh estaba como queriendo ir con ella pero como estaban sus amigos se retuvo.

Ahora que lo pienso con más profundidad los gestos de ese gemelo y su actitud conmigo, creo que él esta celoso, ¿celoso de qué? Mmmmm… es raro ese gemelo y me cae mal, no debería importante que ande celoso el tipo que se junto con Pilika para divertirse con mis sentimientos.

Debería irme pero antes que me fuera vi a mi amigo por fin bajar.

Hao estaba algo pálido y sudoroso, no me agrada verlo así porque me hace pensar que Anna lo arraso sin oportunidad de defenderse, es una imagen divertida si me lo preguntan.

\- Hao, por fin te encuentro – él me agarro de la mano y caminamos por el mismo pasillo que Anna se fue, nos detuvimos frente al salón de música - ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿se lo dijiste? –

\- Si, le dije –él dio profundas respiraciones, se quito el suéter, se dio aire con las manos - Fue agotador –

Le creo, el platicar con Anna y que en ese proceso le pidas un favor es muy desgastante por esa mirada intimidante y su inteligencia que te analiza si tienes dobles intenciones con ella – Dime exactamente lo que le dijiste –

En ese momento él dejo de verme para ver el piso, ahora note que anda frustrado –Solamente te puedo decir que le dije cosas nada agradables –

\- Cosas nada agradables –repetí con cierto nerviosismos por la preocupación que me genera esas palabras, sentí como la alarma se encendió en mi cerebro - Hao, sabes muy bien que con Anna debes ser agradable para que… ¡te ayude! – empecé hablando suave pero termine casi gritándole, lo agarre de los hombros para sacudirlo -¿Por qué hablaste con ella a solas?, acordamos ir a beber un café los cuatro – lo tome del rostro, antes de continuar con mi amigo, viendo nuestra posición, yo acorralándolo a la pared y teniendo su rostro en mis manos ahora entiendo porque muchos creían que éramos pareja pero ahora no era el momento, sacudí la cabeza -Tu, ella, Lyserg y Yo ¿Por qué demonios no te pegas al plan? – lo solté, di dos pasos alejándome de él.

\- No estoy de humor para tus regaños – se cruzo de brazos como niño berrinchudo.

\- Anna no se veía feliz –

Sonrió malvadamente mi amigo - Me alegra escucharlo –

Lleve mi manos al rostro porque no puedo creer que Hao no entiende lo grave del asunto de tener a esa rubia enojada - Si ella no está feliz es capaz de planear algo para destrozarte – deje de ocultar mi rostro con las manos, con esas palabras que dije desapareció su tonta sonrisa - Voy a ir buscarla para hacer que se calme contigo y así no arruinaran nuestro plan – como respuesta tuve un resoplido.

Sin despedirme fui a buscarla, nuevamente.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo les preguntaba - ¿Han visto a Anna? – pero me contestaban "No la he visto" ó "Es tu novia debes saber dónde anda", estúpidos los que contestaban lo último.

Seguí mi búsqueda hasta el patio trasero en donde por fin alguien me dijo – La vi caminar con Lyserg hacia los vestidores – agradecí a ese chico y fui corriendo antes que la campana sonara para dar fin al descanso.

Corrí hasta que me detuve en seco, sentí nauseas como un miedo recorriendo mi espina dorsal. Mordí mi labio inferior al ver como esas dos personas que no son de mi agrado platicaban animadamente.

Ellos dejaron de platicar cuando esa peli celeste me miro con maliciosamente junto con esa sonrisa coqueta que hace tiempo me volvía loco pero ahora solamente me genera malestar.

\- Ahí lo tienes – la escuche decir – Ve con él – con eso dicho nos dejo solos, no me da buena espina su mirada porque algo le dijo.

Ese chico se acerco con pasos lentos pero tenebrosos – Chocolove, creo que debemos platicar -–

Con un demonio ese maldito enfermo de "amor" por mi amiga por fin apareció, detesto tanto a sus locos admiradores - Nichrom – di un paso atrás porque su cercanía me intimida - ¿De qué debemos de platicar? –

\- Tu noviazgo con mi Anna – remarco el "mi" con una seriedad que me dio risa, de verdad que está loco este tipo.

Solté un risita burlona -¿Tu Anna?, no sabía que es tuya –, no puedo creer que él cree que es su Anna, es un iluso por pensar así porque la verdad Anna no es de nadie

\- No te hagas el estúpido, todos en la escuela saben que la reclame como mía – cierto, todos lo sabemos porque lo dijo por medio del micrófono, se me hizo raro que Anna no se enojara con semejante muestra de amor enfermizo de Nichrom hacia ella, tal vez mi amiga le conviene la locura de este tipo, luego le preguntare.

\- Ella no es tuya – dije altaneramente, tengo que defender a mi amiga de esas ideas locas de ese tipo.

\- Es mía – su ceño fruncido se hizo presente, di otro paso hacia atrás.

\- Eres un loco – vaya escuela en la que estoy, hay cada tipo con sus tonterías en la mente, estoy pensando seriamente en cambiarme de escuela - Ahora si me disculpas tengo que buscarla –

Sentí su mano sobre mi brazo -Déjala en paz – su tono amenazante me erizo la piel, me solté de su agarre - Si te veo con ella se desatara el infierno sobre de ti –se cruzo de brazos y su mirada es tan intensa que me está haciendo olvidar como hablar por el miedo.

\- Uyyyy… que miedo – dije a trompicones, la verdad si tengo miedo pero no voy a demostrarlo, tengo que ser valiente. – Haz lo que quiera, no me dan miedo tus palabras – le di la espalda, apreté las manos y avance.

– Deberías temerles – dijo fuertemente, volteé a ver como Nichrom sonrió con gentiliza pero sus ojos de maniaco no hay que tomarlo a lo ligero - Chicos – trague en seco cuando vi como aparecieron seis muchachos muy musculosos al lado de Nichrom, obviamente son del equipo de football americano. - ¿Qué les parece si le enseñamos a Chocolove que no se haga el valiente conmigo y de no involucrarse con mi Anna? –hablo en tono rencoroso, sus amigos contestaron con un fuerte "si" – Vayan por él –

Fuck!... salí corriendo muy lejos de esas bestias.

\- Puedes correr pero no ocultarte de nosotros – el tono divertido de Nichrom solamente me incitaba a correr más rápido.

Lo reafirmo: ¡detesto a los admiradores de Anna!

Tengo que salvar mi pellejo, no quiero tener un tatuaje de un poni rosado y mal hecho.

Seguí corriendo, no me importo tropezar con cada persona, seguí mi rumbo hasta llegar a una zona más despejada -¡Auxilio! – empecé a gritar por todo el patio ante la atenta mirada de los espectadores.

Vio hacia atrás y ahí venían esos seis tipos… Hoy seré un hombre muerto con un poni en mi piel.

* * *

Hola, disculpen la tardanza y el corto capitulo pero es que me quede trabada así que tuve que sacarlo así para fluyan las ideas.

Creo que hare un fic de Anna y Chocolove, bueno, ya lo hice una vez pero lo borre por falta de tiempo por eso siempre me reclama Annasak2 jajajajaja y quiere que haga ese lemon entre Anna e Yoh en la escuela, más lemons de ellos.

Sé que quiere escenas de lemon porque yo también quiero pero hay que hacerlo lento y disfrutable, así que paciencia.

Gracias por sus palabras: _Annasak2, Tuinevitableanto, Guest, Jin jin y__Guest_

En fin, No hay mucho que decir solamente gracias por sus comentarios y los que leen este humilde fic.

Que tenga un buen fin de año 2016 y un buen inicio del 2017.

Nos veremos pronto.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24.**

Veía divertidamente la carrera que hace Chocolove por salvarse de esos tipos.

Fue una gran idea el platicar con Nichrom que es el admirador numero 1 de Anna, el famoso capitán de football americano que ha dejado más que uno en el hospital a la hora de jugar y fuera del campo de football, esta tan loco por Anna que cuando escucha que alguien está interesado en ella rápidamente lo intimida para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, así fue con Yoh por un tiempo hasta que Anna le ordeno que lo dejara en paz porque ella en verdad lo quería como novio y así fue como Nichrom ha dejado a uno vivo por petición de su diosa.

Sinceramente espero que el capitán haga sufrir mucho a ese moreno.

No me agrado el verlo muy cariñoso con Anna, no siento celos por esa acción que hizo lo que siento es disgusto que él se le olvide el lugar que le corresponde, ese lugar que es lo más bajo de esta escuela y que es tan poca cosa para cualquier chica.

\- Pobrecito de Chocolove, lo dejaran muy golpeado – sonreí ante ese comentario, a diferencia de esa chica yo no siento pena por él, y sinceramente espero que lo lastimen mucho.

\- Alguien debería de ayudarle – dijo otra chica en un tono preocupado.

\- Tienes razón – sus palabras comenzaron a molestarme así que me levante de esa banca para evitar seguir escuchándolas.

Al escuchar como gritaba con agonía ese "Auxilio" me da tanta alegría que me hace creer que del cielo lloverá azúcar por mi buen humor.

Camine lentamente hasta el árbol donde se encontraba esa francesa que se ha vuelto muy amiga de Anna – Jeanne – dije su nombre con mucha suavidad, tengo que fingir ternura para que ella me suelte algo de información - ¿Has visto a Anna?, necesito, más bien, me urgen platicar con ella –

Jeanne no le agrado verme, porque claramente vi como frunció levemente la frente – Hola, Pilika – se cruzo de brazos - Ella se fue en busca de Lyserg –dijo rápidamente -Es lo que alcance a escuchar cuando me dejo – agrego bajamente.

Tendré que buscarla pero el tiempo se agota y se reiniciaran las clases, vi detenidamente a Jeanne, sonreí sutilmente - Tú sabes si es verdad –ella se mordió el labio, si, ella sabe algo pero se pondrá difícil en soltar alguna palabra - Hablo sobre ella y ese inútil de mi ex – dije sin mucho interés, observe mis uñas - ¿Es cierto? –

\- Yo… no sé –

Ese tartamudeo me hace pensar que es verdad su noviazgo, inexplicablemente sentí como mi sangre se calienta y el enojo me invadía – Ella sabe muy bien que él está prohibido, no puede besarlo o ser cariñosa con él – estoy en un momento que no puedo controlar mi impulso de hablar fuerte y con todo mi enojo – Él no es nadie para tener el privilegio de estar involucrado en un rumor con ella, él andaba con Hao –

Respire profundamente para calmarme, estoy haciendo el ridículo por explotar de esa manera por algo tan estúpido como mi ex pero no puedo evitarlo.

Escuche como ella se reía con mucha lentitud que aumentaba mi mal momento - Tranquila - ella detuvo su risa seguramente al ver mi cara llena de molestia por su burla - Conmigo no te desquites por los celos que sientes –

\- No siento celos por ese bruto – di un paso lejos de ella porque sentía como ese ardor en mi estomago aumento ante la palabra "celos".

\- Deja de mentirte - Jeanne se paro al lado mío -Tu claramente estas celosa por eso andas en busca de Anna para una explicación y para reclamarle por su noviazgo con tu ex– ya lo dijo, entonces es verdad su noviazgo, sentí frio en mi interior - Aun sientes un poco de amor por él – volteé a verla, ella me miro con compasión por mi rostro contraído por ese dolor frio que tengo.

\- Estas mal de la cabeza – dijo suavemente, apreté mis manos para evitar que esa emoción me controlara - No siento celos, lo que siento es odio y enojo porque no acepto como alguien que es tan poca cosa sea el novio de Anna, sé les olvida que él es un fracasado y sin ningún futuro prometedor - esa última frase fueron las que me dijo mi padre.

Sentí como ella se acerco a mi oreja para susurrarme - Lo que he escuchado por Anna es que él es un buen chico, es su amigo de la infancia y creo que es lógico que intenten ser novios porque se conocen muy bien - se alejo de mi, su rostro se torno serio y frío - Nunca comprenderé porque hicieron esa apuesta y del porque te involucraste de más con Yoh cuando salía con Anna –

Yo tampoco comprendo que me paso por la mente por ser parte de esa apuesta que me hizo tacharme como una maldita perra pero lo hecho, hecho esta. - Es mi amigo, es lógico que estemos juntos – me serene, lleve mis manos a mis espaldas para evitar que Jeanne viera como juego con mis dedos por el nerviosismo que me da cuando involucra al Asakura - Yoh y yo tenemos historia antes que apareciera Anna –

Maiden frunció el ceño - Nunca nos has aclarado que tipo de historia tienen ni cuando Anna te lo exigió cada día hasta que se canso de hacerlo – no, ella no se canso de preguntar sino que ella ya sabe la respuesta y lo sé por su mirada, esa mirada que te dice tanto y con tanta claridad como el cielo.

\- Pilika, tu… -Jeanne alzo la mano para dar énfasis a sus siguientes palabras pero el grito de Chocolove la interrumpió.

\- ¡Anna, ayúdame! - giramos al mismo tiempo al ver como ese moreno pasaba enfrente de nosotras.

Se veía agotado y muy sudoroso pero aun así él seguía corriendo como siendo perseguido a parte de los seis jugadores de Football iban también el club de fans de Anna

\- Diablos – susurro Jeanne – Sinceramente espero que logre salir vivo al final de las clases –

...-...-...

\- ¿Lo escuchaste? – le pregunte a Lyserg que estaba muy cómodo sentado sobre el césped mientras comía su manzana.

\- No – hizo una mueca de extrañeza tan adorable - ¿Qué debería haber escuchado? – vi como tenia restos de manzana sobre la barbilla y sin evitarlo le limpie. Él me sonrió de ese modo tan encantador que hace tiempo atrás me hizo sentir mariposas y aceptar ser su novia, claro, antes que él descubriera su real gusto.

\- Es raro – recargue mi espalda sobre el árbol, mire alrededor para despejar dudas de que nadie nos viera o escuchara, este pequeño huerto que se localiza al lado de los vestidores tiene varios árboles de buen tamaño y matorrales con cosechas, es mi escondite para hablar de temas serios - Te juro que escuche que alguien pedía mi ayuda –

Lyserg se rio ante mis palabras – Seguramente es tu imaginación – él se levanto para sentarse a mi lado, me abrazo sobre mis hombros.

\- Me buscaste para hablar, así que comienza - dejo la manzana sobre el suelo, dejo de abrazarme para cruzarse de brazos - De qué se trata de lo que quieres hablar y porqué te tiene tan tensa, apurada y enojada - él me conoce, es los beneficios de salir por un tiempo.

Relamí mis secos labios, el enojo ya no era tan grande como cuando estaba con Hao, ando tranquila y pienso con mayor detalle el plan que idee mientras buscaba a Lyserg y espero que mi ex me ayude en lo que planeo - Esto es lo más difícil que te pediré –

Él llevo su mano a mi mejilla – Haría cualquier cosa por ti, aun si es muy difícil – acomodo mi mechón atrás de mi oreja, me sonrió otra vez con mucha adoración - ¿Y qué es eso? – susurro con su voz profunda y tan varonil, ¡Maldición! de verdad, si no fuera gay aun seguiríamos siendo novios porque él es perfecto para mí, es cariñoso, comprensible, no discute mucho conmigo, buen gusto en ropa como de comida al igual chicas como de chicos, fue un gusto estar con él de todas la maneras.

Bueno, tengo que ser honesta el estar de novia con Yoh también fue maravilloso, también fue lindo, cariñoso, fácil de manejar para que cumpliera mis caprichos, siempre tenia y tengo la última palabra con él.

Tanto Lyserg como Yoh son mis dos grandes noviazgos hasta ahora.

\- Anna – deje mis divagaciones.

\- Se el novio de Hao – él alejo su manos de mi, tenía los ojos tan abiertos que me dio gracia como el temor que se le saliera del rostro, controle mi ganas de reír para seguir hablando con seriedad - Solamente tienes que fingir ser su novio por un tiempo -

Lyserg empezó a carcajearse pero lentamente inicio a tranquilizarse – Buena broma, casi me lo creo…- él se puso serio al verme - Ohhh, hablas en serio –

\- Por supuesto – dije en tono molesto, detesto que se rían de mí.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué quieres que yo sea su novio? – se levanto y se recargo sobre el árbol, se veía muy pensativo, seguramente está tratando de dar sentido a mi petición - ¿Te esta chantajeando? ¿Verdad? – bajo el rostro para verme. – Es la única explicación que tengo para que tú me pidas semejante estupidez -

Como siempre tan inteligente mi ex, también me levante del suelo - Si pero… -

\- Ese maldito hijo de puta, cuando lo vea se arrepentirá de tratar de utilizarte –Lyserg no es mucho de decir grosería por eso estoy sorprendida por ese actuar violento que le da un toque muy atractivo, será muy afortunado quien lo tenga, por supuesto que después del asunto con Hao. - Ese idiota realmente sufrirá cuando… -

Lo tome del rostro y él detuvo sus palabras - Me gustaría seguir escuchando tu apasionado amor por ese bastarlo - él sonrió al igual que yo ante mi sarcasmo – Te confesare que su chantaje si me causa preocupación y enojo pero debo concentrarme en ser más inteligente que él –

Lyserg movía ligeramente la cabeza – Siempre lo eres – aumento mi ego con la afirmación.

\- Tienes que tener muy en claro que no te pido que seas su novio por el motivo del chantaje sino que te lo pido por el motivo que me ayudes a espirarlo y así obtener valiosa información para poder hundir a ese gemelo en la miseria total - hable con tanta agresividad, es lo que me provoca ese gemelo que me debe muchas y esta vez se las hare pagar cada una - Quiero descubrir el origen de su apuro que lo motivo para amenazarme –

\- ¿Estaba apurado? – cuestiono muy curioso él.

Recordé el actuar de ese gemelo que estaba muy acelerado y nervioso, hasta se me hacia extraño y gracioso verlo así porque él todo el tiempo muestra lo tan seguro que es - Si, su actitud era muy desesperado, nervioso y angustioso me hizo pensar que algo lo tiene acorralado – recordé sus ligeros tartamudeos - Quiero descubrir que lo tiene así de desesperado, siento que es algo muy grande – sonreí con malicia, es inevitable no disfrutar el ver como esa persona que detesto anda sufriendo con una situación que soy ajena, tal vez Chocolove sabe, ¿cómo que "tal vez"? es lo más seguro que Chocolove sabe porque él anda intercediendo en el asunto de Lyserg, ahora tendré que sacarle la sopa a ese moreno y ya tengo una idea en como haré que me lo diga ese virgen.

No importa que se enoje que utilice mi seducción en contra de él, sé que le gusta y a mí me gusta, somos jóvenes y con hormonas ¿a quién no le gusta que le provoquen sexualmente? Ya me saboreo como hare sufrir sus hormonas.

\- Anna ¿Por qué tienes ese brillo malicioso en los ojos? – la voz de él interrumpió en mi continuación de mi lujurioso plan - Vas hacer sufrir a alguien con tu malicia – él sonreí divertido – Nunca cambias -

\- Lyserg, me conoces muy bien – le guiñe, mordí mis labios para olvidarme de la misión de sacar información a mi amigo de la infancia – Entonces, ¿aceptas ayudarme? – él hizo una mueca de disgusto - Hazlo por mí, te prometo que será por un tiempo hasta que tenga pruebas suficientes en contra de él y que me darán el poder de hacerlo llorar sangre por atreverse a meterse conmigo –

\- ¿Prometes hacerlo sufrir mucho? –

\- Por supuesto – sonreí con mucha soberbia.

Lyserg camino en círculo, miro al cielo – Acepto ayudarte – dejo de mirar el cielo, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, nos miramos en silencia hasta que él dijo en tono curioso – Si no te incomoda me gustaría saber con qué te chantajea –

\- Mmmmm…- demonios, él quiere saber, eso no lo veía venir. –Lyserg -

\- Anna, tienes que decírmelo o te olvidas que fija ser novio de ese idiota – genial, es el día en que me ponen condiciones.

¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿será apropiado contarle todo?, por una parte seria un alivio tener con quien hablar sobre Yoh y tener a alguien que me respalde, pero, por el otro lado, está el riesgo que a él un día se le escape mi secreto.

¡Maldita decisiones!

Es Lyserg, confió en él así que al demonio todo, se lo voy a contar - Tú sabes que a pocas personas les tengo confianza y le abro mi corazón –

\- Lo sé por experiencia propia –tomo mis manos para darme confort y esa seguridad de continuar pero antes él siguió hablando - Me siento privilegiado que sea de tu confianza –

No sé que tiene ese chico pero me da esa determinación en continuar con mi confesión - Sabía que este día llegaría – libere mis manos de las de él, los cruce – Hao me está chantajeando con varios detalles – hice una pausa para utilizas palabras exactas para mi explicación - La primera amenaza es donde Hao seguirá con el rumor del noviazgo que tengo con Choco - ahí está el enojo otra vez, no fue muy agradable enterarme que ahora soy novia de Chocolove – Y que hará que todo la escuela este en contra de mi y así destruir mi reputación –

\- Ese maldito creó todo el chisme –

\- No le des todo el crédito - recordé el rostros de esas chicas tan chismosas - Fueron Sharona y Sally, nos vieron frente del armario del amor a Chocolove y a mi – estoy tan furiosa por ese descuido pero más con Yoh que me cito en ese vulgar armario. Debo de controlarlo mejor.

\- Entonces explícame, ¿Por qué Hao te amenaza que arruinara tu reputación manipulando el chisme? –

Creo que él no está muy bien enterado que Hao salió victima de mi "noviazgo" -Porque el muy maldito fue con ellas y modifico el chisme a su favor, en donde se dejo como la víctima mientras que Chocolove y yo como los infieles, sin embargo, gracias a su bondadoso corazón de Hao nos perdono – dije con mucho sarcasmo lo último - Y por lo tanto toda la escuela está feliz por mi noviazgo –

\- Hao si que muy… sagaz a la hora de molestar –

\- Así es –

Nos quedamos quietos, él meditando la nueva información mientras que yo trataba de tranquilizar mi enojo - Mencionaste que tiene varios detalles para chantajearte –

\- Si, el otro –mordí mi labio inferior por el nerviosismo de lo siguiente - Tengo un amante – lo solté rápidamente, espere su reacción de asombro y sus muchas preguntas pero al final no llegaron.

Él tenía el rostro sereno - Por supuesto que sé de ese amante, me lo conto Jeanne – luego hablare con mi amiga acerca del tema "ser una tumba respeto a los secretos" - Pero qué tiene que ver en esto –

Aquí vamos, respire profundamente para dar toda la información -Hao, tiene una foto comprometedora en donde nos involucra – Lyserg soltó un suave "ohh", trague la saliva para continuar - Me está amenazando que se la mostrara a Chocolove –

\- Dios, pensé que era algo peor –él rio con mucha confianza - Deja que se lo muestre, a Chocolove, apuesto que no le afectara saber de tu amante misterioso hasta creo que le encantara saber quién es –siguió riéndose, por supuesto que para él es fácil porque no sabe quién es mi amante.

\- Es Yoh –murmuré pero se escucho claramente.

\- ¿Yoh? ¿Qué tiene que ver Yoh en esto? –

\- Yoh es mi amante secreto –Lyserg tenía la boca muy abierta, temía que una mosca se fuera dentro de esa cavidad; es muy gracioso como se ve todo en shock, detuve mis ganas de burlarme y seguí - Hao lo sabe y me encontró en su casa después de cierta "actividad" – ahora había sonrojo en mi ex que lo hacía ver lindo - Le dije que se lo muestre porque trate o temprano se enteraría -

\- Ohhh… wow!... WOW! –

\- Cálmate, no tienes que gritar –agarre su rostro, mire a mis lados para asegurarme que nadie estuviera.

\- ¡WOW! – le di una cachetada por ese grito que me asusto y aumento mis nervios.

Lyserg se masajeaba la mejilla para disminuir el dolor – Sinceramente si me preocupa pero no tanto hasta el punto de las lagrimas – relaje el rostro - Cuando Hao me amenazo con eso se me fue el aliento por breves segundos pero después sentí un alivio de la posibilidad que él se atreviera hacer lo que yo no puedo y por eso lo alenté que lo hiciera - di un largo suspiro - Sé que algún día tiene que saber sobre mi amante secreto y cuando eso suceda tengo la confianza que mi amigo me comprenderá a pesar de todo del pasado dramático que nos rodea – él asintió suavemente porque sabe sobre todo el drama que hubo entre nosotros, lo sensible que me dejo esa situación tan desagradable - Pero esa no es el chantaje que me tiene tan tensa y muy preocupada -

\- ¿Entonces cuál es? -

Al demonio, Lyserg ya aguanto el enterarse la identidad de mi amante, no creo que exagere con lo siguiente - Hao se puso desesperado y me amenazo que le contaría a Chocolove sobre la verdad sobre nuestra primera interacción –

\- ¿Interacción?, hablas cuando se conocieron –Lyserg hablo en tono reflexivo - Cuando bailaron pero él estaba borracho y se propaso contigo, por eso lo detesta por ser manosearte – reí sin mucha gracia.

\- Eso nunca paso – susurre con pena porque él sabrá que le mentí como lo hice con Chocolove.

\- Me tienes intrigado, entonces qué pasó –

Camine un paso atrás, soy Anna Kyoyama así que debo de ser valiente como siempre, que nada me importa solamente yo así que tengo que contarle - Nuestra interacción no fue en la pista de baile -

Lyserg lentamente entre abrió la boca, levanto una ceja, sus ojos se movía como locos, creo que dejo de respirar - Quieres decir… que tu…Ohhhh… - movía las manos frenéticamente, ahora no me tengo que preocupar de su respirar porque ahora lo hace muy rápido hasta que se tranquilizo - ¿Haces referencia que tu y… ese hijo de puta interactuaron en una cama? – Asentí – Oh… Fuck! FUCK! –

Ignore su estado alterado - No me importa si le dice sobre Yoh pero si me importa que le cuente sobre esa noche de mi terrible error –dije con mucha convicción.

\- Tuviste sexo con ¡HAO! -

\- Baja dos rayitas a tu volumen – le di un golpecito en el hombro para que realmente no hiciera tanto ruido - Hao y yo juramos nunca decirle a nadie sobre nuestro revolcón pero más por Choco –recuerdo claramente cuando lo juramos, estábamos en la cama, no lo mire porque estaba ocupada observando el techo y de repente él propuso no decirle a nadie sobre este encuentro sexual, por supuesto que yo está de acuerdo porque no quería que Chocolove perdiera por mi culpa a su primer amigo - Pero ahora él me dijo que se lo contara si tú no eres su novio –

\- Maldito, no puedo creer lo tan bajo que puede llegar ser Hao -

Empecé a caminar fuera del huerto y él seguía mis pasos - Ahora creo que comprendes mucho mejor porque necesito tu ayuda para obtener cualquier prueba o situación embarazosa que me ayude aplastar a esa cucaracha mal nacida - con mucho rencor dije por causa de la rabia que Hao me produce - Ayudarme a destruir a ese estúpido que rompió el acuerdo que teníamos –

Sentí su mano tomando la mía con una suavidad que me recuerda lo mucho que he extrañado esos viejos tiempo cuando él era mi novio - Por supuesto que te ayudare, porque nadie se mete con mi querida Anna –me toco con la otra mano la nariz de modo juguetón amoroso.

Intente no ruborizarme por ese gesto pero creo que no lo conseguí por él se rio tiernamente, aclare mi garganta sonoramente para evitar que él siguiera burlándose, di un paso cerca de él, me puse de puntillas y murmuré cerca de su oído - Por cierto, eres al primero que le digo sobre de Yoh y Hao – deje de estar de puntillas - Confió que lo mantengas en secreto –

\- Tú sabes muy bien que soy una tumba cuando son tus secretos – me tomo del rostro, su mirada fue muy fija sobre de mí, me quede asombrada de lo guapo que es hasta que sentí como me dio un besito en la mejilla. ¿Qué le pasa a los hombres que conozco que se tiene libertades de darme besos sin mi permiso?, creo que debo de educarlos pero será después de salirme de este enorme embrollo. - Él sabrá de lo que eres capaz hacer –

\- Así es, el juego que inicio también yo lo jugare y le ganare - soltó mi rostro cálido, parpadee rápidamente porque vi como alguien salía corriendo hasta perderse al lado en la entrada de los baños, no le di importancia y seguí mirando a mi ex y mejor amigo.

\- ¡Anna, Anna, Ayúdame! –

Lyserg tenía el ceño fruncido - Esa voz es de… -

\- Chocolove – dije angustiada por la entonación desesperada y miedosa que reflejaba, espero que no lo esté pasando tan mal como me lo imagino.

...-...-...

\- ¡Anna, Anna Ayúdame! – grite a todo pulmón mientras corría, aproveche que ya no veía esa bola de fans sádicos y espere un momento para recuperar el aliento, no vi a mi amiga salir a mi auxilio - ¿Dónde demonios estas?- susurre con pesadez antes de continuar mi escape porque ellos estaba acercándose.

Corrí y llegue otra vez a los vestidores, ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué la escuela tiene que ser pequeña para poder esconderse?, me oculte atrás de los arbustos, respiro rápido por causa del gran carrera que he tenido.

Estoy cansado y molesto, ¿Por qué ha tardado en tocar la campana para terminar con mi infierno?

Siento como la camisa se pega a mi piel sudorosa, necesito un baño caliente y de preferencia que me bañe una sexy modelo en ropa interior y que me diga "mi Chocolatito caliente y sabroso" después que me diera besitos en todo mi cuerpo, pero eso no pasara, lo de ducharme sí. Mi vida es tan triste.

Escuche pasos acercándose a mi escondite, cerré los ojos como todo un valiente, no respire para hacerme el invisible pero eso es muy tonto de mi parte porque nunca me volveré invisible por más que pida a los grandes espíritus.

\- Hola, McDonnell ¿te estás divirtiendo con tus amigos? –

Genial, es otra vez ella - Hola, arpía – me levante muy digno del suelo, la mire con recelo - Por supuesto que me estoy divirtiendo tanto que sudo de la felicidad, idiota - dije con tanto sarcasmo.

\- Solamente por hoy te dejare pasar los insultos – su sonrisita engreída aun se me hace tan atractiva, lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar como también el sentirme cautivado por su fragancia - No te ocultes de tus nuevos amigos –

Esa chica me quiere ver muerto – No me estoy ocultando de ellos, solamente quiero mi espacio y seguir respirando – le seguí su juego para demostrar un poco de osadía entre tanto miedo que siento.

\- Debes platicar con tu amigo Nichrom, tienen un gusto en común que es Anna – su voz exagerada es muestra que está muy molesta conmigo.

Sonreí con algo de descaro - No creo que sea conveniente que platiquemos sobre Anna -

\- ¿Por qué no? –cuestiono duramente.

Opte por ser suave con ella por primera vez desde que ya no somos pareja -Porque él es su más ferviente admirador y yo solamente soy su… -

\- Novio –

\- Si – vi sus ojos que estaban asombrados por mi respuesta, otra vez lo hice, me confundí nuevamente, pensé que ella había dicho "amigo" - Digo, No, No soy su novio. Soy su amigo -

Pilika resoplo - Eres su novio – trate de objetar pero con una mirada ella me detuvo - Sabes, cuando platique con Nichrom me dijo que quiere saber tus intenciones con Anna, te quiere interrogar para después… -sonrió perversamente - Dejarte como un vegetal para que ella te deje –

\- Y tú lo vas a disfrutar de lo lindo como me vuelve un vegetal –

\- Por supuesto – dejo de sonreír - Tú no mereces ser novio de ella -

Enterré mi manos entre mi cabello, jale un poco de mi cabello para evitar enojarme pero no podía controlarme, me molesta que ella no comprenda - Ella y yo no somos NOVIOS - grite a todo pulmón.

\- Eso no se escucha en los pasillos – ella hablo suavemente, no le importo que le gritara - Te vieron muy amoroso con ella – no entiendo que tiene de malo ser amoroso con una amiga que llevas años de conocerla - Yo vi como ella estaba muy cómoda sobre tus piernas y abrazándote con mucho amor, tu le correspondiste muy bien - hace calor aquí o soy yo, creo que de verdad soy yo.

\- Bueno, sí, nos abrazamos como todos los buenos amigos lo hacen – Me lleve las manos a mis calientes mejillas, fue hermoso sentir el peso de Anna sobre mis piernas, la verdad sí que fue lo más hermoso y el abrazarla me quito el aliento, ¡Demonios, me dan ganas de abrazarla otra vez por sentir otra vez su calidez!, cierto, en ese momento del abrazo le dije que arreglare el asunto del chisme, le di mi palabra.

\- Si, los buenos amigos se abrazan pero no se besan como tú lo hiciste con ella –

Su modulación altisonante me intimido – Sí le robe un beso pero es que ella se lo merece, es que Anna a veces me… – hable muy infantil hasta que recordé - ¿Por qué demonios te estoy dando explicaciones?, ya no eres más mi novia, gracias al cielo – junte mis manos y las levante al cielo como signo de agradecimiento.

Ella no dio repuesta, solamente se limito en darme la espalda y camino lejos de mí, tenía ganas de decirle "¿A dónde vas?" pero es mejor no decirlo porque pensara que me interesa, no quiero que piense eso de mi, sin embargo, hay a veces que si me interesa estar a su lado a pesar de su nefasta actitud conmigo.

Tuve muy buenos momentos con ella, tan maravilloso son esos recuerdo que vienen a mi mente cuando la veo pero que lamentablemente desparece esa felicidad para ser reemplazada por el enojo, la decepción y ese dolor tan profundo que aun late tan fuerte sobre mi corazón.

\- ¡Ey, chicos! - su voz dejo que siguiera encaprichado en mis sentimientos - ¡Aquí esta lo que buscan! – esa maldita me delato pero no puedo enojarme por culpa de su sonrisa traviesa que hizo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente, ¡Demonios! Esa sonrisa aun sigue siendo mi debilidad y mi felicidad.

\- Tu y tus maldita manía de matarme – dije con diversión que solamente aumento esa sonrisa.

\- Suerte - antes de irse Pilika me mando un besito al aire.

Vi como esa bola de fans patéticos viene corriendo hacia mí, no podía escapar y no quería escapar, ya estoy harto de ser perseguido. Los enfrentare con valentía pero la valentía se esfumo al ver como Big Billy que es defensa principal tenía en sus manos una maquina de tatuajes – ¡Ayuda! - gire como loco - No quiero un poni en mi varonil cuerpo – cuando decidí escalar la reja que esta atrás de mi sentí como me tomaran de los pies hasta dejarme en el suelo, me quitaron la camisa de la escuela - ¡Estúpida Pilika! ¡Te oído tanto, maldita! – fue todo lo que dije hasta que sentí un piquete.

* * *

Hola, otra vez, la última actualización del año 2016. Antes que nada les mando las mejores de las vibras para el nuevo año que viene, que cumplan sus metas y que sigan adelante, disfruten de la vida que es única.

Ahora volviendo al fic, ¡Sí! Se revelaron secretos Uyyyy… ahora se pondrá mucho más bueno jajajajajaja.

¬¬ En el próximo saldrá Yoh, lo sé, lo tengo muy abandonado y sus fans lo requieren ¿o no? Jajajajajaja

Me gusta dar sorpresas, giros… XD espero que les guste el capitulo. Ahora a seguir escribiendo el siguiente antes que vuelva de vacaciones. Se acerca mis momentos sensuales jajajajajaja

Gracias por los** Reviews**: _Jin jin, Tuinevitableanto, Guest ( Thanks) y Annasak2._

Y también a los que leen la historia y no dejan comentarios, no me olvido de ustedes.

Que tengan una rica cena de año nuevo, beban mucho por mi ;)

Nos vemos el próximo año.

**Amor &amp; Paz**


End file.
